Decisiones Dificiles
by TheLifeIsNotEasy
Summary: Edward es un poderoso empresario que no ha intercambiado palabra con su familia durante 2 años, un día decide volver por tiempo indefinido y descubrirá que Bella le ha ocultado el mayor secreto que pudo imaginar, ¿como lo tomará? ¿será capaz de alejar a Bella de lo que más ama en la vida? Cambie el Summary. M por lemmon ocasional.
1. Chapter 1

You, say, that I'm messing with you head (8)

¡Ay no! Por favor…

Giré mi cuerpo hacia el velador y tomé mi celular, apagué la alarma y me recosté otra vez.

_Bella Abre los ojos_ – me decía mi yo interior.

Okey sé que me tengo que levantar pero unos minutos más…

_Te quedaras dormida y luego ¿Quién te despierta_?

Bueno las dos sabíamos la respuesta pero…

Una guitarra interrumpió mis pensamientos…

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, She felt it everyday. (8)

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, y me paré a buscar mi celular.

¿Quién llamaba a las 8 de la mañana?

Ni siquiera vi el identificador, mi celular sonaba demasiado fuerte y no quiero ni imaginar que pasaría si…

-¡BELLA! ¿Me estas escuchando?-

-¿Que? ¿Alice?-

-Si Bella…- dijo frustradamente

-Perdón Alice ¿Qué pasa?-

-Oh nada nada, era solo para que te despertaras, recuerda que estaremos allá en 1 hora-

Abrí mis ojos… claro, hoy no trabajaba pero venia Alice, Jazz, Emmett y Rose.

-Ah claro, claro-

-Se te había olvidado ¿no es así?-

-No Alice como crees-

-Okey te creeré – casi la veía rodando los ojos –Ya arriba, levántate-

-y tu como sabes que estaba durmiendo…-

-Intuición-

-Tus intuiciones me están dando miedo-

Se escucho la risa de Emmett

-ja-ja-ja no fue tan gracioso… bien vístete Bella, Adios-

-Adios Alice-

Corté y suspire…

Me deje caer en la cama y de repente…

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah To the freakin 'weekend I drink to That, Yeah yeah (8)

¿Por que tenia que verlo siempre todo?

_A ver… cuidado con lo que piensas, ¡Levántate ahora! ¿Me oyes? Y no digas "es obvio que no te oigo" aprovecha los momentos en los que puedes arreglarte_

_Alice_

_PD: Estaremos ahí en 56 minutos, se te acaba el tiempo._

Okey, esto en realidad me dio miedo.

Suspiré mirando mi cama y mi pieza, si, Alice tenia razón (siempre), tenia que aprovechar el tiempo, si iba a recibir visitas tenia que tenerlo todo ordenado ¿no? Lo mínimo.

Me levanté restregándome los ojos, tenia tanto sueño, esta fue una de las peores noches que recordaré para contarlas alguna vez.

Me paré y lo primero que hice fue hacer mi cama, era un total desastre ¿Qué había estado haciendo anoche?

Recogí las ropas de ayer y las lleve a la cesta de la ropa sucia, tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible.

Cuando mi pieza se veía decente, tome mis toallas y corrí al baño, bueno no corriendo pero algo mas rápido que caminar.

Deje mis toallas y abrí la llave…

Que bien, sin inconvenientes.

Vamos solo unos minutos más.

Un llanto llego a mis oídos.

-¡YA VOY BEBE!- Grité… me eche el bálsamo en tiempo récord.

Me puse las toallas y Salí del baño.

Entre al cuarto de mi niña y me dirigí a la cuna.

Se encontraba parada, con los brazos reclamándome.

-Hola Cariño ¿Por qué lloras?- la tome en mis brazos recargándola en mi lado derecho.

Se refregó uno de sus ojitos.

-Ven, vamos a la pieza de mamá-

Se que parece estúpido, pero siempre le hablaba a Nessie.

-Quédate aquí ¿si? Mamá se vestirá-

-ami- me dijo, casi le salió la "m" de al principio, yo y Alice no podíamos lograr que la hiciera.

Me miro con los ojos cristalinos.

-Bebé, mamá se tiene que vestir…-

Le comenzó a temblar la pera.

Se me partió el alma.

-Nessie…- me acerqué y la tomé -¿Qué te pasa?-

Vi la hora, eran las 8 y media, aun me quedaba otra media hora para que Alice llegara.

Nessie recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y la acomode de forma que toda su cabeza quedara a mi espalda.

Abrí la pequeña rejilla de las escaleras y las baje.

Fui a la cocina, por un jugo o algo que darle a Nessie, mientras me vestía.

Tome la mamadera mas pequeña que tenia, no quería darle mucho antes de su comida.

-e!- gimoteo

-¿Qué pasa?-

Comenzó a agitarse.

La deje en el piso.

Nessie aun no caminaba, pero gateaba.

-No te vayas lejos Nessie- le dije aunque sabia que no escucharía, mejor me apuraba.

Le eche un poco de jugo en la mamadera y fui a buscarla.

Escuche al león sonar, debe estar jugando con sus animales.

Ahí estaba, sentada con el león en la mano haciéndolo sonar.

-Nessie, mira que tengo aquí- le dije.

Ella me miro y me sonrió abiertamente cuando vio su mamadera en mi mano, comenzó a gemir por ella.

-a…-

-¿Qué Nessie?-

Me indicaba con las manos que quería la mamadera.

-mamadera- le dije separando silabas.

-a…-

Rayos…

-a ver… ¿y Emmett?-

Pobre Emmett siempre se ponía triste, ya que Nessie aun no decía su nombre.

-a…-

Rodee mis ojos.

-Parece que alguien quiere su jugo-

-ugo- logró decir antes de casi comerse el chupón.

-¿Cómo?- Sonreí de oreja a oreja -Eso es Nessie, Dame cinco – Me chocó la palma con dificultad, eso se lo había enseñado Jasper.

Me miró mientras se tomaba la mamadera.

Sonreí, bien "ugo " no esta mal.

Antes de subir las escaleras la miré una vez mas.

Tenia la mamadera en la mano izquierda y con la derecha intentaba atrapar a la oveja.

Creo que esta en el punto del juego, perfecto.

Subí un escalón y cerré la puerta, subí silenciosamente.

Me vestí rápido y cuando iba a tomar el cepillo…

-¿ammma? – comenzó a llorar.

-¡Ay no! Nessie Bebé, allá voy, cálmate ¿si?-

Baje mi cepillo de pelo.

Nessie se encontraba sentada un poco más debajo de esta y me miraba con pena y sus manos levantadas.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy? No voy a abandonarte- le dije –Aún estas en pijama, vamos a cambiarte que tia Alice debe estar por llegar-

Subí las escaleras con Nessie. La senté en su mudador mientras ella chillaba vuelta loca de alegría.

-Nessie no te muevas- me agache en el mismo mudador y saque su vestido Rosa, un pañal, toallitas y sus zapatos.

La cambie mientras le daba uno de sus juguetes, le fascinaban los leones, tenia un montón de leones por todas partes.

Nessie hizo sonar al León y se rió.

La senté para ponerle el vestido…

Cuando estuvo lista la baje al primer piso.

Mi casa estaba equipada con cosas para que Nessie pudiera andar libre, los enchufes estaban mas arriba de lo normal y todos tenían seguro de bebes, las escaleras tenían rejas y todas las puertas con una reja pequeña antes.

Ademas Nessie se portaba bastante bien, nunca la había visto tocar algo malo, solo tocaba sus juguetes que tenían su propio espacio, que ella sabia exactamente donde encontrar.

-Bien Nessie ve a jugar-la puse en el suelo, y cerré la rejilla.

Ella gateo hasta su piso acolchado y comenzó a jugar con sus animales que hacían ruidos.

Me cepille el pelo y fui corriendo a dejar el cepillo arriba.

Cuando iba bajando sonó el timbre.

Abrí la puerta y una Alice hiperactiva entro sin ni siquiera saludarme

-¿Dónde esta la sobrina mas hermosa?-

Nessie le hizo gestos para que la tomara y Alice la tomo gustosa.

El siquiente en la puerta fue Jasper.

-Hola Bella, perdona a Alice ya sabes como es-

-Claro Jazz, pasa.-

-Sale de aquí flacucho que no veo a mi hermanita… ¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Dónde estas? –

Siempre hacia la misma broma, todo porque era mas alto.

-No creceré mas Em-

-¡OH AHÍ ESTAS! Ven aquí…- me tomó en sus brazos y me dio miles de vueltas.

-Em si haces que vomite, lo haré pero a ti no te gustara-

Me bajo.

-Bien…-

-Hola Rose ¿Qué tal todo?-

-Pues nada, Esme te extraña-

-Si claro, a mi.- rió

-¿Puedes culparla? Esta pequeña es hermosa, ven con Tia rose-

Rose tomo a Nessie.

No me había percatado pero Jasper se dejo barba, creo que a alguien no le gustara.

-Hola Nessie- le dijo ¡Oh no!

Lo miro con susto.

-¡ama!-

-¿Qué pasa Bebe?- le dije tomándola –Solo es Tio Jasper, lo siento Jazz a Nessie le dan miedo los hombres con barba-

Nessie me abrazó con susto.

-Nessie es Tio Jasper- le dije frotándole la espalda.

-Bienvenido al club amigo- le dijo Emmet a Jasper.

No es que Nessie no quisiera a Emmet pero era tan grande que le llegaba a dar un poco de susto.

Le frote la espalda a Nessie tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Nessie es Tio Jasper… - repetí

Nessie me miro y luego a Jazz, aun desconfiaba de él, No debía dejarla ver esos capítulos donde salían Hombres de la calle con barba, quizás eso la tenia así.

-Dale cinco- le dije al oído.

Jazz estiro su palma y Nessie sonrió, le pego con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz y se rió.

Nessie reclamo a Jasper y se le fue el miedo.

-Oh Claro, Jazz se la gana en dos segundos y yo he tratado de ganármela hace 1 año y 2 meses- Dijo Emmet sentido.

-Lo siento Em- le dijimos todos.

-¿Tomaron Desayuno?- pregunto

-Claro- Dijeron todos menos…

-No- Emmet

-¿Em?- Rose lo miro con reproche.

-No pasa nada Rose, si Em aun tiene hambre, puede desayunar conmigo-

-Y por esto después se queja que Nessie le tiene miedo- Dijo Jazz.

-Ven Nessie- le dije y ella me recibió gustosa –Vamos a comer-

La senté en su silla y le puse su babero que le cubría toda la parte del pecho y algo de los hombros.

Nessie tenia varios juguetes esparcidos en su silla.

Fui a buscar la papilla, la puse en su pequeño plato y la calenté.

La probé y estaba tibia, me senté en la silla al frente de Nessie y le llame la atención.

-Nessie…- le dije y abrió la boca para comer, apenas me miro pero comía, en realidad a lo que miraba era a su juguete.

-¿Cómo pasaste la noche Bells?-

-Mal, muy mal, una de las peores, No lo sé Nessie amaneció rara, no la puedo dejar sola, es como si creyera que la abandonaré-

-Es normal a esta edad-

-Lo se y es lo que me preocupa. Tengo que trabajar no puedo estar todo el tiempo con ella-

-Quizás deberías cambiar la cuna de lugar, podrías ponerla en tu habitación, al no verte y verse en una habitación sola la puede asustar-

-Puede ser…-

-Arriba Jazzy, Em, los dos cambien la cuna a la pieza de Bells-

-Bien-

Los chicos eran tan atentos conmigo y Nessie.

-¿Cuando iras a casa?-

-No lo se- le dije mientras limpiaba con la misma cuchara la boca de Nessie y le daba otra cucharada.

-Sabes que en 3 días será mi cumpleaños ¿no?- Me dijo Alice.

-Claro Alice-

-¿Irás?- me pregunto asiendo su cara de tristeza, de la cual aprendió Nessie

-No lo se- le dije con nostalgia.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Es que… no estoy segura-

-Pero Bella, vamos, jamás a pasado nada en mis cumpleaños, no se aparece en casa nunca-

-Shh- la calle, sabia de quien hablaba y el único que no sabia era Emmett y no creo que sea preciso que escuchara

–Es que tu casa… no… es… lo suficientemente segura- se que no serviría.

Las dos me miraron con reproche.

-Bella sabes que Carlisle y Esme te han querido desde siempre, y ni te imaginarias todas las cosas que le hicieron a Nessie para que no sufriera ningún peligro- me dijo Alice

-¿Que?- le dije sorprendida

-Lo que oyes, Esme puso rejillas en las escaleras, no hay ningún hueco entre tablas, no hay enchufes sin tapa, ninguna mesa tiene punta sin protección, tiene su propia pieza, y si que esta equipada…- me dijo Rose.

-Por favor ¿si?-

Me daba pena el pensar que Esme había sido tan buena poniendo esas cosas y que yo ni me apareciera por allá

-Ademas es el cumpleaños de tu mejor amiga…- me dijo Alice

-Esta bien, iré-

-¡Yupi!- Alice se puso a saltar.

Cuando Nessie termino de comer, bueno en realidad no termino pero falto solo un poco y solo fue porque lo botaba.

Fui por su "chiquitin"

-Postre- Dijimos Alice, Rose y Yo.

Nessie rió

-ote- trato de decir.

-Sii- dijimos.

-¿Ha dicho algo nuevo?-

-hoy en la mañana, trate de que dijera mamadera pero lo único que logre fue un "ugo" pero no estuvo mal-

-no, para nada, esta niña es muy inteligente-

Le daba el postre a Nessie y ella comía animadamente.

-¿Y si te vas hoy?-

-No lo se Alice-

-Vamos Bella, dijiste que mañana tenías libre-

-Y lo estoy, pero…-

-Bella acéptalo- me dijo en un susurro –Es tan cara dura que jamás se aparece en casa, no nos llama ¿tu crees que ira? No lo hará, aun no puedo creer que tu… o que él- me dijo mirando a Nessie –Son tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales- volteo a mirarme –Te apuesto a que ni siquiera recuerda lo que paso -

-Alice… Esme y Carlisle… ellos… saben que Nessie…-

-No lo se, pero creo que lo sospechan, yo no le he dado algo por lo que dudar…-

-Bien, gracias-

-De nada, pero recuerda que me prometiste que lo harías-

-Y lo haré, cuando sea el momento-

Asintió.

-Vamos Bella- me dijo Rose -¿Qué harás mañana aquí? ¿Sola?-

Siempre me costaba aceptar las invitaciones de las chicas y es que el miedo a que él se enterara, no lo soportaría, en realidad estábamos bien Nessie y yo solas…

Aunque Nessie solo fue por una noche de locura, jamás me arrepentiría de lo que sucedió, Nessie es toda mi vida y quedaría tan vacía sin ella, además que me ahorraba la molestia de pretendientes.

-Buscaré algo que hacer- respondí.

-Bella, ¿hace cuanto que no ves a Esme?- me pregunto Rose

-¿Sabes que esto la confunde? Es aun mas extraño el que no vayas- me dijo Alice

-Eso es cierto, desde que te enteraste de que estabas embarazada casi ni te apareces y antes te ibas cada semana- argumentó Rose

-Tu eres la única que le da razones para sospechar- Creo que nada iba a salir bien de esto.

-Ademas a Nessie le encanta nuestro patio- dijo Rose sacándola de la silla para cargarla en sus piernas.

-Okey, me voy hoy- dije exasperada.

A ambas se le formó un sonrisa bastante grande, de esas "Usa Colgate"

-¿Oíste eso Nessie? Te vas con nosotros-

Fui a la cocina y prepare el desayuno para mi y para Emmett.

Cuando estaba listo subí las escaleras

-Creo que esta bien ahí ¿No crees?- le decía Em a Jazz

Entre a mi habitación.

-¿Chicos?-

-Hola Bella… ¿Qué crees?- me pregunto Jazz.

Habían sacado un velador de un lado de mi cama para correrla y que así cupiera la cuna de Nessie al costado.

La cuna de Ness estaba en el rincón el lado izquierdo de mi pieza, y en el lado derecho había una pequeña ventana, era pequeña pero suficiente.

-Perfecto – Sonreí –Chicos muchas gracias- les dije mientras los abrazaba

-De nada Bells-

-Hey Em, vamos a desayunar-

-Oh Genial- Emmet bajo corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Te iras con nosotros?- me preguntó Jasper

-Estaba planeado ¿no es así?-

-Si, como siempre-

-Me iré con ustedes-

-Que bien- me dijo Jazz mientras me abrazaba por los hombros.

Bajamos las escaleras y Jazz se fue con Alice.

Yo con Em tomamos desayuno mientras Rose jugaba con Nessie, Alice y Jazz estaban muy cariñosos a un lado de los juguetes de Nessie.

-Rose no la muevas mucho acaba de comer- le dije a Rose para que parara a Nessie quien chillaba porque el león rugía.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar me dirigí hacia Nessie pero cuando iba pasando, Alice y Jazz estaban apunto de darse un beso.

-Eh Eh!-dije separándolos –nada de obscenidades frente a mi bebe-

Los dos me miraron resignándose con un suspiro.

-Nessie son las 10… Pocoyo- A Nessie le encanta Pocoyo

-a Poyo…- me dijo levantando sus manos hacia mi.

Me senté en el sillón con Nessie en mis piernas y prendí el televisor, aun no empezaba pero estaba por empezar.

Cuando empezó Nessie comenzó a bailar con la canción de al principio, que básicamente era puro ritmo.

A Nessie le encantaba Loula, el perro amigo de Pocoyo. Bueno bueno, luego de 1 año viéndolo debo saber algo ¿no?

Nessie se quedo totalmente pegada a la tele viéndolo.

Me senté junto con Alice y Rose, las tres mirábamos como Nessie miraba la tele.

-¿Crees que algún día lo pregunte?- le pregunté a las chicas, luego de estar unos minutos meditándolo

-Pues, imagino que si-

-¿Qué le digo?- esas dudas me carcomían.

En realidad no sabia lo que le diría cuando llegara el momento en el que me preguntara por su padre. Mire al suelo.

Alice puso su mano en mi espalda en señal de apoyo, igual que Rose.

-Gracias Chicas- les dije mientras las abrazaba.

-Sigo pensando que deberías decirle a Esme, ella lo entenderá, todos sabemos como es mi hermano- me dijo Alice.

Asentí.

Emmett apareció de la puerta trasera con Jasper

-¿Nos vamos ya? Esme dijo que prepararía algo realmente bueno-

-No lo dijo- les dijo Alice y Rose

-Pero siempre es bueno- dijo Emmett rodeando los ojos como si fuera obvio

Todos hicimos el mismo gesto

-Aun no termina el programa de Nessie- le dije

-¿Cuánto le queda?-

-Bastante poco, termina cuando muestra su dibujo-

Todos me miraron interrogantes.

-Siempre los repiten- me excusé.

-ajá claro- me dijo Emmett

Oh genial me molestaría para toda la vida.

Cuando Pocoyo mostró su dibujo, y termino el programa fui por Nessie.

-Nessie ¿Quieres ir a la de casa de la Abuelita Esme?- Esme siempre le decía a Nessie que era su abuela porque siempre decía que yo era como una hija para ella, claro que no sabía que en realidad era su abuela.

-ita- repitió.

-Si-

Su cara se iluminó pero luego se entristecio y miró la tele

-Oto- apuntó hacia la tele

Negué.

-No bebé no dan otro hasta mañana –

Hizo puchero.

-Ven vamos a buscar tus cosas-

-Uh Uh! Yo voy- dijo Alice corriendo por las escaleras

Esperaba que eso solo significara para Nessie y no para mi.

Alice bajo con el bolso de Nessie y…. lastimosamente el mio

-Wraaagr- Dijo Nessie

-¿y el León?- le pregunte a Alice

-¿Qué León?-

-Vamos por el León Nessie- Subí las escaleras y tome el león

-a…- gimió

-¿Que?-

-aaa….- gimió otra vez.

Me di la vuelta.

-¿La oveja?- la tome y se la di, me sonrió.

Otro animal que le gustaba, desde hoy.

-¿la oveja también?- preguntó Rose

-No se que le dio con ella- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Jazz ve a sacar la silla de Nessie del auto de Bella-le dijo Alice

-Claro-

-Mejor me voy en mi auto- sugerí

-¿De verdad?-

-Si, prefiero- así podré irme si pasa cualquier cosa

-Bien, nos vemos allá-

-Bien.-

Tomé a Nessie y la acomodé en su silla con su oveja y su león.

-a-mi- me dijo reclamándome.

-No, Ness mamá conducirá-

Hizo puchero.

Me acomodé en el asiento del conductor mientras Nessie estaba apunto de llorar. Tenia un volvo C30 color cobrizo, era mi orgullo, me encantaba mi auto.

-Vamos Ness no te portes mal, vamos a ver a ita Esme ¿lo recuerdas?-

Le temblaba la pera de una forma tan adorable.

Puse la llave en el contacto para poner el CD de las canciones de los programas que Nessie veía y espere a que saliera el Porshe de Alice y el Descapotable de Rose, yo iría de las terceras, entre mas rápido partiéramos mejor, a Nessie le distraía el camino.

Cuando ya habíamos partido miraba a Nessie cada 2 minutos, se veía entretenida, apuntando y gimiendo cada vez que veía un árbol y eso era muchas veces.

-Árbol Ness- le informe pero creo que no se molestó en escucharme

Luego del rato ya no la escuchaba, la miré y vi como sus ojos se cerraban pesadamente hasta que se quedo dormida.

Unos quince minutos después estábamos aparcando en el garaje de los Cullen, tanto sonido de puertas logró despertar a Nessie, tenia el sueño muy liviano.

Me bajé rápidamente bajándola a ella.

Se frotaba sus ojitos con sueño, la acomodé en mi hombro y Nessie volvió a quedarse dormida tan rápido como se despertó. Tomé los bolsos de la maleta.

Esme salió a recibirnos, al parecer se dio cuenta que yo venía.

-Bella, tanto tiempo- me dijo en un susurro al ver que Nessie se había quedado dormida –Que grande esta-

Me reí.

-Lo siento Esme por no venir mas seguido-

-No te preocupes corazón, ya estas aquí ¿no?- Sonreí –Alice llévala a la habitación de Nessie, necesita dormir mas cómoda-

-Esme no deberías haberte molestado, las chicas me dijeron todo lo que hiciste y de verdad no… -

-Vamos Bella, Nessie es parte de la familia- me dijo cerrándome un ojo.

Ese gesto me dio algo de miedo.

-¿Qué hay para comer?- preguntó Emmett

-Tu siempre pensando en comida ¿eh?- le reprocho Esme –Espero que no hayas desayunado dos veces-

Hubo un silencio.

-Ven Bella, vamos a acostar a Ness- Me dijo Alice.

Subimos las escaleras, hasta el 3er piso y si mal lo recuerdo entramos en la antigua pieza de "él".

-Alice no me digas que sacaron todas las cosas de…-

-Pues entonces no te digo, Esme esta muy sentida, todos los días piensa en que hizo mal, creo que solo quería olvidarse de él, no totalmente pero..., yo también me lo pregunto a veces ¿sabes Bella? Porque se comporta asi…-

-Él simplemente es así Alice-

Acomodé a Nessie en su nueva cuna, toda la pieza era bastante hermosa.

Era de un suave morado con leones y animales en las paredes, al igual que la de su casa.

Rose entro con el león de Nessie y su oveja.

-Gracias Rose, los había olvidado- le dije recibiéndolos y acomodándolos a un lado de Ness.

-Mira esto Bells- Alice prendió un espanta cuco que estaba al lado de la cuna y estrellas comenzaron a moverse por toda la pieza con un sonido de piano bastante relajador. -Esme equipó todo, este cajón tiene chupetes y mamaderas, este otro tiene pañales, toallitas e hipoglós- me cerró el ojo -Este tiene ropa, yo la escogí asi que, por supuesto, es hermosa-

Casi daba saltitos de la emoción mientras me mostraba el centro de actividades que había comprado Jasper, el mudador escogido por Esme y tantas cosas, se podría decir que practicamente Renesmee vivía aquí.

Salimos de la pieza de Nessie y entramos a la de junto.

-Aquí dormirás tu Bells-

Mi pieza era bastante grande y hermosa.

-¡Wow!- Dije

-Gracias- dijeron ambas.

Dejamos mi bolso y a petición de Alice, me hizo ver lo que había empacado para mi, no reconocí ni una prenda, ¿De donde saca estas cosas?

-¿vamos a bañarnos a la piscina?-

-Prefiero que no, Nessie puede despertar en cualquier momento-

-Vamos Bells- dijeron al unísono y con pucheros.

-Lo lamento-

Rodearon los ojos con resignación

-Bien- dijeron.

Yo bajé las escaleras cerrando las rejillas.

Cuando estuve en el primer piso fui hasta la cocina y allí estaba Esme

-¿Te ayudo en algo Esme?- es lo menos que podía hacer

-Claro, ¿no te iras a bañar?-

-Prefiero que no, Ness es muy apegada a mi, y si no me ve cuando despierte comenzara a llorar-

-Es entendible- dijo pensativa con las verduras en sus manos.

Estuvimos en silencio un rato.

-¿Por qué no venías Bella?-

Oh Rayos… sabía que tenía que poner un tema antes que ella.

-Pues… es… complicado sacar a Nessie de su casa-

-Yo se que me ocultas algo Bella, puedes decírmelo- me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro - Sabes que eres como una hija para mi-

Bien, era el momento. Esta mujer sabía como sacarte las palabras.

-Es complicado, no sé como lo tomaras Esme, quizás hasta te enojes por ocultártelo, pero quiero decirte que yo tenia miedo… solo te pediré, que no le digas nada – Me miro confundida – Nessie – suspiré – Nessie es… es… tu… nieta-

-Claro que es mi nieta- dijo tranquila. Miré el suelo, temía que no entendiera al principio.

-Me refiero que es tu nieta de sangre, de verdad es tu nieta- la miré

Se llevó una mano a la boca y jadeó.

-¿Edward?- me preguntó

Asentí con dificultad

-Ay Bella lo siento tanto- me dijo abrazándome.

-¿De que hablas Esme? De verdad… no me arrepiento de nada, Nessie es lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, aunque venga de él-

Esme me miró y luego sonrió.

-Tengo una nieta- Asentí sonriendo mientras a ella le brillaban los ojos -¿Se lo piensas decir alguna vez?-

-¿A quien?-

-A Edward obviamente-

-No lo se Esme… no creo que le importe-

-Tiene que hacerse responsable de sus actos-

-No quiero que se sienta atado, no quiero que lo haga porque fue parte de todo esto y tiene que responsabilizarse Nessie se encariñaría y él no la querría-

-Yo se que mi Edward es egoísta, no es una buena persona Bella, lo se, pero no creo que tenga un corazón tan frío - me dijo mirándome –no se que hice mal-

-Esme tu no hiciste nada mal, Edward simplemente es así, los chicos demuestran que tu eres una muy buena mujer- le dije abrazándola.

-Si…- me dijo sonriendo pero la tristeza seguía ahí.

-Me encantaría ser tan buena madre como tu-

-Tu no lo haces nada mal Bella- se quedo pensativa –Lo sospechaba, de los 3 solo Edward comenzó a hablar a los 8 meses- me sonrió –Era bastante inteligente a esa edad, tal como Nessie, si mal lo recuerdo Edward dio sus primeros pasos al año, ¿Por que se demorará tanto Renesmee?-

Sonreí, así que se parecían en algo aparte de lo físico, bueno al menos mi Nessie no era como él en otros aspectos y vaya que lo agradecía.

-Solo espero que tenga la cámara en mano-

Sentí un presentimiento, creo que Nessie despertó.

-Nessie despertó- dije segura de lo que decía.

Esme sonrió

-Instinto de madre, yo también los tenia ¿Te molesta si voy yo?- me pregunto con la esperanza

-Claro que no Esme.-

Esme salió de la cocina, Seguí cortando las verduras para agregarlas a la comida.

Esme llego al rato después con una desanimada Ness, hasta que me vio.

-a-mi- me dijo alzando sus manos hacia mi.

-¿Cómo dormiste Ness?- le dije.

Recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Ve para afuera Bella, yo sigo aquí-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Claro, no queda mucho-

-Bien- estaba por salir

-¿Bella?- me di media vuelta –Gracias por darme una nieta tan hermosa-

Me sonrió.

-También tuviste que ver- le dije antes de salir.

Fui hasta el jardín, donde estaba la piscina y algunas bancas para sentarse, me senté junto con Nessie.

-Oh!- gimió Nessie cuando Emmett se tiro de bomba al agua

-Emmett, Ness. Emmet se tiro al agua-

-Guagua- trato de decir.

-Agua-

-Guagua-

Okey y ahora como le explico que agua no es lo mismo que un bebé

Ness quiso bajarse pero no la deje, andaba solo con su vestido y en el pasto se ensuciaría las piernas. La tomé y fui con los chicos a la piscina, me saque los zapatos y se los saque a Ness. Me senté en la orilla mas pequeña de la piscina y puse a Nessie entre mis piernas. Ness recogió sus piernas al momento de tocar el agua.

-Agua Ness, es solo agua- le dije mientras la chapoteaba con la mano.

Me miro y me imito, comenzó a chapotear con la mano, mientras la agarraba firmemente de la cintura.

-aa- gimió, tratando de soltarse de mi agarre

-No Ness, aquí-

-aa!-

-¿Qué tal Bella?- Alice se acerco a mi y se sentó al lado.

-Nada…-

-¿Hablaste con Esme?-

Asentí

-¿Y?-

-Nada, todo bien-

-Ves, te lo dije-

-Si, lo se-

-¿Por qué no te pones tu traje de baño?-

-¿Y Nessie?-

Alice sonrió.

-Le compre uno, se vera adorable, ven vamos a verlo- me dijo levantándose.

Me levante junto a ella mientras Ness reclamaba porque la separábamos de la piscina.

-Tranquila Ness volveremos-

Subimos las escaleras y Alice abrió la cómoda de la pieza de Ness y saco un pequeño traje de baño era Rosado como un vestido, era tan adorable.

Sonreí.

-Pónselo- me dijo Alice y salió de la habitación, volvió en un minuto –Y tu ponte este-

-Alice espero que…-

-No esperes nada ¿si?-

Senté a Nessie en la mudadora y le quite su pañal, la limpie y le puse el pañal especial para el agua, Cuando quedo lista…

La admire, se veía tan adorable.

-Ven Nessie acompaña a mamá- fui a mi habitación y me cambie, efectivamente este traje de baño era pequeño, muy pequeño.

Me envolví en una toalla y tome la de Nessie que era de "Pocoyo"

Baje las escaleras y cuando estuve en el patio, Alice le ajusto a Nessie como 5 flotadores en su cuerpo.

Y nos bañamos animadamente.

Edward POV

Que gente mas inservible que ¿no podían hacer nada bien?

-Quiero un café caliente, este esta tibio- le grite a mi secretaria.

Su rostro se asusto

-Tráeme un Cappuccino ¡YA!- Salio corriendo a buscarlo.

Volvió tímidamente y lo deposito en mi escritorio.

-Señor, tiene correo-

-Deséchalo-

-Bueno pues…-

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿No puedes solo desecharlo?- le dije enfadado

-Es que… una es…. De su hermana-

Rodee mis ojos

-Déjala ahí por favor, encárgate de las demás-

-Si-

-¡Pero AHORA!-

-Si, señor-

Suspiré tomando la carta, era de Alice.

La Abrí rápidamente, no tenia tiempo para estas cosas.

_Hola Edward:_

_Se que quizás no le tomes mucha atención a esta carta pero… Feliz Cumpleaños._ (bla-bla-bla-bla ¿Es que Alice no tenia otra cosa que decir?)

_Aunque tu no te aparezcas por aquí y no te acuerdes de nuestros cumpleaños, yo no soy como tu, y con esta carta lo demuestro._

_Edward, no se que fue lo que pasa contigo, pero… ¿Sabias que Esme cree que todo es su culpa? No sabes como la haces sentir… Quizás ni te importe, pero quiero decirte que… Esme y Carlisle son tus padres, yo soy tu hermana y también tienes un hermano por si no lo recuerdas, Emmett. Todos nosotros si nos acordamos de ti, especialmente Esme, eres… basura, eres una real basura, ¿que clase de hijo le hace algo así a una madre?, si tan solo vieras su cara en cualquier celebración, su cara de tristeza Edward, su cara ya no es de alegría absoluta, no, ya no recordamos esa cara y es que esta decepcionada de ti, de lo que haz echo de ti._

_Y por si no lo sabes te lo diré: Eres egoísta, eres un Casanova, quizás hasta tengas sida, eres un irrespetuoso con cualquier persona, te sientes superior cuando sabes de sobra que no lo eres, y bueno, yo… estoy empezando a odiarte ¿sabes? Si, te estoy comenzando a odiar por ser así…_

_Por si no lo recuerdas entre tu cumpleaños y el mio solo hay 3 días, así que, si quieres aparecerte por aquí, no hay problema._

_Te Espero_

_Alice_

Suspire…

Me enfade, ¿Qué se creía para escribirme una carta así?

_Tu hermana._

¡Oh _Shut up_!

**Bueno entonces ve y dile lo que piensas**

Eso es justo lo que haré.

Toque el botón para la secretaria

-¿Si señor?-

-Karla, necesito un avión para Phoenix, ¡AHORA! –

-C-c-claro señor, y mi nombre es Tanya-

-Me vale como te llames-

Estas chicas se creían importantes por una noche con ella, como si fueran la gran cosa.

Así que Esme se sentía culpable, bueno, no se de donde saque mi "humor" pero, ella es la madre, se tiene que sentir así ¿no? Ella me crió.

La verdad esta noticia me tenia de lo mas indiferente, solo quería ir y decirle unas cuantas cosas a Alice.

-¿Señor?-

-¿y ahora que?- le dije fastidiado

-su…su… avión sale a las 6 de la mañana-

-¿Es que no me oíste bien? Quiero uno para Ahora-

-Lo lamento pero…-

-¡PERO NADA! ¡RESUELVELO!, Compra un avión particular, no lo se, tu eres la secretaria-

¿Qué quería? ¿Qué hiciera su trabajo?

No estoy aquí para esas cosas.

-Su avión sale en una hora- me dijo rápidamente

-Bien, dile al señor ese que iba a venir para cerrar un trato, que no estaré dile que… me fui de vacaciones, no se, inventa algo, no ¿sabes que? No hagas nada, no le inventes nada, solo dile que se marche, que no estoy.-

-Si Señor-

Me fui a mi departamento y tome mis cosas, subí a mi avión y me acomode en el asiento, seria bueno dormir un rato.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- me pregunto la azafata

-¡NO! Quiero dormir ¿no se nota?- Es que no tenían modales aquí.

-Si Señor-

-¡Vete!-

-Si Señor-

Creo que las mujeres solo servían en la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, Primer Capitulo (esta editado)<strong>

**Espero que a quien este leyendo esto xd, que les guste mi historia y sigan leyendola e.e **

**No se que poner cuando es editado xd **

**Eso =)**

**Atte: Elyy Pocoyo Cullen de los Weasley's Twins**


	2. Machista

**_Perdón por la demora, se me va la imaginación. En este Capitulo, al final hay un trozo donde puse música. La canción es:_**

_****Big girls don't cry - Fergie****_

_**Tranquilas yo les aviso ;)**_

_**ATTE: Elyy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Nessie se veía tan adorable en su traje.

-Al, me saldré, creo que a Nessie le está dando frio- Le dije a Alice.

Estábamos bañándonos hace un poco mas de una hora.

-¿Qué, que? Bella, esta feliz- Si, Nessie era feliz pero su rostro me decía que no.

-Alice, esta pálida, y sus labios morados-

-Bien, vete- me sonrió.

Caminé afuera de la piscina y le dije a Jasper (Que estaba con ella) Que me la pasara.

Jasper me la dio algo entristecido.

-Por Dios Alice, dale un hijo- le dije

Alice me miro sorprendida.

-¿Eso quieres amor?- Le pregunto Alice

-Solo si tú quieres- le respondió Jazz acercándose a ella.

-Ya se ponen cursis- Le dije mientras envolvía a Nessie en una toalla, tiritaba.

Me senté en una reposadera y puse a Nessie en mis piernas para que el sol le diera su calor, eso me hizo recordar una canción.

-Señor sol, sol, dame tu fulgor, brilla sobre mi, ay señor sol, sol dame tu calor, quiero tus rayos sentir – Comencé a cantar la canción de Barney, a Nessie le encantaban sus canciones y tenía un CD así que uno se las aprendía fácilmente… ¿Qué? Es normal… creo.

Nessie se reía animadamente cuando reconoció la melodía.

Cuando a Nessie se le había pasado el frío me la lleve, no le había echado protector y no podía estar mucho tiempo a la luz del sol.

Subí los pisos y la bañe, mientras ella jugaba con sus juguetes que Esme le había comprado especiales para el agua.

Le sequé su pelo o el poco que tenia y Nessie quedo agotada, mucha piscina termino por cansarla, así que le puse un pijama ligero y la acosté. Como aun no se quedaba dormida del todo, le pase su chupete para que se relajara, prendí su "espanta cuco" y le cerré las cortinas.

Gimoteaba de repente pero luego cayó en el sueño, Salí sigilosamente a darme una ducha y a cambiarme…

Creo que aprovecharía estos minutos en que Nessie estaba dormida.

Me recosté en mi cama, que estaba bastante grande Para mí y caí en un profundo sueño.

Me desperté con un grito… No es posible.

**Esme POV**

No podía creerlo, Nessie era mi nieta, pero claro como no me di cuenta Rene-Esme, ¿Tan despistada Soy? Además guardaba un gran parecido con Edward ¿Cómo no lo note?

Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que ella en realidad es mi nieta, eso suena mal ¿yo abuela? ¿Tan arrugada estoy?

Vi a Bella subir y nunca bajo, debe estar tomando una siesta.

Emmett llego todo mojado y goteando.

-Esme, ¿está listo el almuerzo?-

-Emmett, te he dicho que no entres mojado, me estas goteando todo el piso hijo-

-Lo lamento mamá- me dijo apenado

-Si, Em, ya va a estar el almuerzo, llama a los demás-

-Gracias Mamita- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla –¡HEY CHICOS!- se fue gritando hasta el patio.

Luego llego Alice, que tuvo la consideración de secarse gracias a Dios.

-Mama ¿Despierto a Bella o la dejo dormir? –

-Déjala dormir, debe haber pasado una mala noche-

Alice asintió.

-mm… Eso huele bien-

-Gracias, Bella ayudó-

-Me imagino-

Luego de almorzar, los chicos fueron a reposar a sus habitaciones, o al menos eso espero, yo fui a mi jardín a ver mis plantas… cuando alguien me tocó el hombro

Me di la vuelta y no pude creer lo que estaba viendo…

Nuestras miradas se conectaron. Sus ojos trasmitían timidez y arrepentimiento.

-¿Edward?-

Sus ojos brillaban. Me abrazó fuerte.

-Lo siento mamá, lo lamento, no sé qué me pasa, no se por que actúo así, no es tu culpa, jamás lo fue- lo sentía sollozar en mi hombro.

-Edward, hijo ¿Qué haces aquí? Después de tanto tiempo- Sonreí como hace mucho no lo hacía.

-Lo siento mamá, lo lamento, jamás volverá a pasar-

Yo sabía que mi Edward no era malo, el no tenía un corazón frío…

-No te preocupes hijo, Estas aquí, Es lo que importa-

-Extrañaba tu forma de ver las cosas- Sonreí.

Conversamos un rato, era bastante egoísta y poco caballeroso con las mujeres, excepto con las madres.

Una mujer lo cambiaría… solo hay que esperar

**Edward POV**

Aparque mi auto al frente de la mansión Cullen, vi a mi madre en el Jardín, no tuve la voluntad para llamarla así que solo le toque el hombro, cuando la vi a los ojos, me di cuenta que había sido un completo imbécil, que no merecía su perdón, ella había hecho tantas cosas por mí y yo así le pagaba, ¿Qué me ocurría?

La abracé fuertemente y le dije lo mucho que lo sentía, ella me perdono y no entiendo por que.

Luego de platicar un rato y de unos cuantos regaños.

-Sube a dejar tus cosas hay una pieza desocupada en el 3er piso-

Supuse que se refería a mi antigua habitación.

Subí las escaleras y antes de abrir la puerta sentí un piano tocar suavemente.

La abrí para ver de dónde venía ese ruido y lo que me encontré me sobresalto tanto… que…

-¡QUE LE HICIERON A MI PIEZA!- Grite a más no poder

Un llanto se escucho después y alguien corriendo, bueno muchos pero solo uno más cerca.

Pasó por mi lado… la conocía ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Becca?

Tomó a la bebe tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué no tienes cerebro? ¿Qué tiene tu cráneo además de aire?-

-No me hables en ese tono, no tienes el derecho de hacerlo-

-Lo tengo, esta es MI hija y tú la asustaste como un animal, ¿no tienes corazón?-

Esta chica me estaba hartando.

-Mira niña, no sé quien seas… pero por si no lo sabías esta es MI habitación-

-Pues no parecía serlo, ya que nunca venias, ni a los cumpleaños de tu madre, ni a los de tus hermanos, ni al de tu padre-

Mi padre…

**Vamos Edward no seas Niña**

-¿Y eso te incumbe a ti? Sal de mi habitación-

-No Edward el que tiene que salir aquí eres tu- ¿Tan pequeña era mi hermana?

¿Alice?

-¿Qué?- le pregunté incrédulo.

-Lo que oíste, esta pieza ya no te pertenece, desde hace mucho tiempo que no.-

-Pero Alice ¿Estás loca? No me iré de aquí, la que se tiene que ir de aquí es ella y esa cosa.-

Lo último que sentí fue un golpe en la cara y luego el piso. Parado en frente de mí estaba Emmett si mal lo recuerdo.

-No te atrevas a hablarle así otra vez-

Me toqué el labio, me lo había cortado y al ver mi mano, noté también la sangre

-Vamos ¿Qué les ocurre? Están vueltos locos-

-No Edward, no estamos locos, estamos más lúcidos que tú. Llegas un día después de algunos años, sin llamar, sin preocuparte por tu familia y te sientes con derecho a echar a alguien de la casa… eres un hipócrita-

Esme llegó.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- me miro a mí en el suelo y luego a Emmett –¡Emmett! Por favor yo no te crié así-

-¿Y a esta porquería? ¿La criaste así?- le dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

Sentía un gran coraje con todos.

¿Cómo es posible que defendieran a una persona que ni es de la familia por delante mío?

-Edward Hijo, ven acá-

-Pero…-

-¡VEN ACA!- Esme se molestó bastante.

Me levante y seguí a Esme que me llevo al cuarto de invitados ¿No pensaría dejarme allí? ¿O sí?

-Bien, te quedaras aquí-

-¿Qué?... pero-

-Nada de peros Edward, y espero que comprendas, que hay personas que son más importantes que tú, esa niña tiene apenas 1 año y 2 meses, ¿y quieres sacarla de una pieza? ¿Solo por una habitación te pones así? Esa niña llenó de vida esta casa cuando TU no te dignabas a aparecer, así que por favor no hagas como si nada hubiese ocurrido, todos sufrimos mucho, ¿Y llegas a quitarnos la felicidad?, Piensa en lo que hiciste-

Tragué en seco, me sentía como un niño de 10 años cuando salía sin permiso, Esme cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Apreté mi mandíbula. Estaba bastante enfadado.

Suspire, ¿Tan fea era esta pieza?

Me recosté, puse mis manos atrás de mi cabeza y cerré los ojos.

En parte Esme tenía razón, pero mis hermanos no, ellos eran unos… traidores.

**Bella POV**

No podía creer el poco corazón que tenia Edward, me pregunto cómo se comportaría si lo supiera…

No, Bella, jamás lo sabrá no hay para que esforzarse.

-¿Estás bien Bella?- se acerco Emmett a preguntarme

-Sí, gracias Em- le dije abrazándolo con dificultad porque Nessie se agarraba fuerte de mi aun asustada.

-me- dijo Nessie apuntando a Emmet

-Emmett Nessie, ve con él-

Y por primera vez, en la vida de Ness, estiro los brazos en dirección al oso.

Emmett andaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mira Jasper- le decía a Jazz –Nessie está conmigo… ¡MAMA! –

No supimos mas porque se fue a buscar a Esme.

Todos nos reíamos.

-Disculpa a mi hermano Bella, es un tonto- Me dijo Alice

Rose apareció por detrás de Jasper.

-El que si me sorprendió fue Emmett- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Ese derechaso… - dijo Jazz con cara de miedo.

-Además de las palabras que uso "lúcido" "derecho" "Hipócrita", yo pensé que su diccionario solo había un "comida" un "masticar y tragar" "Rose" y "Sexo"- Dijo Alice.

-Hey Bells, te acompañamos a almorzar-

-¿Nessie? ¿Dónde estas?-

-¿No estaba con Emmet?- me pregunto Alice, Dios quiera que sea así –¡EMMET ¿Y NESSIE?!- Gritó Alice desde las escaleras.

-Estaba arriba – se escuchó de vuelta

¿Qué? ¡Ay no!

-Tranquila Bella, debe estar por aquí, la reja estaba cerrada, buscaré en tu habitación-

-Yo en la tuya y la mía- dijo Rose apuntando a Alice

Respire hondo y me dirigí a las habitaciones que no eran de las chicas. La primera era la de invitados, estaba entreabierta. La empuje un poco sin querer importunar a quien estuviera dentro y lo que vi me sorprendió.

**Edward POV.**

Escuche a Emmett gritar algo sobre que alguien ya lo aceptaba y no entendí nada. Al rato después sentí que mi puerta se abría, abrí un ojo y no supe que hacer. La pequeña a la que hace poco había gritado entraba gateando a "mi" pieza, se afirmo de la cama y se paró.

**Tranquilo Edward solo hazte el dormido.**

La sentí reírse, que hermosa su risa…

**Okey eso fue raro.**

Sentí que me tocaba los ojos y la cara.

Abrí un ojo y rió otra vez.

Amaba su risa, si, lo admito y no tengo idea porque.

**Vamos Edward quizás… amas a los niños**

Cuando estaba desprevenida la tome rápidamente y la metí en la cama.

Se reía hasta más no poder.

Ser niño era tan fácil, te olvidabas de todo lo que te pasaba en solo un segundo.

-¡o!- gimió apuntando hacia un mueble.

Me di la vuelta y vi a "lolo" si, lolo, Era pequeño cuando le puse ese nombre ¿bueno?

Era mi león de peluche.

-Wraaagrr- dijo, al parecer imitando el sonido de un león.

-¿Quieres el león?-

Lo apuntaba impaciente.

-Bien- me paré y lo tomé –Prométeme que me lo cuidaras….- le dije, aun sabiendo que no entendería.

Lo tomo tímidamente de mis manos y me sonrió.

Cuando mis ojos se toparon con los de ella, algo conocido tenía.

No sabía exactamente que era pero… es como si tuviera que protegerla.

Sentí que alguien golpeaba

-¿Quien?- pregunte indiferente, aun miraba atónito a la niña, que jugaba con el león, todos sus movimientos los sentía como míos.

-ee… lo lamento yo… - Era, si mal lo recuerdo la mujer, que me insulto.

-¿Qué necesitas?- le pregunte fríamente.

-Vengo por mi hija-

-¿Es tuya?- pregunte extrañado

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- me pregunto igual de fría.

-No, por nada-

-Nessie- la llamó.

La niña la miro con atención.

-Vamos, ven a comer-

La niña me miró apuntándome.

-No Nessie, él no.- le dijo fríamente pero luego le sonrió al ver que hacia un puchero. -Tiene cosas que hacer-

Nessie como la llamaban, me miro triste y reclamó a su madre, quien la tomo y le quito el león.

-Lo lamento, toma- me lo iba a pasar pero le negué.

-Que se lo quede.-

-am… gracias, te aseguro que no volverá a molestarte- me dijo antes de salir.

Nessie se despidió con la mano.

¿Qué hacia esta niña? Sentía un sentimiento raro en el pecho y solo estuve con ella 2 minutos.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

**Vamos Edward ¿amor? ¡JA! ¿Tu?**

Me reí.

-Imposible- me dije a mi mismo –Me conmoví es todo-

**Bella POV**

-Alice, Rose, ya la encontré- grité antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras

No podía creer lo que había visto. Jamás vi a Edward comportarse de ese modo, tan, tan ¿tierno? No, debe haber sido mi imaginación, solo le dio un peluche y seguramente para que dejara de molestarlo.

Nessie también se comporto rara, está en la edad en que le asustan las personas desconocidas, y hoy andaba demasiado apegada a mi como para estar tan a gusto con alguien desconocido.

¿Sera que tienen un tipo de conexión?

En que rayos piensas Bella. Hablas de una bebé de 1 año y de una persona que apenas es capaz de sentir. Para cuando acabe de sacar conclusiones inconclusas ya estaba abajo. Fui hasta la cocina y abrí el refrigerador, calenté la comida de Nessie. La sente en mis piernas y le comencé a dar su comida.

-Bella ¿Qué crees que haces?- Entro Alice riéndose.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunte extrañada

-Renesmee debe estar incómoda-

-¿Y donde quieres que la ponga genio?-

-Pues…- apuntó hacia atrás de mi –No creerás que comerá ahí cuando venga a quedarse ¿o si?- **(No creerás que va a pasar ahí todo el día ¿o si?)**

Me di la vuelta para ver de que hablaba.

-No era necesario… Ness no es tan…- Estaba perpleja ¿Cuánto se gastaron en las cosas de Ness? Como para comprarle una silla de comer también.

-Poyo- dijo Nessie apuntando a la silla.

Si, era de Pocoyo.

-Alice de verdad ¿Están locos?- le dije aun con el asombro. Esto ya era demasiado.

-Limítate a pensar que no es para ti ¿si?- me dijo tomando a Nessie y sentándola en las silla.

Sonreí y continúe dándole la comida a Nessie.

-y ¿Dónde estaba esta traviesa?-

-En… en… la pieza de tu hermano-

-¿Emmett?-

-No Al, tu… otro hermano-

Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Edward? Pero… ¿Esta bien? ¿No le paso nada?- me preguntaba preocupada examinando los brazos de Renesmee

-No, y eso es lo que preocupa, los vi antes de entrar y Edward… le daba… su peluche-

-¿No es el león verdad?-

-si, ¿Por que?-

-No es justo- me dijo haciendo pataletas –Siempre se lo pedía cuando era pequeña y jamás me lo prestó-

- ¿Crees que tengan alguna conexión o algo parecido?-

-No lo sé Bella pero créeme cuando te digo que lolo era todo para Edward-

-¿lolo?- le pregunte riéndome.

Me miro enfadada.

-Era pequeño-

-Vamos ¿Qué te pasa Alice? ¿Ahora lo defiendes?- le dije riéndome

-Es que también tuve que ver con ese nombre- me dijo agachando su cabeza

Bufé riéndome hasta mas no poder.

Me miro enfadada.

-Bueno bueno, ¿Almorzaste ya?-

-No Al, no tengo hambre.-

-El que tengas o no hambre me tiene completamente indiferente- Fue hasta la cocina –Te calentare tu almuerzo-

-¿Podrías traerme el postre de Ness?-

-Ote- repitió

-Claro- dijo volviendo en 2 segundos –Mira lo que te trajo Tia Alice, te trajo el postre, sii, el postre- Alice le estaba hablando como usualmente se le habla a un bebe.

-Alice, recuerda, no tenemos que respondernos, tenemos que esperar a que ella responda.-

-Oh cierto ¿Qué es lo que te trajo tu tia Alice?-

Las dos la miramos atentas. Ness nos miro y comenzó a reírse.

-bien dámelo- le dije quitándole el postre.

Ness comenzó a tirar todo lo que tenia a su paso al suelo. Esta niña estaba vuelta loca.

Yo me reía de ver a mi bebé feliz.

-¿Qué no te dije que lo cuidaras?- me quede perpleja mirando como Edward recogía el león y se lo daba a Nessie.

Le sonrió y Edward también parecía perplejo con lo que había hecho.

Se fue al sillón sin decir nada

-mm- Gemía Nessie con el postre en la boca.

-¿Que?- le pregunte.

Apuntaba hacia Edward.

-Edward, Nessie. Se llama Edward-

-E-da- me reí

-Si, Edward.-

-Cómelo todo- me dijo Alice sentando en una silla al lado mio y dejando mi comida en la mesa.

-Hey Ness, te traje una pelota- Emmett llego corriendo, prácticamente haciendo temblar la casa.

-Em, no es hombre- le dijo Alice.

-No importa, vamos a jugar- gritó, mientras sacaba a Nessie de la silla y se la llevaba al patio

-No la agites mucho- le grite.

-Si que esta contento-

-Se gano su aprobación ¿Qué mas querías?- me dijo mirando mi plato –Come Bella o te lo daré yo.-

Gruñí y comencé a comer.

-¿Y tu que miras?- Preguntó Alice enfadada.

-Será que tengo hambre- le dijo Edward en tono arrogante.

-Pues ve y calienta tu comida-

-Mira "hermana" no se como vivas tu aquí, pero yo no caliento comidas ¿Me entiendes?-

-Pues lo lamento, Príncipe Ego II, pero ya no estas en tu precioso castillo, ¿Me entiendes tu a mi?-

-No te atrevas a hablarme en ese tono- Edward se paró amenazante.

-No te tengo miedo Edward- le dijo parándose ella también y acercándose –Tu no te atreverías a pegarme ¿Quieres mandar a tus guardaespaldas para matar a tu hermanita?- le pregunto desafiante.

-Mira… duende. Yo no sirvo comida, me la sirven a mi, tengo guardaespaldas pero no los usare para matarte ¿te digo por que? Porque dañaría mi prestigio-

-¿Es que acaso ya no esta dañado? Digo, por como eres, por como te comportas, ¿o eres solo con nosotros así ¿Si quiera saben que tienes familia? Perdón, quizás solo somos una carga para ti. Una vergüenza. - Alice se iba a alejar pero Edward la tomo del brazo bruscamente.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo vine por una cosa puntual.-

-O sea que no tuviste la consideración de venir solo por que si ¿verdad Edward? ¡JA¡ me lo imaginaba, viniendo de ti ¿Qué mas? Seguramente recibiste mi carta-

-Quiero que me digas ahora y en frente de mi, las cosas que escribiste, no creo que te sientas capaz-

Esto se estaba poniendo feo. Quería pararme pero mis pies no respondían, estaba en shock.

-Pues mírame - lo desafió -… Eres un Troglodita, si Edward vives en la edad de piedra, tienes sida, o eso me imagino, eres una persona que solo piensa en él, eres la peor persona que he conocido en mi vida y que conoceré porque no creo que existan personas iguales o peores que tu. Trabajar contigo debe ser un infierno, perdón, convivir es un infierno, pasar 2 minutos contigo es horrible, no se como puedes vivir así ¿contento?- le dijo Alice sin quitar el tono amenazador.

-Eres un pedazo de…- Edward le levantó la mano y Alice lo desafió a que la golpeara pero con dolor en la mirada.

Cuando Edward lo iba a hacer, lo detuvieron. Sentí una pequeña mano en mi hombro.

Suspire saliendo del shock. Emmett traía a Ness.

-Hasta que reaccionas Bella- Mire a Nessie y me sonrió.

Ella no había visto nada y con suerte, para que no viera la parte de animal que tenia su… su… su nuevo tío.

Tome a Ness de los brazos de Emmett y ella me toco la mejilla.

-Estas pálida Bella- me dijo Rose.

-Tráele un baso con agua, yo saldré un momento- dijo Carlisle.

Esperen ¿Carlisle?

-¿y Alice?- pregunte preocupada

-Se la llevo Esme-

-¿Quién detuvo a Edward?- pregunté aun nerviosa.

Nessie ya estaba mareada por lo mucho que movía mi pierna.

-Fue Carlisle, Bella cálmate.-

-Es que no lo puedo creer, como fue tan…-

-¿Machista?, ¿ Maricón?- le tape los odios a Renesmee en la mitad de la palabra..

-Emmett- le dije con reproche.

-Es lo que es.-

-Y esta bien pero no en frente de mi bebé-

-Lo lamento…-

-Nadie se lo esperaba Bells, jamás pensé que llegaría a tal punto- me dijo Rose.

-¿Volverá?- pregunte con algo de miedo.

-Depende de cómo o que le diga Carlisle, se veía enfadado –

-¿y que esperabas? Casi golpeo a su propia hermana… Si fuera él, le haría tantas cosas-

-Con la gran diferencia que Carlisle es demasiado bueno como para echar a un hijo de su casa-

-Eso lo veremos-

-Rose ¿Te quedas con Ness?- trate de pasársela pero Renesmee se aferraba de mi cuello como si supiera que algo malo pasaba. –Mejor me la llevo-

Busque a Esme y Alice hasta que escuche un sollozo en la biblioteca. El único lugar donde se podía estar tranquilo.

Golpee ligeramente y entre despacio.

-¿Se puede?- pregunte sigilosamente.

-Claro Bella, pasa.- Me dijo Esme mientras se paraba y se iba por donde entré.

Me senté junto a Alice. Ness la miró y arrugo su pequeña frente en gesto de angustia.

-¿ia ais?- preguntó con lagrimas en sus ojitos mientras ponía sus dos manitos en las mejillas de Alice.

-¿Qué corazón?-

-¿ia aice iste?- le pregunto con la pera temblando.

Nessie se ponía triste cuando otras personas de su familia lo estaban.

-Un poco, pero tu no tienes que estarlo Ness. Ven conmigo- Le dijo Alice llevándosela.

-¿Cómo estas?- le Pregunte.

-Bien, bueno no, no lo se, es que jamás pensé que lo haría, si no fuera por papá…- Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla

-Lamento no haber intervenido Al, yo… no se que me paso-

-No importa Bells, no fue tu culpa…-

-Podría haberlo detenido-

-Yo se que lo hubieras hecho solo que no pudiste y te entiendo, fue shockeante - me dijo

-No entiendo como tuviste el valor-

-Pensé que jamás se atrevería… a… hacerlo… digo… antes parecíamos tan unidos… Hermano mayor y hermana menor, eramos inseparables Bella- me dijo soltando lagrimas, quería que lo dijera todo antes de abrazarla -¿Ya no me quiere? ¿Tu crees que se haya olvidado de todo lo que hice por él? Porque yo no me olvido de todo lo que hizo por mi Bella, no me olvido.-

Abrace a Alice y estallo en sollozos, sentí como Nessie la abrazaba.

****Big Girls Don't Cry** Play Song**

Alice POV

Me sentía traicionada, jamás crei que Edward fuera capaz de golpearme, no lo hizo, pero fue gracias a Carlisle, si el no hubiera estado, lo hubiera hecho.

-Pensé que jamás se atrevería… a… hacerlo… digo… antes parecíamos tan unidos… Hermano mayor y hermana menor, éramos inseparables Bella- Bella me escuchaba atenta, y lo agradecí no le podía decir todo esto a Esme.-¿Ya no me quiere? ¿Tu crees que se haya olvidado de todo lo que hice por él? Porque yo no me olvido de todo lo que hizo por mi Bella, no me olvido.- le dije a Bella antes de sollozar en su hombro.

**/Flash-Back/**

-Edua, vas muy dápido-

Yo corría lo mas fuerte que podía para ganarle pero no lo lograba

-¡AA!- Grite cuando una roca se interpuso dejándome en el piso.

Lagrimas caían por mi mejilla.

-¡ADIS!- Edward se acerco corriendo -¿E duede?-

Asentí con un puchero que se formo solo.

-Anquida, no e movas- Entro a la casa mientras yo estaba sentada en el pasto con mi rodilla lastimada.

Edward regreso.

-Eto e cudada- me puso un parche en la herida.

Sonreí.

-¿No e duede?- me pregunto

Negué.

-Gacias hemanito- le dije abrazándolo.

-Pada eso edoy, pada e nade te haga dado- me prometió.

Se separo y me dio un beso en la frente.

-adiba, code code- me dijo levantándome.

**/Fin del Flash-Back/**

Esa carrera la gane yo, porque me dejo ganar.

Lagrimas seguían cayendo por toda mi cara.

-Vamos Alice, todo mejorará- me decía Bella frotando mi espalda –Yo puedo deducirlo y no soy la psíquica-

-Antes parecía tan tierno Bella ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar? ¿Qué cosa puede cambiar tanto a un hombre? Era tan atento conmigo, me daba todo lo que quería, incluso me prometió que nunca nadie me haría daño. El mismo rompió su promesa.-

**/Flash-Back/**

-Vamo' Adis, mama y papa nos epedan- Edward entro en mi habitación.

-Edua no do adanso- le dije apuntando mi tuto (1)

-Vamos Alice nos tenemos que ir- Papá me tomó y yo mire mi tuto con tristeza.

Papá me saco de la habitación.

Me puso el cinturón en mi silla del auto mientras yo iba cabizbaja.

-¡Edward!- Le grito mamá

-Pedodame mami- Edward entró y se abrochó el solo el cinturón.

Emmet iba al medio con el cinturón del auto.

-Adis- me llamo Edward.

Me tendió mi tuto.

-¡Edua!- lo tome contenta -Gacias-

**/Fin del Flash-Back/**

-Si necesitaba algo, él me lo daba. Todo Bella todo.- le dije llorando con mas fuerza –Hasta el mas pequeño capricho, él me lo daba, cuando mis papas no me entendían, él me entendía todo, me comprendía y hacia lo que yo no podía hacer. Me cuidaba, me protegía, pensé que todo duraría -

**/Flash-Back/**

Era mi cumpleaños y estaba abriendo mis regalos. Por desgracia mis sonrisas solo eran de cordialidad.

-¡E una babi!- grite. –Gacias io Edeaza-

Abrí el próximo.

-Una toalla… ¡E de Minnie! Gacia ia Zaina-

-Hija ¿Qué te pasa?- a mamá nada podía ocultarle.

Me encogí de hombros.

-¡Adis! Edis Cumpeanos- Edward llego con un paquete rosa.

Le sonreí.

-Gacias-

Lo abrí cuidadosamente, el papel era muy lindo.

Cuando lo vi, mi sonrisa se agrando.

Todos los regalos eran muy lindos, pero yo lo único que quería era ese libro de princesas que era para pintar. Nadie lo sabia.

Lo mire con los ojos llorosos

-E vi midandodo- me dijo avergonzado.

Lo abrace.

-Muas Gacias, Eda do e dedia*- una pequeña lagrima corrió mi mejilla.

-Alice, Edward, miren para acá- Miramos a mamá y nos saco una foto.

**/Fin del Flash-Back/**

-Pensé que había venido para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Para darme lo que quería como siempre lo hacia. Para darme un abrazo o desearme un feliz cumpleaños. Pero solo vino para su beneficio personal, para pegarme. A mi, que soy su hermana.-

-No recuerdes lo que no se puede recordar, porque no lo hizo Alice, no pudo, y eso es lo importante-

-Pero no fue porque se arrepintiera.-

-Lo sé Al, pero con eso te das cuenta, que si hay personas que no quieren verte sufrir, ahí entramos todos. Todos te queremos sana y salva.-

-Era mi hermano Bells.-

**/Flash-Back/**

Mi pequeña luz estaba encendida como todas las noches, pero hoy no funcionaba, yo seguía teniendo miedo.

Un trueno sonó afuera. Me abrasé al cobertor.

-¿Edua?- lo llamé.

Edward y yo dormíamos en la misma pieza solo que el tenia el lado izquierdo y yo el derecho.

-¿He pasa adis?- me pregunto sentándose en la cama y refregándose uno de sus ojitos.

-¿ahí guagua afueda?-

-Si, adis-

-¿Pod eso suena feo?-

-Si, adis-

-¿y po'que?-

-Po'que lo tuenos van con ed agua, dos dos-

-¿Y po'que sonan asi?-

-No do se, adis, duedmete- se volvió a acostar

-¿Edua?- me pare y lo mire desde la barandilla con mi pijama calentito que me cubría todo, desde los pies hasta el cuello.

-¿Si Adis?-

-¿Hace dado?*-

Me miro

-No do queo Adis-

-¿Uedo dodmid a dado e ti?-

Se paró de su cama de grandes y bajo la barandilla.

Me tomó con dificultad y me acostó por el lado de la pared.

-¿Po'que duedmo aqui?-le pregunte mirando la pared

-Po'que e ete dado e puede caed- Me tapó y me acurruque a su lado.

-Gacias Edua-

-Adis, dos tuenos no hace dado-

-¿no?-

-No, po'que mama y papa no cuidad y vendían pod nosotos- me sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

Y me dormí junto a él

**/Fin del Flash-Back/**

-Gracias Bella, por escucharme- le dije separándome de ella –Te quiero mucho-

-Yo también Al, si quieres puedes irte a mi casa- me ofreció.

-Bien- le sonreí -Un dia con esta preciosa- le dije tomando a Ness.

_**Ojala les haya gustado mucho**_

...

_**tuto*: Así le decimos a los objetos preciados de los niños pequeños, aquellos que llevan para todas partes y que duermen con él. Puede ser una almohada, una frazada, etc.**_

**Muas Gacias, Eda do e dedia: Muchas gracias, era lo que queria. (Traduccion Alice)**

**Dado*: Daño.**

...

**Muchas gracias a dos amigas que me ayudaron: Val y Mariela ;) Las quiero cabras :3**


	3. Modales

Okey Okey :/ Lo siento, se que me demoré, es que estoy de vacaciones en la playa... y tengo que pedir el internet movil que no es muy rapido pero :/ bueno algo es algo c:

En este capitulo puse 2 canciones, si quieren estar preparadas son estas:

**"The Scientist - Coldplay"**

**"Moments - One Direction"**

Yo aviso, como en el anterior ;)

Eso... disfruten el cap:

**Carlisle POV**

Un día cansador…

Estacioné mi Mercedes junto al auto de Bella.

Sonreí.

Alice debió obligarla a venir.

Había otro auto que no conocía… me extrañé ¿Quién estará de visita?

Crucé la puerta y me alegré, me sorprendí y me decepcioné.

Era Edward, si, Edward. Pero jamás pensé que lo vería así.

-¿Me pegaras? ¿Ese es el ejemplo que le das a tu…?-

Lo tomé de la muñeca deteniendo lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a Alice.

-¿Qué crees que haces Edward?- tenía una mirada de furia con su hermana, contra su propia hermana.

Me miró y un sentimiento de conciencia en lo que hacía le invadió toda la cara.

Es como si algo lo hubiera poseído y ahora se daba cuenta de verdad que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Alice estaba a punto de desmayarse, la vi desmoronarse en el suelo.

Me arrodille a su lado.

-¿Alice? Alice, ¿Puedes oírme?- Asintió.

-tráele agua- le dije a la primera persona que vi, Esme.

En ese momento tome conciencia de Bella, estaba entrando en una crisis de pánico.

Mi casa parecía un hospital. Tengo un loco, una desmayada y una chica con crisis de pánico.

-¿Qué sucede?- Entró Emmett, Rose y Nessie. -¡¿Qué le hizo?- me pregunto Emmett con rabia, al ver la escena -¡¿Qué le hiciste imbécil?-

-Emmett, recuerda que tienes una pequeña en tus brazos-

-Eso se puede arreglar-

-Por favor Emmett, no me hagas pasar otra decepción-

Me miró y asintió.

-Toma Carlisle- me dijo Esme dándome el vaso con agua.

-Gracias- miré a Alice, tenía la mirada perdida -¿Alice? Alice, amor. Toma un poco de agua-

Alice tomo el vaso con debilidad y bebió un trago.

-Esme llévatela de aquí-

-Ven Alice- Ayude a Esme a pararla y se marcharon.

-Espérame en el auto, Edward- le dije fríamente.

-Si – me dijo con un suspiro

Me acerque a Bella y trate de llamarle la atención pero no respondía.

-¿Bella? Bella, Bella, ¿puedes oírme?-

Emmett se acercó, Nessie tocó a Bella, y reaccionó.

-Hasta que reaccionas Bella-

-Estas pálida Bella- le dijo Rose

-Tráele un vaso con agua, yo saldré un momento- dije saliendo por la puerta.

**"The Scientist - Coldplay" Play Song**

Entre a mi auto donde me esperaba Edward y eché a andar.

Creo que sabía a dónde dirigirme.

Me mantuve callado y con la mandíbula tensa.

-Yo…- trato de decir –Yo… lo lamento yo…-

-Edward, no quiero que lo sientas y menos que me lo digas a mí, porque yo no necesito tus lamentos. No sé si lo dices porque no tienes nada más que decir o porque no te diste cuenta en verdad lo que estabas a punto de hacer-

-Sé lo que estuve a punto de hacer, Carlisle. –

-¿Lo sabías? Entonces, lo hiciste plenamente consciente. Dime una cosa Edward, ¿crees que está bien golpear a tu hermana?, ¿Dónde aprendiste esas cosas?-

-No pienso que este bien y tampoco sabía lo que hacía, no sé como paso, no sé porque lo iba hacer. No sé qué pasa conmigo últimamente, no me siento yo.-

-Yo no siento que seas mi hijo-

Un silencio se embargo. Me detuve en el parque al que los solía llevar de pequeños.

Me baje dando un portazo y Edward también se bajo.

-¿Por qué vinimos aquí?- me preguntó.

-no lo recuerdas, lo supuse. Después de todo te olvidaste de nosotros por 2 años-

-Yo no quise…-

Me senté en una banca y Edward al lado de mí.

-Yo no sé qué quisiste Edward, y tampoco me interesa, No estoy aquí por esa razón. Edward, tu sabes que yo jamás haría algo así, sobre todo después de que no te vemos hace mucho pero…- Esto se me era difícil aun después de lo que vi –Edward, si tú no puedes respetar a esta familia, temo que no eres bienvenido en nuestra casa-

-Carlisle, quiero mejorar pero no sé cómo, no sé que me sucede, ni tampoco porque. No recuerdo el momento en el que me volví así-

-Lo mío es lo contrario, lo único que recuerdo de ti, era a un pequeño que amaba a su hermana, y que le prometió tantas veces que la protegería de todo mal, puede que no te acuerdes, yo si lo hago, Esme también, y ten por seguro que Alice también. Ella fue la que más sufrió cuando te fuiste Edward, aunque diga tantas cosas malas de ti, sufrió y mucho. Veía en todo lo que te convertiste y sufría, sufría porque no estabas con ella como siempre le prometiste, sufría porque no estaba aquel hermano mayor que la protegería, sufría porque… porque tú te olvidaste de ella y ella no de ti. Te recordaba cada día y yo lo sé porque soy su padre no porque me lo haya dicho. Estoy seguro que debe estar destrozada- me paré –Después de todo, su propio hermano le hizo una promesa y él mismo estuvo a punto de romperla-

Me dirigí lentamente a mi auto.

**Edward POV**

Sabia que papá se marchaba para dejarme pensar, pero ¿Qué quería que pensara?, Ok entiendo que estuvo mal, pero… no debió hablarme asi, ¿Qué se creia? Ademas no le hice daño, y fue solo un impulso.

Carlisle se lo tomo muy a pecho… digo, él…jamás… a echado a alguien de su casa…

Y el primero que echa es ¿a mi?. Esto esta mal, de verdad se enfado…

"Edward, si tú no puedes respetar a esta familia, temo que no eres bienvenido en nuestra casa"

Sus palabras me quedaron grabadas, ¿respetar? Yo los respeto, ¿a que se refería con respetar a la familia? No los insulte ni nada.

"Lo único que recuerdo de ti, era a un pequeño que amaba a su hermana, y que le prometió tantas veces que la protegería de todo mal."

¿Yo hice eso? ¿En que momento? La verdad es que no recordaba haberlo echo. Es ilógico…

"puede que no te acuerdes, yo si lo hago, Esme también, y ten por seguro que Alice también. Ella fue la que más sufrió cuando te fuiste Edward, aunque diga tantas cosas malas de ti, sufrió y mucho"

…Que Alice se acordara y yo no, ¿Alice sufrio? Pero si siempre fue tan fuerte, nos peliabamos mucho mi ultimo tiempo en casa

"sufría porque… porque tú te olvidaste de ella y ella no de ti"

¿Sera cierto? ¿Olvide a mi familia?

Pff ¡Claro que no! Pensaba en mamá y en papá, aunque jamás los llame porque no me importaba.

"Edward, no quiero que lo sientas y menos que me lo digas a mí, porque yo no necesito tus lamentos"

Papá siempre hablaba asi, no decía las cosas directas.

Supongo que esa frase quiere decir que me tengo que disculpar… con Alice.

No quiero hacerlo, tengo mucha reputación para poder.

¿Cuánto costaran los departamentos por aqui?

En ese momento unos niños pequeños llamaron mi atención, era un niño de mas o menos 5 años y su hermanita (supongo) tendría unos años menos.

-¿Toña?- le decía el niño.

-¿Qué paza edmanito?-

-¿Qué hedado quedias?-

-Tocodate- le dijo saltando

El niño le compró el helado a su hermana y se lo dio, cuando iban caminando a los juegos…

-¿Tistian?-

El niño se dio la vuelta y vio a "Toña" en el suelo.

-¿Tas ben?-

-Mi hedado- le dijo con pena.

-Tanquida, no paza nada, do do…do te pompo oto- su hermanita le sonrio

El niño le trajo su helado y siguieron caminando.

-No pedmitide que nade te haga llodad-

Entonces recordé

No permitiré que nadie te haga llorar, No permitiré que nadie te haga llorar…

Para eso estoy, para que nadie te haga daño.

Para que nadie te haga daño…

**/Flash-Back/**

-Papi yo me quedo subid a ese- le dije apuntando al caballo negro.

-¿Te subiras solo?-

-ti, como un niño gande-

-Si, ya veo-

-Papi, do no me quedo subid soda- le decía Alice.

-¿No eres grande?- le pregunto mi papi.

-ti soy-

-¿Entonces?-

-Quedo a da de ahi-

-Bien, Alice ira primero Edward-

-Bueno-

Me quede ahí observando al caballo negro. Era mas pequeño que los demás.

-NO! NO! PAPI BAJAME! NO!- Alice gritaba.

Papa la dejo en el suelo y corrió hacia mi.

Me abrazo fuerte

-¿Qué paza Adis?-

-Me da medo-

-No paza nada, ed cabado no te hada dado-

Me miro triste.

-¿Quedes que me suba contigo?-

-Pedo, tu te ibas a subid sodo, como dos gandes-

-ti, pedo… pefiedo que tu te subaz-

Me sonrio.

-Papi, me subide con Adis- le dije a papa

-¿Seguro?-

-ti-

Nos subieron a los dos y Alice comenzó a respirar rápido.

-Tanquida, Eztoy aquí pada que nade te haga dado-

**/Fin del Flash-Back/**

Asique era cierto, yo le dije eso a Alice alguna vez, pero ¿como? Digo, si era asi ¿Por qué soy diferente ahora? ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo cambiar?

**/Flash-Back/**

-Alice, ven, vamos a mojarnos los pies- le dije

-Bueno Eduad- me tomo de la mano.

Nos dirigimos lentamente al mar.

-Edward con cuidado y cuida a tu hermana- me dijo mamá

-Siempre mamá-

Jugamos arto tiempo entrando y saliendo, escapando de las olas y recolectando conchas.

Estabamos mojados.

Una brisa nos llegó haciendo que nos estremeciéramos.

-Edward, teno fio- me dijo Alice

-¿No trajiste tu poleron?-

-No, mamá dijo que vodvedíamos tempano-

-Mamá siempre dice lo mismo- le dije mientras le pasaba mi poleron por los hombros.

-Eduad, te dalá fio-

-Pero yo resisto mas que tu- le sonreí

Puse un brazo por su hombro y ella me rodeó la cintura.

Un calor me embriago.

Me volteé.

Era papá, me dio su poleron

Yo le sonreí.

-Vamos Chicos-

**/Fin del Flash-Back/**

Asique después de todo era un buen hermano…

No recuerdo que algo me haya pasado en concreto como para volverme como soy.

Y de repente fue como si yo me viera a mi mismo con Alice en aquel parque.

**"Moments- One Direction" Play Song**

**_Vicion_**

-Eduad quiedo subidme al codumpio-

-Vamos, yo te ayudo-

Yo la subí.

-¿Te empujo?-

-Si po' favo'-

Yo la empujaba cada vez mas fuerte.

-No Eduad, no tan fuedte- me dijo riendo

La seguí empujando

-aaa!- gritaba riéndose.

Paré de empujarla mientras aun Alice se reia.

-Ali, quero comer helado-

Le dije a Alice cuando miré a niños con los suyos .

Carlisle se dirigió a nosotros

-¿Quieres comer helado Alice?- le preguntó

Alice asintió y papá se la llevo.

Yo no dije nada, porque papá no me ofreció nada. Y yo nunca exigia las cosas.

Pero ese dia estuve triste y un poco enfadado, recuerdo que Alice se acercó a ofrecerme helado y yo negué para que se lo comiera en paz.

**_Fin de la vicion_**

Recuerdo que luego de eso, era solo Alice, Alice esto, Ali aquello y a mi me fueron excluyendo de todo.

Y asi fue cuando todo en mi mente comenzó a cambiar

Entonces un dia cuando papa se llevo a Alice al parque de diversiones y yo tenia que quedarme a estudiar para la universidad.

Tome mis cosas y me fui, me transladaron a Forks y allí me quede.

-¿Tienes un problema?- escuche a un niño decirme.

No lo miré.

-Si- le contesté.

-No tienes que dejar que los problemas controlen tu vida- ¿Quién les enseña palabras asi a sus hijos?

-ajá-

-Yo tenia muchos problemas- me dijo sentándose junto a mi

-¿A si?-

-Si, pero mamá dice que todo pasa por algo y que si algún día no separamos solo será para volvernos a encontrar-

Me extrañé ¿que clase de madre les dice cosas asi a sus hijos?

-¿Michael? ¡Michael!-

Fue entonces cuando lo mire.

Solo tenia unos pocos mechones en la cabeza, parecía pasiente de Quimioterapias. Leucemia.

Me miraba sonriente.

Me dio una gran angustia, me imaginaba a Nessie en su lugar.

Le sonreí.

-Tu mama tiene mucha razon- le dije.

-¿Ves? Los problemas no son tan dificiles- se paro y me abrazó, un gesto que me impreciono.

Pero le devolví el abrazo.

-Gracias- le susurre

-Michael, aquí estas- le dijo una señora –No tienes que irte cielo, te puedes perder-

-Mama, solo le explicaba al señor que los problemas no son impedimentos para seguir viviendo-

Me rei por la forma adulta de hablar.

La madre lo tomó.

-Lo lamento- me dijo.

-No debe disculparce, su hijo me ayudo mucho-

-Le gusta ayudar-

Sonrei.

-¿Usted es Edward Cullen?- me pregunto

-ee… Si-

-Te he visto en la televisión, desgraciadamente no hablan muy bien de ti-

-Si lo sé - Queria agradecerle de alguna forma -¿Quisiera darme su numero?-

-¿Que?-

-Si, ya sabe, para que pueda ayudarlos, o… para que usted me llame cuando necesite ayuda, o… quizás, visitar a Michael algún dia.-

La señora me sonrio. Hace mucho que alguien extraño no me sonreía.

-Soy Leah- Me dijo ofreciéndome la mano

-Edward- le dije tomandola.

Intercambiamos números para asi estar en contacto.

Michael se puso al frente de mi, tomo mi cara entre sus pequeñas manos y dijo

-Tienes que solucionar tus problemas, así se iran, y ya no te molestaran mas-

-Gracias pequeño- le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-Adios- me dijo con la mano

-Te ire a visitar Michael- le dije antes que se fuera.

Aun seguía sin entender porque era asi con los niños y con los adultos no.

"Tienes que solucionar tus problemas" recordé.

Michael tenia razón, tenia que enfrentar mis problemas, no escabullirme.

Tenia que disculparme con Alice.

-Doble en este camino por favor- le dije al taxista.

No se como sucedió pero ese niño me hizo abrir los ojos, ver lo que hacia, me hizo ver que hay personas que darían lo que fuera por tener un problema como el mio, de esos que con una charla se solucionan tan fácilmente.

Michael era tan pequeño, con un problema incurable, y él estaba plenamente consiente de que algún dia sus ojitos no se abrirían nunca mas.

Era el niño mas valiente y maduro que he visto en mi vida.

Tome aire.

Y con la cara de Michael en mi mente golpeé la puerta.

Respire profundamente.

Esme me abrió.

-aa… em… Hola Edward- me dijo apenada.

-Hola mamá, aunque paresca imposible, vengo a arreglar las cosas-

Su cara se ilumino y me abrazo.

-Mi pequeño Edward regresó-

-Aprovechalo mientras dure-

Le bese la cabeza y me decice de su abrazo.

No podía seguir deteniéndome, sentía que mi cobardia volveria en cualquier momento, tenia que hacerlo rápido, como en esa película que dicen "si quieres hacer algo valiente, toma tus 30 segundos de valentía y corre"

Eso estaba haciendo, corri por las escaleras.

Solo me quedan unos 25 segundos.

Busque y busque en cada puerta. Hasta que di con la voz de Alice.

-Aun no lo puedo creer- decía con su voz llorosa.

-Tranquila Alice, todo se solucionará-

-Adis tene danjimas- escuche a Nessie

Y recordé a Michael.

Bueno, 10 segundos. Golpeé con los nudillos.

Los segundos se podían acabar pero ya no podía moverme, además que ya había golpeado. Tenia que hacerlo.

Becca… ee… no creo que se llamaba Bella, si, Bella.

Bella abrió.

-¿Edward?-

-eee… si, quisiera hablar con Alice-

Bella miro por detrás de la puerta.

-lo lamento Edward no puedes pasar-

-Lo siento Bella pero me quedan 5 segundos- Empuje la puerta.

Vi a Alice recostada en el sillón con Nessie a su lado.

-Edward vete- me dijo con voz rasposa.

-Ali necesito hablar contigo-

Alice me miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, si lo sé, le dije "Ali"

-Bella, tu… solo… dejame hablar con Edward-

-¿Que? ¿Estas segura?-

-Si-

-Bien- Tomo a Nessie y se fue

-Ados Adis-

-Adios hermosa-

-Ados Eduad- Ow! Se despidió de mi… ee…ee… controlate.

-Adios Ness-

Las dos salieron por la puerta y Alice se sento en el sillón.

Tome aire.

¿Otros 30 quizas?

¿Desde cuando yo era el cobarde?

Me sente al frente de ella y le ordene su pelo por detrás de la oreja.

Ella me miro algo sorprendida.

-Alice, lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho. Yo he cambiado, si, cambie y lo sé- estaba repitiendo palabras, eso hacia cuando me ponía nervioso, Alice lo sabia –Yo, yo, nose como decirte esto y…-

Alice me rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

-Que hayas venido para mi es suficiente - Enterro su cabeza en mi cuello y respiro fuertemente.

La rodee con mis brazos.

-Te extrañe Alice, de verdad. Solo que era muy tonto para darme cuenta- La apretuje mas a mi.

-Yo también te extrañe Edward, Extrañe al viejo Edward, al Edward que se acostaba conmigo cuando había una tomenta-

-El que te empujaba en el columpio-

-Él que me daba lo que quería en mi cumpleaños-

-Él que se subia contigo en el pony-

-El que me traia mi tuto y me curaba las rodillas cuando me caia-

Me reí.

-Me debes una carrera- le dije acordándome de su caída.

-¿A si?- dijo parándose.

-Si-

-Bien, hagamos una, de aquí hasta abajo-

-¿No te caeras?-

-Ahora no, bueno no si…- ¿si, que? –Bella, Rose y Esme, salgan de ahí que queremos hacer una carrera, y habran la puerta por favor-

La mire con la boca abierta.

-Lo sentimos -dijeron abriendo la puerta.

-1-

-2-

-3- le dije, le di unos segundos de ventaja y me eche a correr.

La alcance al poco tiempo.

Y la pase.

-EDWARD! ALICE!, NO CORRAN EN LAS ESCALERAS- Nos grito papa cuando íbamos por la ultima y yo con una leve ventaja.

Salte el ultimo escalon

-GANE- Le dije

-Hiciste trampa- me dijo subiéndose en mis espalda

-Tu haces trampa-

-¿yo?-

-Si tu, haces trampa diciéndome que yo hago trampa-

-Pero yo no hago trampa diciéndote que tu haces trampa, porque si hiciste trampa-

-Si haces trampa por decirme que yo hago trampa, eres una tramposa-

-¿Qué es trampa?-

-No se, ya se me olvido-

Rompimos en carcajadas

Papá y mamá nos miraban sonriendo.

-Ven Al- le dije yendo al patio.

Me siguió

-¿Que pasa Edward?-

-Queria preguntarte algo que me ronda la cabeza hace mucho-

-eee….- me dijo nerviosa.

Me extrañe

-Bueno, creo que me gustan los niños -

Suspiro con alivio

-y ¿eso es malo?-

-Es raro, digo, trato a todos mal menos a los niños, un pequeño niño me hizo volver Al, me hizo regresar y pedirte disculpas-

-¿Qué cambio tanto?-

-El…él… tenia leucemia-

Se llevo una mano a la boca, me recordó tanto a mamá. Sus ojos brillaban

-Tranquila Al, ese niño es el mas valiente que he visto en mi vida-

-Pobre pequeño-

-No lo parecía, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y según su madre le gustaba ayudar a la gente que tenia problemas, como yo.-

Me golpeo con el codo y subio las cejas sugestivamente.

-No Alice, la chica era simpatica, intercambiamos números para que pueda ir a visitar a su hijo o… cosas que necesite y eso.-

Me sonrio

-¿Que?-

-Es la única cosa buena que he escuchado de ti en varios años-

-Quiero agradecerle de alguna forma-

-Bien, entonces… ¿Qué tal Nessie?-

-Es una niña adorable…- Me sonrio mostrando todos los dientes -¿Que?-

-Se te ilumino la cara-

-aam- baje la cabeza avergonzado –oie… ¿Qué creías que te preguntaría antes de que te preguntara?-

-ee…ee… no nada- se paro y me tomo de la mano.

-Vamos a dentro-

No lo dejaría pasar, me mentia, se notaba porque ella nunca rechaza un trabalenguas

Entramos.

-Mamá tengo hambre, sírveme almuerzo- le dije sentándome

Me miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Que?- le pregunte

-¿Me mandaste? ¿a tu madre?-

-Si- le dije ¿Qué había de malo?

-Pues sírvete tu-

-Mamá- reí –Yo no meto mis manos en la cocina-

-Pues que lastima-

-Pide por favor- me susurro Alice

Ooh asique eso es.

-Mamá-

-¿Si?-

-Me puedes servir comida por favor- le dije con mi mejor cara de ángel

-Claro tesoro- me dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza.

Esa es la clave.

-Gracias- le formule con los labios a Alice.

* * *

><p>Ahí esta el capitulo chicas c:, Ojala les haya gustado.<p>

Muchas gracias por los Favoritos, las alertas, y tambien la autora favorita. De verdad que me pongo a gritar... XD

Si ponen Reviews tambien me pongo como loca :P

En el anterior tuve uno y lo AGRADESCO! C: Muchas Gracias c:

Bueno como siempre agradesco a mi prima c: que esta conmigo en la playa, ella me ayuda en cosas que hay que decidir (soy muy indecisa) es mi lectora numero 1 c:. Me ayuda con las canciones, bueno muchas cosas... Asique CREDITOS PARA LA VAL :B

aa... Si eee :$$$ Bueno yo tengo varias historias que no he publicado ni en Facebook, asique las editare y veré que tal, para que sepan :$$$

Las Quiero Mis Lectoras

Elyy ^^


	4. Cambios y Descuidos

**Holi c: ¿Que tal?. He Vuelto de mis vacaciones c: No se si es mejor o peor :C en unos días comienzo el cole :C**

**1ero que todo aclarare estas dudas**

**1: ¿Porque Edward es como es? : Pense que habia quedado claro ashbdnajksdh (risa :P), pero quizas no, bueno... hasta el momento es por Alice, por Carlisle en realidad, él malcriaba mucho a Alice y a Edward no le daba la suficiente atencion. En pocas palabras... hacia diferencia. Como a muchos nos pasa, a mi me pasa :S. Eso a veces es molesto y Edward no tenia paciencia. Se supone que en estas situaciones Esme trataba de no hacerlo notar, ella los queria a los dos por igual, de ahi el amor infinito por ella.**

**2: ¿Porque Edward no se acuerda de "esa" noche? : Como dije (escribi) anteriormente, es porque solo fue una noche de copas (tomo mucho alcohol) Pero luego veremos que hay ciertas partes de las que no se a olvidado y esos recuerdos lo haran entrar en razon.**

**Y no les adelanto mas :S Despues termino contandoles todo :B y pasa xd**

**Gracias por los Reviews los agraadesco infinitamente. Cualquier duda yo se las aclaro... no tengan miedo en preguntar ;)**

**Disfruten y... nos leemos al final :**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

-No, no y no. No Alice por ningún motivo-

-Vamos Bella solo será un día-

-Un maldito día y no lo harás-

-Bella por favor, no le ocurrirá nada, estaré yo ahí-

-Mas una persona que no quiero mencionar-

-Y Jasper también ira-

-Si va Emmett lo pensare-

-¡Vamos Bella! Sabes que Emmett no dejara que pacemos un día tranquilo, menos con Edward ahí-

-pues saca a Edward y trato hecho-

-No Bella, vamos… acéptalo, a Ness le gusta Ed, y viceversa-

Rodee los ojos

-Vamos Alice tu hermano no es capaz de…-

-Si lo es, el otro día le pregunte que pensaba de ella y me dijo que era una niña adorable, Bella, la conexión es notoria, creo…-

-¿Que crees?-

-Creo que deberías contarle-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Que?- no lo podía creer –No Alice, acepte contarte con el trato de que nunca le dijeras-

-Lose y no le diré, te lo estoy diciendo a ti Bella. Yo no soy la persona que debe decírselo-

-Lo lamento Alice pero no puedo. Nessie y yo estamos bien-

-Por ahora Bella, Nessie aun no sabe lo que es un padre, pero lo sabrá y lo necesitara… no puedes seguir ocultándoselo… Piénsalo quizás Nessie puede cambiarlo, tu sabes cómo se pone cuando esta con ella además…-

-Alice ya te dije que no lo haré, ¿no se te pasa por la mente si quiera que me la pueda quitar? Y sabes que es capaz-

Bajo la cabeza

-Lo sé… pero… bien, ganas esta vez…-

Suspire aliviada

-pero… - le alce una ceja -¿Podemos ir? Por fis, Por fis, Por fiiiis ¿si?-

Me dijo dando saltos.

-¿Va Jasper?- asintió –Bien…-

-¡Siiiiiii!- se paró a buscar a Ness…

-Bien, necesitaras esto, esto, esto y esto, Oh! Y también esto, esto… -le decía mientras la cargaba de cosas, sus múltiples bolsos de pañales, de ropa, de comida y de sus juguetes. Su coche, etc. -

-Quien diría que un bebe necesita tanta cosa…-me dijo fastidiada. –Bien adiós Bella-

Vi como Ness me miraba con sus ojitos de oveja perdida.

-Al… ¿y si voy también?- le dije insegura al ver a mi pequeña un metro lejos de mi.

-¿Quieres ir?- me pregunto con una sonrisa y me alzo las cejas sugestivamente.

-¿Qué? No… estás loca, solo para asegurarme de que mi bebe está bien…-

-Bella relájate, puedes venir con nosotros por supuesto, pero en algún momento tendrás que dejarla ir-

-Pero aún falta mucho- le dije mientras tomaba a Nessie de sus brazos.

-Me sigues- Me dijo antes de subirse a su porshe.

La seguí hasta su casa, donde estaba Jasper que se acerco a mi auto

-¿Te lo dijo todo o te dijo que Esme te invito?-

-Me lo dijo todo-

-¿Y cómo es que viniste?-

-No quiero dejar a Ness sin mí, ¿Te imaginas luego es independiente?-

Jasper se echo a reír.

-Alice a estado preocupada- me dijo –y no sé porque… y ahora se le ve deprimida ¿me puedes contar que ocurre?-

-Luego- le dije.

Jasper era mi amigo de toda la vida, a él le confiaba mis más profundos secretos.

-Bien- me sonrió –Irá mi camaro, el porshe de Alice y el auto de Edward-

-¿Tantos?-

-Bueno… mi auto lleva todo lo que necesitamos… Alice no quiere estar apretada, y Edward… bueno… digamos que nunca deja su coche desprotegido-

Lo mire interrogante

-Okey… iré detrás de todos ustedes-

-Bien… nos vemos luego, ¿Podrías bajar la ventanilla de atrás?-

Asentí e hice lo que me pidió, sabía exactamente lo que haría

-Hola Ness, iremos de picnic a un rio muy lindo… conocerás los arboles, te llevare a muchos lugares- Ness solo se reía –Nos vemos luego nena-

Jazz le dio un pequeño beso en su cabeza y se fue. Nessie lo vio apenada

-Tranquila Ren… ya nos vamos-

Vi como Jasper partía, luego Al y finalmente Edward en su…

¿Qué?

¡Wow! Tenía un Volvo

Yo lo quería, pero no podía permitírmelo, estaría aun pagándolo. Carlisle se ofreció amablemente en comprármelo pero se lo negué, y a Alice le negué las cosas por separado (no en mi cumpleaños, no en navidad, no en año nuevo, no en el día de la madre, no en el día del padre, etc.) incluso las cosas que no me correspondían…

Pero vi esta preciosidad en una esquina y no pude evitarlo… me encantaba mi volvo cobrizo.

-Sal de ahí chiba chibita, sal de ahí de ese lugar- canté con el CD de Ness.

Luego de un rato, Ness comenzó a hacer puchero mirando el suelo del coche. No sabía que le ocurría.

-¿Ness? ¿Qué pasa amor?-

-¿Wrraaaarg?- me dijo apenada

¡Claro! El león como pude ser tan tonta.

-Ness tranquila ¿si? Está en el maletero, no lo olvide… lo prometo, pero no lo puedo sacar ahora…-

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y una lágrima cayó.

Luego el llanto… No recuerdo haberla oído llorar tan fuerte alguna vez.

Me aparque en una orilla, espero que no se pierdan de vista solo sacare el león.

Abrí el maletero.

-Oh diablos- exclame.

Mi maletero estaba repleto…

Me puse a buscar el maldito león, pero no lo encontraba y Ness lloraba cada vez más desesperada, asique opte por sacarla del auto. Esto demoraría tiempo y luego tendría que llamar a Alice.

Desabroche a Nessie y la saque del auto. Se fue calmando de a poco mientras buscaba el león con solo una mano.

-¿Qué sucede? – Por favor que no sea él.

-Edua- Ness estiro los brazos hacia él.

Edward le sonrió y la cogió. ¿Sera cierto lo de Alice?

-Nada importante, solo que olvide el león…- le dije aun buscándolo.

-¿Solo por eso?-

-Supongo que tenía algo de sueño y no puede dormir sin su león-

-ooh- exclamo.

-Aquí esta… uff!- dije dándoselo a Nessie.

-Wraaaagr- dijo feliz.

-¿Y ahora como hago esto?- me pregunte mirando el desastre en la maleta del auto.

-Podrías solo apretujarlo- me sugirió. –O poner algo de eso en el asiento trasero-

-Buena idea-

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-

¿Escuche bien?

-¿Perdón? Digo… e-está bien- le dije algo sorprendida.

Tome a Ness y la senté en su silla abrochándola otra vez.

Comenzamos a cargar algunas cosas al asiento. No nos llevo más de 5 minutos.

-Gracias, de verdad- le dije a Edward sonriéndole mientras cerraba la parte trasera del coche

-De nada- abrió los ojos -¿Tienes un volvo?-

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?- me burle

!Ops! Creo que se enfado

-Entre tanto problema creo que no. Buen modelo-

-Antes prefería el tuyo, pero creo que ya no-

-Es porque no lo manejas-

-Puede ser… Pero no creo que cambie mucho de opinión con un par de cambios y un movimiento de manubrio-

Rio

-Pues tienes que hacer el esfuerzo por no hacerlo… Te propongo hacerlo alguna vez, solo para demostrar que yo tengo razón-

-Bien señor Cullen- le dije mientras entraba en mi auto.

-Adiós Ness- le movió la mano por la ventana, Ness copio el gesto –Me sigues-

**Jasper POV**

¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué no llegan? ¿En qué momento desaparecieron? ¿Por qué no responden? ¿Estarán bien Bella? ¿Cómo Estará Ness? Bella Responde Madita Sea!

-¿Alo?-

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo está Nessie?-

-Jazz respira, estoy de camino, estoy bien y Nessie también. Solo tuvimos un percance-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Chocaron? ¿Estas Bien? ¿Cómo está Nessie?-

-No estas respirando Jazz, tranquilízate. Se me quedo el león en el maletero y Ness tenia sueño, no chocamos, estoy bien y Ness también-

-¿Lloro mucho? ¿Esta Edward ahí? ¿Discutieron? ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo está Nessie?-

Suspiro

-¡Jasper maldita sea Respira ONDO! Si, lloro bastante pero me aparque a un lado del camino y saque el peluche, Edward me ayudo, no discutimos y por enésima vez ¡ESTOY BIEN Y NESS TAMBIEN!-

-Pero no te pongas así… solo estaba preocupado-

-Lose Jazz y lo comprendo. Me gusta que te preocupes por nosotras pero por Dios, solo fueron cinco minutos-

-Si, es solo que… al no verlas-

-Si entiendo, Jazz te tengo que cortar estoy conduciendo ¿recuerdas?-

-Oh si Adiós-

-Bye-

Bien por lo menos Esta bien y Ness también.

-¿Supiste algo?- me pregunto Alice

-Si, están bien, se le olvido el león en la maleta pero ya están de camino-

-¿Están?- me pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

-Edward increíblemente se bajo a ver qué pasaba y las ayudo-

-mmm… creo que te quedaste atrás amor-

-Eso jamás, yo seré su modelo paternal y se acaba la discusión-

-Si con eso eres feliz, que así sea-

-¿Crees que Bella le diga?-

-Intente que lo hiciera pero se rehúsa-

-¿Intentaste?-

-Bueno… es que a Edward le encanta Ness, él es diferente con los niños Jazzy, pienso que podría ser un buen padre para Ness-

-Yo no me adelantaría a pensar así-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Puede estar fingiendo para conseguir algo Alice, no lo vemos hace 2 años-

-Yo confío en mi hermanito, sé cuando es él y cuando no lo es-

-No metas las manos al fuego por alguien que te ha fallado Al-

**Edward POV**

Bueno, estoy aquí, conduciendo mi lujoso auto…. Wow Que raro…

Pensé que Ness y su madre iban detrás de mí, y ahora las perdí de vista

¿Dónde estarán? ¿Cómo estará Ness? ¿Les habrá pasado algo? ¿Cómo era el auto de Bella?

Ah Si, era uno cobrizo. Ahora lo veía , aparcado en una orilla.

Me estacionare para ver qué pasa.

Ahí estaba esa chica trajinando* la maleta de su auto.

Se veía preocupada, solo por esa razón me acerque.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté.

Me contó lo que sucedía, era el león de la pequeña Ren.

Apenas me acerqué Nessie me reclamó con sus brazos, y yo sin pensarlo respondí a su reclamo tomándola en los míos.

-Me sigues-le dije a Bella antes de entrar en mi auto y conducir hasta el rio.

Me llamó Alice.

-¿Qué pasa?- conteste

- ¿Qué pasa? Todavía no llegas Edward, no me digas que te desviaste. Bella venía detrás de ti recuerda. ¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué no has llegado? ¿Con quién estas?-

-Alice… no me desvié, surgió un inconveniente, lo resolvimos y estamos de camino. No estoy con nadie. -

-¿Inconveniente? ¿Qué clase de inconveniente? ¿Estas con Bella? ¿Qué hacían? ¡POR DIOS EDWARD! BELLA TIENE UNA HIJA, ¿Dónde la dejaron a la pobre? Edward Responde, ¿Fue en tu auto?-

-DIOS ALICE! No ocurrió nada, solo la ayudaba, no pienses mal ¿Qué no puedo dar ayuda sin salir con una chica?-

-Viniendo de ti me es difícil creerlo-

-Recuerda que el antiguo Edward volvió-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

-No lo sé-

-Espero que dure-

-Y yo también…. Bueno adiós - le corté

No sé porque me incomodaba hablarlo con Alice, es como si hablara algo personal.

De todos modos ella no tenía idea de porque me fui de casa… y no planeaba contárselo. No era su culpa… al menos eso pienso.

Mire por el retrovisor y no vi a Bella, sentí una bocina en un costado y me voltee.

Me saludo con una mano y se adelantó.

Pensé que no tenía idea a dónde íbamos.

Le sonreí… y no tengo idea porque.

Creo que tenía su encanto.

Entró fácilmente en el camino.

Se estacionó de tras del auto de Jazz y yo de tras de ella.

-¿Cómo lo harás?- le pregunte

-¿El qué?-

-Llevarte todo lo que tienes en la maleta-

-Venia pensando en ello… podría… ponerlo todo en el coche de Nessie-

-¿Y Nessie?-

-Soy madre, puedo cargar a Ness en un brazo y con el otro llevar el coche-

-¿No quieres que te ayude?-

-Podrías cargar a Ness-

-Bien- fui al asiento trasero y la saqué. –Que no se te olvide el león- me reí

-Gracias… creo-

**Bella POV**

-¿Estas seguro que es por aquí?- le pregunte insegura

-Bueno… no completamente pero veo un haz de luz por allá- me apunto.

-Am… no veo nada-

-Estas ciega-

-Creo que por eso soy madre soltera- dije bajo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Ness no tiene padre?- Diablos me escuchó

-Es obvio que tiene, pero prefiero no atarlo. Él es una persona muy prestigiada y no es como si piense mucho en alguien aparte de él-

-¿Lo sabe? Porque debe ser muy tonto para no querer estar con esta pequeña lindura- me dijo mientras la miraba con un brillo en sus ojos.

-No lo sabe y hasta el momento prefiero no hacerlo-

-Deberías, debe ser muy difícil no tener un padre-

-Tú no entiendes-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

Vi a Alice venir hacia nosotros. El prado era bastante lindo, el sol iluminaba casi todo el sector de un suave amarillo que contrastaba con los arboles y las flores color morado que se asomaban en el pasto.

**Alice POV**

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! Ven… Corre- a penas divise a Bella, eche a correr hacia ella y me la lleve de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- me pregunto

-No lo sé, solo estaba aburrida-

-aamm-

-y… ¿Qué te parece Edward?- le dije con una sonrisita.

Ella lo miró como interactuaba con Nessie.

La llevaba de las manos haciendo que diera pequeños pasitos por el pasto.

-Bueno… me impresiona, lo admito, pero… aun no estoy segura Alice, no creo que sea buena idea contárselo-

-Bella, yo sé que puede ser difícil que confíes en mi en este tema pero te diré lo que pienso- asintió – Conozco a mi hermano, no al Edward nuevo, conozco a mi REAL hermano, y sé que jamás haría algo tan malvado como para quitártela, además… se nota que ama a Nessie aunque no lo admita, solo hace falta mirarlo, mirarle los ojos… como brillan. El brillo en sus ojos al verla… Son padre e hija y no lo puedes negar más tiempo. Incluso sería mucho mejor que se lo dijeras ahora en vez de esperar hasta que Ness pregunte por su verdadero padre, no por Jazzy ni por Emmett, por el verdadero, y en ese momento, cuando tu le digas… será más peligroso, porque mantuviste el secreto demasiado tiempo Bells… ahora más que nunca es mejor.

Hizo una mueca

-Solo tengo miedo Al…- me dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

La atraje hasta a mi

-Bells… si llega a pasar algo no estarás sola y lo sabes. Lucharemos por Ness y jamás te la quitara… Tuviste todo el derecho de apartársela porque mi hermano no habría sido un buen padre.-

-También temo… el poder arrepentirme de no haberle dicho antes, de haberle quitado ese prioridad-

- Ness aun es pequeña y está en la edad donde hace más cosas… aun no aprende a caminar, no creo que lo hayas privado de tanto. Además grabaste cada uno de los momentos importantes-

Asintió

-Solo piénsatelo- le dije sacándole una lagrima

-Creo… que ya no hay nada que pensar… -

-¿Estas segura?- ahora creo que me estaba arrepintiendo

-Si…- me miro –Hay que decirle.

**Edward POV.**

-Es hermosa ¿no?- Jasper se acerco a mí.

-Am… si, es preciosa- le dije mirando como Ness se aferraba de mis manos para tratar de acercarse mas a la mariposa.

-Es de esperar, nadie se resiste a ella…-

-Excepto su padre-

-¿Que?-me pregunto asustado

-Si, bueno Bella me conto que su padre prefería trabajar… y que era un hombre de muchos negocios-

-Aah… ee… si, es cierto.-

-Que ridículo, es obvio que cualquier persona dejaría su trabajo por sus hijos-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Claro que si Jasper ¿Tu no?... lo encuentro totalmente estúpido… Bella debería contárselo.-

Sentía algo de nostalgia, me imagino que si Bella le dice al padre de Ness que es su hija, probablemente ya no nos visite muy seguido…

¿En que piensas Edward?

-Si.., creo que si… pero ¿Tu lo harías? Es que… Ness ya cumplió su año ¿Qué pasaría si el empresario se enfada? Bella podría perder la custodia de Ness-

-No creo que ese hombre sea tan malvado, Se nota que Ness no puede vivir sin Bella y viceversa. No creo que sea tan egoísta como para no darse cuenta-

-¿Tú no lo eres?-

-No-

Me rodo los ojos

-¿Que?- le pregunte enfadado

-No nada.-

-Maisopa- dijo Nessie soltándose de mis manos y gateando detrás de la mariposa.

-¿Quieres ir al rio?- me pregunto Jasper.

-Claro-

-Al… iremos al rio, Cuida a Ness- le dijo Jasper a Alice

-Claro chicos-

Bella me miraba atenta como sorprendida y a la vez buscando algo. Trate de hacer que no me daba cuenta y me fui con Jasper.

**Bella POV**

-¿L e puse mucha sal?- me pregunto Alice mientras me hacia probar la lechuga

-No, esta buena- le dije.

Esperen ¿Y Ness?

-Al… ¿Ness estaba aquí hace un momento?-

-Si… esta por allá- me apunto un lugar vacio. Me miro.-Tranquila, vamos a ver a los chicos, y les preguntaremos. No pasara nada, la encontraremos-

Yo no podía formar silabas.

Lo único que entendí luego fue que ninguno de los chicos sabía donde estaba.

* * *

><p><strong>JIJIJIJI :B Es corto comparado con los otros, lo sé.<strong>

**Y no es por falta de imaginacion incluso creo que tengo el 5 listo :B, pero queria terminar un capitulo en suspenso. Si, soy mala :B**

**Wow Wow, no se imaginan mi cara al ver 10 mensajes de fanfiction en mi hotmail *-* **

**Fue emocionante... :'D**

**Muchas gracias c: **

**No creo que me demore mucho en subir el proximo c: **

**Las quiero mis lectoras**

**Elyy ^^**


	5. Celos

**WOW WOW WOW! Colegio, acabo de entrar :C**

**No se si estare mas responsable este año, pero por lo menos eso espero, creo que aun que me ponga mas responsable los capitulos no deberian retrasarce tanto (puede que me equivoque :S Nose como seran los profesores y eso :C) Creo que encontrare el tiempo para ponerme a escribir, sino... tratare de subirlos mas pequeños (solo si se atrasa mucho).**

**Bueno este capitulo es bastante corto, (quizas ni lo sientan porque hago mas dialogos que cualquier cosa :S)**

**En este capitulo veremos artas cosillas asi que atentas ;)**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

Oh por Dios! Ness! A donde se habrá metido. ¿Cómo la encontraremos?

-Bien, yo ire con Jasper por este lado. Tu iras con Bella- Me dijo Alice apuntándome –Ten cuidado Edward, Bella esta realmente mal- asentí.

-Nos juntamos en media hora aquí o antes-

Puse un brazo por el hombro de Bella y la guie hacia el bosque. No paraba de susurrar "Nessie, Ness, Renesmee" una y otra vez.

La tome de los hombros.

-Bella…- la zamarree –Bella Escuchame- me miro con los ojos vidriosos –La encontraremos no te precipites…-

Cayo de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a sollozar

Me arrodille

-Edward… si-si… si Ness no aparece yo-yo…-

-Shh- la silencie con uno de mis dedos, la abraze lo mas fuerte que pude –No pienses en eso, porque no sucederá.-

Sollozaba sin parar en mi hombro.

-Tu… solo quedate aquí, yo ire por ella- le dije

-No… yo tengo que buscarla- dijo parándose

-Bien… podríamos separarnos para hacerlo mas productivo-

-Bien-

Nos pusimos de acuerdo en los lugares y nos separamos.

Bella POV

Luego de desarmarme frente a Edward nos separamos y yo aun no veía ni rastro de Nessie.

Llevaba unos tantos minutos caminando y creo que ya tenia que regresar,

Sentia mi mundo desfallecer, todo mi mundo se derrumbaba.

¿Qué haria? ¿Cómo soportaria?

Ness era todo mi mundo, era mi todo… yo-yo… no puedo vivir sin ella. No puedo.

Lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas sin parar.

Cruce la ultima rama para llegar al prado y suspire de alivio y de ternura a la vez.

Ambos, Ness y Edward estaban sentados en el medio del prado.

Vi como Edward le daba una pequeña flor a Ness y ella respondia con un "Gacha"

Luego se volvió y comenzó a buscar una flor, habían miles pero ninguna que a ella le gustara. Y entonces tomó la única flor que era de un color diferente al morado, era amarilla.

Se la dio a Edward y le sonrio

-Muchas gracias- le dijo Edward dándole un besito en la frente.

Entonces Edward se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me apunto y Ness se volvió

-mami- me dijo reclamándome con los brazos.

Camine hasta ella y la abrace fuerte.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto, nunca mas ¿me oyes?-

Ness se reia.

Me separe un poco de ella y me puso su pequeña mano en la boca. Yo bese su manito.

Alice POV

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan… Pobre Jazz no tenia idea de nada.

Lo mire… estaba desesperado buscando por todos lados… el saber que no podra decir nada lo volvera loco.

- Bien, yo ire con Jasper por este lado. Tu iras con Bella –apunté a Edward - Ten cuidado Edward, Bella esta realmente mal – Me asintió.

Bien, no hubo problema por esa parte.

Tome de la mano a Jazz y lo dirigí al bosque.

-Jazz…- trate de llamar su atención pero estaba concentrado buscando a Ness –Jazz, escucha. Si llegamos a encontrar a Ness, no grites, nos quedaremos con ella hasta que Edward la vea. No le diremos a Bella…-

-¡¿QQU…?- Le tape la boca con la mano.

-No grites… silencio. Escucha, necesito que Bella se de cuenta de la realidad, solo necesito que se separen en algún momento y que Edward la encuentre. Pero… da por hecho que todo saldrá bien-

Jasper movía sus ojos de aquí para allá buscando a Ness ¿Me habrá escuchado?

-No grites- le advertí antes de quitar mi mano.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Bella me confirmo que le diría pero necesita un empujoncito… Necesito que se de cuenta que Ness quiere a Edward tanto como a ella. Este pequeño detalle no la convencerá pero… le dara un poco de ventaja, luego pensare en algo.-

-¿Por qué no solo dejas que las cosas fluyan?-

-Las cosas no fluyen por si solas, Hay que hacerlas fluir- le cerré un ojo.

-Eso solo tiene sentido para ti-

-Me consta, pero lo haremos ¿si?- lo mire con mi mejor cara de esperanza

-No lo se Alice, Bella esta realmente preocupada… -

-Por favor Jazzy, Bella de todos modos se enterara que Ness esta bien… nada pasará, por unos minutos mas no se va a morir-

Hizo una mueca

-Esta bien… - miro al suelo

-Nada pasara, tranquilo-

Asintio cabizbajo

Caminamos largo rato buscando a Ness, ya me estaba asustando…

Nunca me detuve a pensar que pasaría si no la encontrábamos… Sería la perdición de Bella, en ese caso la veía capaz de un suicidio.

-Al, tenemos que regresar y Nessie no aparece-

-Si, tienes razón, volvamos para ver si ya la encontraron-

Nos devolvimos al punto de encuentro, pero antes de salir al prado espié.

Edward había encontrado a Ness y no se veía ni rastro de Bella.

Jasper dio un paso para salir a la luz. Lo detuve

-No-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Bella aun no llega, el plan Jazz, aceptaste ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Si si… ¿Y nos quedaremos hasta que llegué?- me pregunto con cara de fastidio

-Si-

Nos sentamos en la tierra a mirar a Edward y sus reacciones con Ness.

Se veían tan tiernos dándose flores…

Edward apunto un lugar a Ness y supe que Bella había llegado.

-Falta poco Jasper tranquilo- lo tranquilice

Estaba impaciente por ir a ver a Nessie.

Bella se acerco le dijo algo a Ness y se sentaron los tres, riéndose y jugando.

-Ow… Jasper ¿vez eso? Parecen una familia-

-SI, lo veo- me dijo enojado

-Jasper… lamento decírtelo asi pero jamás ibas a llenar el hueco del verdadero padre-

-¿Puedo ir?- me pregunto ignorándome

-Bien, anda-

-¡NESSIE!- Gritó mientras corria hacia ella.

Yo Sali algo mas tranquila.

Jasper POV

¿Es que Alice tenia que recordármelo cada 2 segundos?

Estaba bien, entiendo que yo no sea el papá de Ness, pero yo la quería como si lo fuera, y ella también a mi.

No estoy de acuerdo en que Edward sepa, aun no hemos pasado mucho tiempo con él no sabemos porque vino y que es lo que planea.

Pero…

Mi opinión cambiaria completamente si Ness es feliz, su sonrisa es tan contagiosa, además, tenia que aceptarlo, por mucho que quisiera un bebe, Ness no era mia. Estuve ahí para Bella cuando lo necesitó, yo y Emmett.

Aunque a Emmett aun no le confían el mayor secreto… me imagino que si se lo hubiéramos dicho no estaríamos hablando de ningún secreto… Pobre Em, el no tenia la culpa de ser tan expontaneo y decir cosas sin pensarlas.

-¿Jazz? Vendras a comer o estaras todo el dia ahí parado viendonos- Me pregunto Bella.

Estaba Bella y Ness sentadas en un mantel que Alice puso para que comiéramos.

Le sonreí a mi mejor amiga.

-No, claro que no- me acerque a ella y me sente –Hey Ness, ven con tio Jazz-

Ness se acerco a mi sin dudarlo.

Vi la cara de Bella de fastidio

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-

-Ness no quiere comer…-

-¿Por qué no quieres comer?- le pregunte a Ness, cerro sus labios y negó con la cabeza.- Vamos Ness por mamá… - Lo considero un momento y negó -¿Por tia Ali?- Negó –Por mi, hazlo por mi, por tu tio Jazzy- Negó. –Entonces me lo tendre que comer yo, que lastima, de verdad esto estaba bueno…- tome la cuchara de Ness y hice amago de llevarme la comida a la boca.

Tiro de mi camisa y apunto hacia un lugar, me gire para ver que apuntaba…

-¿Edward?- siguió tirando de mi camisa

-¿Quieres que le de la comida a Edward?- Nego frunciendo un poco su pequeña frente. -¿Que? ¿Qué quieres?- apunto la comida, la cuchara y Edward. Seguia sin entender.

-Dios, que no sea lo que pienso- susurro Bella. La mire interrogante -¿Comerías por Edward?-

Ness sonrio y abrió la boca.

-Imposible- dije mientras aprovechaba su boca abierta.

Bella suspiró.

-Tranquila Bells, no es como si te cambiara por Edward- le dije no muy seguro de mis palabras.

-No es eso, es que… parece que tuvieran un cariño mutuo, es como si Edward lo supiera-

-¿Qué yo sepa que?- Oh Dios.

-Que… que… sabias donde estaba Ness cuando se perdió ¿Cómo la encontraste?- le dije nervioso.

-aah, eso… no, en realidad estaba entre unos arboles por allá- apunto un lugar

-Eso le decía a Bella- le dije.

Uf! Estubo bastante cerca

Edward se sento con nosotros y Ness forsejeo entre mis brazos y se acerco a Edward.

Edward le sonrio.

-¿Jazz?- me llamo Alice

-Ten, dale de comer- le dije dándole la comida de Ness, sin poder borrar de mi rostro la cara de disgusto.

Edward POV

-¿Esta enfadado o algo?- le pregunte a Bella mientras miraba como Jazz se iba

-No… es solo que…- se veía nerviosa –Celos de padre deben ser-

-¿Padre?- le pregunte extrañado –Pero si tu dijiste que…-

-Si, lo se, Jazz no es el padre biológico, claro que no, pero es como si lo fuera, siempre estuvo ahí para Ness y para mi… es mi mejor amigo-

Las palabras llenas de cariño me causaron celos…

Supongo que era porque yo no tenia ningún amigo tan querido…

-Amm… Pobre Jazz, yo no quería… es que, es imposible resistirse a sus pedidos ¿no es asi Ness?-

-Eduad- me dijo apuntando la comida que tenia en la mano

-Dale de comer-

-¿Por qué no le das tu?- No es como si fuera la primera vez que le daba comida a un niño pero… okei si, eso es.

-Bueno… no me la recibe a mi- me dijo algo apenada.

-Ah… em y ¿Cómo se hace esto?- le pregunte avergonzado

Se rio un poco de mi exprecion, me contuve una de las cosas que odiaba era que se burlaran de mi.

-Solo dale de comer- me dijo como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo

-Bien… emm- dije mientras llenaba la cuchara.

Le acerque la cuchara a Ness y abrió la boca pero la cerro casi al instante provocando que la mitad de la cucharada se exparciera por toda su cara.

Bella rio, pero esta vez yo también me reí.

-No le des tanto, no tiene una boca tan grande- tomo la cuchara de mis manos y la lleno hasta la mitad.

-Me lo podrías haber dicho antes ¿no crees?- le dije

-Queria ver tu reacción- me sonrio y le devolví la sonrisa

-No le muevas tanto la cuchara… hazlo lento para que también la vea venir- me dijo mientras la acercaba a la boca de Nessie.

Pense que me entregaría la cuchara, por lo que la tome, pero ella no la soltó.Nuestras manos estaban juntas tomandola.

Mire nuestras manos y luego a ella.

-uh… ee…. Esto… yo…- trate de decir, pero esto era embarazoso, sobre todo si sientes cosas que no deberías.

-Aa! – reclamo Nessie con la boca abierta. ¿Hace cuanto que esperaba su comida?

-No importa- me dijo Bella.

Le sonreí e hizo lo mismo.

Juntos le dimos esa cucharada a Nessie.

Y nos reimos de cómo Ness exageraba al "masticar"

Segui dándole la comida a Ness, me reia de cada cosa que hacia mientras comia.

Pero pronto ya no quedo nada que darle.

-Uhh- grito apuntando a arriba.

Segui su pequeño dedito

-Pajaritos- le dije

-litos-

-Si- le dije mientras me reia.

-Ten Ness, agua- Bella le paso una pequeña mamadera que tenia mangos.

Ness la tomo y recargo la cabeza en mi brazo para beber su agua.

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo quieres manejar mi grandioso Volvo?-

-¿Grandioso?-

-Casi tanto como yo-

-Diciendolo asi, me haces dudar si valdrá la pena- trato de hacer una broma.

-ja-ja-ja, pues tu te lo pierdes- le dije refiriéndome al auto y un poco a mi.

-Sigo pensando que mi volvo es lo mejor -

-No es posible, el mio es mas nuevo-

-Lo mejor para mi-

-Bueno ahí cambian muchas cosas-

-¿Qué me estas tratando de decir?-

-¿Yo? Nada ¿Por qué la pregunta?- me hice el inocente –Bueno… ¿Quieres o no?-

-¿Cuando?-

-No lo se, tu dime-

-¿Acaso no tienes una fecha en la cual regresar?-

-Yo no tengo fechas, no soportaría a alguien diciéndome que hacer. Soy echo para liderar-

-Me imagino, bueno a mi tampoco me gusta, asique, creo… que lo dejaremos para cuando dejes de ser tan mandón-

-Oie niña, espera, yo no le ruego a nadie ¿Quédo claro?-

-1ero, no soy ninguna niña ¿si? Y a ti nadie te esta pidiendo que me rueges-

-Bien por que no lo hare-

-Bien-

-Bien-

No se podía conversar tranquilamente con ella. Arruge mi entrecejo y mire a Ness, estaba dormida, pero con nuestros gritos, se removió un poco y se acurruco mas en mi pecho, lamiendo su dedo.

-Ten, no es bueno que se chupe el dedo, siendo que estuvo todo el dia en el suelo- me paso un chupete.

-Si- ¿y como se hace esto? Amm bien, supongo que…

Saque cuidadosamente el dedo de Ness de su boca, reclamo un segundo y abrió sus ojos.

Le puse su chupete y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos despacio hasta volverlos a cerrar.

-Pense que solo dormía con su leon- le dije a Bella

-Bueno, tu eres el nuevo león, el rey de la selva- me dijo irónicamente.

Aun estaba enfadada. Se paro y se fue con Alice.

Suspire mientras veía a Nessie mover el chupete con su boca.

Saque los mechones de pelo de su cara. Su cara pasifica sin preocupaciones, me gustaría ser por un minuto un pequeño niño para no preocuparme de todas las cosas.

-Ten- mire hacia arriba y vi un sándwich, vi mas arriba y estaba Alice.

Lo tome

-ehem – hizo como si tosiera, tenia una ceja alzada

-am… e… ¿gracias?-

-de nada- su sonrisa volvió y se sento junto a mi –Asique… eres el nuevo Leon de Ness…-

Sonrio

-Pues eso parece… quizás solo es porque estaba muy cansada-

-Ness no perdona dormirse sin su león, recuerdo una vez que Bella la llevo a casa, fue a comprar y Ness lloraba y lloraba, no sabíamos que era, hasta que Bella volvió y dijo que tenia sueño pero que no dormía sin el león.-

-¿Por qué se encariñara tanto con un peluche?-

-No lo se… Pero tu también lo hacias-

-Recuerdo que lo usaba solo cuando dormía solo, cuando no tenia a papá ni a mamá-

-¿Crees que se encariñan con peluches por la ausencia?-

-Creo que si, la mayoría…-

-Tu Hipotesis dice que Ness tiene un león por la ausencia de su…-

-Padre… si creo que si-

-entonces ¿Por qué se duerme contigo?-

-ni idea- le dije encogiéndome de hombros

-aam… Hey, tengo que hacerte una pregunta-

-Adelante-

-¿me responderas con la verdad?-

-Claro, al menos tratare-

-¿Seguro?-

-Claro Ali- me sonrio por la mención de su sobrenombre

-am… bien- tomo aire

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa?-

-Es un asunto delicado-

-Pues rápido Al, me estas poniendo nervioso-

-Bien… - suspiró -¿Te gusta Bella?-

* * *

><p><strong>Sha-Shan asdnjadsnjdaksnd<strong>

**Bueno este fue el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado... Por favor si les gusto o hubo una parte en la que no estubieron conformes haganmelo saber... soy de esas personas que jamas esta cnforme con su trabajo, mi prima yo creo que debe estar aburrida de que le pregunte "¿asi? ¿estas segura? ¿y si cambio esta palabra por esta? ¿como suena? ¿te parece bien que Edward y Bella hagan esto? " Todo el dia ajsjadsbjads **

**Apreciaria mucho sus comentarios, me harian mejorar o darme impulso para seguir escribiendo c:**

**Bueno adios, tengo que irme al colegio :s**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Adios mis Lectoras ^^**


	6. Lado Tierno

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, tube un ligero bloqueo .-. Pero ya paso sadnkajsdnadsk (Gracias a la val asi que agradescanle)**

**No fue por tareas ni nada, tenia el tiempo para escribir pero no sabia como hacerlo sdkanakds.**

**DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO ;)**

* * *

><p><em>-Bien… - suspiró -¿Te gusta Bella?-<em>

La miré

-No- le dije mirando a Ren otra vez

-¿Seguro?-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Pues, te veías muy feliz con ella.-

-Solo vez más de lo que es Ali-

-Si, supongo que si. ¿Asi que estás seguro de que no te gusta?-

-Oye ¿y Jasper?- trato de ocultar su sonrisa

-se fue con Bella al rio-

-aam…- respondí

-Vamos Edward por favor, dímelo, prometo no decir nada-

-¿De que estás hablando?-

Agacho la cabeza derrotada

-Bueno, pero prométeme que cuando te guste alguien seré la primera en saberlo-

-Claro Alice lo que sea que te haga feliz-

-Bien, solo es cuestión de tiempo-

-¿Para qué?-

-Nada hermanito-

Bella POV

-No entiendo como se pudo dormir con él- Jasper iba pisando fuertemente.

-Jazz- me reí un poco –Cálmate, tu hija se dormirá contigo-

-Pero aun no, llevo toda su vida con ella y me deja por mi cuñado-

-Ahí Dios, Jazz… yo se que la quieres mucho pero…-

-Ya lose, ya lose, yo no soy el verdadero padre-

-Aunque te cueste aceptarlo así es, y algún día lidiarías con esto-

Llegamos al rio y había algunos patos, tendríamos que despertar a Ness.

-¿Puedo ir a buscarla?- me dijo Jazz esperanzado

-Esperemos a que llegue Alice-

-¡SON PATOS! IRE POR NESSIE- hablando de la reina de Roma.

-Pero Bella… dile… yo dije primero- comenzó a patalear como niño pequeño

-Jazz lo lamento tu novia es más rápida e hiperactiva- le dije consolándolo.

Después de un rato llegaron Alice, Edward y Ness, quien me reclamo al instante, ya que acababa de despertar.

Se abrazo a mi cuello cerrando sus ojos nuevamente

-No Ren, no te duermas, mira Patos-

-¿Cua, cua?- dijo apuntándolos con una mano y con la otra refregándose los ojos

-Si, hacen cua cua, pero se llaman patos-

-Patos- me dijo un poco más animada

-Si-

-Bella, déjale Nessie a Jasper que anda desesperado por atención, y vamos a cambiarnos-

-Alice, estás loca si piensas que me bañare en el rio, es frio-

-No es tan malo, anda vamos, no me dejaras sola ¿verdad?- me hizo uno de sus pucheros.

Rodee los ojos

-Bien-

Le entregue a Nessie a Jazz y me fui con Alice.

-Te compre un traje de baño especial para la ocasión y te quedara perf…-

-¿Qué? No por favor Alice, no me pondré un mini Bikini- la interrumpí

-Bella, se te vera precioso, por favor, si quieres te pones una toalla y luego te la sacas, pero no me quites la ilusión de vértelo puesto- me dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

Solo Alice podía hacer esas caras y decir esas cosas.

-Bien, me lo pondré-

Luego de un rato, poniéndonos los trajes

-Te vez hermosa, justo como pensé. – me dijo dando saltitos

-Alice, no creo que el Azul me convine tanto-

-Bella es perfecto con tu piel, bien vamos, ya quiero llegar para ver qué cara pone e… el lindo novio que tengo-

-¿Que?-

-Nada nada, vamos vamos vamos.-

Me puse la toalla por debajo de mis brazos y nos fuimos, no sabía cómo Alice podía andar con el traje de baño así y con la toalla en la mano.

Quizás es porque esta su novio ahí, y su hermano. Nada comprometedor

No es como si yo tuviera algo comprometedor ahí, pero no me gusta mostrarme.

-Bella, ven, no está helada- me dijo Alice desde adentro

-¿Estas segura?- en realidad no quería sacarme la toalla

-Si, vamos ven – me dijo.

Mire a Jasper

-Yo cuido a Ness- me dijo con una sonrisa llena de ilusión

Tome una respiración y deje caer la toalla.

-Wow- sentí un pequeño susurro de…Edward… creo.

Camine hasta Alice y me bañe con ella.

Alice POV

Fui testigo de cómo Nessie se abrazo a Edward cuando se despertó, se veían tan lindos…

No puedo soportar ocultarle su paternidad, pero lo prometí y yo no rompo promesas, Como me llamo Alice Brandon Cullen.

Convencí a Bella para cambiarnos a traje de baño y se veía preciosa.

Coincidí con mis pensamientos cuando sentí el pequeño "Wow" de Edward y su cara de bobo mirando de pies a cabeza a Bella.

Solo espero que esto llegue a algo serio.

Espera, ¿yo Esperar algo? ¡JA! Me retracto. Lo único que espero es que se apuren porque me siento segura de que serán marido y mujer con unos... 3 hijos, si, 3.

Mire a Jasper jugar con Nessie. Quería cumplirle su más grande anhelo, pero no quería engordar. Pero lo hare por Jazzy, además, todo valdrá la pena.

-Alice, ¿no crees que es tiempo?- me pregunto Bella mientras miraba a Jasper con la misma cara que yo

-En eso pensaba y creo que si-

-Lo hubieras visto viniendo hacia acá. Estaba muy celoso porque Ness se quedaba dormida con Edward sin el famoso león y decía cosas como "yo he estado con ella desde que nació" y bla bla bla- Nos reímos un rato

-La quiere demasiado-

-Si, mucho. ¿A que conclusión llegaste?-

-Que no quiero engordar pero que todo valdrá la pena, especialmente si lo hace feliz-

Le dije mientras veía a mi novio.

-Eso es justo lo que pensé- Bella me sonrió.

-Dejemos que se bañen ellos-

Asentí y salimos del rio. Fui consciente de las miradas de los chicos, especialmente de Edward que miraba a Bella de una forma de… mejor no lo digo, menores de 15 por aquí.

Bella fue a buscar a Nessie después de secarse algo el cuerpo. Edward no paraba de mirarla y al parecer Bella ni cuenta se daba.

-io azz- Nessie llamo a Jasper

-¿Qué pasa?- se acerco

Nessie se quería quedar con él.

-Me iré a bañar al rio Ness, quédate con mamá- le dijo y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

Aw! Me lo podía imaginar dándole besitos a nuestro hijo, apuesto a que será hombre.

Pusimos las toallas en el piso y nos acostamos como si estuviéramos en la playa.

**Bella POV**

Estaba sentada en la toalla con Nessie al frente de mi y Alice a mi lado izquierdo, recostada en la toalla

-¿Viste la cara de Edward?-

-¿De qué hablas?- si se dé que habla.

-Vamos, yo se que te diste cuenta, a mi no me puedes ocultar nada, sinceramente creo que siente algo por ti-

-¿Algo por mi?- Bufé –a tu hermano esos sentimientos le duran como mucho un día y vuelven en unos años mas-

-No creo que sea así, Edward trata de forma diferente a los niños y a sus madres, están destinados – me decía emocionada

-No Alice, jamás estaría con él-

-¿Por qué lo niegas tan rápido? Dale una oportunidad- entramos en la etapa de "Bella, por favor"

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me deje a la noche después? Aun que no lo parezca Alice, tengo orgullo-

-Y Edward también, pero lo tiene muy alto, si de verdad quiere una noche contigo lo más probable es que te lo proponga hoy y en mensajes ocultos, Si le dices que no, arruinaras su ego, me gusta. – me asintió como si yo fuera la que lo dijo

-Si lo llega a proponer diré no, tan fuerte que no creo que vuelva-

Aun que sabía que volvería, tenía un ego tan alto que no podría soportar que alguien lo rechazara.

Nos paramos de las toallas.

-Chicos, yo y Bella nos vamos a vestir y a preparar las cosas.-

Los chico asintieron y nosotros partimos hacia los autos.

Edward POV

No podía creer lo grandiosa que era Bella debajo de toda esa ropa, definitivamente no le hacían justicia.

Recuerdo cuando dejo caer la toalla de una forma tan sexy que se me escapo un pequeño "wow" que estoy seguro que todos escucharon.

Solo pude verla desde atrás pero no era como si me quedara corto con eso.

Recuerdo perfectamente que no solo yo pensaba que estaba preciosa, si no que mi "pequeño" amigo estaba de acuerdo conmigo

Luego cuando salió del agua y se comenzó a secar, simplemente no podía apartar la vista de ella, ¿se daba cuenta que se veía sexy secándose las piernas? Creo que no.

Pero me estaba haciendo morir, esa chica seria mía, esta noche.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Alice? Me imagino que después del griterío que me dedico cuando a Bella se le olvido el peluche, me hacia una pequeña idea.

Pero, de todos modos, no tenía porque enterarse.

Bella POV

-por favooooooooooooooooooooor, por Esme- Alice me ponía sus ojitos de perro perdido.

-Alice, iré a tu cumpleaños pero hoy me iré a casa-

-Bella estarás sola, Queda más cerca nuestra casa, y Ness ya se quedo dormida. No la hagas viajar tanto-

¿Por qué siempre incluía a Ness? Ah Claro, era mi punto débil.

-Solo por Ness- le dije mientras sacaba la otra silla de Ren para que pudiera dormir.

-Siiiiiiiiii!, rápido rápido, vamos vamos vamos- se fue saltando y casi gritando mientras acomodaba a Ren. Y digo casi, porque su sobrina dormía.

Me subí al auto y partimos a la mansión Cullen.

-Bella, que placer tenerte en nuestra casa otra vez, veo que la niña se agoto- me dijo Carlisle cuando cruce la puerta con Ren en brazos.

-Si, jugó mucho y cuando quiso dormir la siesta, no la deje. Asi que debe estar muy agotada-

-Pobre pequeña. Súbela para que puedas venir a cenar.-

-Claro Carlisle-

-Bella Querida- me saludo Esme

-Hola Esme ¿Qué tal todo?-

-La cena esta casi lista-

-Bueno, subo y bajo enseguida-

Jasper llego a mi lado para llevar a Nessie hasta el tercer piso.

Cuando veníamos caminando de vuelta me hablo

-Bella, pon el seguro de tu habitación esta noche-

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?- me extrañe

-Edward te ve como si fuera a comerte Bella, creo que eres su próxima presa.-

-No creo que sea tan necesario el seguro Jazz, si llega a pasar algo gritare-

-Okey- me dijo pensativo y preocupado.

¿De verdad quería que pusiera el seguro?

Bajamos a Cenar, me di cuenta de que estaba muerta de hambre, así que las conversaciones no fueron tan largas, por otro lado también sentí la mirada de Edward puesta en mi, quizás pensaría lo del seguro.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, ayude a Esme a limpiar todo. Me dijo que Emmett y Rose se habían ido a cenar y que quizás no volverían hoy, nos reimos un poco a su costa.

-¡BELLA! Veamos una película ¿si?-me dijo Alice arrastrándome hasta la sala.

-Alice, estoy cansada-

-Solo una pequeña-

-¿Qué quieres ver?-

-El Rey León-

-¿Que?- le pregunte, ¿escuche mal? –Nunca te han gustado esas películas-

-Vamos Bella, es entretenida, por favor.-

-Ahí Alice…- suspire derrotada y ella comenzó a saltar.

Nos sentamos a ver la película y al rato se nos unió Jasper con una fuente con cabritas, luego llego Edward. Carlisle y Esme se acostaron al rato después.

-Creo que iré al baño- le dije a Alice y me dirigí escaleras arriba

Luego de ir al baño, comprobé que Ren siguiera dormida y cuando me volteé…

-¿Sigue dormida?- me pregunto Edward, que susto me dio.

Sus ojos… sus ojos estaban distintos, no eran del Edward de la tarde y eso me asusto.

-emm…. Si-

Estaba demasiado cerca para mi comodidad

-Edward ¿podrias…?- le dije tratando de hacerle entender con señas que se moviera

-¿para qué?-

Esto me está asustando

-Para bajar-

-¿Prefieres bajar? O… quizás tenga una propuesta mucho mejor para ti- se acerco un poco más, tratando de deslumbrarme con su mirada, pero no funcionaba, al menos conmigo no.

-En realidad no, prefiero bajar, ahora si no te molesta.-

Puso ambos brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza y se acerco un poco más a mí, apretando su cuerpo con el mío.

-¿te haces de rogar?- sonrió de lado.

-No, Edward sal- le dije un poco más autoritaria

Me levanto una ceja

-Quizás puedo hacer otra cosa-

Junto sus labios con los míos, pero no funciono.

Lo empuje con mis manos en su pecho con la mayor fuerza que fui capaz.

-Estúpido- le dije mientras me dirigía al baño otra vez

¿Qué se creía? ¿No acepta un no por respuesta? Estaba loco, así que este es el Edward de Forks, que lastima por sus víctimas.

Me recompuse y baje. No había ni rastro de Edward, seguramente mi negativa le bajo el ego al subterráneo.

Seguí viendo la película como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Alice se dio cuenta que algo sucedía pero Jasper no, por suerte.

Al fin termino la maldita película

-Bien buenas noches, estoy muy cansada lo único que quiero hacer es dormir-

-Buenas noches- respondieron juntos.

Fui a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me acomode en la cama, cuando iba a cerrar los ojos.

Alguien entro. Prendí rápido la lámpara, era Alice. Suspire de Alivio

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa?- me pregunto extrañada

-No, por nada- mentí, obviamente no salió como esperé

Se sentó en forma de indio en mi cama.

-¿Qué te hizo mi hermano?- me pregunto como si lo supiera de toda la vida.

-Me acorralo en el pasillo, me dio un beso, e hizo insinuaciones sobre llevarme a la cama- me senté igual que ella

-¿De verdad?- me pregunto extrañada, pensativa y con una pisca de culpa. -¿Qué le dijiste?-

-No, sal, estúpido-

-Lo lamento Bella, fue mi culpa, no debí llevarte ese bikini, debí traerte uno de una pieza… uno blanco quizás, no quizás azul… también podría ser rojo, te verías muy sexy, no uno azul, si azul… es muy repetitivo ¿Qué tal celeste o Calipso?-

Rodee mis ojos

-No importa el traje de baño, tu hermano es un pervertido-

-Cambia a veces… ¿viste algo diferente en él? Quizás tenga un doble-

-Sus ojos, sus ojos eran más opacos…- le dije recordando aquel par de ojos verdes y comparándolos con los de esta tarde cuando estaba con Ren.

Sin duda con Ren, se volvían, tiernos y acogedores, pero los de hace rato eran opacos, sin sentimientos solo lujuria y deseo.

-Cambia según la situación- deduje en voz alta mientras lo pensaba –Con Ness es muy tierno y sus ojos brillan, contigo también. Pero hace unos minutos no era nada más que ojos sin sentimiento alguno-

-Mi hermano es raro- dijo mientras suspiraba

-Si que lo es-

-¿mama?- se escuchó del monitor de Nessie

-Dijo Mama- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-Yo voy- grito Alice desde el pasillo. Volvió con Nessie en brazos.

La acurruque a mi lado, pero al parecer no era esa su idea, se bajo con cuidado de la cama afirmándose de ella y camino lo mas que pudo al rededor de la cama

Hasta que se sentó y comenzó a gatear por toda la habitación explorándola.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará así?- me pregunto Alice

-No lose, quizás una hora- le dije bostezando

-Pobre de ti, quizás que me esperara a mi-

-y tomando en cuenta que tú eres hiperactiva. Pero tranquila, los primeros meses solo lloran, comen y duermen, sin mencionar los pañales múltiples-

Arrugo su nariz

-Para eso tengo un novio que quiere ser padre- me dijo segura

-Mejor voy por sus juguetes-

Nessie jugó largo rato con los juguetes hasta que se acerco a mí refregándose los ojos. Creo que no habría podido quedarme despierta si no fuera por Alice.

-eche- me dijo

-¿Quieres leche?- le pregunte mientras la subía a la cama.

Fui por su leche y se la di, se recostó entre Alice y yo y prendí un rato la televisión.

Nessie bebió su leche cada vez más somnolienta hasta que la dejo caer y se quedo dormida.

La recosté debajo de la cama y la acomode en mi pecho.

Alice también se había dormido, por suerte a ella no la tengo que acomodar.

Apague todo y cerré mis ojos escuchando la respiración tranquila de mi bebe en mis brazos.

Edward POV

Me negó, una mujer se negó a mis encantos, a los que miles de mujeres pagarían millones.

¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo importante que debería sentirse al haber sido elegida?

Debería estar saltando en un pie.

Okey mi ego que estaba por las nubes hace un minuto bajó a hacerle compañía a los mineros.

Jamás nunca nadie me había rechazado, sobre todo después de ser tan exitoso.

Seguro no se daba cuenta lo que tenía en sus narices.

Estaba enfurecido por su rechazo.

Respire hondo y me dirigí al baño, al salir decidí ir a ver a Nessie, quizás me calmaría un poco pero cuando entre no estaba, me asuste, pero luego imagine que debía de estar con Bella, de todos modos abrí la puerta de su habitación para asegurarme, no vaya a ser que se haya perdido o algo.

Pero cuando la abrí y la luz del pasillo me ilumino un poco la habitación.

Solo pude ver ternura ante la imagen.

Bella y Nessie durmiendo juntas, se veían tan tiernas.

Mis piernas se dirigieron solas hasta ellas y se agacharon a los pocos centímetros.

Sus rostros placidos, tranquilos durmiendo, se veían tan lindas.

¿Veían?

Otra vez mi cuerpo se movió solo, mi mano se dirigió al pequeño mechón de pelo que tenia Bella fuera de lugar y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

-Lamento ser como soy, Bella- le dije.

-Edward- me asuste, ¿habrá despertado? La mire, pero no, seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

Pero dijo mi nombre ¿no? No estoy loco.

-Edward…- ¡Ja! Lo sabía.

Pero ¿Por qué me nombra en sueños?

-Nessie es…- Bella habla en sueños. Nessie es que…

-Olvídalo-

Una pequeña risilla salió de mí y me fui hasta el pasillo cerrando la puerta delicadamente.

Una parte de mi, estaba consciente de que todos los movimientos y palabras que sucedieron allí adentro, fueron por voluntad propia. Pero ¿por que?.

Alice POV

Lo escuche, Lo escuche. LO SABIA!, Sabia que tenia que hacerme la dormida un rato.

Sabia que Edward sentia algo por Bella, pero que no se daba cuenta por completo. Tube que hacer todo mi esfuerzo por no gritar, le salio tan tierno.

Con un par de esas palabras, tendra a Bella en sus brazos, seran novios, se casaran, y tendran mas hijos.

Por suerte Bella soño que trataba de decirle pero no lo hacia, ya me imaginaba que le decia la verdad así. Tendria que haberme "despertado" y aclararle la situacion.

Ahora que se la verdad acerca de los sentimientos de Edward puedo dormir tranquila y sin preocupacion.

Ya quiero verlos como novios.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusta? <strong>

**Edward tenia su lado tierno ¿ven? pero es muy tonto para darse cuenta.**

**Si tienen dudas o no entendieron algo, háganme saber para explicarlo. **

**Aunque no lo crean yo tambien quiero llegar a la parte en que veremos a Edward siendo padre.**

**Para que sepan mas o menos cuanto durara, quiero decirles que aun falta mucho... Edward tendrá que hacer esfuerzos por cambiar y sin duda eso llevara algo de tiempo (capitulos xd). No les adelanto mas porque despues ya saben lo que pasa :S**

**Como siempre le agradezco a mi prima del alma que la quiero con todo mi Corachon, Val muchas gracias por sacarme del bloqueo askjdnadsjd, te quiero.**

**Eso es todo... imagino que el proximo no se tardara tanto. **

**Dejen Reviews para saber si le gusta. Tambien me pueden dar ideas asjdjasjd para que no sufra de bloqueos y no salgan perjudicadas :P**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios mis lectoras ^^ **


	7. Voz

**Holi c: Esta vez no me demore nada ;) Tampoco necesite ayuda... *.***

**Este cap transucrre solo en una mañana pero veremos lo que pasa en ella por la perspectiva de Bella, Alice y Edward (porque hay cosas que algunas saben y que otras no XD) Asi que... nada .-. ya no tengo que decir nada mas **

**Disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Sentía mis ojos arder, aun cuando los tenia cerrados. Tenía mucho sueño pero sentía una pequeña mano en mi ojo.

Gemí y voltee mi cara, su melodiosa risa inundo mis oídos

-mami- Había olvidado que ayer le salió la "m" de al principio. Mi bebe crecía…

-Ness, deja dormir a mama- le dije con voz raposa.

-¿Edua?- Eso no me lo esperaba

-¿Quieres ver a Edward?- me senté en la cama atrayéndola conmigo

Apunto la puerta.

-Alice…- susurre moviéndola un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-La princesa despertó-

-Si, por tu culpa pero ¿Qué pasa?-

-No hablaba de ti-

-¿a no?- me dijo sentándose igual que yo.

-Pregunta por Edward-

-¿De verdad?- me dijo sonriendo ¿acaso se le olvido lo de ayer?

-Alice… ¿Por qué sonríes? Se te olvido lo que paso ayer-

-No, no lo olvide pero…-

-¿Pero…?-

-¿Qué soñaste anoche?-

Me puse a pensar, era difícil recordarlo, pero cuando mi vista se puso en Ness lo recordé.

-Le trataba de decir la verdad pero después ya no ¿Qué tiene que ver con eso?-

-Ayer… olvídalo- me dijo viendo la hora –SON LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA ¿Qué tiene esta niña?-

-No lo sé… Pasa todos los días, excepto cuando se duerme tarde-

-Pobre de ti-

-Dímelo a mí, pero vale la pena- le dije sonriéndole a mi pequeña –Ven y dame un beso-

Se acerco abriendo la boca y depositando baba en toda mi boca.

-Yo también quiero uno de esos- le reclamo Alice

Me reí.

Me pare y fui al baño esperando no toparme con nadie, me lave los dientes y examine mi pijama… Tenía una polera talla M, que me quedaba hasta la mitad del muslo y unos short que casi ni se veían con la polera…Hm… BAH! ¡QUE MAS DA! Es como mi familia la que vive aquí.

-Iremos a la cocina con Ness, le daré su comida ahora-

-Bien, yo me vestiré, no primero iré a ver a Jazzy-

-io azz- dijo Ness

-Si Nessie, pero aun está dormido-

-shh- dijo Ren poniendo un dedito entre sus labios

-sí… shh- le dijo Alice.

Baje las escaleras y puse a Nessie en su silla, cuando fui a la cocina por la comida, sentí la puerta de la entrada.

-HOLA FAMILIA, LLEGUE MAS TEMPRANO PORQUE SUPE QUE HABIA UNA SOBRINA ESPERANDOME- Emmett llego gritando

-Emmett quizás aun está dormida-

-La veo desde aquí Rosie-

-Emm- escuche a mi bebe

-¿Escuchaste eso rose? Dijo Em-

-Si, lo escuche-

-Mira que tierna se ve con pijama… ¿Por qué estás sola Nessie?-

-No está sola- le dije entrando a escena con el plato de comida

-Hm- dijo saboreándose –Comida…-

-Es para tu sobrina-

-Si, lose, Rose cómprame una de esas-

-No Emmett-

-¿Por qué no? Sería más rápido siendo que como todo el día- y se fue suplicándole hasta el 3er piso.

Le daba la comida tranquilamente hasta que comenzó a agitarse.

-Edua- ahí no

-Hola Ness- le dijo con una sonrisa, ahora me arrepentía de haberme quedado en pijama, cuando dejo de verme se fue a la cocina

-EDUA!- Dijo Ness empezando los sollozos ¿Qué le ocurría?

-Nessie, solo está en la cocina-

Ness seguía repitiendo el nombre llorando de verdad.

-¿Qué pasa?- Edward salió casi corriendo de la cocina.

-No lo sé, no quiere que te vayas-

Nessie estiraba sus brazos hacia él.

Edward se rio y la tomo.

-Ness, tengo hambre y además tengo que recordar cómo se hace algo de comer…-

Ese brillo inundo sus ojos, ese brillo diferente al de ayer cuando estaba conmigo

Ness puso una de sus manos en la boca de Edward y este beso su pequeña manito.

Me recordó a lo que yo hacía… Edward se veía como… como un padre…

-Ness… deja que Edward vaya a comer- dije.

Me hizo un puchero.

-Nessie, no se irá para siempre-

Nessie miro a Edward y apunto su comida. Quería que le diera de comer otra vez.

-¿Puedo?-me pregunto

¿Es enserio? ¿De verdad quería hacerlo?

-Claro- le dije parándome de la silla.

Edward ocupo mi lugar y sentó a Ness en la silla, que rebozaba de alegría hasta por las orejas.

-Bien Ness, pórtate bien, que no recuerdo como se hace esto- una pequeña risa salió de mí.

Se volteo a verme, me devolvió la sonrisa. Por un momento pensé que se enfadaría.

-Oye es cierto… ¿Cómo era esto?- dijo mirando la cuchara.

Me reí otra vez y me acerque.

-Tomas solo un poco… ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Ah Si…- tomo un poco en la cuchara.

-No tan poco… se le hará la comida más larga-

-No te entiendo, primero dices poco y después no tan poco-

-Busca el punto intermedio- le dije, pasando mí brazo en frente de él para agarrar la cuchara y llenársela.

-Así- le dije tendiéndole la cuchara.

-Gracias- me dijo recibiéndola.

En el momento en que se la pase, nuestras manos inevitablemente se tocaron y ese choque eléctrico que sentí ayer paso por mi brazo.

Al parecer Edward también lo noto.

-Espero que no se acostumbre, o tendré que llamarte todos los días-

-Depende de la hora- me respondió como si le estuviera preguntando si podía llamarlo.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a ir solo por Ness?-

-Claro ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, debe ser difícil estar sola con ella-

-No tanto, Ness es tranquila… por suerte. Además Jasper casi siempre va a visitarnos-

-Por eso Ren le tiene tanto afecto- me dijo pensativo.

-Por supuesto, es como su padre adoptivo.-

-Probablemente sabe darle mejor la comida que yo- Lo dijo tan serio que pensé que podría estar celoso de Jasper… pero ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Probablemente, y… Hmm ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Si le estas dando la comida a Ness es justo que te ayude con tu desayuno ¿no lo crees?-

-Gracias- me sonrió.

Me dirigí a la cocina pensando que quizás Ness ya no era tan dependiente de mí como antes, al menos no con Edward cerca.

¿Qué le gustara a Edward?

-Hola Bella- Esme entro con una bata abierta, dejando ver su pijama.

-Hola Esme-

-¿Quisieras explicarme que hace Edward dándole la comida a Nessie?- me dijo con una sonrisa y sentándose en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

-Nessie se puso a llorar hasta que Edward acepto. No estaba haciendo nada productivo así que me vine a hacerle el desayuno, pero me di cuenta que no sé nada de él-

-¿Estas segura que no sabes nada?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bella, Edward vivía aquí, tú lo conocías, después de todo pasabas aquí casi toda la semana. No recuerdas que era lo que el más amaba. Podrá haber cambiado pero es el mismo Edward de siempre, con los mismo gustos-

Recordaba a Edward… era todo un chico popular en el colegio, todas las chicas lo perseguían y aseguraban haberse besado con él, claro con el tiempo los besos no fueron suficientes.

Recordaba los llamados cada 2 minutos para Edward en los cuales solo tenía que decir "no se encuentra" o algo por el estilo. Personalmente me daban pena esas chicas.

Me concentre en recordar cuál era el desayuno preferido de Edward… Recordé un día en su cumpleaños, en que ayude a Esme a preparar el desayuno y ella me dijo que a Edward le daríamos…

-¿Waffles?- pregunté

Me asintió.

-¿Me ayudas? No recuerdo muy bien- le dije buscando algunos de los ingredientes.

-Hagamos el desayuno para todos- Asentí.

-¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a Edward, Esme? ¿Feliz? ¿Sorprendida? O pensaste que sería peor- le dije mientras ella sacaba las demás cosas.

-No esperaba nada, con Edward es difícil saberlo, estoy feliz por verlo de nuevo… Me encanta como se ve con Ness, es como si todo en él cambiara-

-Pienso exactamente igual… Es otro Edward-

-No es otro, es el viejo Edward-

-¿Hablan de mi?- Edward entro con Nessie en brazos.

-¡Oh! ¿Pero qué hermosura veo ahí?- pregunto Esme

-Bueno y eso que no me he bañado-

-No te decía a ti Edward, Ven con la ita Esme-

Renesmee se aferro a Edward.

-Renesmee- le dije. Ella me miro con los ojos un poco abiertos. Jamás la llamaba así. –Tu ita te saludó-

Me miro por unos segundos. Y alzo los brazos a Esme.

-¿Es que no me quieres?- le pregunto.

Ness negó y la abrazo por el cuello. Luego se giro hacia mí con aspecto arrepentido y alzo sus pequeñas manos hacia mí, abriéndolas y cerrándolas al mismo tiempo

-¿Sabes que no puedo estar enojada contigo verdad?- le dije tomándola.

Me sonrió mostrando sus 4 dientes de al frente.

-Mira como te dejo Edward- le dije con una sonrisa divertida.

Tenía toda la cara sucia.

-Soy principiante- dijo avergonzado.

-Tranquilo, Jasper era peor-

-¡Es cierto! ¿Recuerdas las manchas de comida en la alfombra?-

-Eso fue su culpa, le dije que tenía que ponerla en la silla, pero como su deber es consentir a Ness, no me hizo caso-

-2 Semanas, 2 semanas limpiando la alfombra, intentando con todo tipos de mezclas- Esme se reía.

-Y al final solo la mando a la tintorería, de la que no salió la mancha y compró otra parecida, y jura que no nos dimos cuenta.- completé

Esme se reía a carcajadas

-Pobre Jasper- exclamo Edward –Me hace sentir mejor que lo hice mejor que él-

Baje a Ness para que pudiera hacer el desayuno.

-¿Dejas a Ness andar así por la casa?-

-Claro…-

-Am… yo… iré a ver qué tal esta- Dijo saliendo.

-¿Eso es preocupación?- me pregunto Esme

-Al parecer si-

-¿Ya tomaste una decisión?- Asentí -¿Cuál es?-

-Hay que decirle la verdad-

**Edward POV**

Me desperté confuso… Luego de un rato de tener los ojos cerrados comencé a recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior: mis insinuaciones a Bella, mi visita nocturna. Todo el día junto a Ness…

Hubiera sido un día genial, si no fuera porque lo arruiné.

Me levanté y fui al baño, no me quería vestir aún asique solo me cepille los dientes.

Cuando Salí del baño, mi vista se clavo en la puerta de Bella, no pude evitarlo.

La abrí despacio para cerrarla de inmediato si había alguien despierto, ya estaba buscando escusas en mi mente "Lo que pasa es… que… yo… fui a… ver como esta Nessie y no la vi ahí, así que me vine a asegurar de que estuviera en la casa" No estaba mal.

Pero todo fue innecesario cuando las vi… Nessie estaba sentada al medio de Alice y Bella, ¿Alice estaba aquí la noche anterior? Oh no, con lo psíquica que es Alice seguramente escucho lo que dije ayer… Oh Diablos

-¿Edua?- me dijo Ness refregándose uno de sus ojitos.

-Hey ¿Qué tal?- le dije susurrándole y acercándome. Me apunto a Bella

-Está dormida- me Apunto a la puerta y me reclamó.

-No puedo llevarte sin permiso de tu mama, se puede preocupar. Yo bajare y cuando tú despiertes a Bella, nos vemos abajo.- le di un beso en la frente y Salí de la habitación.

Esto no se podía hacer costumbre. Me quede ahí por si Bella no despertaba, escuche a Ness preguntar por mí, estuve a punto de entrar pero Bella habló

- ¿Quieres ver a Edward?-

Qué bueno que no tenían idea de que estuve allí.

Lo cierto es que técnicamente no baje, me fui a mi habitación y me recosté un momento pensando en todas las cosas que me habían ocurrido, las cosas que debería hacer, por ejemplo ir a ver mi trabajo que lo deje desprotegido…

Volver a la rutina de gentes inservibles. ¡JA! Mejor me llevo a alguien que sepa para allá.

Digo ni siquiera saben traer un café caliente, deberían sentirse afortunados de conservar su empleo… mendigos.

Yo haría su empleo mucho mejor que ellos, pero claro, nunca lo probaré. ¿El por qué?

Bueno, yo un empresario prestigiado JAMAS le servirá a alguien… ellos me tienen que servir a mi, y como se debe, lo que yo pido, como lo pido y especialmente cuando lo pido. Además no me vería nada lindo sirviendo café. No, yo no pertenezco a ese mundo. Estoy hecho para liderar.

No creo que tenga que ir hacia allá, Cristina hace todo el trabajo.

_¿Cristina? Estoy casi seguro de que su nombre empieza con "A" no con "C"_

Como sea… Supongo que Támara se encargara de servirle a Amalia

_No no no, estas mal, se llama Tanya y Ángela._

¿Y tú crees que me importan como se llamen? Espera… ¿Quién eres tú?

_Soy… pues no lose, salgo de tu cabeza ¿no? Deberías saberlo_

Bueno… "cosa", a mí nadie me dice lo que digo o lo que hago ¿está bien? ¿Quieres guiarme por el lado bueno o algo?

_Me consta que no me harás caso si te digo que hacer, respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, creo que si, digamos que soy tu lado bueno… y como soy tu lado bueno, mejor asegúrate de hacer lo que te diga, sino las cosas te irán mal._

¡Ja! Ni siquiera existes.

_Te lo advierto… mi primera misión es hacer que no te vayas aun, y deja de pensar en ti y piensa en los demás._

¿Qué me tratas de decir?

¿Hola? Bueno, luego de esa pequeña interrupción sigo con mi relato.

En fin, creo que de todos modos no me quería ir aun… Quiero dejar en claro que no lo hago porque esa molesta voz en mi cabeza lo dice ¿Está bien?

Yo Edward Cullen hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero.

Y aunque no quiero cocinar, tendré que hacerlo.

Mi estomago gruño

Me pare de la cama y me dirigí escaleras abajo. Ahí vi a Nessie y a Bella.

Hm… apetitoso pijama.

Bella le daba la comida a Ness, luego de que trate de hacer mi desayuno, sentí a Nessie llorar y al final terminé por darle yo la comida.

-Que bien Ness, te la terminaste toda ¿Qué tal dormiste?- le pregunte mientras la sacaba de su sillita y la llevaba cargando hasta la cocina, donde estaba Bella (Que amablemente se ofreció a hacerme de desayunar) y Esme quien se despertó hace un rato. Creo que llegue en el momento en que hablaban de mí

-¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a Edward, Esme? ¿Feliz? ¿Sorprendida? O pensaste que sería peor-

-No esperaba nada, con Edward es difícil saberlo, estoy feliz por verlo de nuevo… Me encanta como se ve con Ness, es como si todo en él cambiara-

¿De verdad?

-Pienso exactamente igual… Es otro Edward-

¿Otro?

-No es otro, es el viejo Edward-

¿Viejo? Bien esta es mi entrada.

-¿Hablan de mi?- Pregunté

-¡Oh! ¿Pero qué hermosura veo ahí?- Me dijo Esme

-Bueno y eso que no me he bañado-

-No te decía a ti Edward, Ven con la ita Esme- Bueno quizás no a mí

Ness no quiso ir con Esme y se abrazo a mi cuello

Bella le llamo la atención y Nessie respondió a su regaño yéndose con Esme, hubiera preferido que se quedara conmigo.

Pero luego Nessie se fue con Bella, y me di cuenta que la prefería así. Se veían tan lindas ambas.

Nessie tenía pequeños rasgos de Bella, como los ojos y algunos de la cara, todo lo demás, imagino, que eran del padre. Extrañamente todos aquellos rasgos que no eran de Bella se me hacían terriblemente conocidos. ¿ Conocería al padre de Ness?

-Mira como te dejo Edward- le dijo Bella.

-Soy principiante- me excusé

-Tranquilo, Jasper era peor-

Me contaron una anécdota de Jasper, me hubiera reído pero…

_Acéptalo, sientes celos. ¿Por qué no solo vas y le dices a Bella que sientes algo por ella?_

¿Qué? ¡JA! ¿Yo? Puf… ¿celos? ¿De Jasper y de Bella? Voz chillona inservible.

_¿Te das cuenta de que no niegas lo que digo?_

-¿Dejas a Ness andar así por la casa?- Le pregunte a Bella después de que dejara a Ren en el suelo como si nada

-Claro…- me dijo lo más natural posible

-Am… yo… iré a ver qué tal esta –

Salí a buscarla.

**Alice POV**

Cuando perdí de vista a las chicas, Salí corriendo a la pieza de Jasper. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

Me acosté a su lado y lo moví un poco

-Jazz, Jazzy, amor- comencé a decirle suavemente –Jasper, ¿Jasper? ¡JASPER!-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué gritas?- se despertó sobresaltado, sentándose en la cama

-Tranquilo Jazz, no pasa nada, te venia a contar una cosa-

-¿Una cosa? Por tu nivel de excitación creo que no se lo has dicho a nadie, pero no imagino por que no le puedes contar a Bella-

-Bella no puede saberlo- le dije.

-Alice por favor, baja el volumen- ¿Estaba hablando alto?

Asentí respirando hondo y calmándome.

-Bien, ahora cuéntame-

-Edward-Le-Dijo-a-Bella-Ayer-Que-Queria-Llevarla-a-La-Cama-Bella-Le-Dijo-Que-No-El-Lo-Entendio-Y-Se-Fue-Pero-Lo-Que-Bella-No-Sabe-Es-Que…-

Eso hasta para mí fue rápido, Jasper me silencio con su mano.

-Tranquila Alice, si en realidad quieres que comente lo que me dices, necesitas que lo entienda y para entenderlo necesito que lo hagas más despacio-

Asentí y el saco su mano.

Me toco los hombros y me miro a los ojos… Sorprendentemente me calme y deje de mover mi pie insistentemente (lo sé, yo tampoco sabía que estaba moviendo mi pie así).

-Edward trato de llevarse a Bella a la cama ayer- Jasper abrió sus ojos –Pero Bella le dejo en claro que no y se fue, tranquilo Jazz, nada pasó- Se relajo un poco –La cosa que quería decirte es que…- Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro –Ayer por la noche Bella y Ness dormían, Edward entro a la habitación- Jasper de nuevo se alarmo –Jasper no paso nada malo, ya te lo dije. Lo que en realidad hizo, Jazz con esto morirás, él le pidió perdón. LE PIDIO PERDON!- Me puse a gritar. Cuando pare de gritar, Jasper me invadió con sus preguntas.

-Aun no entiendo una cosa-

-¿Cual?-

-¿Por qué Bella no puede saberlo? ¿Por qué estas tan contenta? ¿No se supone que esta correcto que se disculpe? ¿Habrá que alejar a Ness de Edward? Digo para protegerla ¿Cómo esta Bella? ¿Está Bien? ¿Estaba calmada cuando te lo dijo? ¿O lo viste tú? Un momento ¿Por qué no me lo contaron? ¿No querían que me preocupara? –

-Eso es mas de una Jazzy, Bella no puede saberlo porque quiero que Edward se dé cuenta primero que le gusta y que él se lo diga ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que dejara las cosas fluir? No hay que alejar a Ness de Ed, eso la destrozaría, Bella está bien no le paso nada. Ella me lo conto y no te contamos a ti porque no queríamos que lo golpearas –

-Ah bueno… ¿Dejar las cosas fluir? ¿Desde cuándo?-

-Me di cuenta que el Destino es el que hace la cosas mejor, bueno eso y Dios-

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? Respondan en los Reviews :S<strong>

**Lo hice solita pero eso no quita que no tengan que agradecerle a la Val igual me ayudo algo ;)**

**Y eso .-. **

**Adios mis queridisimas Lectoras ^^**


	8. Presiones de Esme

**Okey, Okey, lo admito, me demoré, no puedo decir que es por falta de imaginacion porque ni me acordaba en donde iba :S**

**Tampoco puedo decir que tenia muchos trabajos (aunque si) pero de todos modos me quedaba tiempo... Asi que basicamente no he escrito porque no... .-. **

**Una respuesta muy válida c: Disfruten c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Bien, ahora ya estaba todo decidido, tenía que decirle a Edward, mi cerebro trabajaba a mil pensando en una manera de decírselo, quizás no tenía que ser tan pronto, unas semanas más… después de todo solo lleva aquí 3 días.

Pero por otro lado hoy era el cumpleaños de Alice, no iba a arruinárselo si Edward decidía irse y no volver.

Pensaba y pensaba mientras me duchaba.

-Bella, es ahora o nunca- escuche por atrás de la puerta.

-Salgo en 2 minutos- le grite a Rose, me apuré y en minutos estábamos en el auto partiendo a Port Ángeles.

Jasper se llevaría a Alice a almorzar y eso nos daría tiempo a mí y a Rose para comprar el regalo de Alice.

Lo sé, a última hora.

Algo que nos facilito el proceso fue que Edward se ofreció a quedarse con Ness y como Esme estaba dando vueltas, escuchó y me hizo señas de que lo dejara.

Con una molestia en el pecho (preocupacion) salí dejando a Edward con mi bebé.

-Es la primera vez que la veo despedirse de ti y quedarse con alguien muy a gusto- me dijo Rose mientras veíamos a Edward con Ness en sus brazos, y su manito meneándose en un gesto de "Adiós"

Asentí

-Ya no depende de mí- me repetía esa frase todo el tiempo para ir a acostumbrándome.

Partimos a Port Ángeles lo más rápido que pudimos y entramos a la tienda favorita de Alice.

-¿Crees que sería conveniente comprarle una Gift Card con mucho dinero?-

-Puede ser tu regalo Rose, a mi no me gustan esas cosas. Además porque sería un regalo para ella y un castigo para mí-

La verdad tenía pensado algo…

**Edward POV**

-Mama, ¿Puedo llevar a Ness al parque?- le pregunte a Esme.

-Llama a Bella, Edward- Asentí. Me dio su celular y la llamé.

-Esme ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto con preocupación

-Am, soy Edward, no pasa nada solo quería preguntarte… si puedo llevar a Ren al parque-

-¿Al parque? Pero serán las 2, tenemos que almorzar-

-Me llamas cuando llegues y vuelvo-¿me oía esperanzado?

-Bien Edward ¿Me das tu teléfono?-

Le di mi teléfono y luego de cambiarme la ropa y cambiar la silla, partimos al parque.

Puse unas frazadas en el pasto para que Ness no lo sintiera tan helado.

Esme le había puesto una jardinera rosada con una polera blanca debajo se veía tan linda

Me senté como indio en frente de ella.

Puso sus pequeñas manos en el suelo y trato de pararse…

Pensé que daría sus primeros pasos…

Se paro exitosamente pero comenzó a tambalearse. Le tome las manos y la ayude a acercarse a mí.

Miraba sus pies con atención y yo me reía de lo alto que los levantaba.

-¿Es tuya?- me pregunto una voz femenina.

Mire en la dirección de aquella voz.

Era una chica muy hermosa pero no era mi estilo

Espera ¿Desde cuándo tengo estilos?

-Pues yo…- quise responder pero me interrumpió

-Se parece mucho a ti- Fruncí el seño

-¿De verdad?- pregunté

-Si, tiene tu color de pelo… y otras cosas que creo que solo se notan en los ojos-

Hice una mueca. Pues… tenía razón, pero ¿Por qué me parecía a Ness? ¿Su padre era pariente mío?

-Quizás es solo coincidencia- dije

-No lo creo… tiene un aire a ti-

-¿Y tú eres?- le pregunte un poco descortés

-Oh, Lo siento… me llamo Jessica-

-Hola Jessica-

Luego de un rato en el que no le dije nada y ella tampoco a mí, creo que esperaba que le dijera mi nombre, mi celular vibró.

-¿Hola?- conteste

-Edward, estamos en casa, tráeme a mi bebe- escuche a Bella decir por el otro lado.

Sonreí.

-Ok, me voy para allá, ¿quieres que le pase el teléfono a Ness?-

-te lo agradecería- me dijo aliviada.

-Nessie, es mamá- le pase el teléfono y luchó por ponérselo en la oreja

-¿Ado?- le dijo al teléfono, sonreí.

-Bueno Adiós- dijo Jessica decepcionada, me imagino que pensaba que Bella y yo… pff

Nessie daba su pequeña conversación de lo que había hecho en el día:

Decia cosas sin sentido como "adapabababadadapaba" hasta que logre captar algo, un ligero "ados"

Tome el teléfono y hable un tiempo más con Bella, luego corte y nos fuimos de vuelta a casa.

Cuando iba de camino sentí unas pequeñas palmadas, Nessie aplaudía viendo los miles de árboles que pasaban de nuestro lado izquierdo.

Cuando me escucho reír quiso avanzar hacia mí (aun cuando estaba atrás y yo delante) Pero su sillita se lo impidió...

-Edua- me reclamó con sus pequeñas manos.

-Estoy manejando, no se puede hacer eso, es contra la ley.- le dije tratando de que se calmara.

Pero empezó a retorcerse y a gemir.

¿Qué hago?

Mire a mí alrededor del auto buscando cualquier cosa para entretenerla…

La radio.

La prendí rápidamente en un ataque histérico para que parara de llorar.

Claro de luna inundo el auto.

Poco a poco los pequeños sollozos de Ness comenzaron a apagarse, se relajó con el piano de Debussy y comenzó a quedarse dormida.

Creo que su "espanta cuco" servía de algo.

Seguí manejando tranquilamente vigilando a Ren de vez en cuando.

Cuando llegué, si quiera me había estacionado y una ráfaga de luz paso por mi lado, abriendo la puerta trasera.

Era Bella.

-Oh… no aguanto el viaje- la tomó entre sus brazos suspirando de alivio.

-¿No me tienes confianza?- le dije riendo y mirando a Ness como se acurrucaba en el pecho de Bella.

-Siempre se me hace difícil dejarla… además, piensa que solo llevas aquí 3 días ¿Cómo fui capaz? Nunca más volverá a pasar- me dijo pasando por mi lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices enserio?- me preocupe siguiéndola.

Se rio de mi. Me avergoncé, yo jamás me avergonzaba. Y eso me hizo enojar.

Creo que se dio cuenta.

-Edward, lo siento, no quería ofenderte- ofender, era una buena palabra.

-No lo hiciste- le dije aunque si lo estaba pero no lo iba a admitir, nadie podía hacerme sentir mal ¿O si?... No, ¿En qué rayos piensas Edward?

**Bella POV**

Llevaba a mi bebé en mis brazos, Creo profundamente que ofendí a Edward pero no entiendo porque, no está acostumbrado a que la gente se burle de él, bueno… tendrá que acostumbrarse.

Se suponía que ahora almorzaríamos y después DEBERIA llegar Alice (nótese el énfasis en la palabra) Espero que Jasper se sepa controlar.

Subí a dejar a Ness en su cuna, faltaba para el almuerzo y ella siempre comía después que nosotros. Le acomodé el león a un lado suyo y bajé.

-¿Y?- me preguntó Esme.

-Sin ningún rasguño-

-Te lo dije, mi Edward la cuida como si fuera su propia hija- Edward sonrió.

Y yo estuve a punto de entrar en pánico.

-¡Bella!- Rosalie entro corriendo, me tomo del brazo y me llevo escaleras arriba

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté cuando ya había llegado a su habitación.

-Nada, solo me sentía sola- me dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Por primera vez en la vida te agradezco que me sacaras así como así-

-¿Porque? ¿Qué paso?- me pregunto sentándose como indio en la cama

-Esme hizo un comentario incomodo-

-Detalles, Detalles, Detalles- repitio

-Dijo, en frente de tu querido cuñado, "Edward la cuida como si fuera su propia hija"-

-Oh Oh- me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-

-Esme te presiona, quiere que le digas-

-¿Qué? ¡Está loca!- le dije en un tono de voz moderado sentándome en la cama junto a ella.

Rose se comenzó a reír

-No sé de qué te ríes… Esto es grave- comencé a pensar como reaccionaria cuando haga sus comentarios, seguramente como idiota… Si no fuera por Rose, seguramente abría terminado en el suelo.

Creo que mi cara era impagable porque en el momento en que Rose se calmó, me miro y le volvió el ataque.

-¿Haz considerado como decirle?- me preguntó luego de una hora esperando que su risa cesara.

-Si, y no sé cómo hacerlo, invitarlo a comer sonaría con otras intenciones-

-No si le dejas en claro lo que quieres-

-¿Como?-

-"Edward necesito decirte algo importante ¿Crees que puedas ir a mi casa mañana en la noche?"-

-Sigue sonando mal-

-No, solo que tu nunca lo veras como perfecto… y es porque estas nerviosa ¿A que le temes?-

-A que se lleve a Ness lejos, a vivir sola… a vivir sin mi bebé- el solo hecho de imaginármelo me hizo estar triste

-No pienses en eso, ten fe, tú eres la que más la tiene, y si lo llega a hacer todos estaremos de tu lado.-

-¿Y si se va? ¿Y si no le importa? ¿Qué le diré a Ness cuando crezca?-

-Que tiene un tío que la ama y que la quiere como si fuera su propia hija-

-¿Crees que será suficiente?-

-Esperemos que si, además ¿No piensas buscar novio o algo?-

-¿Qué? ¿Novio? ¿En un momento como este? ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?-

-Hey, yo solo preguntaba… Sabes que Jacob está disponible-

-Lose, y no me interesa-

-Admítelo tiene su encanto. Ni te das el tiempo de conocerlo-

-No es mi tipo-

-No lo conoces-

-No me agrada-

-No lo conoces-

Suspiré

-No quiero novios-

-¿Por siempre? No te puedes quedar sola para siempre, tienes que encontrar el amor-

-Nunca he tenido un amor y no lo tendré, tengo lo que necesito-

-¿nunca? ¿De verdad?-

-¡Ash! No me gustaba en verdad-

-Admitiste que te gusto una vez-

-Una vez y fue un terrible error-

-No es verdad… te arreglabas y lo mejor, dejabas que te arregláramos, te veías preciosa-

-Como sea fue una dura etapa de mi adolescencia… y no volverá a ocurrir-

-¿Ya no te gusta?-

-No-

-Tuviste tu primera vez con él-

-Y también fue una equivocación, no completamente claro, pero bebí y eso es todo-

-Salió una hermosa criatura de esa vez, pueden salir más-

-Rose, no pienso dejarme enamorar por tu cuñado, es malo y egoísta-

-Hazlo cambiar-

-¿Para qué? Las personas como él, jamás dejan de ser como son, cuando termine por confiar se irá-

-Osea ¿En realidad lo has pensado?-

-Claro que no-

_Si, lo has hecho_

-¡Lo has hecho!- grito apuntándome y riéndose

Me sonroje

-Lo imagine hasta con Jacob, no es nada del otro mundo-

-¿Entonces Jacob es un pretendiente?-

-Quizás, si cambia mis prejuicios de él-

-¿Y Mike?-

-¡Uf! Vamos a almorzar ¿Quieres?-

-Ok, Mike no.-

Bajamos, ordenamos la mesa y nos sentamos a comer

-¿Y nessie?- me pregunto Rose

-¿Ahora te das cuenta que tu sobrina no está?- le pregunto Esme

Sobrina, Sobrina… sobrina.

Bella respira tranquila, eres como la hermana de Rose…

-Está durmiendo Rose… llego agotada de su rato con Edward- dije tratando de sonar indiferente a la frase de Esme

-No hizo mucho, nos sentamos a jugar en el parque…- dijo poniendo la mirada en el plato

-¿Qué hicieron?-le pregunto Esme

-Nada, jugamos-

-Edward ¿Qué paso?-

-Nada Mamá-

-Dímelo-

-Una chica se acercó, me dijo su nombre, yo no le di el mío claro… cuando Bella me llamo se fue-

-Pensó que Bella era…-

-Pensó que Ness, Bella y yo estabamos ligados de alguna manera-

Me sonrojé hasta más no poder, y fije la vista en mi plato…

Afortunadamente un llanto de bebé llegó desde el monitor. Me pare de un salto en un acto reflejo y subí las escaleras.

-Hola bebé ¿Cómo la pasaste sin mami? ¿Me extrañaste?- le dije tomándola.

Como cada día después de despertarse se acomodo en mi hombro. Acaricie sus risos.

Me volví a sentar en la mesa pero esta vez tenía en mis piernas una hermosa criatura.

-¿Quieres puré?- le pregunte dándole un poco.

Supe que le gustó cuando comenzó a saltar en mis piernas y a darles golpes a la mesa con las palmas.

-No Ness no hagas eso- le dije.

Paró de golpear la mesa, solo para que se le olvidara un momento después y volviera a hacerlo.

Continúe comiendo y dándole un poco a Ness, hasta que se aburrió.

Me levante y la fui a dejar donde Emmett le había armado un castillo de legos cuando tenía 1 año.

Ness comenzó a desarmarlo y armarlo.

Continuamos almorzando entre conversaciones triviales, ayude a Esme a limpiar el comedor, y luego Rose y yo fuimos al patio a inflar globos.

Me dolía la cabeza y me sentía mareada después de unos 5 globos rosas. Si, solo 5, soy mala en esto de las respiraciones.

Edward jugaba con Ness con uno de esos globos y Rose inflaba como loca, yo no sabía cómo lo hacía.

-Vamos Bella, quedan unos 50-

-¿50? Rose la verdad, no le veo el lujo, la mayoría se reventaran y los demás se desinflaran con el tiempo, para que hacerlo-

-¿Lo tienes que sacar todo con lógica? A Alice le encantaran-

Tome otro globo y me lo lleve a la boca.

* * *

><p><strong>Esme se pone peligrosa :S<strong>

**reviews? para saber que tal... para mi esta... emm... ñee asndsjak xd**

**Avisen si quieren saber que hicieron Alice y Jasper... no estaba segura de hacerlo porque quizas no les guste y se aburriran etc etc.**

**Sino el prox sera del Cumpleaños de Alice c: **

**Adios mis preciadas Lectoras ^^**


	9. Pasos y verdades

**Hola Chicas! Me demore en actualizar pero esta vez es bastante largo porque... ¿Querian que apurara todo eso de Edward? ¿Verdad? YA SE VIENE!**

**Esta vez puse musica en una parte en especial, preparen:**

**Jet Lag - Simple Plan**

**Disenchanted - My Chemical Romance**

**Leanlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Alice<strong>

-¡Mas Rápido Jasper!- le dije a Jazz saltando en mi asiento.

-Lo siento Alice pero… así manejo yo-

-No es verdad, rebasas los 100 k/h, ¡JASPER NO BAJES MAS LA VELOCIDAD!-

-Tranquila amor, es tu cumpleaños, no te tienes que enojar-

-Pues no hagas que me enoje-

Me tomo la mano, lo que me hizo relajarme considerablemente

-¿Cómo lo pasaste conmigo hoy?-

Le sonreí con amor

-Hermoso, gracias.-

Jasper me había llevado a la playa y habíamos estado en un hotel. Fue realmente lindo…

Además tenía una hermosa sorpresa para la familia

Ahora nos dirigíamos a casa, las chicas me habían hecho un cumpleaños, solo quería ver que habían hecho.

Encendió la radio, Eminem sonaba a todo volumen en el auto, cantar sus canciones me comenzó a tranquilizar y luego del rato empecé a disfrutar el paisaje y lo lento que iba Jasper.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa. Las chicas salieron corriendo, yo me baje muy rápido y las dos me abrazaron.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Feliz cumpleaños- Comenzamos a dar saltitos, lo hacíamos cada vez que alguien estaba de cumpleaños (de las tres obviamente, a veces Esme se colaba pero no era lo mismo)

Cuando nos separamos, llego Emmet.

-Feliz Cumpleaños querida Hermanita-

No crean que soy irrespetuosa ni mucho menos, pero no podía emitir palabra si Emmett me abrazaba así.

-Emmett la asfixias- le dijo Bella.

-¡Ay! Lo siento- me dejo en el suelo y di unas cuantas respiraciones.

-No pasa nada.-

-Feliz Cumpleaños hermana- Edward me dio un abrazo grande pero no tan apretado como el de Emmett

-Gracias Edward- le dije sonriendo de felicidad. De verdad lo había extrañado en mi cumpleaños anterior.

-Feliz cumpleaños hija- me dijeron al mismo tiempo Carlisle y Esme.

Se miraron los dos y me abrazaron al mismo tiempo

-Papá, mamá, muchas gracias-

Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Rose me tomo de la mano.

-Ven a ver lo que hicimos para ti-

-¡Esperen! Y mi sobrina… que diga… mi… - Ops! –Si, mi sobrina, somos hermanas ¿no Bella?-

-Claro Ali, está durmiendo- Bella también se incomodo

Hice una mueca.

-Bueno pero no estés triste, vamos a ver el patio – me volvió a tomar de la mano y me guió hasta el patio.

Todo era rosa con blanco.

Me puse a dar saltitos y a aplaudir.

-¡Es precioso!- se me humedecieron los ojos –El mejor cumpleaños de la vida, Bella ¿inflaste globos?-

-Si, con un par de inhaladores y de desmayos, algunos inflé-

-Aw gracias- la abracé, sabia lo mal que se le daban las respiraciones.- ¿Puedo comer algo? Se ve todo tan delicioso-

-No puedes… tenemos que almorzar primero-

-¡Uy Díganme que es lo que pienso que es!-

-Te digo que es lo que piensas que es.- me dijo Edward.

Comencé a dar saltos. Corrí al comedor y me senté en mi puesto.

-¡Apúrense!- les dije.

-¿Es que Jasper no te dio comida?-

-¿¡No comer! Casi se come todo el desayuno y no les deja nada a los demás-

-Hey, una vez al año que disfrute las comidas-

-Claro, junto con navidad, año nuevo, y por supuesto los días de la semana- dijo Bella.

-Hey, yo no como tanto-

Sentí a todos mirándome con una ceja alzada

-Honestamente no sé como sigues siendo como un palo- me dijo Rosalíe

-Bien chicos a sentarse-

-Si, siéntense- les dije un poco acelerada

Todos se sentaron demasiado lento para mi gusto, pero Esme tuvo la consideración de darme la comida a mi primero, lamentablemente tenía que esperar que todos tuvieran sus platos.

La lasaña en mi plato me hacia burla con su olor

-Alice ¿Quieres hacer los honores?- me pregunto Carlisle.

-Claro Papá-

Me paré.

-Bendición, Bendición oeo, Hay bendición en el comedor, que levanten las manos como yo, Hay que dar las gracias al señor, Hay que dar las gracias al señor- canté con el ritmo de la canción "vino en cartón".

-Querido Dios, te agradezco por este año más de vida, por estos alimentos, bendice a las personas que no tienen esta suerte, y lo siento pero tengo un poco de hambre. Amén- Un coro de Amén entre risas llegó a mis oídos.

-Gracias Alice, pero no comas aún-

-¿Qué? ¿Me estas bromeando?-

-Quiero hacer un brindis- Carlisle se paró –Por mi hermosa hija, por sus 22 años… ¿En qué momento creciste tanto, mi pequeña? Si solo era Ayer cuando eras como Renesmee y corrías por el patio escapando de Edward y Emmett, te felicito por haber logrado tantas cosas y por ser una hermosa mujer, ojala nunca cambies, Te quiero hija mía. Salud- Otro coro de "¡Salud!" Inundó el comedor y cuando quise seguirlos me di cuenta de mi voz raposa.

Estaba llorando. Jasper me abrazó.

Comenzaron a comer y cuando terminaron, Edward llamó la atención

-Yo también quiero hacer un brindis, pero no quise hacer sufrir más a Alice, así que, ahora que ya comimos…- me sonrió – Alice, mi hermana pequeña, ¿tanto tiempo paso desde que jugábamos al castillo encantado en el patio? ¿O a las escondidas?, Siempre fuimos muy unidos Alice, y espero que siga así, lamento no haber venido en tu cumpleaños anterior, es que en ese momento no me di cuenta de cuánto necesitaba a mi familia, y en especial a mi hermana pequeña-

-Hey- reclamo Emmett

-A ti también, pero es diferente – se volteo hacia mi otra vez –Todos aquellos recuerdos en que nos ayudábamos uno al otro, están en mi mente… Espero que pases un muy feliz cumpleaños y que sean muchos más, Te quiero mucho hermana menor, recuerda que siempre estará aquí tu hermano mayor que te protege de las tormentas- se volvió a sentar, otra vez hicieron acto de presencia mis lagrimas

-¡Ahora nosotras!- gritaron Bella y Rose, amabas se pararon

-Alice, tantos momentos que pasamos juntas- dijo Rose

-Tantos años de amistad- dijo Bella

-Tantas locuras-

-Tantas penas-

-Tantos consejos-

-Hemos reído como hemos llorado-

-Las tres siempre en las buenas y las malas-

-Cuando dudabas de Jasper- dijo Rose

-Te hicimos entrar en razón- dijeron ambas

-¡OYE!- Escuché a Jasper

-Cuando querías matar a Emmett- dijo Bella

-por decirle a Jasper que te gustaba- Dijo Rose

-Te ayudamos- dijeron ambas

-Si, lo recuerdo- dijo Emmett.

-Cuando Esme no te dejo ir a la fiesta-

-Te hicimos piecito para que bajaras-

-¡¿Que?- dijo Esme

-Cuando quieres ir de compras- Dijo Rose

-Aunque me lleven a la fuerza- Dijo Bella

-La pasamos genial- Dijeron ambas

-Sin ti, no seriamos lo que somos-

-Gracias Pequeña Allie- ambas

-Lo sentimos-

-Por los regaños que te darán-

-Después de este pequeño discurso-

-¡Te queremos Alie!- Gritaron ambas.

Corrí hasta ellas y les di un gran abrazo.

-Gracias-

Las chicas se reían y yo con ellas.

Este sería el mejor cumpleaños de la vida, mire a Jasper, me hizo un gesto y me acerque a él

-Carlisle, Esme, Familia, les queremos dar una muy grande noticia- dijo Jasper.

¿Jasper hablaba así de lento?

-¡Jasper me pidió matrimonio!- grité dando saltos

Bella y Rose gritaron y se acercaron a mí.

-¡Felicidades!- dijeron.

Cuando termine de recibir todas las felicitaciones, ya no estaba ni Jasper ni Carlisle.

Jasper POV

Mientras Alice era abrazada por toda la familia, Carlisle me hizo un gesto con la mano y me llevo a su oficina.

Estábamos aquí por la misma razón que estuve hace 10 años atrás, cuando quise ser amigo de Alice, y hace 8 cuando quise ser su novio.

Carlisle tomo asiento en su lugar de siempre. Yo no quise hacerlo.

-Bueno Jasper…- comenzó.

-Carlisle- lo interrumpí –Se porque me trajiste aquí, he estado en 3 oportunidades, pero esta vez ya no tengo miedo- sonreí –Porque entendí que no tengo porque tenerlo, Yo amo a Alice, es lo que yo deseaba y quizás más. Sabes que cuidare de ella con mi propia vida, sería estúpido el pensar que podría ocasionarle daño alguno, ya que, si ella sufre, yo sufro el doble. Carlisle comprendo que estes nervioso de entregarle a alguien a tu "pequeña", pero te prometo que cuidare de ella. La amo, la amo como jamás pensé amar a alguien, quiero formar una familia con ella y serlo todo, solo para ella. Cuando ella sonríe todo mi mundo lo hace… Sé que tu más que nadie puede comprenderme. Porque lo veo en tus ojos cuando vez a Esme–

Carlisle se acercó a mí, me tocó el hombro y sonrió.

-Jasper – rió –No te iba a dar otra charla, solo quería decirte que te prefiero a ti que a cualquier otro chico que quiera acercarse a mi pequeña, sé que la harás feliz y se también, que está en buenas manos. Aunque no quito mis advertencias anteriores-

Le sonreí.

-Ahora vamos, tu prometida debe estar buscándote-

"prometida" me gustaba como sonaba y en unos meses cambiaría a "esposa", esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora.

Bella POV

Después de que Carlisle volvió con Jasper y les dio su bendición a ambos, Ness hizo acto de presencia asique la baje al patio, donde estaban todos jugando a guerras de agua con las pistolas de Emmet.

Estaba sentada en la banca de siempre viendo como Nessie ensuciaba las rodillas de su jardinera con verde (del pasto) y pensaba también en cómo se las quitaría.

Ahora no tenía dinero para comprarle más. Alice siempre me decía que ella podría comprarle pero no me gustaba depender de ella.

-Hola- me giré, para ver a Edward sentarse a mi lado.

-Hola ¿te aburriste de jugar?-

-Si… Emmet es un tramposo-

-Siempre- le dije sonriendo

-Así jamás podre ganar-

-¿te importa el ganar?-

-Claro que me importa- estiro su cuello con elegancia –no quiero ser un perdedor. Con 19 años y 2 años en la empresa Cullen Hijo, soy lo mejor que le ha pasado, no puedo permitirme el perder-

-Es solo un juego-

-Un juego de competencia- negó sonriendo con arrogancia –Yo no soy de los que pierden frecuentemente-

"Arruinaría mi prestigio" me lo imagine diciéndolo.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi?- me pregunto serio e indignado

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pusiste tus ojos en blanco-

-Pues lo lamento Don Cullen-

Ness comenzó a hacerme gestos con las manos.

La tome y la lleve a la banca. Justo este día Edward tenía que estar insoportable.

"Bella tienes que decirle, ahora"

-Edward-

-¿Si?- me dijo.

-Te tengo que decir algo muy importante, pero prefiero que no sea aquí ni ahora. ¿Cuándo te vas a Forks?-

Ok, eso estuvo bien ¿no? ¿De dónde salió todo el valor?

-Me puedo ir cuando yo quiera Bella, yo soy mi propio Jefe-

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo puedes ir a mi casa?- le pregunté

-¿Cambiaste de opinión?- me sonrió

-¿Qué? No Edward, te estoy explicando que necesito decirte algo importante-

No quito la sonrisa de su cara.

-Hash- bufé –Puedes ir el viernes a mi casa, a las 8, te quedas a cenar-

-Bien- dijo confundido.

Edward POV

El viernes… ¿se habrá arrepentido o solo juega con mis hormonas?

¿Jugar con mis hormonas? Ja! ¿Perdón? ¿En qué estoy pensando?

Puf, nadie juega conmigo, yo juego con ellas.

Nessie jugaba animadamente sacando pasto con sus pequeñas manos, Bella la miraba para que no se lo echara a la boca. Nessie encontró una pequeña flor blanca entremedio del pasto y la sacó.

-ama- Bella se acercó y Ness le dio su asombroso descubrimiento.

Bella la miro con un brillo en los ojos.

-Eres un amor- le dijo y comenzó a llenarla de besos, a lo que Ness respondía con risas.

-REGALOS! REGALOS!-

-¡EL MIO!- Grito Emmett. –Lo pagare por 3 años pero valdrá la pena ver tu cara-

Le paso un paquete pequeño.

-¡UNA GIFT CARD!- Grito Alice, -Gracias, Gracias-

-Y es para todas las tiendas- Dijo Emmett entre el abrazo de Alice.

-¡Ahora el mío!- dijo Rose.

Alice tomo el pequeño sobre y lo abrió

-ENTRADAS PARA UN SPA! Con masajes, pedicura, manicure… Gracias Rose. ¡Espera! IRAN TAMBIEN- Asentimos

Las abrazo.

Bella POV

-Este es el mío- Dijo Edward.

Alice lo abrió y solo pudimos ver la parte trasera de lo que parecía un cuadro.

-Es hermoso Edward, siempre dándome lo que quiero para mi cumpleaños-

Le sonrió y lo dio vuelta.

Era una foto de ellos dos cuando eran pequeños. Ambos arriba de un caballo.

Era hermosa.

-Para mi regalo necesito que entren a la sala- Todos excepto rose me miraron raro.

Cuando estuvimos todos adentro y sentados en los sillones, le puse play a el video.

**Jet Lag - Simple Plan *Play Song***

Comenzó a sonar Jet Lag de Simple plan y por encima nuestras risas (Alice, Rose y yo)

-¡PIJAMADA!- Gritaba Alice desde el video –WOHO! Estamos aquí con Bella y Rose, bueno, la mitad de Rose- la mostró con la cámara y se vio una Rose roncando –No importa el ruido que hagamos Rose no despierta, asique trajimos algunas cosas para entretenernos un rato. Tenemos un vaso con agua, plumones y una Cara perfectamente durmiendo-

Le rayamos toda la cara esa vez.

-Ahora el toque final- Alice le iba a echa el agua, pero la mano de Rose voló e hizo que todo cayera encima de Alice.

-¿Creías que no despertaría con el olor a plumón en la cara?- Miro a Alice seriamente y luego explotamos de la risa dando vueltas y vueltas la cámara.

-TU CARA!- Grito Alice.

Rose se miro en un espejo y grito

-TE MATO CULLEN SI ESTO NO SALE- Le advirtió

**OTRO VIDEO***

Las tres en pijama paradas una junto a la otra cantando el coro de la canción y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-You say good morning, When it's midnight, Going out of my head alone in this bed. I wake up to your sunset, It's drivin me mad I miss you so bad and my heart heart heart is so jetlagged, heart heart heart is so Jetlagged, heart heart heart is so jetlagged, IS SO JETLAGGED -

**OTRO VIDEO***

-Acabamos de despertar con Bella y Rose sigue durmiendo- me vi a mi y a Alice en la cámara con cara de "buenos días". –Despertaremos a Rose-

-Rose- susurramos –Ro-ose-

-Tendremos que hacerlo-

-1-

-2-

-3-

-ROSALIE- Gritamos en sus oídos. Y rose se levanto de un salto tirándonos al suelo.

**OTRO VIDEO***

-Hoy comimos porotos con Esme y bueno a Alice no le hicieron muy bien-

Rose hablaba detrás de la cámara y yo me reía desde el lado. De repente sonidos de gases inundaron la sala.

-QUE VERONZOZO- Grito Alice

**OTRO VIDEO***

-Esto pasa cuando dejamos la tarea hasta último minuto- esa era yo moviendo la cámara para mostrar una Rose dormida encima de su libro de Física y llenándolo de baba.

Luego me acerque a Alice que estudiaba en la cama y su cuaderno caía encima de su cara.

-Creo que soy la única responsable aquí-

**OTRO VIDEO* Nieve**

-Alice y Rose hacen una guerra de nieve- era yo otra vez –Yo me caigo así que… mejor no hago nada…-

Se vio como una pelota se acercaba a la cámara y luego caía mas arriba.

-¡EN LA CARA NO EMMET! ¡YA VERAZ!- La cámara cayo dejando ver muchos pies corriendo de aquí para acá.

Hasta que me caí y se vio todo mi cuerpo, todos rieron.

**OTRO VIDEO***

-¿Alice? Mira a mamá- esta vez Esme grababa y se veía a Alice con no más de 5 años, yo a su lado y Rose al otro. Las tres con barbies en las manos.

De repente llego Emmett quien le quito la barbie y arranco.

Alice hizo un puchero para después enojarse.

-EMMET! VEN AQUI- Le gritaba con su voz de niña.

**OTRO VIDEO***

-Hola- saludo una desanimada Rose –Estamos aquí con Bella, solas las 2. En realidad somos 4 en la habitación, pero ese 4 se robo a nuestra 3-

La cámara se movió para mostrar el sillón de la sala donde estaban Alice y Jasper abrazados y conversando.

-Ahora sé lo que se siente tocar el violín- dije yo (en el video)

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Bella y yo estamos completamente SOL-TE-RAS-

**OTRO VIDEO***

-Estoy perdida- esa era yo mostrando con la cámara a rose y Alice con sus respectivos novios

-Sip, creo que seré violinista-

-¡BELLA! ¡VA A EMPEZAR LA PELICULA!- gritaron

-ya no- dije.

**OTRO VIDEO***

-Noviembre 24, el cumpleaños número 17 de mi hermano Edward, está realmente aburrido aquí, al menos para nosotras- Alice decía.

-El panorama es mas femenino que masculino, la mayoría de estas chicas dicen ser la novia de Edward Cullen- se veían chicas por montón caminando con grandes escotes y vestidos cortos.

-Y mi hermano esta allá con sus amigos, esto es realmente gracioso, todas las chicas locas por una mirada que les dirija y él ni las ve, Bien Edward algún día veras este video, espero que en su momento seas un poco más fiel-

Todos en la sala rieron y Edward se sonrojo.

**Disenchanted – My Chemical Romance**

-Ayer…- esa era Alice al frente de la puerta de mi casa –Bella nos contó que estaba embarazada y bueno yo pienso que…-

-Alice es ridículo, ni siquiera manifestó cierto interés- le respondió Rose.

-Rose es obvio que lo consideró, mejor prevenir que lamentar-

Solo se seguía viendo mi puerta.

-Bien, aquí vamos- Alice puso la llave y abrió la puerta. En ese momento yo estaba en pijama (una polera que me llegaba a medio muslo)

-¿QUE HACEN AQUI?- Pregunte sorprendida

-Bella, no lo hagas.- mi cara de confundida era clara

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Piensa en la vida que puede tener ¿haz escuchado la canción de Ricardo Arjona? Por Dios Bella, no tienes que hacerlo- mi cara fue de comprensión

-Alice yo no…-

-NO ME INTERRUMPAS, No tomes una decisión de la que puedes arrepentirte, esto no es el fin del mundo, nosotras le podemos decir a Charlie, nada pasará. Esme te apoyaría y nosotras cuidaríamos muy bien de ella o él, personalmente creo que es mejor que sea un ella, así se parecerá más a ti, espero. ¿Podremos vestirla?. Ya me estoy yendo del tema, ¿escuchaste la canción? Bella vamos! No puedes pensar así, tiene una vida por delante, TE PUEDES ARREPENTIR ¿Ya te lo dije? Te traje mi iPod para que escuches la canción. Bella es hermosa, te hará reflexionar y no cometerás el error que piensas cometer-

-¡ALICE!-

-No me grites solo trato de ayudarte-

El video termino y automáticamente comenzó otro.

Estaba yo, sentada con cara de fastidio un scotch en la boca para no hablar y audífonos.

-Bien, le pusimos una guincha a Bella en la boca porque no me dejaba explicarle, pero ahora está escuchando la cancón y…-

-Alice, personalmente creo que Bella no…-

-Rose por favor, estoy grabando. Bien algún día me lo agradecerás Bella, estoy segura. Apuesto a que será una bebe hermosa-

-¿Cómo sabes que será niña?-

-Eso espero-

Rose se acerco a mí y quito el scotch, se devolvió y se lo puso a Alice.

-Listo Bella-

-Alice por el amor de Dios, yo no pienso ABORTAR, ¿Qué te sucede? Claro que no lo haré ¿acaso piensas que tengo el suficiente poder para negarle la vida a alguien? Además no es su culpa. Yo tendré este bebé así tenga que sacrificarme-

Alice se saco el scotch

-ROSE LA CONVENCI-

-NUNCA LO PENSÉ- le grite

**OTRO VIDEO***

-Bella tiene 3 meses- Era un Rose emocionada –Miren su panza, si la miran de perfil se puede notar una ligera curva ¿no es hermosa?-

-¿la curva? Estas de broma- Dije yo

-Se nota que no es lo mismo cuando lo vez y cuando lo vives- dijo Alice.

Mientras seguía mi panza en la pantalla.

-Hola bebé, Tía Alice quiere que seas niña, así que se niña- le decía Alice

-El o Ella será lo que quiera ser- dije yo protectoramente

-Bella ¿Cuándo nos dirás de quien fue?-

-Algún día-

**OTRO VIDEO***

-Ya sabemos de quien es- dijeron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo –Pero no lo podemos decir, personalmente jamás, jamás, pensé que sería con él, pero bueno algún encanto le dará a la criatura-

**OTRO VIDEO***

-Bella fue sola al ultrasonido, tiene actualmente 5 meses. Con suerte hoy sabremos si es niña o niño- dijo Alice

-Aun no puedo creer que haya ido sola- dijo una Rose malhumorada

-Creo que no sirvió que nos pusiéramos a pelear en frente de ella diciendo "yo voy, no yo, yo! Yo!"-

-Si, puede ser-

-Llegó- Dijo Alice mientras mostraba con la cámara el auto de Carlisle acercándose.

Me veía bajando del auto con mi panza sobresaliente.

Apenas entré comenzaron a gritar

-¿Niña verdad?-

-Claro que no ¿Es niño cierto?-

-Te digo que es niña- le grito Alice a Rose

-Y yo que es niño-

-Es niña-

-niño-

-¿Quieres apostar?-

-¡ES NIÑA!- Grité

-¡JÁ!- Grito Alice.

**STOP CANCION**

**OTRO VIDEO***

Estaba yo y Rose sentada en el patio de mi casa

-Feliz Cumpleaños Alice, amiga del alma, espero que te haya gustado mi regalo, tenía todos estos videos guardados y pensé en hacerte algo especial-

-Y NOS IREMOS AL SPA- Grito Rosalíe

-Como sea, eso será una tortura para mí pero lo hare por ti. Te quiero mucho Amiga, incluí algunos videos de Ren porque en realidad fue un momento inolvidable para mí y estoy segura que para ti también-

-PARA MI IGUAL- Grito Rose y yo la miré -¿Qué? Me estas excluyendo-

-Practicamos esto con Ness la otra noche y no sé si se le vaya a olvidar así que prefiero grabarlo-

Rose trajo a Ness y se sentó donde mismo

-Bien- dije y comencé a aplaudir, a lo que Ness me siguió –Feliz Cumpleaños a ti, Feliz Cumpleaños a ti –Ness me seguía balbuceando- Feliz Cumpleaños Enanita, Feliz cumpleaños a ti-

-IZ AÑO IA AIS-

-Tírale un beso-

-MUA- dijo

**FIN DEL VIDEO***

Mire a Alice esperando su reacción, pero no dejaba de ver la pantalla y estaba llorando, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿te gustó?- le pregunté.

Se paró y me abrazó.

-Muchas gracias Bells, es hermoso-

-No te pude comprar algo así que opte por algo que estuviera en mi presupuesto-

-¿Bromeas?, estaba hermoso-

-Hey, yo también salí- dijo Rose

Alice la abrazo.

-Muchas gracias de verdad, son geniales chicas-

-Tu eres preciosa- dijo Alice acercándose a Emmett quien tenía a Ness

¿En qué momento ocurrió eso?

Luego de un rato, estaban todos sentados de igual manera, conversando sanamente, excepto Emmet que se fue a hacer no se qué cosa.

Yo estaba en un sillón individual al frente de otro, donde estaba Alice sentada en las piernas de Jasper.

Entre ambos sillones, Ness jugaba alegremente con algunos de los juguetes.

A mi derecha tenía el sillón para 3 personas, pero había 4. De derecha a izquierda estaba Carlisle, Esme, Edward y Rose.

Hablábamos de cosas triviales cuando vi a Ness tratar de pararse.

Puso sus pequeñas manitos en el piso y cuando estuvo estabilizada se paró…

Lo va a hacer, lo va a hacer. Tome mi celular para grabarla.

-¡ROOOSEE!- grito Emmett desde el patio corriendo.

Ness se asustó y comenzó a caminar (tratando de correr) hasta que llego a donde estaba Edward.

-Edua- le dijo.

Estábamos todos en shock, por suerte alcance a encender la cámara.

Estaba grabado, los primeros pasos de Ness, y no fueron conmigo. Es cierto, en verdad, estuve cuando gateo (que fue hacia mi), cuando comió, fui su primera palabra, pero los pasos son importantes.

Entonces me di cuenta, que de ahora en adelante, Ness no dependería solo de mí. Ya no era la única en su vida, y tenía que aceptarlo.

**Edward POV**

Ness dio sus primeros pasitos y FUERON HACIA MI, estaba en shock. Ren me miraba con una sonrisa y yo no sabía qué hacer… miré a Bella, se veía algo dolida, confundida y resignada, entonces, de pronto me sonrió, y pequeñas lagrimas le corrían por las mejillas. Mujeres y su bipolaridad.

Me volví hacia Ness y la senté en mi regazo.

-Hey, hasta que caminas ¿eh?- le comencé a hacer cosquillas y cuando paré se bajó.

Se afirmo de mis piernas y miró a Bella. El espacio era más grande que el que había tenido conmigo. Una vez más Ness comenzó a caminar, pero a medio camino se cayó y Bella se sobresalto.

-No Bella- le dijo Carlisle –Déjala… ella podrá-

Ness no lloró ni nada pero se volvió a parar, con la ayuda de sus manos y continúo hasta que llegue con su mama.

-Mama-

Bella la tomo y la abrazó.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de crecer? ¿Eh, Ness?- Bella no paraba de llorar.

El rostro de Ness se entristeció.

-¿ama iste?- le dijo con sus ojitos brillosos

Bella negó

-No, Mama está Feliz-

-Ama agimas- le dijo con cara de "me estas mintiendo"

-Si, tengo lágrimas, pero son de felicidad-

Ness puso sus manos en sus mejillas y le quito las lágrimas.

-No ta- dijo poniendo las manos abiertas a los lados de su cabeza.

Bella le dio un beso.

-AY! Ness camina hacia mi ¿si?- le dijo Jasper. –Cariño ¿podrías…?-

-¡Ah, Claro! Alice te quiero mucho, llega Ness, Alie vete- dijo Alice parándose y sentándose a un lado de mi sillón.

Ness se bajó y fue con Jazz sin caerse. Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Bella, tienes una cara de preocupación, tranquila, a Ness no le ocurrirá nada, si se cae, se volverá a parar, y si comienza a llorar, no es por dolor, sino por frustración.-

Asentí, bueno Carlisle ah sido su pediatra desde siempre… pero no podía dejar de estar preocupada.

* * *

><p>-Bien Ness, otra vez en tu casa- le dije. Y la deje en el suelo.<p>

Ness practico mucho en lo que quedaba del día, bueno eso me dijeron. Porque Alice quiso ocupar las entradas del SPA esta tarde.

Ness camino un rato y se cayó, pero siguió gateando.

Subí a dejar mis cosas y las de Ness.

-A FUBII- Grito Ness.

Bajé y la subí. Cerré la reja y la dejé ahí.

Comencé a dejar la ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia, y lave un poco.

Fui a buscar a Ness y estaba en su pieza, tratando de subirse al León que tenia para mecerse.

La subí hasta que me di cuenta que se veía cansada.

-¿Leemos un cuento?-

Me reclamo con sus manos.

La tomé y me senté en la mecedora con ella en mi regazo. Tome el libro favorito de Ness y lo abrí pasando mis brazos por sus costados.

-Un día tres hermanos magos caminaban por el bosque- leía mientras pasaba mi dedo por las letras-Al encontrarse con un ancho y hondo rio, decidieron usar magia para construir un puente. La muerte, enfadada porque no obtuvo lo que quería le concedió un deseo a cada uno. El primer hermano deseo tener la varita más poderosa de todas. La muerte tomando un Sauco que estaba cerca, le concedió el deseo al mago. El 2do hermano quizo humillar a la muerte todabia mas y así pidio el poder de resucitar a los muertos. La muerte, tomando una piedra del rio, le concedio el deseo el 2do hermano. El 3er hermano quien era el mas joven, sabio y humilde de los hermanos pidio algo que le hiciera escapar de la muerte sin que esta pudiera seguirlo, la muerte de mala gana le dio su propia capa de invisibilidad.- Ness se recosto en mi pecho- La muerte dejo que los tres hermanos siguieran su camino, el primer hermano se unio a una pelea y luego de ganarla una persona lo asalto y le robo la varita dejandolo muerto, Así la muerte tomo al primer hermano para sí. El 2do hermano al volver a su casa, giro 3 veces la piedra de la resucitacion y su prometida, ya muerta, volvio a la vida, pero al haber estado muerta, ya no era la misma, era fria y oscura. Y en un ataque de anhelo desesperado, se mato para reunirce con su amada. y Asi la muerte reclamo al 2do hermano. Sin embargo, la muerte busco al 3er hermano por muchos años y nunca pudo encontrarlo. Fue ya cuando el hermano tenia una edad ya avanzada cuando se quito la capa y se la dio a su hijo. Entonces, saludo a la muerte como una vieja amiga y se fue con ella gustosamente -

En mi opinion, nose como es el cuento favorito de Ness, habla de muerte y asesinatos. Aunque es una historia linda.

Cuando termine el cuento, Ness quedo adormilada. Así que la acomode en mis brazos y le di su chupete.

Luego de un rato Ness estaba profundamente dormida.

Me fui a mi habitación y la acomode en su cuna.

Me acosté y con mucha satisfacción cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

He pasado toda la semana pensando en cómo decirle a Edward la noticia.

"Hey Edward, eres padre, no te dije antes porque eras un canalla"

"Edward, hola ¿Cómo estás? Ness es tu hija, ¿Qué quieres para cenar?"

"Edward ¿recuerdas tu cumpleaños?... "

¡Ay Que haré!

-Edua- dijo Ness que jugaba ajena del mundo.

Bien, Bella, esto no lo haces por nadie más que por Ness, hazlo por ella.

DIN DON, DIN DON.

Ay Diablos.

**Edward POV**

-Hola Edward, pasa- Bella se veía nerviosa

-Hola-

Entre a una especie de sala, con muebles muy simples y cosas que no acostumbraba, pero era muy acogedor.

-Edua- escuche a Ness, la busque con la mirada hasta que di con ella.

-Hola Ren ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

Apunto sus juguetes

-Estas jugando… ¿puedo jugar?- me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta sus juguetes.

Me dio su león y ella jugaba con la oveja.

-Voy a ver como esta la cena- me dijo Bella y se dirigió hasta el final de la sala.

Jugamos un buen rato con Ness, luego tomo su leche y se fue a dormir.

La comida de Bella era deliciosa, aun cuando no acostumbro comer estas cosas en la cena.

-Bien, Edward. Lo que te quiero decir es bastante delicado, solo quiero que me des el tiempo de explicarte antes de que tomes deciciones- se veía asustada –Edward, tuve muchas razones para justificar lo que hice…-

-¿podrias…?- me estaba confundiendo

-La noche de tu cumpleaños, de la que quizás tu no te acuerdes… yo tampoco lo hago. Ambos estábamos ebrios y cometimos una locura, de tal locura, salió una hermosa criatura. Edward tu eres el padre de Renesmee-

…

-¿Qué yo que?- le pregunte parándome de la silla.

-Lamento no habértelo dicho, pero pensé que esto solo te estancaría en tu futuro y que no querrías conocerla-

-Podrias haberme probado ¿no? Decirmelo y luego ver como actuo, no… sacar conclusiones de… nada- estaba realmente enfadado

-Lo sé y actue mal, Edward por favor, solo quiero que razones. Tu te fuiste… quizás…-

-¿Me estas culpando?-

-No, claro que no, pero… entiende que si te marchaste fue porque no querías seguir aquí. No quice detenerte con algo que quizás arruinaría tu futuro y tu vida-

-No sabes las razones por las que me fui ¿Sabes que puedo tener la custodia de Ness por esto?- y era exactamente lo que iba a lograr.

Me dirigi hacia la puerta cuando sentí un golpe sordo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Luego de la noche en que le dije a Edward la verdad, el no regresó y según Esme se marchó.

Preferia que se fuera antes que me quite a mi bebé. No recuerdo nada de esa noche después de derrumbarme llorando en el piso, al otro dia amaneci en mi cama.

Habia pasado exactamente una semana después de todo eso, y Ness me preguntaba a veces por Edward. Solo esperaba que no lo hiciera por siempre.

Din,Don

Abri la puerta

-Alice, te dije que hoy no quería…-

Esa no era Alice

-Hola Bella- Dijo Edward

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que hayan entendido eso de el video... se refería a que hizo como un video con varios momentos juntas. ;)<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...**

**Reviews? **

**Adios c:**


	10. New Ed

**Hola Chicas! Perdón por no actualizar:C Tube un pequeño problema (Imaginacion Off) **

**Espero que no me maten porque es bastante pequeño para mi gusto:P**

**En este capitulo veremos todo lo que pasara despues c:**

**Asi que disfrutenloo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>.

Me dirigí a la salida cuando sentí un golpe sordo

Me volteé, Bella había caído de rodillas en el suelo y ahora lloraba. Me acerque a ella.

-Por favor… no lo hagas, yo no soy nadie sin Ness, no me quites la razón que tengo para seguir mi día a día, sin ella esta casa estaría vacía. Edward, por lo que más quieras, Ness es todo para mí. No me la quites-

Tragué en seco. Le tome ambas manos y la levante.

Cuando estuvo parada la abrace.

Me senté en el sillón y senté a Bella en mi regazo. La abracé, trate de consolarla, pero estaba en shock. No debí decirle esas cosas, aunque tenía razón. No debería haberme ocultado algo tan grande e importante.

Le acaricie el cabello. Era increíble como ahora, que tenía su cuerpo junto al mío no era capaz de pensar en nada más que en el sufrimiento de ella.

Pronto su respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más tranquila y acompasada. La miré y estaba dormida.

Su cálido rostro se veía tranquilo, las lagrimas las tenia marcadas en sus mejillas, alguna frescas aun formaban un brillo en ellas.

El quite con mi dedo, maravillándome de la textura de su piel, era tan suave.

Y sus labios, rosados y carnosos, que tuve la oportunidad de probar pero no de disfrutarlos.

Se veian tan suaves y provocativos.

Solo un toque, solo uno.

Me acerque lentamente a su rostro y deposité un pequeño beso en sus labios, eran tan suaves como se veían.

Tome a Bella en mis brazos y ella se acurruco en mi pecho.

Veamos, ¿Cuál será su habitación?

Una cama de dos plazas algo rustica yacía al lado de una cuna, donde dormía plácidamente Ness.

Le quite los zapatos a Bella y la tape con su edredón. Le di un beso en su frente y Salí de la habitación.

-No te la quitaré- dije antes de salir de la casa.

**BELLA POV**

-¿Edward?- me quede paralizada en la puerta.

-am… ¿si? Hola- repitió

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Rodo los ojos.

-Tenemos que hablar ¿O no? - Su cara me decía que su mínima paciencia ya no estaba. -¿Me dejaras pasar?-

Me moví sin decir nada.

-¿volviste? ¿Como?-

-Solo me fui para solucionar cosas de negocios… Vine a ver a Ren también-

Alcé una ceja.

-¿De verdad?-

-Si- dijo entre un suspiro -¿Dónde está?-

Me pregunto con una chispa de ansiedad

-¿Has visto la hora?- Negó –Tampoco has visto el cielo, son las 3 de la mañana. Ness duerme-

-mm…- torció la boca –Lo lamento… Pensé que quizás…-

-No importa- le dije –estaba desvelada… iba a tomar un café ¿quieres uno?-

Asintió.

-¿Y porque estabas desvelada?- me preguntó.

¿Debería estar con ese humor? ¿No se suponía que debería estar enfadado? Pedirme explicaciones no preguntar cosas que no le incumben.

-Solo pensaba-

-¿En qué?-

-Podrías… dejar de preguntar cosas-

-Si, lo siento-

Preparé y serví café.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?-

Asentí.

-¿Cuándo nació?- sabiendo a quien se refería conteste

-El 10 de septiembre-

-¿A qué hora despierta?-

-Depende, pero en los días normales, alrededor de las 6 y media-

Miro su reloj e hizo una mueca

-¿puedo preguntarte algo yo?- le dije

-Claro-

-¿Por qué no me pides pruebas o explicaciones? ¿Por qué confiaste tan pronto?-

-No lo había pensado. Pero ahora pensándolo… no lo sé. Creo que la pregunta puede ser ¿por qué no?-

-Porque seguramente no recuerdas nada, yo no lo hago.-

-Eres lista- rodee los ojos, eran obvias mis suposiciones ¿no? –Era mi cumpleaños, supongo que tienes razón. Yo debí haber estado ebrio, me solía pasar. Bueno hace 2 años me solía pasar. Ahora ya no.-

-¿no dudas?-

-No me he tomado el tiempo de pensarlo. No recuerdo nada, es cierto. Pero… ahora si tengo una duda ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?-

-Me desperté antes que ti y salí de tu habitación-

-Duda resuelta –

-¿De verdad no tienes ninguna pregunta? ¿Cómo puedes confiar tan rápido en mi?-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Con que sentido me mentirías?-

-Pues no lo sé, eres un hombre muy prestigiado- se recargo en la silla con un gesto de superioridad.

-No eres de esas personas, te conozco hace bastante solo que no me acordaba de ti… pero lo poco que recuerdo es que siempre fuiste una chica buena, siempre estabas preocupada de tus notas y… no tenias novios ni nada-

-¿Eso es suficiente para que te fíes de mí?-

-Si, ¿Cuál es el postre favorito de Ren?-

-El flan –

-¿Por qué le dicen Nessie? ¿Es muy inquieta?-

-Insinúas que Ness se parece al monstruo del lago Ness-

-Es lo único que se me ocurre-

El no tenía la culpa.

-Bien, es una historia larga- se acomodó-Cuando comencé a trabajar, tuve un colega, bueno… tengo. Él siempre tuvo un cierto interés por mí, las chicas organizaron una cita, de la cual yo no tenía idea. Fue la primera noche que deje a Ness con Alice y Rose. Fue un fracaso, recuerdo que me llamaron para saber por qué no se quedaba dormida- sonreí –Bueno, Jacob… mi colega, apodo así a Renesmee, no sé por qué, jamás se lo pregunté. A las chicas les gusto y comenzaron a llamarla así, pronto a mi también se me pegó-

-No es muy larga. Así que… tienes pretendientes-

-No…- me puse roja –No te incumbe-

-Claro que si, esos chicos pueden acercarse a mi… a Ren-

-Tranquilo no lo harán- le dije alzando las cejas y riéndome

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-De nada-

-¿Por qué Renesmee?-

Suspiré

-Mi mamá se llama Renee y la tuya…-

-Esme…- Asentí –Ingenioso ¿Segundo nombre?-

-Carlie de Charlie y Carlisle-

-¿Apellidos?- mientras bebía un sorbo de café

-¿Swan?- lo escupió.

-Ay perdón, tu respuesta me tomo por sorpresa, aunque era realmente obvio-

Me paré a buscar un paño

-Yo te ayudo- dijo mientras tomaba el paño de mis manos.

Actué como si no hubiera sentido nada y él se quedo con el paño en las manos a media cocina.

Cuando reaccionó limpio la mesa y unas pocas gotas en el piso.

-Edward… ¿De verdad quieres hacerte responsable de Ness?-

-Si, de verdad. Es mi hija, mi responsabilidad-

-Pero… nada te ata, tú puedes irte y yo seguiré mi vida junto con Ness-

Dejo el paño encima y se acercó hacia la silla donde estaba sentada ahora. Se arrodillo y tomó mis manos.

-No quiero hacerlo- Edward sonrió –Tu noticia fue un golpe sorprendente pero aunque no lo creas, me ha hecho muy feliz, Ness es como una luz que hace que tenga un propósito. Puedo tener lo que quiera y cuando lo quiera pero… ¿para qué? Si no tienes algo o alguien en quien invertir y que te haga realmente feliz. Por primera vez en casi 3 años me siento realmente bien. Quiero ser un padre para Ness, quiero que no le falte nada, que pueda contar conmigo. Quiero ser un buen padre – Edward me miraba a los ojos con un brillo en ellos-Cambiaré, seré diferente para darle a mi hija todo lo que se merece. Nada me ata a Phoenix, excepto mis sentimientos y mis iniciativas, mis pensamientos y mis ideas. No podría alejarme ni aun que quisiera. Ness ya está aquí- Guió nuestras manos a su pecho, pude sentir su corazón latir acelerado. –Y no creo que se vaya tan fácil… no se irá ni aunque fuera difícil.-

Yo seguía sintiendo su corazón bajo mi mano. Mire nuestras manos y me sentí incomoda por la situación, no por nuestras manos, porque aunque parezca extraño, estaban demasiado cómodas. Me sonrojé.

Edward se dio cuenta, de sus movimientos y de nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Lo siento-

-mama…- sentí lloriquear a Ness. Edward ya estaba en la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Puedo ir?- dijo con una chispa de ilusión.

Asentí.

Subió de dos en dos las escaleras

-¿Qué le pasa a la princesa?-

-¿Edua?-

-Si pequeña-

-Abobou…-

Escuché su pequeña conversación. Edward bajó confundido.

-mama- dijo estirando sus brazos hacia mí.

-Hola cariño-

-Esto es a lo que llamo anormal, si no es un día normal puede despertar a cualquier hora-

-Me alegro que hayas despertado Ness-

Yo me dirigí a la cocina a hacerle una leche a Ness para que se relajara y durmiera más. La senté en su silla para comer mientras le hacia la leche

De vez en cuando sentía las risas de Ness combinados con sonidos de Edward.

Cuando me di la vuelta. Ness tenía ambas manos en los ojos de Edward

-TAA- Dijo Ness

Me puse detrás de ella y le quite las manos de los ojos de Edward

-Ahí esta- le dije. Ness se rió

La tomé de su silla y fui hacia el salón, como la leche ya estaba tibia, mecía y le daba la leche a Ness al mismo tiempo, pero no parecía con ganas de dormirse estando Edward cerca, sobre todo después de que no lo vio por una semana.

Cuando se termino la leche me rendí, Ness parecía muy reacia a dormirse.

-Okey, tu presencia la llena de energía- le dije a Edward que estaba viendo varias fotos que tenía en el cuarto. Le pase a Ness.

-¿Tienes más fotos?- me pregunto… ¿feliz?

-La verdad es que si, y muchas tomando en cuenta que solo tiene un año- le dije mientras jugaba con las manos de mi hija en brazos de Edward.

-Tendrás que mostrármelas alguna vez-

-Bien… pero hoy no, de verdad son muchas- le dije con cara de horror

Se rió…

Sip… ¿épico no?

Le sonreí porque su risa era contagiosa

_Contagiosa, claro. Te gusta verlo feliz_

¿Por qué se supone que me haría feliz eso?

_No te lo diré yo, piénsalo por ti misma_

Pero si tú eres yo…

Esto de hablar con tu yo interior es bastante raro a veces.

-Boo- dijo Ness…

-Es tarde cariño-

-¡Boo!- me dijo un tanto enojada.

-¿Te enojas conmigo?- le dije aparentándole tristeza

Me reclamo. La acomode en mi brazo derecho, era increíble como parecía que estuviera hecho especialmente para ella.

Me apuntó la televisión, me di la vuelta dándole la espalda a Edward

-¿Quieres ver a Boo…? ¿Crees que a Edward le guste Boo?- le pregunto extrañada.

-¿Qué es Boo?- me pregunto Edward desde detrás.

Aunque se notaba que no estaba cerca, su voz me produjo un escalofrió.

-Es la pequeña niña de Monster Inc- le dije, me miro ceñudo -¿No la conoces? Es imposible Edward- me fui con una sonrisa en la cara mientras sacaba la película de el mueble.

Edward estaba detrás de mí, me di la vuelta y le mostré la caratula.

-¿De verdad no la conoces?- Negó

-¿Le mostramos a Boo?- le pregunte a Ness

-Boo- dijo aplaudiendo.

-Siéntate – le dije y le pase a Ness – Voy a buscar cabritas*-

Cuando llegué Ness le daba un beso como solo ella sabe dar en la boca.

Edward se lo devolvió en la mejilla.

Encendí el DVD y la televisión. Preparé todo y me senté junto a Edward con la fuente de cabritas en el medio, Edward tenía a Nessie y como no me desagradaba esta película la vi tranquilamente, hasta que sentí una pequeña mano en mi brazo.

Me di la vuelta y me di cuenta que Ren tenía los ojos enrojecidos a causa del sueño, ambos me miraban, Edward no sabía lo que quería Ness, pero yo lo entendí enseguida.

Mi bebé no duerme sin mamá.

La tome en mis brazos y la acomodé de forma que su cabeza estaba en mi brazo.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que cerrara sus ojos en un profundo sueño.

Apoye mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

En un momento Ness se removió y la acomode otra vez. Esta vez ella tenía su cabeza en mi pecho. No sé cuanto paso, no sé si termino la película, no sé qué pasó después de asegurarme que Ness estaba segura en mis brazos.

Morfeo me llevó.

**Edward POV**

Seguí viendo la película no muy concentrado luego de que Ness se durmió, tenía muchas cosas nuevas, sentimientos encontrados y cosas en que pensar.

Yo y Ness encajábamos como uña y mugre.

Le encantaba estar conmigo y a mí me encantaba estar con ella.

Aunque no negare que me habría encantado tenerla otra vez durmiendo en mis brazos.

Pero claro Edward ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te prefiriera a ti por sobre su mamá? Las mamás siempre tienen algo especial. Comprenden todo lo que te pasa aun sin ni siquiera aparentar tener problemas.

Te quieren por lo que eres y te apoyan en todas tu decisiones.

Te dan consejos y no importa que tan equivocada creas tú que está, siempre habrá algún modo en que todo saldrá como ella dijo.

Quiero mucho a mi mamá, Esme es una mujer estupenda.

No es como si tuviera una aberración por los padres, que no es así pero ellos siempre están con sus niñas…

No obtuve mucha atención por parte de él cuando era pequeño, espero darle toda la atención posible a Ness, porque aunque no parezca, si hace falta un padre.

Cuando la película termino y Bella no dio signos de moverse, me volví hacia ella. Dormía plácidamente, recordé la noche en que me dijo que aquella criatura que en estos momentos dormía en sus brazos, era mi hija.

Recuerdo como reaccioné y como Bella se quedo dormida en mis brazos.

Recuerdo el beso que le día… como olvidarlo.

Sus labios son los más suaves y acogedores que haya probado jamás.

Todo en ella era cálida, su rostro, ahora sereno, reflejaba tranquilidad.

Sus facciones totalmente relajadas no mostraban ninguna arruga ni imperfección.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados lo cual odiaba, los parpados me impedían ver aquellos hermosos trozos de chocolate, tan profundos, que podría mirarlos por horas.

Sus manos suavemente alrededor de Ren, que aunque pareciera suave su agarre estaba seguro que no sería fácil romperlo

Si, Bella era perfecta. Y mi hija… la pequeña princesita, reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de Bella.

Su pelo, que tenia rulos en las puntas, tenía un color cobrizo como el mío.

Las facciones de su cara eran como las mías, excepto por las mejillas que heredó de su madre.

Su piel se veía tan suave como la de Bella.

Y sus ojos, que en este momento también estaban cerrados, eran iguales a los de su madre.

Bella tenía razón… no lo dudé, Ness era nuestra hija, una perfecta mezcla de ambos.

No sé porque el comprobarlo hizo que se me hinchara el pecho de felicidad y orgullo.

Subí las escaleras en busca de algo para taparlas.

Encontré una frazada en el dormitorio de Bella y cuando llegué las tape a ambas.

Me senté un momento más a su lado.

Entonces vibró un celular, lo alcancé, seguía vibrando en mi mano, era una llamada.

"Jacob"

Debe ser aquel chico que le puso Nessie a mi bebé.

Bella se removió en el sillón y se apoyo en mi hombro.

Giré mi cabeza para verla y estaba recostada cómodamente en mi hombro, Ness no se movió. Corté la llamada.

Al segundo llego un mensaje de Jacob, mi curiosidad pudo más y lo abrí.

"_Hey hermosa, ¿Por qué no te vienes a la fiesta? _

_Estoy yo y unos amigos,_

_Te Espero"_

¿Esta borracho? o ¿es un lunático retrasado?

Borré el mensaje y recosté mi cabeza en la de Bella.

Deje que Morfeo me llevara.

**Bella POV**

Abrí mis ojos y lo siguiente que hice fue pensar en si era conveniente reírme o preocuparme

Edward estaba frente a mí con una mamadera en una mano y el tarro de leche de Ness en la otra, con el pelo enmarañado y leche por su cara.

Al final opte por no reírme de la situación

-Bella… ¿Cómo se hace esto?- me preguntó afligido

No lo pude soportar más y solté una carcajada.

Se veía confundido, hasta que se vio en el espejo de la sala.

Su cara cambio de horror a humor y se comenzó a reír conmigo.

CONMIGO, si lo sé.

Cuando ya me había calmado, tome una gran bocanada de aire y miré el reloj… las 6 con 50.

-Sígueme novato- le dije yéndome a la cocina. Ness ya estaba en su sillita.

-Buenos Días- le dije dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Luego de preparar la leche y tratar de enseñarle a Edward, se la pase.

-Gracias- me dijo con una media sonrisa.

Ahora que lo examinaba, me gustaba mas así, recién despertando y con su cabello desordenado. Se veía más infantil e inocente.

-Lamento haberme quedado dormida… -

-No sabía si debía despertarte o no… y pronto yo también me dormí-

-Te agradezco no haberme despertado… Estos días, he estado continuamente desvelada-

-¿Tienes muchas cosas en que pensar?- me pregunto mientras tomaba a Ness de su sillita y la sentaba en sus piernas para darle su leche.

-Claro, contigo desaparecido y luego de tu amenaza no podía dormir tranquila-

-Lo lamento, actúe sin pensar pero… déjame decirte que antes de salir ya tenía decidido no quitarla de tu lado-

Sonreí

-Me alegro de que no lo hayas hecho aun cuando estabas en tu derecho-

-No tanto…- bajó la mirada a Ness –Tenías razón, quizá en esos momentos no me habría hecho cargo de Ness… pero ahora, es lo mejor que me ha pasado- levanto la vista con una sonrisa en su cara.

Sonreí y no supe que decir.

-Pero quiero pedirte un favor- me dijo, afligido.

-¿De qué se trata?- me asuste un poco.

-Quiero que me ayudes a ser mejor persona, para ser un buen padre y alguien responsable. Me di cuenta que me había convertido en un monstruo, trato mal a mis inferiores y eso habla muy mal de mí, todos mis empleados me temen, todas las chicas quieren una oportunidad conmigo, y no estoy orgulloso de eso. No son chicas de las que alguien estaría orgulloso – Suspiró –Aunque mi interior me dice que no lo haga, lo tengo que hacer, quiero pedirte tu ayuda. Tu eres una persona delicada, dulce y tierna- me sonroje –Eres la persona más humilde que conozco, Necesito que me ayudes- me miro suplicante.

Sus palabras me dejaron impresionada, que clase de millonario dueño de empresas, no quiere su vida. Pero, por un lado tenía razón, ¿Cómo iba a ser un buen padre si trataba mal a sus amigos, empleados y familia?

-Bien te ayudare con algunas condiciones- le dije pensándomelo mejor

Asintió

-No puedes faltar a tus clases… que yo las hare obviamente. No me puedes tratar mal, soy como tu profesora, no me faltes el respeto o te suspendo. Y me tienes que hacer caso en todo, fallas en una cosa, y ya no tienes fuerza de voluntad-

Hizo una mueca, trago en seco.

-Bien, trato hecho- me dijo tendiéndome la mano.

La tomé.

-Trato hecho- dije

Y ese fue el comienzo de un nuevo Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>*Espero que conozcan las cabritas pero si es que... son las que venden en los cines...<strong>

**nota: Cada vez que leo "lunatico retrasado" siento que ofendo a Lupin de Hp:c **

**Bueno quizas no entiendan:P**

**Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo ¿me dejan un review? para saber que tal voy... =)**

**Una vez mas gracias a mi prima que me ayuda a salir de mis momentos :P **

**Adios mis lectoras, hasta pronto.-. espero...**

**Atte: Elyy Weasley Cullen3**


	11. Dia en el parque

**Hola =) de verdad lamento lo que tardé, lo tenia muy en mente pero no escribía... No se si este capitulo es muy bueno, basicamente veremos la relacion de Edward y Renesmee y otros pequeños detalles =) Espero que lo disfruten **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Luego de la noche y mañana con Edward, este se despidió diciendo que tenía que ir a ver a Esme y explicarle el por qué de su huida, pero antes de irse le prometió a Renesmee volver. La escena daba mucha ternura…

**Flash-Black**

Se acercó a Renesmee y se sentó a su lado.

-¿A qué juegas Ren?- le preguntó

Ness lo miro y apunto sus juguetes alrededor.

-Abubapoba- le dijo tomando el león y dándoselo.

-Me encantaría quedarme a jugar, de verdad- le dijo –pero tengo que irme- Ness lo miró enseguida –Tengo que ir a ver a mamá-

Renesmee me apuntó

-No Ness, habla de su mamá, de tu ita Esme- le aclaré

Hizo un puchero mirando a Edward y le alzo las manos. Edward se paró y la tomo en sus brazos.

-Volveré lo prometo- le dio un beso en la mejilla y me la entregó.

Ness estiro su mano para alcanzar el brazo de Edward, él la saco de su brazo y le hizo un gesto de adiós.

Renesmee no se lo devolvió pero tenía sus ojos brillantes.

-Te prometo que volveré- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

**Fin del Flash-Back**

Parece que ahora a Renesmee se le había olvidado todo el asunto y estaba igual de animosa que los otros días, solo que hoy había tenido su dosis de Edward, por lo que estaba más contenta.

_Can everybody hear me? Am I talking to myself (8)_

La última vez que vi a Alice me exigió cambiar el tono del celular… y hablando de la reina de Roma

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien gracias, quería decirte que hoy nos juntaremos para conversar ¿Qué tal? ¿Quieres venir? Puf, ¿para qué pregunto? Obvio que quieres ir y si no, irás igual- su tono cambio en la última "orden" -Tranquila- volvió a su tono hiperactivo –Y no mientas, sé que no tienes planes, es ridículo, ni lo intentes, trae a Renesmee que hace tiempo que no veo a esa preciosura, para que hablar del padre, ese niño no me ha llamado ¿Tu qué crees Bella? Digo ¿Se irá otra vez?-

-Yo...-

-Lo sé yo pienso igual pero no quiero volver a pasar lo que pase, ponte ese atuendo que te dije que era para una salida casual y que NUNCA HUSASTE. Si, bella sé lo que usas, y cuidado con lo que piensas, yo no pongo cámaras en tu casa, aun. Pero te conozco de toda la vida y sinceramente creo que no usarías lo que te digo a voluntad propia, lamento decírtelo así pero así son las cosas…-

Siempre era lo mismo, primero me decía porque me llamaba, luego me exigía asistir a lo que sea por lo que me llamaba (porque siempre era un evento), luego entra a un tema extra, para después volver al inicial y decirme algo de mí y luego viene Jasper obviamente con él van también los sentimientos

-… Así que en fin Jasper y yo la pasamos muy bien, es una preciosura Bella, es tan tierno que a veces creo que no me cabe su amor en el corazón y…-

-sientes que explotara-

-si, exacto… OH OH! Espera ¿Cómo sabes? ISABELLA SWAN ¿QUE NO ME HAZ DICHO?-

-nada Alice… ¿puedo hablar yo ahora? Bien, tengo planes, bueno no exactamente, tu hermano volvió y antes que me digas cualquier cosa fue a las 3 de la mañana y también me tomo por sorpresa, debería estar ahora en tu casa, ok no me digas, estas con Jasper, bien no importa. La cosa es que tu hermano le dijo a Ness que volvería luego, no se a que se refiere con luego… pero luego…-

-OH pero no hay problema con eso, que venga también. Asique mi hermano se hace responsable-

-Lo vieras Alice, parece tan… paternal… como si esto le arreglara todo en la vida-

-Claro, le diste una razón para seguir comiendo y esas cosas-

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho de un principio? Digo quizás nunca se hubiera vuelto como fue o es-

-Pero no sería un prestigiado empresario. Vamos Bella no te recrimines, las cosas pasan por algo y ahora todo está bien asique para de preocuparte-

-Pero que hubiera pasado si…-

-Hey los "Hubiera" y los "si…" no los escuchare ¿Ok? Vive el ahora, no el pasado.-

Por eso amo a mi mejor amiga.

-Si, tienes razón-

-Que bueno, llamaré a Edward, te llamo en unos minutos no me demorare mucho en avisarle que tiene que ir- Claro "avisar" era diferente.

Le colgué a Alice y me senté con Ren

-¿Quieres ver a tía Ali hoy?- le pregunté, su reacción al nombre fue esperada, me miro sonriente.

Luego de unos minutos ya había bañado a Ren haciéndole cachitos en ambos lados del cabello y dejando suelto su pelo de detrás (se veía hermosa con sus rulos colgando) y la había vestido con unos jeans, una polera y su poleron que no abroché.

_Can everybody hear me? Am I talking to myself? My mind is running empty, in the search for someone else, who doesn't look right through me? It's all just static in my head, Can everybody tell me why lonely like a satellite? Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut (8)_

Donde deje el maldito aparato - dije mientras rebuscaba en el bolso de Ness que tenía desde pañales hasta chupetes y juguetes. Alice me había mandado un mensaje de que iríamos al parque, algo casual. ¿Por qué me llamaba otra vez?

Debe haberse caído ahí por error –fue mi pensamiento por el celular.

Hasta que me di cuenta que estaba en uno de los bolsillos de afuera, lo tome contestando rápidamente.

-¿Hola?- dije

-Si que demoraste ¿te gusta mucho el tono de celular?- Era Edward.

-Bueno si, un poco ¿Ya te llamo Alice?-

-ajá, me pidió que pasara por ti…-

¿Para qué dijo eso? Tengo auto.

-… asique voy en camino-

-¿Estas hablando y conduciendo al mismo tiempo?-

-Si, también puedo masticar chicle y caminar- me reí solo un poco –Con manos libres Bella-

-Mas te vale, no quiero que Ness agarre costumbres tuyas- le dije a modo de broma.

-Ni yo- creo que le llegó.

Desde hoy cuando desperté de una noche en el sillón, nuestra relación era mucho más relajada, podía conversar con él y hacerlo con bromas sin sentirme incomoda.

-Estoy doblando la esquina, nos vemos- dijo antes de cortar.

-Vamos Renesmee- le dije desde la puerta, pero no andaba con ganas de caminar al parecer, porque alzo sus manos desde donde estaba. Suspirando me encamine en su búsqueda.

Salí dejando todo cerrado y abrí la puerta de atrás del flamante volvo xc60 que estaba aparcado en mi entrada.

-Hola princesa- saludó Edward a Ness

-Edua- dijo Ness tratando de alcanzarlo pero mis manos la apresaban por la cintura. Cuando reparo en eso trato de empujar mis manos.

-No Ren, estoy conduciendo ¿ves?- le dijo Edward

-mm- gimió volviendo a alzar sus brazos en dirección a Edward.

-Basta Renesmee, Edward está conduciendo-

Me frunció el seño y gruñó

-Hey… ¿desde cuándo gruñes, eh? – La volteé para que quedáramos en frente.

Seguía con el seño fruncido.

-No te enojes, Edward está manejando, no puede tenerte ahora-

Hizo un puchero.

-Te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos, estarás conmigo- le dijo Edward.

Y Nessie se quedo más tranquila.

Me senté atrás del asiento de Edward con Ness en mis piernas, de manera que pudiera ver por la ventana del lado, pero al mismo tiempo cómodamente recostada en uno de mis brazos, esperaba que se quedara dormida, y así fue.

Luego de un rato apuntando árboles, como usualmente hacía, se rindió al sueño y cerró sus pequeños ojos.

-¿Se durmió?- me pregunto Edward

-Si… - le dije mirando hacia el retrovisor –Me gustaría saber por qué Alice te mando a buscarme, no tiene sentido-

-Y me lo dices a mí, es parte de esos extraños planes que hace-

-Sigo sin entender tu simpatía conmigo-

-Te parece tan difícil comprender el perdón y aun más la felicidad de tu noticia, quizás solamente me cegó toda esa alegría-

-Tu primera reacción tenía más sentido-

-¿Acaso quieres que haga una cita al juzgado?-

-Aunque no me gustaría de ninguna forma- dije mirando a Ness y sonriendo por lo estúpido de la situación, jamás pensé poder hablar tan tranquilamente del tema y mucho menos con Edward –Es lo más sensato, después de todo te lo oculte por más de un año… no me esperaba menos de ti-

-Creo haberte dicho que quería cambiar, tan difícil es comprenderlo- me dijo entre serio e impaciente por hacerme comprender.

-Lo que no puedo comprender es que me creyeras tan fácil, pensé al menos en una prueba de paternidad u otros testimonios, sin embargo te lo dije solo una vez sin rogarte nada y me creíste fácilmente-

-No tomaste en cuenta toda la semana que tuve para reflexionar el tema… - lo mire curiosa –no me malinterpretes, no dude… pero pensé en todas las cosas, digo… mi cumpleaños era totalmente probable, el que fueras tu debe haber sido porque estaba tomado – creía que no tenía nada de ego hasta que dijo eso, y me di cuenta que aun así lo dañó –vuelves a malinterpretar, no digo que no estaría contigo, eres preciosa, lo digo en serio- dijo desviando la mirada al camino mientras yo sentía mi sonrojo –pero era un adolescente en ese tiempo solo pensaba en popularidad…, también pensé en como eras o como recordaba que eras, esa chica siempre tan tímida y callada, que aunque supiera la respuesta jamás levantaba la mano en clase… es difícil pensar en que te equivocaras de persona, siempre fuiste de esas chicas que el pensar que ya no eres virgen resulta extraño… además Ren y yo congeniamos al instante, no creo que sea casualidad y el parecido entre nosotros es innegable… me pasaría de estúpido para pedirte más pruebas. Eres una chica correcta Bella, y por eso mismo pienso que eres la persona ideal para mis clases particulares-

Sonreí.

-Bien, creo que creeré en tu discurso y tus razones… solo pensaba diferente en tu forma de actuar, como es que una noticia tan shockeante que es que seas padre de un día para otro, te hace la persona más feliz, es cierto que un hijo siempre es una bendición pero sigo pensando que tu reacción…-

-¿Seguimos con el mismo tema?- sonrió torcido – Me encanta el hecho de criar a una persona, de traspasar todos tus conocimientos, de hacerle ver el mundo, de tener también, claro, un heredero para toda mi fortuna ¿no crees?, Siempre me gustaron los niños pero no me tomaba el tiempo de estar con ellos… tampoco quiero que los niños crezcan sin la suficiente atención por parte de cualquiera de los padres, porque se lo que significa, Renesmee como todos los niños se merece a un padre y una madre, juntos si es posible, pero si no, se merece el amor de ambos y la atención cuando la necesite, no privaré a Renesmee de un padre. Dejando a un lado claro todo lo que me beneficia a mí, desde la maravillosa noticia siento que todo tiene sentido, que todo mi gran trabajo al fin tiene frutos que podrán ser ocupados y aprovechados, eso me hace sentir orgulloso, al fin tengo alguien de quien preocuparme y de quien también siento que depende de mí, tengo una responsabilidad más que el trabajo… Es difícil de explicar-

Pero a pesar de todo creo que lograba comprenderlo.

-Si, lo sé, creo que entiendo-

-Bella… sé que es un momento incomodo para decirte esto pero… siento que es raro que Renesmee me llame "Edward", sé que me conoció como su supuesto tío, pero quisiera cambiar eso… -

Se veía avergonzado

-Si, creo que tienes razón, pero… yo también quería decirte algo- me miro unos segundos por el espejo retrovisor incitándome para que continuara –En el poco tiempo que has estado aquí te has ganado el aprecio de Renesmee, ver a tu hijo sufrir no es fácil Edward, por lo que quiero pedirte que si tu quieres entrar en su vida, lo hagas todo el tiempo que ella te necesite, no que salgas arrancando al primer cambio de pañal…- Era una duda que me atormentaba desde hace tiempo y tenía que formularla, le dije todo eso mirando fijamente la pequeña cara pacifica de mi hija en mis brazos.

-Entiendo tus dudas, pero pienso quedarme todo el tiempo que sea necesario e incluso más –

Quizás aun no confiaba mucho en Edward pero sentía un fuerte alivio, no completo pero lo sentía. Sonreí.

**Edward POV**

-Llegamos- anuncié.

Estacione el auto y me bajé, abrí la puerta trasera y recibí a mi hija en mis brazos para que Bella pudiera sacar el bolso.

Acomodé a Ren, y al salir del auto, Bella le puso un paño delgado en la cabeza para que no le diera el sol.

Caminamos, se podría decir, que juntos hasta donde se suponía que teníamos que juntarnos con Alice, pero no la vimos, así que nos dirigimos a una banca que no tenia rayos del sol gracias a un árbol se atrás, recordé como había ido yo allí con Carlisle el día en que regresé a casa, recordé a Michael, le debía mucho a ese pequeño, recordé a Antonia y Cristian (o Toña y tistian como pronunciaban ellos) con sus helados que también fueron de gran ayuda.

Pensar que si no hubiera recordado esas cosas no estaría aquí, quizás ni siquiera en Phoenix. Definitivamente no me arrepiento de ninguna decisión tomada.

-Alice debería estar aquí ¿Qué le ocurre?-

-No lo sé, anda demasiado rara este último tiempo-

-Si, estoy de acuerdo- mire a mi alrededor me sentía observado. Entonces vi a la chica que había querido llamar mi atención cuando fue el cumpleaños de Alice.

-¿Conoces a esa chica?- me pregunto Bella

-No, creo que no-

-Es Jessica-

-…- ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir con eso?

-Una chica del instituto, parece que te mira fijamente-

-El día del cumpleaños de Alice, se me acercó intentando hacer conversación, pero cuando llamaste luego ya no estaba-

-Lamento arruinarte la diversión-

-No, en realidad lo agradezco- le dije sonriendo –No parece de las de mi tipo-

-¿A pesar de todo tienes tipo?-

-Claro, igual que todos ¿Por qué no habría de tenerlos?, una cosa es disfrutar del cuerpo femenino y otra es enamorarse-

-¿Y me vas a decir que cuando viste a Jessica lo primero que pensaste fue en si era tu tipo? ¿Podrías haber "disfrutado el cuerpo femenino" no?- me dijo a modo de broma.

-¿Cómo me crees capaz de eso? Estaba con Ren-

-Te creo capaz porque no te conozco, es obvio.-

Renesmee se removió en los brazos de Edward llamando a Bella débilmente, hasta que consiguió abrir sus ojos y llamarla un poco más fuerte.

Bella la tomo en sus brazos y Ren volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

-Hey, basta de dormir, tía Alice debe estar por llegar-

-Hm- dijo removiéndose una vez más.

-Ya, basta- le dijo Bella –Mira a Edward… -

Ness abrió sus ojos y me miró, pero aparte de eso no hizo otro movimiento.

-Iré a tratar de entretenerla un rato.- dijo Bella, antes de pararse y dirigirse a los juegos.

-Asique ella es la afortunada madre de tu hija- me pregunto una chica, que al voltearme y verla identifique como Jessica.

-Si… - no decía una mentira, ambos éramos los padres.

-Wow, pensé que quizás merecías algo más-

Aparte la mirada de la repugnancia que me causaba su rostro y su cuerpo.

-No, ya no, soy completamente feliz con lo que tengo gracias por tu preocupación-

-Bueno, si cambias de opinión, llámame-

Sentí una tarjeta deslizarse por el bolsillo de mi camisa. No le preste atención.

Luego del rato en que veía como Renesmee jugaba con arena en el suelo, sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado, me volví y sonreí.

-Leah- dije dándole un abrazo, el que ella correspondió -¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo esta Michael? ¿Esta aquí?- le dije tratando de buscarlo.

-No, mi madre se lo llevo hoy a pasear, vine a leer un libro aquí en el parque, pero te vi desde la distancia y decidí venir a saludar-

-Que bien ¿y cómo te ha ido todo?-

-Bastante bien, Michael es casi un hombre… probablemente me cuide mas a mí que yo a él, es un gran chico-

-No me cabe la menor duda, lo siento si no te he llamado, tuve que regresar a Forks a hacer unos trámites. Pero prometo hacerlo pronto… así que avísale a Michael que se prepare- le dije sonriendo, rememorando los pequeños recuerdos que tenia de él, sin duda le había tomado un gran cariño y quizás hasta envidia de tomar las cosas de una forma tan adulta.

-Lo hare de tu parte- me dijo Leah

-Edua- sentí a mi pequeña llamarme desde poco distancia.

La vi caminando hacia mí.

-Hey, ¿ya despertaste del todo?- le dije poniéndola en mis piernas –Leah, ella es Renesmee, mi hija- le dije reventando de orgullo por esas palabras.

-Pero si es una bebe hermosa… no sabía que tenias una hija-

-Para serte sincero yo tampoco- se rio y le sonreí. –Pero soy la persona más feliz ahora que lo se- le dije mientras admiraba a la princesa en mis brazos. -¿Y mama, Ness?- le pregunté.

Me apuntó a Bella quien estaba a un lado de donde estaba Ness hace unos minutos y nos miraba fijamente.

-¿Es su madre?- me pregunto Leah

-Si… no se por qué no se acerca- le dije – ¿Puedes quedarte con Ness un momento?- le pedí, no conocía mucho a Leah pero sabía que era una persona de infinita confianza.

-Claro- me dijo encantada

-Ren, ¿te puedes quedar con tía Leah un momento? Iré a buscar a mamá ¿bien? No me iré muy lejos- parecía comprenderme aunque pareciera tonto. Le di un beso en su frente y se la entregue a Leah.

Me acerque a Bella, quien tenía la mirada perdida en un punto fijo.

-Hey ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte

-¿Y Ness?- fue su primera reacción

-Tranquila, esta con Leah-

-¿Dejas a mi hija con tus aventuras?- me dijo horrorizada tratando de salir corriendo, la tome de los hombros.

-En primer lugar no le hables así a ella, es una madre muy esforzada – le dije seriamente –En 2do lugar no es una aventura y en 3er lugar no dejaría a Ren con cualquiera… solo vine por ti ¿Por qué estas sola?-

-No quise interrumpir eso es todo-

-¿Qué se suponía que interrumpías? ¿Una aventura?- le dije sonriendo

-No te rías, es probable- me dijo

-Si, quizás, pero supongo que no me dirás que en realidad no fuiste porque te dieron celos- le dije con una mirada pícara

-¿Celos? Dios Edward, no te subas el ego solo ¿si?-

-Bien, pero algún día lo admitirás y ahí estaré para grabarlo… - me acerque un poco a su rostro, ahora que estaba distraída podía intentar besa…

-Hey hey ¿Qué haces?- me dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi boca y empujando mi cabeza hacia atrás

-Mas bien, estaba a punto de hacer- le corregí -¿te lo muestro?-

-No gracias- me dijo antes de irse de ahí y volver con Renesmee.

Leah me miraba y se encogió de hombros por mi intento. Le devolví el gesto de hombros y me acerque otra vez a aquella banca.

-Bien Edward mejor me voy… tengo que ir a buscar a Michael, ver todo… tu sabes- me dijo sonriendo.

-Si- le sonreí –Recuerda mi recado… dile que pronto los visitaré y que espere mi llamada – me despedí con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-Se lo diré- me sonrió antes de irse.

Con un suspiro me senté de nuevo al lado de Bella y de mi hija. Bueno, luego de un beso rechazado era un poco raro estar ahí, me sentía un poco avergonzado y con el ego por el suelo, pero fuera de eso estaba bien… y era otra razón por la que me encantaba tener que estar con Renesmee, no me preocupaba solo por mi todo el tiempo.

Ren inmediatamente se estiro hacia mí. La tomé.

-¿Cómo se porto Leah?- le pregunte juguetonamente antes de hacerle cosquillas en su estomago con mi boca y nariz.

Comenzó a reír con esas típicas carcajadas de niños.

-Es simpática ¿verdad, Ness? Tu mami no hablo con ella, por eso piensa que es mala –

-Yo no pienso que sea mala- me contradijo

-Claro que no, Bella. Se notaba en tu cara- sonreí –Leah tiene un hijo pequeño de uno años llamado Michael, aquel pequeño me hizo volver y pedirle perdón a Alice el día en que discutimos- le explique.

Hizo una mueca y asintió

-Me siento mal por no haberle dicho algo-

-Claro porque pensabas que era una de mis "aventuras", sabes que es muy poco probable, ya que solo llevo mas o menos 1 semana aquí, en Forks es otra cosa… porque he vivido con aventuras desde hace 2 años pero aquí es raro, no he tenido ninguna desde que…-

-No quería saber gracias- me dijo poniendo una de sus palmas en señal de STOP

Sonreí.

-Parece que tengo tu primera tarea-

La mire confuso. Encogió sus hombros.

Renesmee gimió apuntando los columpios, donde muchos niños se divertían jugando.

-¿Quieres ir a columpiarte?- le pregunté sonriéndole y ella siguió apuntándolos.

-Bien, vamos- dijo Bella parándose y dirigiéndose a los columpios de los niños, de esos que tienen barreras por todas partes.

Mientras Bella sostenía el columpio yo senté a Renesmee.

Comenzamos empujándola despacio para que no se fuera a asustar y Ness comenzó a mover los pies de una forma alocada mientras daba aplausos. Se reía y chillaba de alegría. Unos segundos después, luego de dar algunos aplausos y reírse, alzo sus brazos hacia Bella, quien la sacó de ahí.

-¿Te divertiste?- seguía sonriendo y apuntó el resbalín.

-Ahora quieres ir hacia allá, bien vamos- le dijo. Pero Ren se empezó a dar palmadas en la boca.

Bella se sorprendió

-Deje el bolso en la banca, como pude olvidarlo- ambos nos volteamos y para suerte estaba aun allí.

-Yo iré a buscarlo-

Cuando regresé con el bolso rosa al hombro, Bella saco el chupete de Renesmee y se lo entregó.

_Nota Mental*: Si se da palmadas en la boca, quiere su chupete._

Mientras ella disfrutaba con el chupete en la boca volvió a apuntar el resbalín.

Luego de unos momentos jugando en el parque con Renesmee, recibí un mensaje, tome mi celular y lo leí.

_Se ven tan lindos juntos… =') y tú te ves muy guapo con un bolso rosa. Ya! Da la vuelta estamos aquí hace 5 minutos._

_Alice_

Me reí

-Alice a estado vigilándonos- le susurré a Bella.

-¿Dónde está?- me pregunto

-Atrás- le dije mientras aceptaba los reclamos de Ren y la tomaba.

Nos acercamos a la misma banca en la que habíamos compartido minutos atrás, donde ahora, Estaba Alice cómodamente abrazada por Jasper.

-Uy! Pero qué cosa más hermosa- dijo Alice reclamando a Renesmee.

-Mm- gimió ella mientras se abrazaba a mi cuello.

-Oh Claro, llega papá y ya no hay tía, ni ita, ni nada- dijo Alice mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sonreí por el nombre que me puso, aunque aun me parecía extraño, no podía esperar para que mi hija me dijera como debería y no por mi nombre.

-Hey Edward, tu bolso resalta tus ojos- bromeo Jasper

-Ja-ja-ja – le dije entrecerrando los ojos pero aun con la sonrisa en mi boca –que gracioso-

Renesmee recostó su cabeza en mi cuello, y Alice la miraba.

-¿Qué haremos?- dijo cuando despego la mirada de mi hija con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eso sonaba bastante bien "mi hija"

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa otra vez!<strong>

**Espero que no haya sido aburrido ni nada... XD**

**WOW WOW! 20 reviews =') De verdad cada uno de ellos son muy emocionantes, hay personas que piensan que es poco, para mi es mucho de verdad =) **

**CristinaMarieCullen : Gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando tanto como al principio =D**

**Janalez: Bien, si no leiste su historia en unos capitulos atrás (antes de comenzarlo) lo veraz en uno de estos capitulos, aun falta que Edward cuente todo a Bella ;)**

**Navannah : Wow! ¿De verdad soy tan buena? la verdad no lo creo XD pero muchas gracias por tu comentario **

**Camela: Gracias por tu opinion y espero que te haya gustado su reaccion**

**Sabaku no Daniella: Espero que el capitulo de la verdad te haya gustado :)**

**marcecullenswan: Wow gracias por tu fidelidad, es bueno saber que hay personas que leen tu trabajo. Y no te preocupes que si tu vez que son pocos reviews para mi son muchos y me siento muy contenta, no pensaria en no acabarlo porque sé lo que significa me ha pasado con otras historias**

**Pattito Pattz: Si, al verdad a veces es un poco exasperante, pero hay que entenderla XD**

**dany-cullen-patt : en realidad no tengo un dia =) a veces es muy pronto y otros muy tarde, asi que espera pasientemente **

**esther mendosa : WAW! XD no sabia que causaba tan efusividad pero es muy bueno saberlo, no dejare la historia inconclusa asi que puedes quedarte tranquila =) **

**I'amVampireDelDistricto12 : gracias por tus opiniones en realidad me hacen muy feliz **

**Nahuatt: claro que seguire con ella :D**

**Estefany: ¿si verdad? ahora solo falta como Edward comienza a cambiar =)**

**kmi Cullen: que bueno que te gustó.**

**UF 20! xd no lo puedo creer, gracias, de verdad muchas gracias**

**Las quiero mis lectoras.**

**Atte: Elyy Pocoyoo Weasley de Cullen ^^**


	12. La primera de muchas

**I'M SORRY, iT'S ALL THAT I CAN SAY(8)**

**Algunos saben ya (por mi otro fic) mi laptop murio. NO FUE MI CULPA!  
><strong>

**estoy en los compus de mis hermanos, los dias se me hacen cortos, llego a las 6, estoy en el computador hasta las 7 (empieza house) y por eso no tengo mucho tiempo.  
><strong>

**No esta editado, asi que si encuentran errores ortograficos, lo siento =)  
><strong>

**Mañana quizas suba otro, siento que es corto.  
><strong>

**AQUI VA!  
><strong>

La primera de muchas

Edward POV

El piano de Mockingbird y la voz de Eminem sonaron por la habitación.

¿que? ¿a? ¿e? ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo. Me estiré y tomé el teléfono.

_Bella_

¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Hola- contesté con voz rasposa.

-Hola, ¿te desperté? Que bueno, arriba, es el primer día-

-¿Primer dia de que?-

-Tus clases particulares, hoy iremos a un lugar especial ¡Vamos! Rápido no tengo todo el día, ¿sabes?-

Y cortó.

Mis clases particulares…

Tomé mi celular y vi la hora, las 9 am… solo a ella se le ocurriría empezar la clase tan temprano, ¿Qué le costaba empezar a una hora donde ya no tenga sueño? Algo así como a las 2 pm. Edward, _tranquilo respira… esto no es forks, no te puedes lanzar a la gente así como así._

-Arriiiiiiiiiiiiiiba!- Alice entro corriendo en la habitación y saltó a la cama.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-

-Bella me llamó, quería asegurarse de que te despertaras, arriba… viene en camino-

-Si salieras de arriba mio, podría meditarlo-

-Te dejo- dijo y salio corriendo.

Las mañanas eran las peores, luego de recobrarse por completo y dormir toooooooooda la noche, Alice era mas hiperactiva de lo común.

Me duché, recordando los sucesos de el día anterior.

**/Flash-Back/**

Las chicas habían ido a comprar helado, asi que yo, Jasper y Nessie nos quedamos en la famosa banca.

-y... ¿Como lo llevas?- me preguntó Jasper como si tal cosa.

-Bien, mejor de lo esperado-

Asintió serio.

-¿Que tienes Jasper?-

-Edward, todo este tiempo... he estado con Renesmee, la conozco como si fuera mi hija y como tal, jamás permitiría que le causaran daño alguno. Yo sé que eres de esas personas que causan daño, y aunque te he visto con ella y he visto como la miras, como la tratas, no podría soportar que, algún día, pregunte por ti y no sepamos que decirle. Si quieres tenerla y ser un buen padre con ella, hazlo para siempre ¿esta bien?-

-Ya tuvimos esta charla con Bella. Tal como le dije a ella, yo estaré el tiempo que ella me necesite... e incluso mas-

-Nessie es una niña hermosa, y no dejaré que su sonrisa se convierta en una mueca por alguien como tu-

-Jasper te prometo que daré lo mejor de mi para ser un buen padre...-

-Espero que hagas lo que dices-

-OH!- Gimió Ness apuntando a unos niños que pasaban corriendo.

Me miró con una gran sonrisa, con sus ojitos brillantes de color chocolate, como los de su mamá. Sus pequeños ojitos mostraban inocencia, la inocencia de un niño, que no tenía responsabilidades, más que las de ser feliz. Pensar que me perdí su primer año, el año mas importante, por mis actitudes y mis comportamientos, de haberlo sabido, de haber sabido que perdería tanto por ser como soy...

-¿Eda iste?- sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y a llenarce de lágrimas.

La puse de pie en mis piernas para que pudiera verme.

-¿Por que dices eso pequeña?- le dije con voz rasposa, para sorpresa mia.

Me tocó las mejillas con sus pequeñas manitas y luego se las miró. Y entonces me di cuenta, estaba llorando, sus manos estaban mojadas. Sostuve a Ness con un brazo, y me toque los pómulos, efectivamente, estaban empapados de lágrimas, pero ¿En que momento? Yo no lloro.

Renesmee me miró otra vez, y en su carita resbalaba una lágrima.

-No, amor. Sin llorar- le limpie su lágrima con el dedo pulgar -No estoy triste- Estaba arrepentido.

Ren pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y me abrazó, yo pasé mis manos al rededor de su pequeño cuerpo y la sostuve junto a mi, aspirando su aroma a bebé. Me levanté de la banca y comenzé a caminar todavía con los brazos de Renesmee firmemente en mi cuello.

-Pequeña- Soltó el agarre a mi cuello y puso sus manos en mis hombros mirandome fijamente, aún con los ojos brillosos -No tienes que estar triste por mi... yo te quiero mucho y estoy muy feliz de que estes conmigo-

-No iste- negué.

Me sonrió.

**/Fin del Flash-Back/**

Para estas alturas ya estaba bajando al primer piso a comer algo.

-Hola Esme- dije sentandome en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

me levanto una ceja

-Perdon... Buenos dias mamá-

-Buenos días hijo, ¿quieres comer algo?-

-Me vendría bien un jugo de naranja, natural si es posible, pero hecho con la pulpa de...- me miro con gesto de fastidio -Si, por favor- respondí.

-No sera jugo de naranja, pero es leche, que hace mucho mejor para los huesos...- dejo una taza de leche con chocolate en frente de mi.

_Tranquilo, respira hondo, solo trata de ser amable, esta no es tu casa, no puedes._

_**¿Bromeas? Pedí jugo de naranja ¿Que es esto? No soy un bebé... no tomo leche hace años...** _

_Mira el lado positivo, seguro que sabe genial._

Tomé un sorbo, PUAJ! ¿Que le hecharon a esto?

-No le heche azúcar Edward- Bueno, azúcar no.

Me dio el azúcar y luego de agregarle, ya no sabia tan mal. Incluso me di cuenta que extrañaba esas leches hechas por mamás._  
><em>

-Te hice un sandwitch, como me acordé que te gustaban para llevarte al colegio. Queso y Jamón-

Wow, lo había olvidado. Le di una mordida... ¡Que recuerdos!

Le sonreí a mamá. Cuando terminé con mi desayuno de infancia, me dirigía al salón cuando sentí la necesidad de hacer algo antes. Volví sobre mis pasos y abracé a mi mamá.

-Gracias mamá, sigues siendo la mejor cocinera- Cuando pequeño siempre le decia que era la mejor de todas.

Me miro con los ojos brillosos de lágrimas y me abrazó fuerte.

-Me gusta que estes con nosotros otra vez Edward-

-No me daba cuenta pero, te extrañé mucho mamá- Le acaricie la espalda suavemente.

-Espero que seas un buen padre Edward y que cuides a esa niña como ella se lo merece-

-¿Como...?- Yo no le mencioné nada.

-Ya lo sabía Edward- Asentí.

-Seré el mejor padre que Bella pueda convertir-

-¿Que?-

-Bella me enseñará a ser mejor persona- rodee los ojos

Rió

-Suerte con eso- dijo antes de que yo abandonara la cocina.

Al entrar al salón me encontré con Bella sentada en el sillón con mi hija en sus piernas, a quien, se le iluminó la cara al verme. Bella la puso en el suelo, y yo me agache para resivirla.

-Hola, mi vida- le dije a la vez que la resivia sin tomarla entre mis brazos.  
>Me sonrió y me dio un beso, de esos babosos de niños. Es extraño, hace una semana, eso me hubiera parecido asqueroso, pero viniendo de ella... era diferente. Todo en mi era diferente con ella.<p>

Le devolvi el beso en la mejilla y la tome en mis brazos.

-¿Nos acompañarás?- le pregunte a Nessie, que había recostado su cabeza en mi hombro. Una costumbre que estaba aprendiendo de ella.

-No, ella se quedará aquí- dijo Bella.

Hice una mueca, pobre Ren, ojala no se entristezca con la despedida.

-Y ya deberíamos irnos-

-Es broma ¿verdad? Acaban de llegar-

Llevaba no mas de 1 minuto con Renesmee y ya me tenía que despedir. No me gustaba su idea.

-No, no es broma- me miro seria. No era broma

-Hola Bella- escuché a Esme saludar a Bella.

Se acercó a Ness y a mi.

-Hola Ness, ven con la ita-

-NO!- ¿ese fui yo? Espera! en que momento empecé a correr. Ness se comenzó a reir. Amaba ese sonido. Pagaría lo que fuera por escucharlo y repetirlo una y otra vez.

Me senté en la banquita del patio.

-¡Oye! No te raptes a mi hija- dijo Bella, caminando hacia nosotros.

-Acaban de llegar- dije haciendo un puchero y mirando a Ness.

-No iste- dijo Ness mirandome. Sonreí y negué.

-Fue tu idea... vamos, que tenemos mucho que hacer, luego volveremos. Tendrás mucho tiempo-

Suspiré y me levanté de la banca, caminé de nuevo hacia el salón, y a regañadientes, me despedí de Renesmee, entregándosela a mi mamá.

-Adios pequeña, volveré para regalonearte- me acerque y le di un beso en la frente. -Te amo- le susurré. Nunca habia dicho algo tan cierto en todo mi vida. La amaba, con todo mi corazón, daría mi vida por ella. Todo, mis aviones, mi empresa, todo.

Su expresion cambio a pena cuando supo lo que pasaba, y se puso peor cuando fue Bella la que se despidió.

-Te quedarás con tu ita, y luego voleré por ti. Adios, mi niña. Te amo-

-AMA!- gritó comenzando a llorar.

Estaba tan concentrado mirandola, que cuando Bella me empujó hacia afuera, me sobresalté.

-Mas rápido nos vamos, mas rápido se le olvidará- me dijo Bella, pero pude notar que también le dolía dejarla ahí, sufriendo.

Me subí a su auto, aun con un nudo en la garganta. Tanto que lloraban los niños, ¿Pensarán que no volveremos por ellos? ¿Que los abandonaremos? Debe ser terrible pensar que te abandonan.

-¿No preguntarás a donde vamos?-

-¿Adonde vamos?-

-Ya lo verás-

-Pensé que me dirías algo mas coherente- Haciéndome gastar palabras.

_Respira hondo_

_**¡Hey! La chica esa es la que debería pensar lo que dice**  
><em>

_Tranquilo Edward, ¿olvidas por quien haces esto?  
><em>

_**¡Por favor! Puede vivir sin ella.  
><strong>_

Ya no. Lo siento pequeño diablillo, pero el ángel gana esta vez.

Respire hondo.

Traté, con exito, no decir nada en todo el camino, para no arruinarlo

Cuando llegamos, supuse, Bella detuvo el auto y se bajó, la imité.

-¿Donde estamos?-

-En un lugar "x"-

-No sabes donde estamos-

-Nop-

-¿Y que haremos aqui?-

Miré hacia un lado, era una calle de casas normales, jardínes normales y una calle normal.

Al frente de nosotros estaba una casa con una pequeña ventana que dejaba ver el comedor.  
>-Quise traerte a un lugar que no conocieranos, para que vieras como son las otras familias. Mira hacia alli y dime que sientes-<p>

Me recarge en el auto y observé. La madre servía el almuerzo a dos pequeños niños, que no tenian mas de 10 años. El padre estaba en una esquina, cuando su mujer se acercó a servirle, él le dio un beso. Se veía una familia feliz, sin embargo, por el tamaño de la casa y su infraestructura, se diriía que no tenían demaciado, su casa era de un piso. No había espacio para un auto, ni tampoco se veía que pudieran tenerlo.

-¿Que sientes?- me volvió a preguntar

-Nada- mentí

-No es cierto. Dime lo que sientes.-

_Recuerda_.

La carita sonriente de mi hija se me vino a la mente. Suspiré.

-Envidia- Admití.

-¿Por que?-

-Porque... a pesar de todo, a pesar de que sacrifican muchas cosas para poner en pie su familia, ellos son felices. Practicamente se tienes el uno al otro y parecen contentos. De seguro dedican sus vidas a sus hijos. Mi vida es una porquería comparado, por ser como soy, me perdí el primer año y el casi mas importante de Renesmee. ¿Que sacas con tener tanto si no eres feliz?- Deje de mirar a la familia para mirar a Bella.

-Eso no fue tu culpa- sus ojos dejaron de mirarme para tomarle mas atencion al suelo

-No te sientas culpable, yo habria hecho lo mismo, si tu fueras hombre y yo fuera mujer claro, pensaste en tu hija y te encuentro la razon-

Sonrió

-Ese Edward, el que dijo todo eso, el que siempre es tan paternal con Renesmee, es él el que tiene que estar siempre. No ese Edward, que pasa a llevar a la gente sin que le importe. El Edward que habla con el corazón, y que siente todo lo que dice- me toco el pecho con su dedo indice -Es el que debe existir. Asi que deja de escuchar esa bosecilla que te dice las cosas malas, no la necesitarás-

Ya oíste.

-Vamos- comenzó a caminar en una direccion.

-¿Adonde vamos?- pregunté siguiendola.

-A buscar un paradero de auto-bus- dijo tranquila

-Pero... dijiste que no conocias aquí-

-No conozco-

-¿Entonces?-

-Debe haber uno por aquí-

-¿Por que buscas uno? Tienes auto-

-Pero el auto no te hace ver la realidad de otra gente. Noté que querías traer a Renesmee, pero tengo una muy buena razón para no haberlo hecho-

-Quiero escucharla-

-He notado que "el Edward", al cual buscamos, sobresale cuando estas con ella ¿De que serviria si la traigo?...-

-Eres muy observadora-

Asintió.

Tenía su expresión indiferente, algo como profesional. Me daba la impresión de que no dejaba que la viera con claridad. No me gustaba su actitud, era como de los guardaespaldas, la gente puede estar agonizando y ellos solo dicen "Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada"

-Cuando terminemos todo esto- dijo Bella sentándose en el paradero del auto-bus. Lo sé, si alguien me preguntara cómo llegué aquí, no tengo idea. -Tengo una sorpresa para ti-

-Cuando terminemos...- repetí, parecía un castigo, de esos "No verás televisión hasta que hagas tus deberes"

Bella me hacia recordar mucho a Esme y con ella, sus regaños. Mi niñez.

-cuando terminemos ¿que? ¿Todas las clases?-

Asintió.

_Tranquilo..._

_**HEY! Si él se quiere enojar, que se enoje. Mira que hacerlo esperar, ¿Quien se cree que es?**  
><em>

_No se cree, ES la madre de la razón de su vida._

_**AY! Por favor! que**** cursi...**_

Me convertí en un cursi... un cursi... no soy un cursi... no.

"-No iste-"

Ay rayos!, si... si soy, si soy.

-¿Cuál es el que nos sirve?-

-No tengo idea, el que llegue-

Su tranquilidad masiva, y la poca informacion que me propocionaba me estaban sacando de mis casillas

_Tranquilo... respira_

-¡Eso no funciona!- lo grité sin percatarme, me recosté en el fierro del paradero y me toqué el tabique respirando profundo.

No sabría si podría con todo esto... tengo que poder.

Sentí la delicada mano de Bella quitar la mía de mi cara, lo que me hizo abrir los ojos al instante. Me miraba con tristeza y un poco de lastima

-Nadie te dijo que esto fuera fácil- aún sostenía mi mano con la suya. -Será difícil en un principio, nadie se adapta tan rápido al cambio, mucho menos tú que tienes muchas cosas que aprender. Pero por algo estás aquí, y si tuviste el valor para pedirmelo, tendrás el valor para salir de esto y ser el padre que quieres ser-

Su pequeña cara en forma de corazón, y su expresión pacífica me hacían relajarme por completo, sin contar las caricias que me daba su pulgar en mi palma.

-Tienes razón podré hacerlo... tengo que poder-

No se si fue por lo pacífico de su mirada, su mano con la mía o porque de verdad lo creía... un poco de las tres.

Miré nuestras manos unidas, pero no tuve mucho que mirar, luego de 5 segundos obervándolas, el tiempo que ni me dio para pensar, Bella me soltó

-El auto-bus- dijo y se acercó a la calle.

La seguí resignado, en unos segundos frente a mí, estaba la puerta del auto-bus, que se abrió para dejarnos pasar, no es que nunca haya usado estas cosas, de pequeño nos gustaba venirnos en estos con Alice, pero habían cambiado mucho. En primer lugar, el conductor no tenia que recibir dinero, en cambio, cerca de la puerta habían pequeñas máquinas que, al pasar, Bella utilizó con una tarjeta al mismo tiempo que decía "Buenos Días".

Yo pasé y me senté.

-En estas cosas no puedes solo entrar, toda la gente de adentro pagó por este servicio, si no pagas, les estas robando prácticamente-

-No tengo una de esas cosas- le dije apuntando su tarjeta

-Se consiguen fácil, al menos, al entrar tienes que saludar al conductor-

-¿Para que? Esta haciendo su trabajo-

-A pesar de estar haciendo su trabajo... que no es tan buen trabajo, es un persona como tú o como yo, tiene el derecho de ser saludado como cualquier otra persona-

-Es claro que no es como yo- dije sin pensarlo en realidad.

-De seguro también le tendrías envidia a él... de seguro tiene una familia a quien abrazar ya arropar en las noches, por eso no le importa estar, todo el maldito día, sentado viendo a la gente pasar como si él no estuviera allí-

Pude ver que se alteraba

-¡Hey! Tranquila, lo saludaré la próxima vez- le dije con uan sonrisa.

Me divirtió la manera en que se alteró y su pequeña carita enojada.

-No sonrías esto es serio-

Asentí conteniendome.

El bus paró y mucha gente comenzó a subir tanto que ya no habían asientos.

-Ven- me dijo de repente Bella.

La seguí sin saber que iba a hacer.

Llamó a una chica joven y esta, se sentó en nuestro sitio, junto con una anciana.

-Gracias- dijo la chica

-De nada ¿Cuanto tienes?- ¿Tenía? ¿A que se refería?

-21 semanas- ¿e?

Y entonces me percaté de su pequeña barriga. Estaba embarazada.

-¿Como vas?- le preguntó con oté un brillo en sus ojos.

-Tengo un poco de miedo, por cuando pase- se veía que tenía miedo.

-No te mentiré, duele mucho, pero luego... sientes... que definitivamente valió la pena-

-¿Tienes hijos?- le preguntó algo sorprendida la chica.

-Solo una- dijo sonriendo, a la mensión de la pequeña princesa -Tiene 1 año de edad-

La chica me miró.

-Soy el padre- dije aclarandole el asunto, y sonriendo por ser la 2da vez que decía mi nombre oficial.

-Tu tienes pareja- dijo la chica un poco triste.

-Tube todas las primeras etapas sola- dijo Bella. Suspiré

Sentía que la chica me miraba pero me daba verguenza devolverle la mirada.

-Hacen linda pareja- Miré a la chica y luego a Bella, que estaba sonrojada.

¿Haciamos linda pareja?

-Bueno, nosotros nos bajamos aqui. Espero que tu hijo sea muy feliz y sano. Nadie nace sabiendo ser madre, pero aprenderás y de seguro serás genial-

-Gracias- esas palabras parecieron alentarla.

Nos bajamos del auto-bus y Bella cruzó la calle hasta una pequeña plaza, que no conocía.

-La clabe de ser mejor persona. Es pensar siempre en los demás, ser egoísta es lo peor- la escuchaba, procesaba la informacion pero otra parte de mi cerebro seguia pensando ¿Nos veremos como una pareja? ¿De verdad nos veíamos bien?

-... los asientos siempre son preferentes para ancianos y mujeres embarazadas- Asentí un poco ausente.

-Estas distraido ¿En que piensas?- me preguntó mientras se sentaba en una banca.

-Lo... en lo que dijo la chica... -

Noté que sus pómulos tomaban algo de color.

Quice acercarme y besarla.

WOW! pero ¿Que diablos estoy haciendo?

Mi mano había acomodado su cara de forma que quedaramos cara a cara y ahora me acercaba lentamente...

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso- dijo quitando mi mano de su cara y poniendose de perfil

-¿que cosa?- dije derrotado.

Es que solamente puedo besarla cuando se queda dormida o algo...

-Tratar de besarme todo el tiempo- dijo sonrojandose.

-Yo no controlo mi cuerpo- se sonrojo aun mas -No lo decía en ese sentido. Es que cuando estas tan cerca te veo y es en lo unico que pienso, en besarte. Y de repente como si lo hubiera planeado todo, ya me rechazaste-

-No es correcto que me beses, no somos nada-

-Que nos besemos tampoco implicará que seamos algo. Solo uno- Bien la 2da es la vencida.

Oh Rayos! ¿Cerrar los ojos es un si? ya no me puedo detener ¿verdad? Espero que no me golpee

Al fin... Besar a Bella era una cosa, pero que ella me besara también, era muy diferente. Y lo supe en cuanto nuestros labios hicieron contacto.

Quería profundisarlo pero no sabía como reaccionaría. Cuando al fin me decidí se alejó de mi.

Gusto a poco

Lo demás pasó casi en silencio.

**TOMORROW! LA PRIMERA DE MUCHAS PART 2 **

**SHASHAN XD o quizas pasado mañana, nose, no se ilusionen xd  
><strong>

**Las quiero hasta el infinito y mas allá =)  
><strong>

**ATTE: La de siempre ;)  
><strong>

**Elyy Pocoyoo Cullen de The Wealey's twins (si, los dos)  
><strong>


	13. Planes malvados

**Es cortito lo sé, es para dejarlas con las ganas, no mentira xd Tengo que pasarlo al computador y esto es lo que logré hacer hoy (Además de la pocion multijugos part 1 en pottermore) sakdnsakj, asi que eso =) Ojala les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Luego de estar paseando por los alrededores de donde quiera que estábamos y aprendiendo a ser mejor persona, estaba agotado (y no es por presumir) pero no reclamé ni una sola vez.

"No critiques cuando alguien te hace un regalo o cuando te hacen un favor"

¿Quién iba a imaginar que para que te hagan un favor hay que pedirlo? Tengo mucho que aprender.

Luego de este día (que se me hizo bastante largo y apenas fueron unas horas) estaba listo para ver a mi princesa y estrujarla de amor (si, ya sé, cursi)

-Todavía te tengo una sorpresa al llegar- me dijo Bella como quien no quiere la cosa.**  
><strong>

-¿Al llegar?- Vamos Edward puedes hacerlo, no es mucho solo un par de kilómetros y ya

**_¿Es broma verdad_****_? A este paso serán horas.  
><em>**

_Puedes hacerlo.  
><em>

Nos dirigíamos a mi casa.

**No ser tan egoísta**

íbamos de camino a casa y Bella conducía, lo que estaba ocasionando un gran auto control de mi parte para no reclamar y decirle que llegaríamos en una semana si seguía a ese ritmo.

Al llegar a casa unos minutos después (que se me hicieron horas) ya me estaba desesperando. Quería mi sorpresa ya (Si, pataleo ¿Y que?)

Entre antes que Bella por la impaciencia y vi a mi pequeña en brazos de Alice (Que se veía bastante nerviosa, debería añadir). Ness pataleó un par de veces para que Alice la bajara y vino corriendo hacia mi. No avanzaba mucho que digamos, pero la hacia verse muy tierna.

Me agache para recibirla

-¡Al fin!- Dijo Alice cuando entró Bella a la casa. Tomó a Bella de la mano -No tenemos mucho tiempo-

-¿Tiempo para qué?- le pregunté confundido, mientras me paraba ya con Renesmee en mis brazos.

Nessie tocaba mis cejas ligeramente fruncidas.

-Para su cita-

-¿Que?- se me escapó. Mire a Bella

-Te quedarás con Nessie esta noche- me dijo con una media sonrisa.

Asi que esta era la "super sopresa", me encantaba la idea de quedarme con Renesmee, pero... había solo una cosa que no me gustaba. Alice arrastró a Bella por las escaleras.

-¿Con quien saldrá?- les pregunté a los chicos que miraban Beisbol atentamente.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros sin decir nada.

subí las escaleras con Nessie apoyada en mi hombro, una parte de mi se preguntó si mi hombro era tan cómodo como mi hija lo hacia ver (que bien sonaba. Se me hinchó el pecho de orgullo)

Paré en frente de la habitación de Alice.

-Bella te ves genial-

-No lo se Alice, no me gusta el color-

-Te juro que le encantará-

Golpeé un par de veces. Alice abrió la puerta casi enseguida.

-Ah, eres tu, 5 minutos aún tengo que ver su peinado- Pasó por mi lado quitándome a Ness, por lo que ella reclamó un poco hasta que Alice la soborno con juguetes.

Entré en la habitación.

Bella se veía preciosa a mi parecer, sus piernas se veían largas y apetecibles para mis manos. Su vestido era corto, de color rojo y muy ajustado (me encantaba pero no lo usaría para seducirme a mi. Como cualquier chica normal). Pero yo no le pondría ese color... quizás, no se, ¿azul?

_**Ve y estudia diseñador**_

Sacudí mi cabeza mentalmente, Alice afecta después de algunos días.

-¿Esta era mi sorpresa?-

-Si, pensé que te gustaría quedarte con Nessie todo un día- me dijo mirándose en el espejo, y girándose para ver del otro lado.

Se me seco la boca, una de mis debilidades, eran los traseros, y esta chica estaba dotada.

-Me encanta la idea pero no me siento preparado- Intenté seguir con la conversación como si nada pasara, pero al principio no pude evitar que me saliera un gallito*

-Nadie nace sabiendo como ser padre. Solo sigue tus instintos- me dijo todavía sin mirarme.

No se por que todo esto no me parecía buena idea.

-Y... ¿Con quien sales?- le pregunté con mi cara de indiferencia.

-Con Jacob-

-¿Tu compañero de trabajo?-

-Si-

-¿Y saldrás con él luego de que nos besamos en el parque?-

¿No lo dije de verdad o si?. Bella se volteó a verme. Si, si lo dije, ¿por que dije eso?

-Tu mismo me dijiste que eso no cambiaba nada, solo fue un beso- me dijo con indiferencia, lo que me molesto un poco.

_Ella tiene razón, lo dijiste, enfrenta las_ consecuencias

¿De que hablas?¿que consecuencias? Bella puede salir con quien deseé, y yo también, no me importa en lo absoluto.

-Si, tienes razón no se por que dije eso...yo...- Abri la puerta dispuesto a salir de allí.

Alice cayó.

-No estaba escuchando, no estaba escuchando- repetia parándose rápidamente.

-¿Mi hija?- pregunté sin ninguna expresión.

-En tu... en su habitacion- me dijo nerviosa.

Salí directo a mi antigua habitación, que ahora le pertenecía a mi hija. Abrí la puerta y recordé donde tenía todo, claro que ahora no había nada, estaba toda de rosa y lleno de juguetes y cosas de Renesmee. Que no lo hacia malo.

Mi hija estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con un centro de actividades de animales.

Me senté a su lado a lo indio admirando como aplaudía con cada sonido de algún animal, o como intentaba hacer beee como la oveja o Wrraarg como el león. De un momento a otro me miro seria y gateo hasta a mi sentándose en mi piernas de espaldas a mi, como si supiera que necesitaba compañía.

-¿Que me esta pasando? Yo no soy así. Tu tienes que ser la única en mi vida-

Me sonrió y dio un gran bostezo formando una perfecta "O"

-¿Tienes sueño?- le pregunté de mejor humor, ella podía arreglar mi día solo con una sonrisa. Si, lo se, estaba perdido.

Se palmeó la boca con una de sus manos.

La tome en mis brazos para que quedara recostada y me puse a buscar algún chupete. Encontré su bolso y lo busqué.

-Hacha*- dijo antes de ponérselo en la boca cerrando los ojos casi inmediatamente.

Mi instinto. Si, fue mi instinto el que hizo que me moviera por toda la habitación meciéndola lentamente. Nessie se acurrucó entre mis brazos y se agarró de mi camisa. Su chupete se movía de arriba hacia abajo sobre su boquita. Hasta que comenzó a cesar su movimiento y supe que se rendía al sueño. No me cansaba de observarla dormir mientras me paseaba por toda la habitación, hasta que al girar al final de la habitación como por millonésima vez, vi algo diferente, la puerta estaba abierta y alguien se recargaba en el marco.

Preciosa, eso fue lo que pensé, Su vestido lucia mucho mejor con su pelo tomado en una cola que caía en pequeños rulos.

-Solo venía a despedirme- dijo sonrojada por mi mirada de arriba a abajo.

Yo también estaba sonrojado, pero no por sus mismas razones, si no porque me pilló en una situación incómoda (paseando cursimente) solo faltaba que hubiera estado tarareando ¿No lo estaba verdad? No me gustaba sonrojarme me hacia sentir vulnerable

-De Nessie- agregó

-Se quedo dormida y yo solo...- le dije nervioso.

Me sonrió y se acercó. Le dio un beso a Ness y mi mente se preguntó "¿Y el mio?"

-No me mires así, tu tuviste el tuyo- suspiré -Llámame cualquier duda. Puede que vuelva en la noche o mañana en la mañana, veré como estoy de cansada-

Cansada... Cansada de...

_EDWARD! Hay niños presentes.  
><em>Se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación y mis ojos automáticamente miraron su parte baja.

_Edward! NESSIE!_

Si, si, ya se. Respira hondo.

Bella cerro la puerta pero como si se hubiera arrepentido la volvió a abrir, solo para ver un costado de ella, pero el volumen...

_hey...  
><em>

Ya se, ya se. mataría a Alice.

-No te averguences por como eres con Nessie. Te ves mejor así- me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"Te ves mejor así"

Me gustaba mas de lo común.

Bueno, por mucho que me guste tener a Ness en mis brazos, estará mas cómoda en su cuna.  
>Me acerqué a su cuna y la miré.<p>

No puedo, no puedo. Tengo todo un día con ella, lo aprovecharé al máximo. Apoyé a Ness en un brazo y busque una colcha, que encontré en un cajón. La tapé y me senté en la mecedora que estaba en un rincón.

Ese Jacob tenia suerte, quizás esta misma noche podría estar con Bella y yo aquí como un perdedor

_¿Perdedor?  
><em>

No malinterpretes, me encanta la idea de estar con Renesmee.

**_Hey hermano ¿Te gusta Bella? Sabes que no nos enamoramos...  
><em>**

_Si a él le gusta, le gusta.  
><em>

No me gusta.

_**JA!**  
><em>

Es la única que me ha rechazado y otro hombre la tendrá antes que yo.

**_Si no te gusta la idea, recuerda lo que te__ dijo...__  
><em>**

¿Te ves mejor así?

**Antes...  
><strong>

Llámame cualquier duda.

_No Edward no lo hagas, así no se logran las cosas. Puedes ganártela limpiamente y no renunciar a los planes malvados de este_ _diablo._

Lo lamento, pero lo único que se me ocurre es el plan del Diablito.

mmm... Lo siento Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre, es lo único que diré. Próximo capitulo POV Bella ;)<strong>

**Gallito*= es como una desafinación, ;)  
><strong>

**Hacha*= Gracias en idioma bebé  
><strong>

**Elyy Pocoyoo Cullen de Wealey's Twins  
><strong>


	14. ¿Por que haces esto?

**No diré nada, sé que quieren leer rápido xd.**

**Al fondo digo todo ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Jacob había intentado salir conmigo desde hace mucho, sus invitaciones eran cada vez mas seguidas y ahora que sé que Ness tiene que pasar tiempo con Edward, lo mejor sería distraerme. Pero nunca me imaginé que de distracción, no iba a tenernada. Todo comenzó cuando llegamos al lugar donde almorzaríamos, de principio no me agrado, pero luego me encogí de hombros mentalmente y lo deje pasar, sabía mas o menos como eran los gustos de Jake y es obvio que me sometia a eso cuando acepté. Era chino, un estupido y oloroso restaurant chino. No megusta la comida china, lo unico que acepto es arroz y eso fue lo que pedí unos minutos mas tarde. A la primera llamada no me alarme, me preocupe un poco,pero nada mas que eso. Sin mencionar el alivio que sentí, el almuerzo no iba mal, pero Jake comia como un cerdo, no conversaba y solo se centraba en la comida, solo quería una excusa para salir de ahí, y fue po reso que en vez de contestar ahí junto a él,me encaminé al baño.

-¿Hola?- dije al contestar.-Hola Bella ¿Que tal?- era Edward. _**Cómo si el identificador no te lo hubiera dicho.**_

-Pues nada, ¿Que tal todo?- me sentía rara hablando así, ¿Por que no iba al grano? Sin embargo me agrado, entre mas tiempo pasara aquí mejor, aunque claro, Alice me mataría.

Oh claro lo olvidaba. No esque YO quisiera haber salido con Jacob, nop, este era uno de los grandes planes marca Alice Cullen. ¿Por que? Porque la chica que dice ser mi mejor amiga quiere "averiguar"algo, y por si fuera poco, no me dijo que era lo que queria averiguar. Asique basicamente le acepte a Jacob haciendole un favor (Aunque claro luego de muchos "por favor, por favor, por favor" "Bella ¿Cuando te he fallado?" Bueno pero ese no es el caso,volvamos a la llamada. Luego de un silencio desde la otra linea, respire hondo y seguí haciendo lo que Alice me pidio que hiciera.

-Bien, Edward, si eso era todo, yo... tengo que colgar-

-No no, te llamaba para... eeh...pues... para saber... el... el horario de comida de Ness-

-¿Seguro que era por eso?- parecia que lo invento de un segundo a otro.

-Si, seguro-

-Pues, solo tienes que cerrar la puerta de la habitacion de Renesmee, ahi esta todo su horario. Alice lo anoto-

-Oh... ya lo vi, que ingenio tiene mi hermana... ¿hace cuanto lo hizo? Quiero decir... ¿Esta actualizado?-

-Si, Edward. ¿Como esta?-

-Pues con Jasper abajo haciendo quien sabe qué- reí.

-Renesmee tonto- rió

-Oh, pues esta aquí, durmiendo justo en mi brazo- tenia una voz ensoñadora, lo que me dio ternura.

-Puedes dejarla en la cuna, no se despertará-

-Lo sé y lo intenté, pero no pude -Pobre hombre.

-Te vuelves tan tierno cuando estas con ella- ¿eh? -OH, me ten-go que-e ir yo... Jacob me espera-

-ah claro, Adios, que te diviertas-

-Adios-

La cena basicamente se concentró en comer y en pararme cada 5 minutos al baño, ¿Colitis?, no nada de eso. Edward habrá llamado unas cuantas veces (muchas en realidad) diciendo cosas como: "¿Los monitos de los pañales van para adelante o para atras?" "¿Que mamadera ocupo?" "Puede jugar con cualquier juguete ¿verdad?" "¿Estas segura que los monitos van para atrás, digo adelante?". Cuando acabamos de almorzar con Jacob, me llevó al parque, no pensé que sería peor que el almuerzo, pero estabamos en el parque sumidos en un silencio incomodo, sin saber de que podriamos hablar, en ese momento muchas veces me arrepenti de haber aceptado o mejor dicho, de haber caido en las garras de los pucheros de Alice. Hasta que volvio a sonar el movil y otra vez, era Edward.

-Lo siento, tengo que contestar- me excuse.

-¿Que pasa Edward?-

-Pues, que no se como se prepara la leche de Renesmee-

-Edward, no le toca leche aun. Le tocaba hace unos minutos, y me llamaste para saber lo de la mamadera-

-Si es cierto. Lo siento-

-No importa ¿Ya despertó?-

-Pues si, estamos sumidos en una gran conversacion- reí porque sabia las largas conversaciones sin sentido que tenía Renesmee a veces.

-Te entiendo...-

-Oye si no te molesta, yo...podría... quizás... salir con ella- se escuchaba bastante nervioso

-Claro- le dije sin poder creerlo -Edward eres su padre, hoy tu tomas las decisiones, llevala donde quieras pero recuerda tu instinto-

Le rogué a Dios que tuviera buen instinto.

-Bien, gracias- se escuchaba avergonzado

-Bueno Edward, tengo que irme-

-¿Como lo has pasado?- me pregunto como si tal cosa.

-Increible- mentí, suerte que no podia ver mi cara -¿Y tu que tal?-

-Increible- me susurró.

-Esto... Jacob me llama, adios Edward- colgué.

Bueno Jacob no me llamaba, al contrario se veia muy bien ahi sentado solo. Pero no es como si tambien lo hubiera pasado increible. Ya no podía mas, necesitaba terminar con esta cosa sea lo que sea por lo que, me acerqué a Jacob y le dije que tenia que irme, que Ness no se podia quedar sola bastante tiempo (y por sola me refiero a sin mi), aceptó y cuando creia que yo me iba se marchó, pero yo me quede en el parque. Le marqué a Alice.

-Hey, ¿como va?-

-Terrible Alice, no pude mas y le dije que tenia que irme-

-¿Que? No Bella, ¿Donde estas?-

-En el parque-

-No se te ocurra venir para acá,voy a hacerte compañía pero no vengas-

-Bien- respondí cortante y colgué.

Me sente en una banca y esperé.

Luego del rato un chico se sentó junto a mi.

-Hola, soy Benjamin ¿Como te llamas?- era realmente muy lindo y con una sonrisa que desarmaba.

-Soy Isabella, pero preferiría que me llamaras Bella-

-Hola Bella ¿Que haces sola?-

-Espero a una amiga- le conteste un poco cohibida.

Benjamin era muy simpatico, me invito un helado y conversamos de muchas cosas. Al parecer salio mejor que con la cita de Jacob. Era como un gran amigo que conocia desde bebés. En uno de sus arranques de infatilismos (como si los conociera) me quito el helado y salio corriendo. Me paré y corrí detrás de él rogandole a Dios que no me cayera. Mientras corría riendome, comenzó a sonar mi celular, paré.

-¿Hola?- contesté mientras reía y respiraba.

-¿Bella?- era Edward otra vez.

Ough, y estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

-¿Si?- soné un poco frustrada quizás.

-Eh... pues... yo... tu... Ness...-

-Alice, Jasper...- continúe para que se apresurara. Benjamin me estaba haciendo burla con el helado.

-¿Que estabas haciendo?-

-Eso no te incumbe- fruncí el seño.

-Si, supongo que no. ¿Le doy flan ojalea?-

-La que tu quieras. Debo irme- dije, mientras veía un helado en frente de mis ojos. Benjamin estaba detrás de mi.

-¿Lo quieres?- preguntó.

Colgué y salí corriendo detrás de él, otra vez.

Me senté en una banca que estaba de camino, ya no podía más, nunca fuí una buena deportista, y esto no era la excepcion. Benjamin llegó respirando agitadamente.

-Ten- me dio el helado.

-Gracias- tomé el helado. Benjamin cerró los ojos para respirar.

En un impulso de ultimo momento, le estampe el helado en la cara.

Abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa.

-Oh, vi que tenias calor Ben- le dije recordando una pelicula que habia visto hace poco. (Harry Potter and the half-blood prince)

Salte de la banca y me escabullí fuera de su alcance. Pero no me persiguio como pensé que haría, se dirigio a los bebederos e intentó limpiarse la cara. Sentí compacion asique me acerque a él.

-Lo siento, fue un impulso- le dije sin poder ocultar la risa al ver su cara con helado de chocolate. -Toma- Le di la servilleta que me habian dado por el helado, y él se limpio.

-Me las pagarás Swan- me miro ceñudo.

Me abrazó dejando su cara a unos centimetros de la mia.

-No, por favor- le dije mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿Que?-

-No lo arruines, ibamos a ser buenos amigos-

-¿Eso quieres?-

-Tu no sabes nada de mi aún-

-¿Que mas necesito saber?-

-Muchas cosas- tomé sus brazos y los aleje mientras volvía mirarlo -No sabes nada-

-Quiero saberlo- Me di la vuelta para largarme de ahí. Iba tan bien mi día.

-Creeme no quieres- le dije. Sentí como venía detrás de mi

-Si, si quiero-

Rodee los ojos, me di la vuelta.

-Tengo una hija- pude ver como su rostro se desfiguraba para luego controlar su reaccion -De un año-

-¿Por eso las llamadas?-

-Si- asentí -Esta con su padre, que apenas la ha visto unas cuantas veces. Soy una terrible persona, le oculté la verdad. No quice que tuviera algo que ver con ella, pero todo salio mal.- agache la mirada. Y por segunda vez en lo que va del día, Benjamin me abrazó no del tipo romantico, sino amistoso. Un abrazo que quizás necesitaba.

-No te culpes, apuesto a que tuviste tus razones.- sus palabras me tranquilizaban mientras algunas lagrimas caian.

No me permitía llorar, no era de esas chicas que se pasaba llorando, tenía una hija, y por ella tenía que tragarme las penas, el miedo, y tratar de salir adelante, porque ella no podía hacerlo sola. Siempre me preguntaba que tan distinto sería si hubiera tenido ayuda, no la ayuda de Jasper, ni de Alice. Ayuda como la que debería darla un padre. Pero siempre desechaba esas preguntas, YO no quice tener esa ayuda. Fue mi culpa. Benjamin me frotaba la espalda.

-No llores, por favor-

-No estoy llorando- me separé de él y lo miré.

-En serio se te da fatal-

-Lo sé-

**Edward Pov**

Lleve a Renesmee al parque, de camino hice mi primera inversion para Renesmee, una correa. Debo admitir que me daba risa llevar a mi hija como si fuera un cachorro, al menos era rosa. Mi plan iba muy bien (espero que notaran el pasado en "iba") La ultima vez que la llame, me alarme ¿que pensarian ustedes si alguien les contesta jadeando y riendo? Yo, en algo seguramente no apto para menores de 17 años, si 17. ¿ahora entienden? En las primeras llamadas era notable que no la pasaba muy bien, se quedaba el tiempo que podia, es evidente que cuando comenzaron sus jueguitos ya no queria hablar. Me sacaba de todos mis planes, se suponia que comenzaria a llamarla mas frecuentemente en la noche ¿quien se hubiera imaginado que empezarian tan temprano? Al menos la estaba pasando bien con Renesmee. Iba caminando al parque, se que diran: Edward ¿por que sales sin coche? Y yo diría, tengo dos brazos y dos piernas perfectamente útiles y ademas pasaria mas tiempo con ella asi. En un momento baje a Ren para que caminara y la sostube firmemente con la correa, listo para tirarla si tropezaba y es que Alice me habia dicho que Bella era muy torpe, Quien sabe si la pobre Renesmee no tiene ese mal, hasta ahora ningun indicio. Orgullosamente veia como la gente observaba a Ren casi con cariño o se agachaban para hablarle para luego decirme "que hermosa su hija" o cosas por el estilo. Esas simples reacciones me hacian comprobar que no era el Unico que se hacia jalea cuando la veia. A Renesmee por su parte le encantaba la gente, asi que por mas que se paraban a verla, ella seguia igual de contenta. Lo que me extrañaba es que no habia preguntado ni una sola vez por Bella, eso me llevó a pensar que quizas me llegue a querer como a ella.

Ren se dio la vuelta y me subio sus manitos y como me volvi agua, en menos de 3 segundos ya la tenia en mis brazos. Caminé hasta el parque y cuando llegamos me fui directo a los juegos. Renesmee se puso a chillar al ver a donde la habia llevado. Me apunto los columpios casi enseguida, y como el de los bebes estaba vacio, no se lo negue. Empuje un rato a Renesmee

-mama- dijo de repente, mientras estiraba sus brazos a alguien detras mio

Me voltee y la vi. Se veia igual de expectacular que cuando salio de casa, al rededor de sus hombros habia un brazo que despues vi era de un chico, él tiene que ser "Jacob"

Lo mire de pies a cabeza no merecia la pena, al menos no por delante de mi. Aun que claro es de Bella de quien hablamos.

Bella se acerco y saco a Renesmee del columpio quitando el brazo del chico en el proceso. Mientras Bella abrazaba a Ren, el chico y yo nos observamos.

-tu debes ser Jacob-

-en realidad no. Soy Benjamin, tu debes ser...-

-el padre de su hija, Edward-

Estrechamos las manos.

Se que solo podria haber dicho mi nombre pero necesitaba marcar territorio.

-Renesmee este es mi amigo Benjamin, saludalo-

Ren lo miro seria, lo cual fue raro porque se llevaba bien con las Personas

-Vamos Ness, dile hola- insistio Bella

Renesmee se inclino aun seria e intento pegarle con la mano dejandola caer, para luego gruñir.

-Renesmee ¿donde aprendiste eso?-

Continuo con sus facciones serias y luego se dio la vuelta hacia mi mostrandome sus palmas. La tome, debo admitir que me encantaba que me prefiriera por sobre los amigos de Bella.

-lo siento Benjamin, quizas para la proxima- le dije un tanto en broma. Mientras Renesmee estaba aferrada a mi cuello.

-Edward- me reprocho Bella

-Hey, no es mi culpa que a nuestra hija no le gusten tus amistades-

Puse enfasis en "nuestra" lo que hizo a Bella sonrojar. Diablos se veia sexy su timidez aunque no tuviera sentido.

-Benjamin ¿te importaria que intercambie algunas palabras con Bella?-

-no claro que no-

Se fue demasiado feliz para mi gusto.

Bella seguia con la cabeza gacha y sonrojada. Le levante el menton.

-me gusta cuando te sonrojas-

**- Edward el plan es llevartela a la cama.**

- No me importaria estar con ella todo el tiempo.

**-¿que dices?**

- Que conquistandola me la llevo a la cama.

Bella se sonrojo aun mas

-¿me darias un premio por portarme tan bien hoy?- me acerque a ella mirando y deseando sentir sus labios una vez mas.

-No- dijo mirando a Ren que ahora nos observaba desde mi brazo.

-Renesmee no entendera nada- le dije acercandome un poco mas.

Bajo su mirada.

-no es por Renesmee, solo no-

-quieres algo con ese chico ¿no?- me puse serio.

-eso no te incumbe- me dijo mientras levantaba la mirada.

-si, es cierto- me separe De ella con el ceño fruncido. Ella sonrio.

-¿que es lo gracioso?

-Estas celoso- se rio y Ren la acompaño sin saber de que se reia.

-No estoy celoso y menos de ese... Chico-

Continuaron riendose

-traidora- le susurre a Ren

Me acerque nuevamente a Bella

-No quieres provocarme Swan-

Paro de reir y antes de que escapara junte nuestros labios, senti como correspondia unos segundos. Cuando pensaba acercarme mas me empujo y senti su mano en mi mejilla.

-¿que te crees?

- valio la pena - dije mientras comenzaba a sentir el ardor en mi mejilla.

Me entrecerro los ojos y se marcho

-Me correspondiste Swan- grite

-oh, callate Cullen-

Sonrei mientras mordia mi labio que aun tenia ese sabor a los labios de Bella. Me encantaban sus besos

**Alice pov**

Habia llegado al parque hace media hora. Estaba escondida detras de unas plantas ¿Quien era ese chico? Y de donde lo conocio Bella se veia que era un buen chico y que queria algo con ella pero Bella como nunca quiere nada con nadie lo dejo escapar, yo habria estado con el, claro antes de conocer a Jazzy. Pobre Jazz, hace varios meses que hemos intentado tener bebes (aunque el quiera que nos casemos primero) y no habiamos podido. Claro que Bella no sabe nada.

Me casaria con Jasper pero siempre dicen que uno engorda durante el periodo, seria un desastre en vestido blanco.

Ouu esperen ¿ese no es Edward? Wow esto me huele a peligro. Desde aqui notaba el humo saliendo de sus orejas cuando saludo al chico. Por su cara de triunfo y orgullo se que marco territorio de la manera mas cruel. No habia caso con el, es obvio que Bella lo tiene a sus pies. Estoy segura que la ve como un desafio, el habitual "cuanto aguantara antes de llevarmela a la cama" es un tonto, pero bueno es cosa de tiempo para que vea lo que se pierde, Bella es una chica muy buena y despues de todo es la madre de su hija ¿que mas perfecto?

Oh por Dios ¿que esta haciendo Edward? LE DIO UN BESO, ¿Con Ness ahi? Se que ella no entiende nada pero aun asi. Quizas luego se le quede marcado de por vida. Ouch eso debio doler. Bella se va...

-Me correspondiste Swan-

-Oh callate Cullen-

Oh-por-Dios

Le correspondio!

Oh, lo sabia. Se gustan, de Edward me lo esperaba pero de Bella Uf.

Tendria una larga charla con ella.

**Edward pov**

Aun seguia con las ganas que siempre me daban luego de besar a Bella. Borre la sonrisa que se me formo involuntariamente.

Renesmee me apunto algo muy lejos

-¿el arbol?- le pregunte al ver el arbol y unos arbustos delante de él

-shi, hol, mamo- me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta alla

-ia ali-

-¿Alice? Esta en casa-

Renesmee rodeo el arbusto y metio la cabeza por atras.

-Buu- dijo

-Oh Renesmee, no me asustes asi- Reconoci la voz fingida de Alice, aunque Ren no se dio cuenta y aplaudia por haberla asustado.

-Alice ¿que haces aqui?-

-shhst, ¿quieres que me descubran?-

-¿quien?

-Bella-

-La estas espiando-

-no genio, me gusta el olor a los arbustos de mas cerca- me dijo sarcasticamente.

Me sente al pie del arbol, justo en frente de Alice. Aunque me daba la espalda.

-Pense que salia con Jacob-

Renesmee se acerco a mi

-beco- repitio

-si, Jacob ¿te agrada?

nego moviendo su cabeza y sus manos alocadamente

-feo- dijo

Me rei. Se acerco mas a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- tu eres adorable- la tome y comence.a hacerle cosquillas con mi boca impregnandome de su olor a bebe.

Cuando ya nos relajamos un poco y Ren paro de reir repeti mi pregunta.

-Alice, pense que salia con Jacob hoy-le dije mientras vigilaba a Renesmee que estaba sentada en el pasto.

-¿eso te dijo? No, hoy salia con... siempre se me nombre... Armando, jose...-

-Benjamin- le dije

-eso, Benjamin-

-¿y por que me mentiria?-

-no lo se-

-¿por que la espias?

-porque Jasper salio con Emmett, Esme y Carlisle salieron a no se donde pero no creo que vuelvan hoy-

-asique no tienes nada mejor que hacer-

-nop-

-No Renesmee no se come- me acerque rapidamente y le quite el pasto que tenia en la mano y poco a poco escupio el que tenia en la boca, me entro panico y la tome para llevarla al bebedero, la limpie y me agache para revisarla bien

-¿estas bien? ¿no comiste nada?-

-oh - apunto al señor de los helados

Parecia bien, le compre un helado y nos sentamos en arbol pero Alice ya no estaba, a veces temía que en verdad siempre había sido un fantasma en vez de mi hermana. Terminamos el helado y nos fuimos a casa, no había llevado nada de Ren asíque no me podía queda más tiempo. Cuando llegamos la mude y cambie de ropa porque había quedado toda con helado, le limpie las manos y la cara y le dí la leche con lo que quedó un poco adormilada. Por Dios ¿cuanto duermen estos niños? La tomé y la comencé a meser y al poco rato se quedó dormida, está vez la deje en su cuna para que estuviera más cómoda, la arrope y deje un beso en su cabeza antes de sentarme en la mecedora a continuar con mi plan malvado.

-¿ola?- sentí que respondía un poco ida

-Bella, ¿es normal que duerma tanto?

-sí, es un bebe-

-oh, y que tal estas, como va tu cita-

-pues... Bien-

Ay no, ya empezaron.

-Aún estas con Benjamín-

-e... Algo así, está en el baño-

Oh, están en un motel

-Adiós Edward- y colgó

¿y ahora? Bueno son las 8 de la tarde, fueron a comer algo. Y yo también debería hacerlo. Encendi el aparato de Renesmee para saber cuando se despertara y tomé el otro. No me pregunten como supe como funcionaba porque ni yo se.

Fui abajo y comí algo. Los chicos aún no llegaban y no tenía idea donde había ido Alice. Prendi el televisor siempre con el aparato en la mano. Ya me habían dado las 10 de la noche. Asique tomé mi celular.

-¿ola?- otra vez estaba agitada pero ahora sí era de noche y de seguro estaban en un motel.

-Hola Bella ¿sabes donde está Alice?

-No- dijo tomando aire-¿no te contesta?

En realidad no la llame

-no-

-yo la llamo y te aviso-

-ok gracias-

Antes de que colgara pude escuchar un " no hagas eso mientras hablo"

Ese pervertido la está tocando. Se que yo la toque antes pero no recordaba nada de eso y yo quería recordar o... revivir, lo que sea mas cómodo, revivir estaría bien. Espere su llamada pero no me llamaba de vuelta, comencé a alarmarme.

La llame sin poder aguantar más ¿y sí de verdad algo le pasó a Alice?

-Edward...yo- tenia la voz aspera. Me preocupé.

-¿que pasa?

-me contestó un paramedico, Alice va de camino al hospital -

El mundo se vino abajo. Alice, en el hospital.

No se como hice la cosas tan rapido. Herbi agua, la puse en un termo para la leche de Renesmee, tome el bolso fijandome que estuviera equipado con todo lo necesario, finalmente me heche todo al hombro, tome una manta y saque a Renesmee de su cuna y la puse en el asiento del auto, la tape bastante y le puse un gorro. Ni yo se como tome todo y sali de la casa Dejando todo cerrado. Cuando se esta desesperado uno hace cosas indispensables. No queria pensar en el asunto asi que me concentre en poner bien el asiento de Renesmee y luego me dirigi al hospital donde trabajaba mi padre. Como subi las cosas las baje (ni idea como). Pregunte por Alice y de repente estaba en el piso que me indicaron siendo recibido por Jasper, que me quito a Renesmee ( se lo permiti porque imagine que necesitaba calma) y Rose que me quito el bolso al mismo tiempo en que me decia "intenta calmar a Bella, nadie a podido" y entonces la vi, con sus manos en su cara y en sus hombros el brazo de "ese chico" me sente a su lado.

-Bella- susurre.

Rapidamente me miro con su cara empapada, por un momento no sabia que decir pero no fue necesario seguir preguntandome porque se abalanzo sobre mi, abrazandome por el cuello, la rodee con mis brazos casi al instante y le frote la espalda mientras la sentia sollozar.

-tranquila Bella. Todo va a estar bien. Ya sabes como es Alice, deberias estar preocupada por como la mantendremos en la cama-

Escuche una risilla de su parte y se sorbio la nariz.

Acomodo su mejilla en mi hombro ya mas calmada.

-¿como estas tan tranquilo?-

-digamos que conozco a mi hermana y ella no dejaria que el diablo se la llevase justo antes de la moda de invierno-

Se rio un poco mas sobre mi hombro.

-Bueno Bella, mejor me voy, ya tienes compañia-

Benjamin se levanto mientras Bella se sonrojaba.

-lo siento-

-no te preocupes, no te puedo acompañar en tu Sufrimiento si no tengo idea porque sufro-

Entrecerre los ojos. Este tipo era raro. Bella tambien se inquieto. Se marcho (por suerte)

-¿no han dicho nada?-

Nego

-tu padre entro poco despues de que llegara y no han salido-

Agacho su mirada y vi como volvian a correr lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-ven, vamos a caminar-

Le ofreci mi mano.

-¿y si sale Carlisle?-

-los chicos nos avisan. Necesitas tomar aire, ven- le tome una mano de su regaso. Saque una manta de Renesmee de el bolso y les dije a los chicos que avisaran cualquier cosa. Mientras mi mano seguia firmemente tomando la de Bella y no parecia tener ganas de moverse (mala mano mala). Se sentia tan bien estar asi con ella, como si fueramos los mejores amigos. Cuando llegamos al primer piso le cubri los hombros con la manta y puse mi brazo en sus hombros. Diablos, deseaba hacerlo desde que vi a ese chico. Baje mi mano hasta su cintura. Conocia este hospital como mi propia casa asique nos dirigi hasta unas pequeñas areas verdes que habian detras, nos sentamos a la orilla de unas jardineras. Bella seguia sin decir palabra.

-Bella, no estes asi. Alice estara bien, ya lo veras-

No respondio. Puse mis manos a cada lado de su mejilla y le levante el rostro.

-vamos. Todo estara bien- y sin pensarlo mucho, mas bien porque la situacion lo reclamaba, le di un corto beso en los labios al que ella respondio notablemente. Me hizo estar feliz un tiempo antes de acordarme por que estabamos aqui

-¿como es que no tienes miedo?-

-no tengo miedo. Estoy Aterrado ni siquiera se como llegue aqui. Tu sabes cuanto significa Alice para mi, yo deberia estar protegiendola-

Pensar en eso me hizo sentir mal y tal como la primera vez Bella se abalanzo sobre mi para abrasarme.

-no quiero que te sientas mal, no es culpa de nadie. ¿Sabes Edward? En cierto modo me alegra que estes aqui, eres el unico que se preocupa de la misma forma que yo - La apretuje contra mi pecho y le di un beso en la cabeza mientras suspiraba, su cabello olia a fresas. Estuvimos un tiempo abrazados hasta que vibro mi celular. Sonrei al ver el mensaje y se lo mostre a Bella.

"esta bien, Alice esta bien. Emmett dice que dejen de besuquearce los vemos .

Rosalie"

Ambos miramos hacia arriba y ahi estaban los brazos de Emmett agitandose como locos desde una ventana. Nos reimos. Me levante de mi asiento pero Bella no hizo lo mismo, solo me miraba, y entonces de un momento a otro se levanto y me beso, no era un beso tranquilo, al contrario. Bella intensifico el beso casi al instante, acerque su cintura con mis manos. Ya sentia como despertaba Edward jr. Solo queria sentirla mas cerca. Bella fue parando pero Edward jr. Todavia estaba alerta.

-si tan solo fueras tan atento siempre -yo aun no asimilaba el beso - pero tienes que estropearlo con el asunto en tus pantalones-

-¿lo sentiste?- me sonroje (me estaba volviendo una nena) -no lo controlo, tu lo llamas -

Rodeo loa ojos

-te juro que esta vez se mantendra en su lugar-

Sus labios eran una cosa pero el sabor de toda su boca era indescriptible.

-nunca cambiaras-

Me Miro divertida le di mi sonrisa torcida. Se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar, la alcance y le tome la mano entrelasando nuestros dedos. Esto estaba mal, muy mal, se suponia que yo tenia que estar como ella y no al revez.

Y despues de esa noche nada volvio a ser lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SORRY IT'S ALL THAT I CAN SAY (8) siempre les dedico la misma cancion.<strong>

**Lo siento, aun esta mi notebook en estado vegetal. Pero entre sta y la proxima me lo devuelven(todabia no se recupera) **

**Bueno y para escribir tengo que estar sola, no me gusta hacerlo en la pieza de mis hermanos. Pero hace poco me regalaron un celular y ahora podre escrbir ahi asi que no me retrasare tanto, creo.**

**Basta de excusas, ¿Que tal el capitulo? :3**

**Regalenme un review, aunque no me lo merezca.**

**Se los deje bieeeeen largito. Si hay faltas, lo siento, mi celu junta palabras.**

**LAS QUIERO!**

**ATTE: Elyy Cullen de los Weasley's twins**


	15. ¡Hola Toby! y caprichos

**Mi hermano se fue a la playa, toda su pieza es para mi y puedo hacer lo que quiero a la hora que quiero. Y como soy tan buena, decidí escribir, lo sé soy un ángel :3**

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

"Si mamá esta todo bien. Es cierto solo un par de fracturas pero necesita reposo. Nosotros la cuidaremos, todos. Si ma' te lo prometo. Diviertanse. Oh, emmett me pidio que les digera que no quiere otro hermano...asique cuidense"  
>Estabamos en el hospital, al lado de Alice, quien tenia unas cuantas fracturas. Edward acababa de colgarle a Esme, quien se fue con Carlisle a pasar el fin de semana. Yo pedi dias libres para estar con Alice. Edward se acerco y se sento junto a mi, ultimamente estabamos mas unidos, incluso a veces le daba por tomarme la mano y a mi no me molestaba, en realidad me gustaba mas de lo que deberia. Ahora que Alice necesitaba cuidados estaba mas cariñoso y atento, era el lado que me gustaba de él, lamentablemente. Anoche, cuando lo vi llegar senti que lo necesitaba, que solo era él quien podria entenderme y luego de que fue tan atento conmigo, no pude soportar las ganas de besarlo, porque como ya dije ese lado suyo me encanta. Lamentablemente no es el unico lado de él. Estaba el Edward atento y Mr ego. Rin-rin que comience el duelo. Es claro que el Mr ego desaparecia con Alice y Renesmee y ocasionalmente conmigo (al parecer cuando estaba triste) Aunque debo admitir, que Renesmee lo ablanda de formas insospechadas. Se vuelve como jalea a medio cuajar.<br>Su lado malcriado (sin ofender a los padres Cullen) era el que odiaba de él y lo usaba conmigo todo el tiempo, ese Edward orgulloso, ejecutivo y malditamente rico.

En cambio su compañero de condominio el Edward atento era el apoyo que cualquier mujer querria, el cariñoso y humilde, pero para mi poca suerte pasaba mas afuera que en su casa (que vendria siendo el pequeño cerebrito de Edward)

- Hola Alice, ya despertaste, lamento haber salido amor pero Ness queria caminar -  
>Jasper entro cargando a mi hija, Edward se paró al instante dejandome ver en sus ojos al pequeño Edward atento. Renesmee fue casi tan feliz como él al verlo. Ultimamente con estos dos juntos a mi ya ni me inflaban. Edward volvio a sentarse en mi lado izquierdo y sentó a Ness en su pierna izquierda. Volviendo a tomar mi mano con la derecha.<br>- mama - me dijo cuando me vio.  
>Oh, ahora me ve ¿verdad?<br>-¿que pasa mi amor?-  
>Balbuceo distraidamente hasta que capte un "Eda"<br>-¿Edward?- no tenia idea de lo que decia pero le seguia el juego  
>-chi-<br>-ooh-  
>Edward se rió.<p>

-Esme sigue sin creer que solo te fracturaste- le dijo Edward a Alice  
>-No fue la gran cosa, solo vi un perrito y lo esquive chocando con un árbol-<br>-Mamá cree que deberías tener algo mas que eso. No le cree a Carlisle.  
>-Al menos se fue de todos modos- Alice me miro, y luego mi mano que estaba con la de Edward y de repente se altero.<br>-Edward ¿me prestarias a Bella un momento? Necesito conversar unas cuantas cosas-  
>-Bien- me dio un apretón antes de soltar mi mano y yo pensaba "¿Que? ¿Que te sucede? ¿Por que me haces esto? ¿Te paras sin mas dejandome con ESO?". Cuando ambos salieron Alice me miro entrecerrando los ojos.<br>-quiero que me digas todo lo que han hecho mi hermano y tu-  
>Suspire.<br>-nada...- sabia que ella sabria cuando le mintiera. Mama ¿por que no me enseñaste el arte de mentir?- ...interesante- agrege.

Asintio

-¿Cuantos? - Como si supiera de lo que hablaba  
>-¿Que cosa? - Pregunte distraida<br>-Besos - dijo impaciente.  
>-Uno- dije tratando de parecer seria.<br>-Que curioso, porque según recuerdo Edward te hablo de un beso, hoy antes de tu cita con Jacob, curiosamente tengo algunos pajaritos que me dicen que hubieron 3 mas durante el dia.-  
>Maldito Emmett<br>Un momento, Emmett no estaba en el parque... Edward, me las pagaras.  
>-Explicame-<br>-¿Que tendria que explicarte?- le dije enojada por la traición de Edward, yo no andaba por la vida diciendo que me habia besado.  
>- Según sé, 3 los dio Edward, todos correspondidos por supuesto- me levanto ambas cejas.<br>-¿Que puedo decir? Tu hermano besa muy bien.-  
>- Es porque ha tenido mucha practica. Bella sabes que en tus relaciones no me entrometo -<br>Le levante las cejas.  
>-me refiero a que tu sabes tomar tus decisiones. No quiero que termines con el corazón roto. Y menos por mi hermano, porque ya sabes como es... -<p>

- Alice son solo besos, nada mas.  
>-¿Segura?<br>No podía mentirle a Alice, desde muy pequeñas le contaba todo, aunque era bastante hiperactiva no andaba por ahí contando tus secretos, era alguien en que se podía confiar, una gran amiga.  
>- Tres los dio Edward y uno tu-<br>Suspire.  
>-Hay un lado de tu hermano... - mejor que lo sepa de mi<br>-LO SABIA - me interrumpió  
>-Solo una parte de él, que solo sale con Renesmee o contigo... Esa parte de él estuvo conmigo anoche, cuando lo besé. Ojala estuviera ese Edward los siete dias de la semana, las 24 horas del dia- dije en forma ensoñadora.<p>

Aunque sabia que eso jamás ocurriría.

Volvi a la realidad.

-El anterior a ese-

-No es que se clasifique como un beso, fue solo un toque- me miro esperando que le siguiera contando, asi que suspire resignada -Yo estaba llorando, estaba muy preocupada por ti. Tu hermano me consolaba y de repente me beso pero... era parte del consuelo Alice-

-Ajá, y quedaste muy consolada-

Reí un poco.

-No empieces-

-El del parque ya lo sé-

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Tengo un... pajarito detallista- Claro, Edward debio contarselo en primera persona.

-No vuelvas a asustarme asi Alice, de verdad estaba muy preocupada-

Me hizo señas para que me acercara a ella.

-Ni aunque callera en coma, me moriría Bella, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el mundo aun. Empezando por tu ropa, lo considero servicio a la comunidad- nos reimos. La abracé -Además, jamás me iría y te dejaría sola con Renesmee, me necesitan, no contemos a Edward porque no sabemos muy bien que será de él- Mis ojos ardían, me separé de ella -Bueno, mi pajarito personal, me ha contado tambien que tuviste otra cita-

-No me lo recuerdes- dije recordandolo.

Al principio con Ben todo iba viento en popa, pero luego se mostró como en verdad era, y supe que solo quería divertirse una noche, fue muy directo al decirmelo. Luego de pensarmelo un rato, accedí, hace mucho no hacia eso y aun que me avergonzara, quería saber que se sentía, pero luego todo decayó cuando supe lo de Alice.

Le conté todo a Alice. Luego de eso comenzamos a conversar de varias cosas.

-Bella, ¿me harias un favor gigantesco?- me pidio con sus ojos brillando.

-¿Que ocurre?-

-¿Podrias... ir por la carretera y ver si aun esta el perrito?-

-¿Que? ¿Por que?-

-¿Y si alguien lo atropellara? Estaba en medio de la nada, y era muy lindo, por favor Bella ¿si?-

-Okey Okey lo haré, solo porque estas convaleciente-

-Si si, Bella gracias. Te esperare despierta, era blanco-

-Si si como sea-

_ Minutos despues _

No puedo creer que este haciendo esto. Estaba en la carretera, rodeada de árboles, pensando que por aqui deberia haber chocado Alice, busque algo blanco que se distinguiera por sobre los árboles y entonces mientras volteaba mi vista del lado derecho al izquierdo, vi un borrón blanco. Me detuve mas por inercia que otra cosa y me estacioné.

Caminé hacia el bulto blanco entre los árboles. Tiene que ser él. A medida que me acercaba me entraba temor, no quería verlo muerto, asi que mas o menos a un metro de distancia, frené e intenté ver si respiraba. Cuando estaba por darme la vuelta con el nudo en la garganta, sus costillas subieron. Me acerque un poco mas acelerada sabiendo que estaba vivo.

Me arrodille a su lado.

-Hola...- se que parece tonto pero... me gustaban los perros.

No levanto la mirada, como lo hacen los perros normales. Luego me di cuenta que tiritaba levemente. Eran las 9 de la mañana y hacia un poco de frio. Pobresito, estuvo ahi toda la noche. Me quite mi abrigo y lo tape, para luego tomarlo en mis brazos.

Se removio un poco pero casi nada, quizas tenia hipotermia o algo asi. Lo deje en el asiento del copiloto y encendi la calefaccion. Esperaba que se le pasara, si no tendria que llevarlo a algun veterinario.

Decidi irme a mi casa a cuidar del cachorro, asi que con mis manos libres llame a Edward.

-Edward ¿Podrias cuidar de Renesmee? Tengo algo que atender- le dije en tono serio, no habia olvidado su bocota. -Y dile a Alice que lo encontré-

-¿Que cosa?-

-No te incumbe... es un secreto, no creo que puedas guardarlos-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Nada, Edward, nada- Le colgué.

Cuando llegue a casa, mire primero al cachorro y con gusto vi que ya no tiritaba, quizas no tendria que llevarlo al veterinario despues de todo. Lo tome otra vez y entre en mi casa, que estaba cálida.

Me sente en el sillon esperando que el cachorro despertara, era tan lindo, no creo que tenga mas de 2 meses. De repente me quede dormida.

Desperté con algo removiendose a mi lado. Me levante de un salto al recordar al cachorro.

Lo vi, como bostezaba y estiraba sus patitas. Me dio tanta ternura.

-Hola hermoso- le dije suavemente.

Se levanto completamente y pude ver lo flaco que estaba y aun asi me movía su pequeña cola.

-¿Tienes hambre precioso? Alice jamás me dejaria darte comida de humanos, asi que tendrás que aguantarte un viaje al supermercado-

Luego de ir con Toby al supermercado (si, lo se, se me ocurrio el nombre por ahi ¿es hermoso verdad?), le di la comida que habia comprado, quise comprarle de esa que era como papilla, porque no sabia si ya habia aprendido a comer. Pobre Toby, practicamente se lo tragó, pobre, no podia culparlo, me dio tanta pena que terminé dandole otro, que se comio mas tranquilo.

-¿Te gusta Toby?- me agache.

Me movio la cola con ganas y comenzó a lamerme las manos y luego la cara. Cuando bajaba de lavarme, sentí unos golpes en la puerta. Abrí y para mi sopresa, era Edward.

-¿Que haces aqui?- le dije en un tono serio que fue opacado por la sorpresa.

-Queria saber por que te habias ido- me dijo sorprendido por mi actitud.

-Pasa- le dije para poder cerrar la puerta de una vez.

Toby vino corriendo y se cayó en el camino.

-¿Tienes un cachorro?-

-Es el causante del choque de Alice- me abrio los ojos -Ella me pidió que fuera por él-

Para mi sorpresa Edward se agacho y comenzo a acariciarlo.

-Es muy bonito-

-Le puse Toby-

-Le queda bien. Hola Toby- Hasta con el cachorro se ponía tierno, pero con Bella no. No claro que no.

-Si- le dije un poco cortante y fui a sentarme en el sillon, Edward llego a los pocos segundos.

-¿Que te pasa Bella? ¿Hice algo malo?- me preguntó pacificamente. No habia ningún rastro de Mr. Ego en sus ojos.

-Una de las cosas que mas odio es que cuenten cosas privadas- frunció el ceño con confusión.

-¿De que me hablas?-

-Alice sabe que me besaste en el parque. Y los únicos que estábamos ahí, eramos tu, yo y Benjamin. Alice no lo ha visto asi que se descarta completamente-

Suspiró, parecía aliviado.

-Pensé que te habías enojado por algo mas- me sonrió pero no le devolví el gesto.

-¿Crees que te perdonaré?-

-Bella, claro que no fui yo- me dijo parándose y agarrándome los brazos.

-Entonces ¿Quien?-

-No puedo decirtelo- me miró a los ojos con arrepentimiento -Fue Alice- me dijo casi al instante.

Me reí.

-¿Ya no estas enfadada?- Negué.

-Que alivio- me dijo mientras me abrazaba -Creí que te habías enojado cuando... olvídalo-

-¿Que?-

-Nada Bella olvídalo-

Me zafé de su agarre.

-¿Cuando...?- se sonrojó.

-Pues como hoy yo... he estado mas cercano contigo, pensé, que quizás te habías molestado- miraba para todos lados excepto a mi. Por primera vez tenia al Edward vulnerable frente a mi y no estaba llorando. Sonreí.

-De todos modos, debería estar enfadada contigo-

-¿Por que?- me miro asombrado con un rastro de miedo.

-Gracias a ti, no pude tener mi cita-

-Lo notaste- afirmó.

-Si, claro que lo noté. Como no notarlo si en los mejores momentos llamabas para interrumpir-

-¿Que clase de momentos?- esos son... No... esos son ¿celos?

-¿Por que me preguntas eso?- le pregunté incrédula -¿Que importa el momento que fuera?-

Se acercó a mi, mientras yo retrocedía, hasta que choque contra la pared y él pudo acorralarme con sus brazos.

-Me importa. Me estas volviendo loco Bella. No se que tienes tu, que no tienen las chicas de afuera, con las que he interactuado toda mi vida. ¿Por que tu?-

-¿Hay algo malo en mi?- dije sin entender lo que me decía. Rió sin alegría.

-¿Te digo que eres diferente a las perras con las que he estado y crees que hay algo malo en ti? Bella, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, yo no soy así. No se que me pasa. Eres tu, tus ojos, tus labios son como una droga para mi-

Decía lo que yo creía que estaba diciendo.

-No me gusta sentirme así- por alguna razón me desilusioné Puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla -Me siento terriblemente vulnerable. Como si en cualquier momento con cualquier gesto me podrías tener a tus pies-

-Yo no entiendo. Es muy rápido, ¿por que me dices esto ahora?-

-Las cosas cambian, no lo aceptaba, no quería aceptar esto y caer. Porque si le doy la razón a mi cerebro es como si no hubiera vuelta atrás-

-¿No quieres sentirlo?- le pregunté temerosa.

-Es mas complicado que eso. Me gusta estar contigo. Pero no me gusta sentirme vulnerable-

-¿Cual de las dos gana?- Yo era la vulnerable ahora, al ver que no había ni rastro de Mr. Ego.

Esperé con ansias su respuesta.

Sonrió levemente y acerco su rostro al mio ¿lo curioso? que solo fue el rostro. Algo raro en Edward que lo que mas deseaba era contacto físico.

Me besó tierna y lentamente, un beso tranquilo y pacifico. Como disfrutando cada parte.

De repente al respirar, sentí que un olor horrible llegaba a mis fosas nasales. Me separé de Edward con asco.

-¿Que huele tan mal?- dije tapándome la nariz.

Me miro y se relamió los labios. ¿Por que era tan sexy?

-Es el proceso digestivo- lo mire interrogante -... de tu cachorro -

Y luego lo comprendí. Toby venía corriendo y moviendo la cola, pero como no estaba acostumbrado a la cerámica, resbaló. Algo que me impresionaba de los perros es que podían caerse, pegarse con la punta de una mesa y luego levantarse, menear la cola y todo estaba bien.

-¿Con quien dejaste a Renesmee?-

¿Que clase de madre soy?

-Esta con Jasper- Asentí.

-Bien, vete ya- le dije seria y empujándolo un poco.

-¿Que?- me preguntó incrédulo.

-Que te vayas-

-¿Por que?-

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí-

_¿De que estas_ _hablando? _Ni yo se.

-¿De que estas hablando? Vine a hablar contigo-

-Ya lo hiciste-

Solo quiero que me deje sola

_Se acaba de CASI declarar, te dio un beso como jamás lo ha dado en su vida y tu ¿lo echas?_

¿Y que quieres que haga?

-¿Por que me miras así?- me miraba completamente confundido _¿Que esperabas? Algo como: Oh claro Bella esta bien. _

-Pensé que... que nosotros...- balbuceaba mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

-¿Que estaríamos juntos?-

-Pues... si-

-No puedo Edward, somos de mundos completamente diferentes. Tu tienes tu vida en Forks, con tus chicas. Ahora me quieres solo porque yo te rechazo... si no, no te habrías fijado en mi. Tampoco puedo estar en una relación con el padre de mi hija, si algo sale mal, ella saldría perdiendo... y siempre esta ella primero.- Se quedo mirando un punto fijo con una expresión pensativa. Tenía un rastro de tristeza.

-Asi que ¿es todo por mi reputación? ya sabes, el del chico mimado, rico y casanova- Asintió aun pensativo.

Se dio la vuelta y antes de salir, sin volverse hacia mi, susurró:

-Yo pensaba que me conocías mejor que eso-

Esa simple frase me hizo sentirme terrible. Él decía que yo lo conocía mejor, Quería decir que el chico que me gustaba, el Edward atento, ¿era él mismo? Lo demás era una máscara. Él no era así en realidad.

Bufé. Limpie el "regalito de Toby" y lo tomé esperando que me dejaran entrarlo a la clínica.

Cuando llegué, le dije al guardia, que mi amiga estaba por morir y quería ver a su cachorro antes. No se por que con él podía mentir fácilmente. Cuando llegué al pasillo de Alice. En los asientos de afuera, estaba Edward con Renesmee. Sonreía de vez en cuando pero aún podía ver su melancolía. Me oprimió el pecho.

Caminé hasta la habitación de Alice y toqué antes de entrar.

-¿Alice?- me miró. -Te traje a alguien- me acerqué a ella -Alice él es Toby, Toby ella es Alice-

-Asi que tu eres el culpable- dijo mientras lo acariciaba.-Definitivamente valió la pena- Toby le daba languetasos en las manos.

-¿Puedo quedármelo?- le pregunté.

-¿Ya te encariñaste?- Asentí -Claro que si. Bella, tengo que contarte algo, quiero que seas la primera en saberlo-

La mire confundida.

-Se que te enfadarás. Hace varios meses, Jasper y yo hemos intentado tener hijos, sin resultados- le abrí los ojos ¿Como pudo ocultarme algo así? -Ya sé, ya sé, debí contarte. Lo importante, es que cuando llegué al hospital me hicieron pruebas de sangre, como chequeo. El doctor suplente de papá vino hace 2 horas, estoy embarazada -

Sonreí y la abracé.

-Jasper estará tan feliz-

-Lo sé- Ambas sonreíamos a más no poder.

-¿Estaré feliz?- Jasper entró en la sala. -¿Por que?-

-Mejor los dejo solos. Felicidades Jasper -Dije sin poder contenerme mientras tomaba a Toby.

Salí de la sala y me senté junto a Edward, quien mantuvo la vista fija en Nessie, aparentemente serio. Para su mala suerte Ness se acercó a mi.

-Guau- dijo apuntando a toby.

-¿Te gusta? Se llama Toby-

-oby-

-Si... ¿Estas cansada? Tenemos que ir a casa ya-

Edward bufó.

-¿Que pasa Edward?-

-No quiero que te la lleves- Dijo mientras la tomaba.

-Necesita descansar y comer- le dije racionalizando.

-¿Me quieres dejar solo? No te bastó con abandonarme-

-Edward...- le tomé la mano -¿Ves? imagina todo lo que pasaría con solo una pelea de nosotros. Ya estas enojado y no hemos discutido-

-No hace falta hacerlo-

-¿Por que estas enfadado conmigo?- le dije entrelazando mis dedos. Suspiró y entrelazó los suyos también.

-No es contigo, es conmigo, porque soy un idiota, quizás si no hubiera estado con cualquier chica, ahora estaríamos juntos. Criando a Renesmee, y no creerías que todo esto es un capricho-

Era lo que pensaba.

-¿tu sientes algo por mi?- me pregunto mirándome.

-¿Que cambiaría eso?-

-No respondas con preguntas, dímelo-

-Depende de con que parte de Edward esté-

-¿Te gusta una parte de mi?- No quería decirle que si.

-Solo una parte-

-Si te gusta una parte de mi, significa que tengo oportunidad, en eso cambia. Te demostraré que no es un capricho.-

* * *

><p><strong>No se que me dio por empezar por las relaciones de una vez xd Quizas fue muy rapido... : ¿Que opinan?**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Atte: Elyy Cullen de Weasley's twins**


	16. Una semana larga

**Bella POV**

Había pasado una semana, unos largos 7 días desde el accidente de Alice, la bienvenida de Toby a la familia y la CASI declaración de Edward. Admito que me gustaba despertar y dormir leyendo unos de sus mensajes "Buenos Días princesa" "Buenas noches, sueña con los angelitos" a veces me sorprendía sonriendo involuntariamente cuando veía mi celular que decía _**Nuevo mensaje de: Edward. **_Descubrí que podía ser muy atento cuando se lo proponía - pensé al entrar a mi oficina y ver un ramo de rosas - Casi todos los días de la semana veía algunos como estos fuera de mi casa o aquí en mi oficina, ya no sabía donde poner flores.

Alice estaba bien, habían retirado la mayoría de sus yesos y la habían dado de alta, para desilusión suya, aún tenía la escayola de la pierna izquierda y no podía moverse con suficiente rapidez, no podía manejar ni nada de lo que tuviera ganas, asique estaba realmente frustrada. Por otra parte, Edward se negaba completamente a que llevara a Renesmee a la guardería, ¿Donde quería que la dejara? pero claro, él se ofreció amablemente, así que lo veía todos los días, llegaba a casa y estaba ahí, se le veía más contento y la vez que le pregunté por ese hecho, me respondió

"Bueno ¿Por que no estarlo? veo a las dos chicas mas hermosas del mundo todos los días, no podría estar mas contento" Por supuesto me sonrojé por su respuesta.

Suspiré al ver que aún me quedaban varias fichas (pacientes) que atender, a pesar de que fuera viernes. Sentí mi teléfono vibrar y contesté enseguida.

-¿Hola?-

-Bella Bellita Belly Bells- reconocí la voz al instante.

-¿Que ocurre Emmett?-

-¿Sigues atendiendo lunáticos?-

-No los llames así, tu fuiste mi paciente-

-Fui, tiempo pasado-

-¡Eso es Emmett! -Lo felicité - aprendiste a conjugar-

-Si, Rosie me enseñó- reí -Te llamaba porque Esme quiere que vengas este fin de semana, ya sabes lo que dice "Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi nieta, apuesto a que ha estado creciendo y yo no la he visto, quizás ya sabe hablar, escribir, leer y va al colegio" bla bla bla- dijo imitando la voz de Esme.

-Siempre lo exageras-

-Y ¿Que dices? La tengo aquí a mi lado, presionándome, ya sabes-

-Claro que si, dile a Esme que mañana a primera hora su nieta estará allí-

-Bien, Adios Bells-

-Adios Emmett-

Colgué y empecé a atender tan rápido como me fue posible, afortunadamente terminé con todos mis pacientes antes de las 6, asique me sentí realizada mientras me dirigía a mi casa, ansiosa de ver a... Renesmee. Como otros días no me impresioné al ver el flamante volvo del padre de mi hija aparcado en la entrada, su lindo Volvo xc60, el que desee alguna vez, eso me hizo recordar la invitación que me hizo una vez a manejarlo, se lo cobraría. Y otra vez, como hace algunos días atrás, vi a Edward sosteniendo a Ness en la ventana, él me apuntaba y ella aplaudía con ganas. Sonreí por esa escena.

Entré a casa y lo primero que sentí fueron unos pasos pequeños pero constantes, hasta que la vi Mi pequeña estaba creciendo rápido, casi tan rápido como su pelo, venía corriendo hacia mi diciendo repetidas veces "mama, mama, mama" Cuando llegó a mi la tomé como todos los días, la había extrañado tanto. Le di múltiples besos en sus manos, cara y cuello (lo que la hizo reír) quiso bajarse y yo accedí, aunque me doliera aceptarlo, era cierto, estaba creciendo y con ello, se estaba haciendo independiente, más de lo que deseaba, era mi bebé, no quería verla crecer, aunque ese hecho me ponía feliz ¿Que más lindo que ver a tus hijos crecer sanos y fuertes? De seguro solo una madre entiende el sentimiento.

Y ahí estaba él, ese Edward, el Edward atento, viniendo hacia mi.

-Hola- me dijo un tanto tímido, se acercó y me besó en la mejilla. Le sonreí.

-Hola-

-Ya sé lo que pensabas, esta creciendo rápido- suspiró. Ambos miramos a Nessie que corría de un lado al otro, volviéndose loca porque había llegado. Esa felicidad le duraba hasta que Edward se marchaba.

Alice concluyó que se ponía así cuando estábamos los tres. Cuando al fin paró se puso a jugar con una pequeña cocina que le había dado Edward. Este chico la mimaba como nunca, Renesmee no alcanzaba ni a apuntar una cosa, y ya la tenía. Su habitación estaba llena, de juguetes que veía en los comerciales, no sé como no quedaba en quiebra de tanto dinero que debería gastar.

Fui directo a la cocina.

-No tienes cocinar, me esforcé y hice algo, hicimos en realidad- dijo al ver la cocina.

Yo también la vi, estaba todo embarrado, con múltiples cuencos en el lavaplatos y en el piso miles de migajas.

-Lo siento, Nessie quería ayudar. Yo lo limpio no te preocupes-

-No, no te molestes, puedo hacerlo- le dije tranquilamente. Tomé la escoba y él se acercó al lavaplatos ignorando lo que le había dicho, barrí y trapee el piso, Edward seguía lavando cuando yo ya había terminado. Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias- le dije, y vi como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. Fui a ver a Nessie y la encontré mirando por la ventana trasera. Me acerqué a ella.

-¿Que ves?- y lo vi, Toby estaba en el patio, lo entré casi enseguida.

-Hola Toby, ¿Cuanto llevas afuera?- comencé a acariciarlo igual que Ness.

No se quien había crecido más en esta semana, Renesmee o Toby, esa pequeña cosa era un labrador, estaba segura.

-¿Hace cuanto que estaba afuera Toby?- le pregunté a Edward cuando lo vi entrar a la sala.

Un gesto de miedo cruzó su rostro.

-Lo saqué porque quería seguir con el proceso que viene luego de comer-

-¿A que hora?- le pregunté sabiendo que trataba de no decir nada comprometedor.

-A las 3...- en verdad tenía miedo -Lo siento, olvidé que estaba afuera, y luego me dormí, cuando desperté fui a buscar a Renesmee a su cuarto, se me olvidó por completo, de verdad, lo siento-

me reí.

-Tranquilo Edward, no te golpearé, esta bien- le dije tomándole una mano.

Desde ese día en el hospital que no le tomaba la mano, habíamos dejado todo contacto físico de lado, los besos, los gestos, todo. Era como si, empezáramos otra vez.

Entrelazó sus dedos, y besó mi mano.

-Te quiero- me dijo, hace unos días había comenzado a decirme esas palabras. Me sonrojé levemente, pero se que lo notó.

-Edua- ambos miramos a Ness que estaba a los pies de Edward mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Cuando me dirás papá?- le preguntó, ha estado todos estos días intentando que lo llamara así sin resultado alguno.

-Voy a preparar la mesa y a probar tu comida-

Comimos y pronto Renesmee se quedó dormida, Edward subió a acostarla. Después de que terminé de lavar los platos, me pareció raro que no había bajado aún, subí a ver que pasaba y vi que se había quedado dormido en mi cama, mirando hacia la cuna, donde dormía Nessie. No quise despertarlo así que tomé una manta y lo tapé. Tomé otra manta y bajé, vi a Toby durmiendo en su cama y me acosté en el sillón totalmente exhausta.

**Edward POV**

Me desperté cuando mi reloj marcaba las 3 de la mañana, me había quedado dormido, miré a mi lado y no estaba Bella. Me levanté estirándome y bajé las escaleras. Bella dormía en el sillón, estaba helado ahí y me dio un poco de culpa. La tomé y la subí hasta su cama, quite sus zapatos y la arropé, besé su frente.

Me fui al otro lado de la cama y repetí el mismo proceso, menos darme un beso en la frente, eso era imposible. Me dormí rápidamente despertando por el sonido de un celular en vibración. Lo saque de mi pantalón y lo apagué. Pestañee varias veces por la luz y para saber que había pasado ayer. Al notar un peso extra en mi cuerpo, lo recordé. Bella estaba recargada en mi pecho y yo la rodeaba con un brazo. Que bien se sentía abrazarla, desde el día en que le dije lo que sentía no lo hacia. Suspiré aprovechando el momento. Giré mi cabeza y vi a Ness durmiendo aún. Quise abrazar mas fuerte a Bella pero de seguro se despertaría y no quería eso.

Unos minutos después comenzó a removerse.

-Buenos días- dije besando su cabeza.

-Buenos días- dijo, casi me largo a reír porque aún no se daba cuenta de que estaba aquí, junto a ella.

Me abrazó mas fuerte para soltarme enseguida.

-Oh Dios- dijo sentándose en la cama -¿Que hicimos anoche?-

-Nada- le dije sonriendo por su confusión. Me miraba aún sin comprender.

-Bella estas con ropa, tranquila- se miró y se relajó -Me desperté a las 3 de la mañana, te vi en el sofá y te acosté aquí, tenía tanto sueño, que me dormí también, y cuando desperté estábamos en esa posición, nada mas que eso-

-Ok- se sonrojó. Me quedé observándola un tiempo indeterminado.

¿Se verá igual de perfecta todas las mañanas?

-No me mires así- reclamó, se volvió a acostar en la cama aparentemente sin ganas de levantarse.

Me apoyé en un codo para observarla mejor.

-No puedo evitarlo- me sinceré.

-No quiero levantarme- vi la hora en mi reloj de muñeca.

-Puedes seguir durmiendo son las 7 de la mañana- le dije, sonrió.

-Bien-

-Bien- dije.

Me arriesgué y le tomé la mano para acercarla y ponerla en la misma posición que cuando despertamos, para mi satisfacción, me abrazó.

-No te acostumbres- me advirtió

-Demasiado tarde, podría estar así todos los días-

Volvimos a dormirnos, esta vez, consientes de nuestra cercanía.

Corría de un lado a otro de la cancha con la pelota en mis pies, Emmett venía atrás de mi con el piso temblando por cada paso que daba, en un segundo tenía a Jasper en frente de mi, quien me quitó la pelota. Todos contra todos, eso jugábamos. Jasper quiso anotar así que corrí al arco, lo último que sentí fue la pelota en mi cara.

-¡ Levántate!- Unas manos comenzaron a tirarme los pies y recordé la película Actividad Paranormal.

Me senté en la cama. y una almohada cayó en mi regazo.

-¿Que pasa?- dije entre atónito y desorientado.

-¡Al fin!- dijo Bella levantando sus brazos al cielo -¿Te cuesta tanto despertarte en la mañana? Primero te sacudí suavemente, luego brusco, te hablé, te grite, te tire una almohada y al final te tire de los pies-

-Lo siento- le dije sentándome en la cama, quedando en frente de la cuna vacía.

-Renesmee ya despertó, hace mucho, lloraba y gritaba, no se como no te despertabas. Te jaló el cabello y te abrió los párpados, parecías muerto- Me dijo confundida.

-Estaba durmiendo muy bien- le dije. Me estiré y me tiré de espaldas a la cama.

Me tomó la mano y con un gran esfuerzo comenzó a tirarla.

-Arriba, le dije a Esme que iría a su casa hoy, son las 11, sin mencionar que te matará por no avisarle que te quedarías a dormir. Espero que Emmett no se entere, tu sabes como es- dijo preocupada.

Me levanté de la cama lo mas rápido que pude para no volver a dormirme.

-Si quieres puedes ducharte, tengo ropa de Seth por aquí- dijo buscando en su closet.

-¿Seth? ¿Quien es Seth?- le pregunté extrañado. Que yo supiera no tenía amigos.

-Un viejo amigo, no te extrañes de no conocerlo, hace mucho que no viene- me dijo indiferente.

-¿Amigo?- repetí.

De repente me sentí enojado, quería golpear a ese tal Seth...

_Eres un principiante, se llaman CELOS_

-Si, amigo- me tiró unas prendas en la cara, cuando mi vista se despejó se estaba riendo -¿Edward Cullen esta celoso?-

-¿Yo? Puf... no- tomé la ropa.

_Am... yo creo que si_

**Somos hombres, no tenemos celos.**

Una de las cosas que me había dicho Bella en mi prima clase, fue que no tenía que escucharte, voz malvada.

_Eso demuestra que yo tengo la razón._

Bella se reía mas fuerte que al principio. Entrecerré los ojos pero no pude contener mucho la sonrisa que me recorrió la cara al verla reír.

**¿Que te paso hermano? No dejabas que nadie se burlara de ti**

_Dejalo de una vez._

**Uy! El angelito se enojo y no puede decir malas palabras.**

-Eres una malvada- le dije acercándome a ella. No se dio cuenta porque estaba con los ojos cerrados riéndose.

Cuando los abrió me vio en frente de ella y paró de reírse.

_Tienes que ir despacio, recuérdalo._

Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Me encanta tu risa- le dije separándome solo unos centímetros de su mejilla, pude admirar de cerca como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Sonreí.

Caminó y de repente si dio la vuelta tirándome otra cosa a la cara.

-Apúrate- me dijo, miré hacia abajo y vi que eran toallas. Suspiré y me metí a la ducha.

-Edua- sentí que me llamaba Nessie del otro lado. Acababa de terminar de vestirme y había bajado al primer piso. Me volví a la dirección donde procedía su pequeña voz, miraba concentrada el suelo mientras se paraba con ayuda de sus palmas.

Caminó hacia mi y miró hacia arriba haciendo claras señas de que la tomara. Se lo concedí.

-Papá, Ness. No Edward ¿Cuando me harás caso?- Estaba impaciente porque me dijera como debería.

-Edua- Rayos.

Fui a la cocina y Bella estaba tomando desayuno, me senté junto a ella.

-Renesmee, deja a Edward tranquilo- le dijo fingiendo que la regañaba.

-Por lo que mas quieras, no lo hagas- le dije a Ness. Aún así se bajo de mi regazo -Ves lo que haces-

-Oye, si no quiere estar en mis brazos, no estará en los tuyos- me dijo resentida.

Crucé mis brazos y los puse en la mesa.

-Mamá esta celosa- le dije alargando cada sílaba

-Claro que no- se metió un pedazo de pan a la boca, lo que me hizo darme cuenta que tenía hambre. -Por tonto te quedas sin desayuno-

Sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa. A pesar de lo que dijo, me dio una taza y un pan.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Bella comenzó a moverse por todas partes, buscando cosas para llevar.

-Oh Dios- dijo parando por primera vez después de media hora, me preocupé y fijé mi vista en ella -Toby-

Me relajé. Estaba sentado en el sillón y Renesmee jugaba en el suelo.

-No puedo dejarlo aquí- decía mas para ella que para otra persona.

-¿Por que no lo llevas?- se sobresaltó, me reí, es como si no hubiera sabido que estaba hablando en voz alta.

-¿Donde? No puedo dejarlo atrás con Ness-

-Vámonos en el volvo-

-Edward, por si no lo notaste, los dos son volvos- me reí.

-Perdón, en MI volvo, así puedes llevar a Toby- todo se veía tan claro en mi mente. Y luego tendría que venir a dejarla, otro punto a mi favor.

-Bien... Sabes que tendrás que venir a dejarnos ¿Cierto?-

-Absolutamente- le dije. Me levanté del sillón y me acerqué a ella -¿Por que llevas tantas cosas? Esme tiene todo en su casa-

-Oh diablos- Esta chica me daba risa, dijo Oh Dios hace pocos minutos y ahora dice Oh diablos... -Lo olvidé. Supongo que este bolso no será necesario, ni este tampoco... a pero tengo que sacar el león- se decía a si misma.

Me puse detrás de ella y me acerqué a su oído.

-Sigo aquí- Dio un salto tan grande que se desequilibró hacia atrás dejando su espalda en mi pecho. Mis brazos rodearon su estómago y mi barbilla reposo en su hombro. Hace mucho que quería abrazarla así.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero para ese momento yo había cerrado los ojos. Sentí sus labios en mi mejilla.

-Edward, espero que no te hayas quedado dormido, porque no se como despertarte- me reí aun con los ojos cerrados. Puso sus manos en mis brazos e intentó quitarlos -Edward, aún no termino de ordenar todo-

Suspiré y la liberé.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-¿Podrías ir a la cocina y tomar la comida y el plato de Toby? Yo iré a buscarlo afuera-

Hice lo que me pidió y deje las cosas al lado de su bolso. Al momento sentí como unas pequeñas pesuñas me rasguñaban las piernas por sobre el pantalón, me volteé, Toby me movía la cola desesperado por atención.

-Hey- me agache, grave error, se tiró contra mi, lamiendo todo la piel que estuviera a su alcance, hasta que pude agarrarlo mientras me reía, cuando me di cuenta no era el único que me reía.

-No volveré a darte besos en la mejilla- decía Bella

-Oby- Toby corrió hacia Nessie y comenzaron a jugar juntos.

-Mejor iré a lavarme- le dije a Bella. Me lavé la cara y los brazos.

A los pocos minutos, manejaba por la carretera, con Bella a mi lado, Toby con la mitad del cuerpo afuera de la ventana, Renesmee atrás y las melodías del Rey León en la radio.

-Hakuna Matata una forma de ser- canté. Bella se reía de mi.

Era sorprendente como cambiaban las cosas en unas semanas, antes hubiera sido capaz de gritarle a Bella porque se reía de mi. Había cambiado mucho, si, pero no lo suficiente.

Llegamos a casa e inmediatamente abrí el maletero. Bella dejó a Toby libre, no era de esos cachorros que se escapaban, quería tanto a Bella que no se separaba de ella, debe ser porque lo salvó de la muerte.

Bajé la mayoría de los bolsos que fui capaz, Bella ya había sacado a Nessie del auto y esta se dirigía con cuidado hasta el porshe de la casa, habían unos pequeños escalones antes de la puerta, pero Renesmee miró a ambos lados para ver donde se podía afirmar y al final optó por el barandal, la observaba atentamente, preparado para soltar los bolsos y correr en cualquier momento, pero no fue necesario porque llegó a la puerta con éxito aplaudiendo por su logro. Golpeó con las palmas la puerta, me impresioné que mi madre no salió como siempre lo hacía. Llegué al lado de Ness cuando abrió Alice.

-Nessie, que grande estas- Renesmee le hacía gestos para que la tomara, pero Alice no podía agacharse por su escayola.

-No puedo- le dijo -Mira, aún tengo mi nana*- apuntó su escayola.

-¿lele?- le dijo Ness apuntándolo.

-No cariño, no me duele, pero el doctor dice que es necesario- noté el sarcasmo en su voz.

Renesmee puso su mano en la escayola y la sobó.

-Sh sh, nanai- le decía, sonreí.

-Alice, si no te molesta, estoy un poco cargado- le dije.

-Oh claro- se apartó de la entrada llevándose de la mano a Ness.

Puse los bolsos en la sala y cuando me giré, Bella venía con los que quedaban.

-Eso no esta bien- le dije serio -Yo iba a ir por ellos-

-¿Para que? Yo podía traerlos- siempre era tan terca.

-Pero no tenías que hacerlo- _respira hondo, tranquilo._

-Son solo unos bolsos Edward-

Para mí eran solo unos bolsos, pero se notaba que se había esforzado en traerlas, tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y su respiración era acelerada. Negué con la cabeza, le besé la mejilla.

-Eres tan testaruda- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Como sigues Ali?- le pregunté. Estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala con la pierna en la mesa.

-Horrible Edward, Carlisle dice que me lo quitaran el lunes y esta cosa ya esta oliendo mal, no puedo mojarme, ¿tienes idea de lo que me cuesta ducharme con esta cosa? y en los días mas calurosos quisiera meterme en la piscina- Toby llegó corriendo en ese momento e intentó subirse al sillón pero no podía.-Es tu culpa pequeño demonio- le dijo enfadada, aún así terminó tomándolo y acariciándolo.

-Ya pasara Al- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

Me giré justo a tiempo para ver a Bella cargando los bolsos por la escalera, corrí y se los quité.

-¿Eres así todos los días?- Bella me entrecerró los ojos.

Cuando llegué arriba, venía detrás con mas bolsos.

-Señor, dame paciencia- grité al cielo. Bella comenzó a reírse y luego me contagie. Estuvimos varios minutos así, hasta que comencé a sentir que necesitaba apoyo, Bella se sostuvo de mi hombro y yo de mis rodillas. Cuando nos calmamos, nos paramos lentamente. Bella continuaba con su mano en mi hombro, nos miramos a los ojos. Me encantaban sus ojos, eran iguales a los de Renesmee y me volvían loco. La acerqué a mi.

_Lo estas haciendo mal._

-¿Me darías tu autorización?- le pedí con lo último de cordura que tuve.

-¿Para que exactamente?- me preguntó, veía la malicia en sus ojos.

La tenía abrazada pero sin hacer mucho contacto entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Besarte- le dije acercándome, sentía como perdía el control.

Sonrió y asintió, suspiré con satisfacción y junté nuestros labios. Una maldita semana sin ese contacto, solo Dios sabía cuanto me volvían loco sus labios, estuve toda la semana viéndolos todos los días, sin poder tocarlos. Casi gimo de pura satisfacción.

_Bien, ya la besaste, no hay marcha atrás, pero aún puedes solo besarla sin profundizar._

Lo profundice.

_¿Que te acabo de decir? ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Hola? Escúchame tienes que parar ahora, antes de tener un problema mas grande... y ella lo notara si sigues abrazándola, ¡REACCIONA! _

Lamentablemente mi voz interior tenía razón, reduje el ritmo del beso y me guarde la lengua para mí, hasta que se convirtió en pequeños toques. Deje caer mi frente contra la suya.

-Gracias- le dije entre un suspiro.

-Debes tener mucha práctica-

-¿Por que? ¿Crees que beso bien?- sonreí de lado.

-Algo- dijo desviando su mirada.

-En realidad no mucho, no suelo besar a todas las chicas-

-¿Solo algunas?- me reí y ella sonrió.

-Pocas- me miró otra vez -Pero solo una me ha hecho querer besarla una y otra vez-

-¿La conozco?- Claro que la conocía.

-Probablemente- le sonreí y me devolvió el gesto. Le besé la mejilla y luego la frente. -Te quiero-

-Lo sé-

Bajamos las escaleras y Alice fijo su mirada en nosotros.

-¿Que?- pregunté.

-Es curioso, sentí sus risas y de repente, pararon- nos miró inocentemente.

-Oye Alice ¿Y los demás?- le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-Fueron al supermercado- Asentí.

-Te ves bastante frustrada- comentó Bella.

-Tienes idea de que Rose esta preparando todo para mi boda, junto con Esme. Y yo aquí sentada sin hacer nada-

-Vamos, de seguro te preguntaron algo-

-Claro que si, pero no es lo mismo. Si mi padre no fuera médico, tomaría yo misma una sierra y cortaría esta cosa- Noté que controlaba sus palabras por Renesmee -Cambiemos de tema, ¿Ness aun sigue diciéndote por tu nombre?- se dirigió a mi.

-¿Quisieras ayudarme a que cambie de opinión? lo he intentado toda la semana- le dije recostándome en el sillón.

-Renesmee- ella volteó a mirarla haciendo que sus rulos saltaran -¿Quien es él?- pregunta simple

-Edua- dijo aplaudiendo

-No- negó -Papá, es papá-

-Edua- dijo confundida apuntándome y dirigiendose hacia mi

-Papá- le dije.

-papa- dijo, sonreí.

-No cantes victoria- la mire confundido -¿Quien es él?- pregunto otra vez

-Edua- hice una mueca.

-Tranquilo ya aprenderá, solo tenemos que llamarte papá todos. Ness, toma, dáselo a papá-

Le dio un papel. Nessie se quedo ahí parada. Alice me apuntó y repitió "papá". Así que se acercó a mi y me dio el papel.

-Que lastima que no podrá practicar mucho- comentó Bella.

-¿Por que?- le pregunté

-Hace mucho que no tienes clases, y tengo una perfecta para hoy- hice una mueca, mirando a Ness.

-He estado toda la semana con ella y creo que será peor que la última vez-

-¿Como vas con los síntomas Alice?- preguntó Bella. ¿De que síntomas habla?

-Es horrible, para colmo, esta cosa no me deja correr hasta el baño, por suerte Jasper ha estado ahí cada vez-

-Claro, que se haga responsable- rieron.

-¿De que hablan?- ambas me miraron como si hubieran olvidado que estaba ahí.

Ambas tomaron aire y dijeron al mismo tiempo "Alice ha estado enferma" "he estado enferma"

Las miré raro, algo ocultaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Mañana llega mi querido hermano:c y con él Adios mi libertad, espero tener mi laptop pronto para poder actualizar tan seguido como ahora :**

**Este capitulo es como un extra, para que sepan que ha pasado en la semana y todo eso =)**

**Si mi hermano no llega mañana, actualizaré mi otro fic. **

**Las quiero chicas, ¿me regalan un Review?**

**Atte: Elyy Pocoyo Cullen de los Weasley's Twins**


	17. Una oportunidad a Papá

Lo siento chicas pero tengo las sospechas de que mi laptop nunca llegará u.u, tengo notas y notas en mi celular de las novelas, de verdad tengo todo escrito… pero aún no descubro como subir capítulos desde ahí y creo que no se puede :/ Ahora mi hermano me trajo el Pc pero no tiene internet así que, tengo que reescribirlo, guardarlo y subirlo en el computador de mi hermano…. :/ lo siento, Bueno no las retraso más leaaan!

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA AL FINAL, IMPORTANTE LEER, NO SE PUBLICARA MAS CAPITULOS SI NO LEEN LO DE ABAJO POR FAVOR!<strong>

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

-Edward ya vamos - dije enfadaba. Ya me estaba hartando.

-No se quien esta peor ella o él- dijo Alice que estaba al lado de mi en mi misma posicion, con las manos en la cadera mirando hacia abajo al par abrazado.

Ibamos a ir a su 2da clase, claro eso ya hace media hora, pero al momento de despedirse y decirme algo parecido a "Le daré un abrazo de despedida" y luego de eso no soltó a Renesmee.

-por favor Edward, vamos a volver- supliqué haciendo pataletas

-Pero Bella, mira su pucherito - reclamó soltandola y como si Ness supiera que era mi maldición me miro de igual modo. Nessie llevaba tiempo haciendo ese puchero, maldigo a Alice.

-Recuerda que lo haces por ella- ¡JA! Di en el clavo. Edward se levanto y yo sali corriendo al volvo, no queria que se arrepintiera.

Llevabamos unos minutos conduciendo, no sabia a donde llevarlo, tenia que ser un lugar tranquilo.  
>¿por que siempre terminabamos en el parque?<br>Nos sentamos en las sillas con tabla de ajedrez.  
>-¿que haremos hoy?- preguntó.<br>-Buscaremos el centro de tu problema-  
>Vi como se tenso en su lugar. Creo que no hay mucho que buscar.<br>-¿No podemos hacer otra cosa?-  
>-Claro que no, vengo mentalmente preparada para la charla-<br>-Hola jóvenes, ¿quisieran jugar con este anciano?- Preguntó un hombre mayor sosteniéndose de un bastón con ambas manos.  
>-De seguro a Edward le encantaría- dije levantándome y ayudando al anciano.<br>Edward me dirigía miradas de terror y yo le daba ánimos.  
>El anciano lo venció todas y cada una de las veces que Edward le pedía revancha.<br>-Señor Lautaro- gritó una enfermera - venga que ya nos vamos -  
>Ayudé al anciano a levantarse.<br>- Gracias jóvenes por darle a este viejo unos minutos de diversión. ¿Les doy un consejo? Pasen mas tiempo besándose que peleando porque así no duraran, yo tengo 68 años de casado y 8 de viudo, pobre Lucia que en paz descanse, mi amor - y sin mas se fue.  
>Mire a Edward con cara de horror pero el se veía pensativo. Me volví a sentar.<br>- Bien, pude adivinar que ya sabes cual fue el problema inicial, cuéntame -  
>-Bella, no quiero hablar de eso- me dijo pero lo hizo sonar como ruego y pude notar sus ojos brillantes.<br>Me levante y lo tome de la mano arrastrándolo hasta una banca, si se ponía sentimental no podría consolarlo con la tabla de ajedrez entre nosotros. Nos sentamos.  
>-no has hablado esto con nadie ¿verdad?- Negó.<br>-Si quieres dejar esto en el pasado y volver a ser tú, tienes que conversarlo con alguien, si no quieres hablarlo conmigo lo entenderé - me dio un apretón- pero tienes que conversarlo para dejarlo atrás.-  
>-Creerás que es ridículo- se esta rindiendo- y claro que quiero hablarlo contigo pero... - me miró, se veía angustiado y de repente sonrío torcidamente - ¿y por que no mejor le hacemos caso al anciano? - se acerco peligrosamente.<br>- Edward basta - logre decir.  
>Me dio un suave toque en los labios y tomo mis dos manos entre las suyas, fijo su vista en mi.<br>- Fue cuando era pequeño así que no te burles - negué - no recuerdo que edad tenia pero eramos pequeños -  
>-¿eramos? - pregunte confundida.<br>- yo y Alice - esto involucraba a Alice.  
>Asentí para que continuara.<br>- Carlisle siempre fue reservado, de esas personas que no hablan mucho y si fuera por él se vestiría todos los días con traje, siempre fue profesional, tu lo conoces, en fin... no es la primera persona que se le pueda imaginar dando mucho cariño, pero con Alice él era diferente, la consentía en todo lo que podía - ya entendía a donde quería llegar - Siempre era Alice... Emmett no parecía notarlo pero yo sentía como nos excluía. - bajo la mirada y cuando intente tocarlo sus manos me apretaron- después de eso no me tomaba mucha atención, ni a Emmett pero el vive en su mundo, me hubiera gustado ignorar todo como él. Trataba de impresionarlo, era un buen chico, sacaba buenas notas, Alice también así que no funcionó y entonces comencé a refugiarme en mis otros amigos.- los recordaba, "los otros". -Mike , diablos como lo odiaba, se pasaba hablando de ti ¿lo sabías? - negué - Siempre quería ir a mi casa porque tú siempre estabas ahí. Me molestaba, tú eras amiga de Alice... Creo que por eso me preocupaba. Estaba James, se pasaba molestando a Erick, quién también hablaba de ti, eras una chica muy famosa, aunque no lo creas, bueno me volví un chico malo, ya sabes como eso atrae las chicas, mírate a ti - entrecerré los ojos y él me beso la mejilla- Y yo era un adolescente , así que cedí, sin querer mucho en realidad - murmure un "mhm " y él sonrío.- En fin, nunca pude enorgullecer a mi padre ni llamar su atención-  
>-¿y Esme? - pregunte sin poder evitarlo. Sonrió<br>- Esme... Tiene mucho amor por dar, jamas me dejaba solo y trataba de que no se notara cuando Carlisle se llevaba a Alice- sonrió con nostalgia - fue un gran apoyo. Fue por eso que no quise dejar a Renesmee sin padre aunque yo no lo hubiera sido, y fue por eso también que no la quise dejar sin su madre-  
>Me solté como pude de sus manos y le tomé la cara.<br>-No te sientas avergonzado a muchas personas les pasa, yo no puedo porque soy hija única, pero es bastante normal. Tienes que pensar también que los padres siempre son cercanos a sus hijas, mírate a ti - rió - aunque no este bien que deje de lado a sus otros hijos, pero él te quiere, te ama por sobre todo y estoy segura de ello. -agacho la mirada otra vez y note una gota cayendo por sus mejillas - ven aquí - le dije y lo abrasé, me correspondió el abrazo con fuerza. Jamás había pensado verlo llorar. Me separe de él.  
>- No llores - le sequé las lágrimas con mis manos mientras sentía que yo también lloraba. Acercó sus manos y sacó mis lágrimas.<br>- tú no deberías llorar - me sonrió.  
>- no quiero verte triste - le dije. Le di un beso en la mejilla. - ¿por que te fuiste? -<br>- Ya no podía soportarlo y me sentía mal porque empezaba a desquitarme con Alice y ella no tenía la culpa de nada, así que me fui.-  
>-¿a donde? - le pregunté<br>- A Forks con mi tio Aro, él me había ofrecido empleo en su empresa. Fui hasta allí sin título en nada, Aro me enseñó todo lo que sé, luego él falleció. Vi a mi padre en el funeral, pero no me acerque a él ni él a mi. Cuando leyeron el testamento me llamaron, fui el único invitado. Aro me había dejado su empresa, su casa y todo, absolutamente todo. No tenía hijos y siempre me decía que fui como un hijo para él, y él fue como un padre, pero nunca se lo dije- se veía arrepentido.  
>- estoy segura que lo sabe.- lo tranquilice.<br>- gracias por escucharme, Bella-  
>-no tienes que darme las gracias - lo abracé - ahora tenemos que ir a un lugar especial.-<br>Le tomé la mano y lo lleve unas cuadras caminando.  
>-¿a donde vamos?-<br>-a la única parte donde ese diablo que te habla no te molestara jamás-  
>-Bella... Yo nunca - dijo cuando vio a donde lo llevaba y la enorme cruz.<br>Entramos y me senté en la última banca con él a mi lado.  
>-No se como se hace esto-<br>-Arrodíllate y pídele perdón por todas la cosas malas que has hecho, pídele ayuda, dale las gracias.-  
>-¿Sobre que?-<br>-Dile todo lo que tengas guardado, de lo que te arrepientes... todo, él te escuchara y te perdonará si realmente estás arrepentido-  
>Me arrodillé y él me imitó<p>

**(EN LA MENTE)**  
>"Señor perdóname por la gran mentira que fui capaz de ocultar por 2 años, gracias por darme la oportunidad de salir de este laberinto y hacerme entender que no era tan malo como pensaba, gracias por comprender cada una de mis faltas.<br>Gracias por todo, porque ahora lo más importante para mi, está completa y no le hace falta nada, ni ahora ni nunca. Y finalmente te pido que la protejas de todos los males y que la lleves por el camino correcto"

Me levanté y me senté esperando a Edward. Cuando se levantó me miró.

-Esme me contó que estabas Confirmado*-

Asintió.

-Desde los 16 años- me confirmó.

-Bien, mira allá- le apunté una casilla de confesiones* **(N/A: no sé si se llaman así) ** la luz roja estaba encendida demostrando que estaba disponible y que el padre se encontraba dentro -Ve, yo te espero aquí -

-Pero... ¿Como le digo todo?-

-No es necesario que le cuentes todo, solo lo esencial y empiezas con un "Padre he pecado"-

Asintió, tomó un hondo suspiro y entró en la casilla. Lo esperé unos minutos y volvió a mi lado. Escuchamos el coro un rato y salimos de la Iglesia.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- me tomó la mano y la balanceó. Asentí con una sonrisa

-¿Por que me llevaste a la Iglesia?-

- Yo soy Cristiana, es muy importante para mi, y espero que para ti también, el que estés en paz con él, tenías que hablar con Dios, pedirle ayuda y sentirte acompañado- le dije sinceramente - ¿estuvo bien? - le pregunte ahora temerosa.

- Muy bien, te lo agradezco - me sonrió.

-¿Bella? - sentí que me llamaba una voz conocida, demasiado conocida. Me volteé casi al instante. Ahí estaba, mucho mas alto, me sobrepasaba de altura.  
>-¿Que haces aquí?- corrí hacia él y lo abracé, él me correspondió y comenzó a girarme, se parecía mucho a Emmett en ese aspecto, claro que Seth era de los grandes amigos con los que podías conversar seriamente, al contrario de Emmett.<p>

-Pues, vine a verte y no estabas en casa, estaba tu auto y dije: Debe estar cerca así que comencé a caminar y a... -  
>-Eso ya no importa ¡estas aquí! No lo puedo creer, mira cuanto creciste-<br>-lo se, ya no podrás burlarte de mi altura - Reí Seth siempre fue mas bajo de estatura y Emmett no desperdiciaba el momento para molestarlo pero ahora podía pasarlo fácilmente - me sonrió acercándose a mi oído- hay un chico atrás que nos mira fijamente -  
>Me giré y vi a Edward que miraba entrecerrando los ojos a Seth. Sonreí.<br>- Es... Edward - le dije temerosa.  
>-¿Edward? ¿de dónde me suena ese nombre?- Agaché la mirada. Me tomó el mentón y me observó.-Nessie- susurró.<br>-Pues... Si -  
>- Ese es el estúpido que... - me solté de su agarre en mi mentón interrumpiéndolo.<br>- Cambió, por Ness - le expliqué - Y por mi - agregué avergonzada.  
>-mhm - me miro picaramente. Rodeé los ojos.- ¿esa ropa es mía? - me reí descontroladamente.<br>-Si - lo empujé por el pecho para que me soltara.  
>Me acerqué al petrificado Edward y le tome la mano llevándolo con Seth.<br>-Edward este es Seth, te hablé de él. Seth él es Edward, ya sabes - Se dieron la mano secamente.  
>- ¿y Ness? - me preguntó Seth.<br>- Con Esme -  
>- ¿Se van ya? Quiero verla - sonreí.<br>- Claro, vamos-  
>Caminamos un largo rato, iba conversando animadamente con Seth pero mantenía mi mano firmemente con la de Edward, no quería dejarlo solo. De vez en cuando me distraía de la conversación al sentir sus dedos acariciando mi palma. Nos subimos al auto y en el camino seguíamos conversando aunque estaba en el asiento del copiloto tomando la mano de Edward<p>

¿Se nota que quería el punto medio?

Llegamos bastante rápido o el tiempo se me pasaba volando hablando con Seth. Edward se estacionó y Seth fue el primero en bajarse. Había venido muchas veces y prácticamente se sentía en su casa. Esme lo adoraba. Edward salio rápido cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y comenzó a caminar, le tomé el brazo.  
>- Oye ¿estas bien? - No era por ser egocéntrica pero me pareció raro su poca atención. No volteó.<br>- Si - respondió secamente. Lo jalé para que se girara.  
>- No estas celoso ¿o si? - se acercó y me recargó en el auto.<br>- Si, digo... Diablos - golpeó el auto con su puño al lado de mi cabeza - Bella, me enfurece que estés con ese chico tan a gusto. -

- Si Edward, se llaman celos - le dije, se veía tan tierno que le acaricie la mejilla.  
>- Estoy celoso, estoy malditamente celoso - me miraba a los ojos .<br>- No tienes por que, Seth y yo somos amigos, nada mas... -

- ¿Como podría no estar celoso? Conoció a mi propia hija antes que yo-  
>- En serio lo lamento-<br>- Oye basta, no me gusta que te culpes- me tomó la cara entre sus manos - Hemos hablado de esto, si lo menciono es porque es mi culpa.  
>Asentí no muy convencida. Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se fijaron en su boca medio abierta, me parecía irresistible a unos centímetros de mi. Volví a mirarlo y me sonroje al darme cuenta que me observaba. Me sonrió y me besó. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que nos separamos, juntó nuestras frentes y me miró. Sentí aplausos grandes y pequeños. Volteamos para ver la puerta del garage que daba hacia la casa, abierta, con Alice y Seth quien tenía a Renesmee.<br>- Y nos molestabas por las "obscenidades frente a mi bebe"- Alice me imito.  
>Renesmee se bajó de los brazos de Seth y se acerco a nosotros.<br>-edua, edua, edua - repetía corriendo y agitando sus manos.

-mama, mama, mama- dijo viéndome, pude ver que se debatía en estar conmigo o Edward. Al final se fue conmigo y abrazo a Edward del cuello. Le besamos las mejillas y se rió. Se bajo de mis brazos.  
>-mamo- dijo tomando la mano de Edward- mamo- repitió buscando la mía. Así que nos fuimos con Renesmee al medio. Entramos en la casa, por suerte no había estado Esme en nuestra "escenita", luego quizás que se imagine.<br>- Mírenlos, ya parecen una familia- dijo Seth que nos miraba desde el sillón con Alice al lado.  
>-¿y los chicos? - preguntó Edward ignorando olímpicamente a Seth. No había caso.<br>- Se están bañando -  
>-¿Y Jasper? - fue mi turno ahora.<br>-También, no le digas nada Bella, lo obligue a ir, necesita un descanso imagínate novia con escayola y más encima eso -  
>- Están hablando en clave otra vez, quiero saber que esta pasando aquí- dijo Edward.<br>- Se paciente - dijimos ambas.  
>- guagua- dijo Renesmee apuntando al patio.<br>- Tienes que cambiarte primero -  
>- Yo lo hare- se ofreció Edward<br>- Bien. El traje de baño esta en la cómoda, los pañales en el cajón del mudador, ve que sean especiales para el agua, baja su toalla y échale bloqueador-

-Mi insisto ¿Recuerdas?-

Suspiré y asentí.

-¿y Esme?- le pregunté al par que cuchicheaba en el sillón.

-En la cocina-

¿Por que siempre estaba en la cocina?

-Esme- dije a modo de saludo.

-Hija- se dio la vuelta y me abrazó -Que bueno que pudieron venir ¿Renesmee donde esta? Cuéntame como les fue ¿Dónde fueron?- Suspiré sonriendo, igual a Alice, o al revés.

-Renesmee esta siendo cambiada por Edward para bañarse en la piscina, claro. Nos fue bastante bien, hablamos de su infancia, las razones, ya sabes y bueno, vuelve hecho un ángel. Está confesado y libre de todo pecado-

Se rió.

-¿Cómo se portó Renesmee?- fue mi turno de las preguntas.

-Bastante bien, hace poco comenzó a extrañarlos más, pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer si llevas a mi hijo a pasear-

-Supongo que Seth ya te saludó ¿Verdad?- le pregunté alzando una ceja, por su expresión supe que no.

-SETH- grité.

Luego de los segundos llegó Seth y yo me fui subiendo las escaleras, antes de llegar a mi supuesta habitacion, me encontré a Renesmee totalmente blanca, intenté controlar mi risa.

-Creo que me excedí- la gota que colmó el vaso.

Me tomé el estómago con ambas manos riéndome hasta que me dolió. Luego con pequeñas risas comencé a esparcir mas el bloqueador. Edward se habia puesto el bañador también.

-Continúa con tu instinto, cariño- Le dije golpeándole el hombro bromeando.

-Me gusta como suena eso-

-Lo dije bromeando idiota- me sonroje.

-Lo se, pero no me importaría que me molestaras mas seguido- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser seductor?-

-¿Crees que soy seductor?- ahí esta, ese tono otra vez.

-Callate Cullen- le dije marchándome.

-¿Lo ves Renesmee? Hace unos minutos era "Cariño" nunca te hagas ilusiones, son malas.-

Hice una mueca... me sentí culpable.

_Tranquila, solo lo hace para que te sientas así_

Pero lo logró, le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Quizás puedes mantener cierta esperanza-

Y con eso entré a mi habitación.

Luego de 15 minutos buscando mi traje de baño comencé a extrañarme, sabía que lo había dejado dentro del armario la última vez que vine. Me rasqué la frente confundida y entonces lo vi, un bikini perfectamente estirado encima de la cama. ¿Alice esta loca o que? Me habia comprado uno hace poco ¿No? ¿Que tiene en la cabeza? Cuando lo tomé una nota cayó, la recogí.

**Ya sé Ya sé, te compré unos días pero dejó de gustarme, Ya sabes como soy, no te hagas. Tu sólo póntelo, te verás hermosa, TIENES UNA HIJA, es normal que no tengas un cuerpo perfecto y esta bien. Ve a cambiarte y si aún te quedan dudas, imaginatelo puesto (a no, claro, eso no servirá, eres Bella) bueno, imagina la cara de Edward ¿si? **

**TE QUIERE Y TE CONOCE, TU MEJOR AMIGA AROUND THE WORLD**

**Alice.**

Mm Diablos que me conoce y debía admitir que me encantaría ver la cara de Edward. Creo que estoy empezando a quererlo, además... Ya no se, quiero que me vea. Me cambié rápidamente y me ví al espejo, suspiré. Mi vientre nunca volvería a ser lo mismo, pero no me arrepiento para nada, Ness es de lo mejor. Bajé con una toalla bajo mis brazos, desde pequeña soy muy pudorosa, no me gusta que me vean pero si se trata de Edward podría hacer una excepción no es como si nunca me haya visto. Cuando llegue al jardín Alice y Seth estaban sentados en la banca conversando animadamente y todos los demás estaban en la piscina. Alice me sonrió de lejos y luego se acercó a mi con ayuda de Seth.  
>- ¿Te mojaras ahora?-<p>

- Debe estar helada- fue mi gran respuesta.  
>- ¿Ves? Te lo dije - le dijo a Seth - todo va según el plan ¿por que no te recuestas a tomar el sol? Estas muy pálida. Cuando te de calor te metes a la piscina.-<br>No me parecía mal su idea pero me atemorizaba lo que estuviera planeando, después de asimilarlo me quite la toalla y me acosté en la reposadera.  
>-Tan tiesa, dobla una pierna mujer- me dijo Seth. Un poco fastidiada hice lo que me dijo. Me puse mis lentes de sol y cerré mis ojos, estuve un tiempo entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, una vez levanté la cabeza para ver, estaba sola, Alice había vuelto a la banca con Seth, Renesmee estaba bien y muy contenta jugando con Edward. Jasper y Emmett hacían competencias o se tiraban volteretas y Seth estaba desaparecido. Comencé a sentir que me quedaba dormida y que mis pensamientos se volvían cada vez más incoherentes.<br>-Cariño - escuche la voz de Edward cantando esa palabra para molestarme - será mejor que te despiertes y te tapes porque no seré capaz de controlarme -  
>Abrí mis ojos al instante y me senté.<br>-Dios Bella no bromeaba, tápate por favor - me saqué los lentes y lo miré, estaba sentado en la reposadera de mi lado izquierdo, con sus piernas en mi dirección, su pecho estaba descubierto y dejaba ver su precioso abdomen, su mirada vagaba por el lugar evitando mirarme.  
>-Bella tápate o no seré responsable de lo que pase luego- dijo aún sin mirarme. Me sentía malvada así que no hice lo que quería. Mi celular vibró. Lo tomé. Sólo dos palabras.<p>

"Protector solar" de Alice, la miré y me guiñó un ojo. No podía pedírselo así como así, me eché un poco en las manos y lo esparcí por mi pierna derecha. De reojo vi que me miraba mientras soltaba un jadeo.  
>-¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunté inocentemente.<p>

-Yo... no... nada- tragó en seco.

Reparé en que todo estaba silencioso, demasiado silencioso. Miré hacia la piscina, Emmett se tapaba la boca con la mano para no reirse, Jasper cuidaba a Renesmee pero me miraba de reojo. Alice me miraba atentamente, dándome ánimos

Continué con mi otra pierna, los brazos y los hombros.

-Edward ¿Podrías ayudarme por la espalda?- le pregunté casualmente.

-Bella... no creo que... sea... muy conveniente-

-Oh entiendo, no te preocupes. Alice ¿y Seth?- era un golpe bajo y lo sabía.

-¿Sabes que? yo puedo hacerlo- dijo Edward quitándome el bloqueador de la mano.

Sonreí internamente y me di la vuelta. Sentí como se sentó en la orilla, comenzó con mis hombros, mi cuello, recorrió de lado a lado mi espalda por debajo del sujetador del traje de baño, pasó sus manos por mis costados hasta que llegó a la parte inferior del traje donde pasó por debajo del elástico, lo recorrió de derecha a izquierda varias veces, comencé a relajarme hasta que deje de sentir el sol en mi espalda, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme su antebrazo cerca de mi nariz, era mas que obvio que estaba de manos y rodillas encima de mi.

-Eres cruel, cariño- me dijo al oído, haciendo que sintiera su aliento en mi mejilla. Se dobló un poco para juntar nuestros labios, me giré, quedando al mismo tiempo, en una posición mas que comprometedora. Me continuó besando y luego volvió a su posición anterior.

-Estas jugando con mi autocontrol, y vas ganando-

Al menos me deseaba, eso era bueno ¿o no?

_Siempre supiste eso ¿a dónde quieres llegar exactamente? Lo rechazas porque es un Don Juan y lo provocas._

Soy una terrible persona, le estoy dando ilusiones sabiendo que lo nuestro nunca funcionará. No puedo darme el lujo de arriesgarme de esa manera... Renesmee esta implicada, y no podemos intentarlo como si fuéramos adolescentes. Terminaríamos discutiendo y luego nadie nos quitaría el rencor, nuestra hija nos vería pelear cada vez que él se la llevara los fines de semana... pero tampoco es bueno que tuviera padres separados, eso no es sano. Definitivamente tengo poco por ganar y mucho por perder. Renesmee está primero que todo, y espero que pienso igual que yo sobre esto.

_Le diste ilusiones ¿Lo dejarás con las ganas?_

Tampoco quería hacer eso, sé que no estaba bien pero estos días nos habíamos besado más de una vez y de seguro cree que toda va viento en popa, además de la pequeña "escenita" que le acabo de dar, y por la cual me arrepentía. ¿En que momento me volví fiel al Diablo?

- Bella- sentí que me zamarreaban por los hombros. Era Edward que ya había vuelto a la posición anterior, sentado a un lado de mi reposadera.

- Lo siento, no debí ponerme así -dijo sonrojado. Eso me hizo sentir terrible.

- No, perdóname tu a mi, no debí haber hecho eso- me acarició la mejilla.

- Digamos que nos perdonamos a ambos - asentí sonriendo.

Se acercó para juntar nuestros labios ¡Diablos que quería besarlo! pero ya no podía cometer mas errores. Encontré la palanca de movimiento y moví mi rostro.

- Mejor me iré a bañar antes de que el sol se esconda-

¡BRAVO! ERES LA MEJOR INVENTANDO IDEAS ESTÚPIDAS, COMO QUE SE VA A ESCONDER EL SOL ¡A LAS UNA DE LA TARDE!

Caminé hacia la orilla y me lancé al agua, estaba helada pero luego mi cuerpo se fue acostumbrando a la temperatura. Nessie me vió y trató de acercarse a mí, Jasper la ayudó y estuvimos un largo rato jugando los tres. Hasta que le comenzó a dar frio.

-Edward ¿Podrías secarla?-

-Claro- dijo más que dispuesto y se la dí.

-Así que... Tú y Edward ¿eh?-

-Estoy muy arrepentida Jasper, lo único que hago es darle mas leña al fuego-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Nunca podrá tener una relación con Edward ¿Que pasa si todo sale mal? No solo seriamos nosotros los involucrados... y sabes a que me refiero-

-¿No confías en Edward?-

-Lo hago... eso creo. No lo sé, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza-

Jazz suspiró.

-Él confía en ti, sabes que te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga pero Edward cree que eres la única que confía totalmente en él, sin ti, él no sería lo que es, porque ni él mismo se cree que puede cambiar, lo triste es que nadie confía en él, solo tú, al parecer. Tienes que tomar una decisión Bella, cuanto antes mejor, ¿Edward vale la pena para arriesgarse?-

Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían.

-No lo sé- negué con la cabeza

-No quiero que me respondas, quiero que lo pienses, si quieres mi opinión- asentí más que dispuesta a escucharla –Confía en él, se lo merece. Si tu no confías en él, él tampoco lo hará-

¿Podía ser tan mala? Mi nombre estaba escrito allá abajo.

Agaché la mirada, me sentía fatal.

Jasper me abrazó, mientras me sobaba la espalda y acariciaba mi cabeza pero no solté lágrima alguna, no quería llorar, no era el momento, ni el lugar, no quería formar un escándalo. Y por esas razones, me aleje de Jasper.

-No hiciste nada malo Bella, solo te dejaste llevar –

¿Esta loco, verdad? ¿Qué no hice nada malo? ¿Si quiera escuchó lo que le dije? O mas aún ¿Entendió lo que realmente pasaba? Definitivamente mi mejor amigo era un lunático ¿Ven lo que pasa por acostarse con Alice?

_Por algo será tu mejor amigo, Bella._

Odio que mi subconsciente tenga la razón en todo.

_¿Te odias?_

Gracias por recordármelo, si, me odio, soy una terrible persona ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que criar a una hija, llevándola por el camino adecuado si yo me porto fatal?

Me salí de la piscina después que Jasper (ya que Alice quería limonada). Me sequé antes de entrar recordando que a Esme no le gustaba que le mojaran el piso de su amada casa. Subí hasta el piso de mi habitación y justo en ese momento, alguien salió del baño a unos pasos mas adelante.

-Wow Seth, tus músculos crecieron contigo- se sonrojo –Eres tan adorable – Le piñizqué las mejillas. Reclamó y se fue a la piscina, retomé mi camino.

Me bañé con agua tibia y me cambié de ropa para ir a ver a mi niña. Abrí la puerta, lo primero que vi, fue a ella dormida profundamente en su cuna. Edward estaba en el costado derecho, sentado en la mecedora, pensando. Entré y fijo su vista en mi.

-Lo siento, ya me iba- dijo levantándose completamente serio y esquivando mi mirada.

-¿Por que?- le pregunté extrañada y un poco dolida por su forma de hablarme.

-No seas cínica, te escuché hablando con Jasper- ¿Que? Esto no se puede poner peor –"Nunca podré tener una relación con Edward". No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente- ¿Lo hacía? Por un momento me dio ilusión –Que sean muy felices-

Espera, ¿Dónde me perdí? ¿De quiénes hablaba?

Abrio la puerta dispuesto a salir, con mi mano le cerré su único acceso.

-¿De que hablas?- le manifesté la pregunta en mi cabeza.

-Siempre supe que te gustaba Seth ¿Por qué me lo negaste? No me creas estúpido, estábamos perfecto hasta que llegó él, dime Bella ¿Te confunde?- ahora me miraba expectante. Sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mis ideas…

-Edward, no entendiste nada, y no te mentí, no me gusta Seth, jamás podría- ni él tampoco, pero eso era un tema que veríamos otro día.

-Entonces ¿Quien?- se acercó mas -¿QUIEN? Dímelo porque no entiendo, no entiendo que pasa, ¿Quién? Bella ¿Quién es?- me presionó

-Me gustas tu- elevé la voz, presa de la presión. Se quedó estático y antes de ver esa chispa de esperanza, lo corté. –Pero esto no funcionará-

-¿Que?- estaba confundido.

-Tengo razones Edward, sólo dejémoslo así-

Puso sus manos en mis hombros, empujándolos levemente hasta que mi espalda toco la dura y fría puerta.

-Bella, ya sabes,- se puso nervioso –Yo te quiero, podemos hacer que esto funcione- su voz sonaba a suplica, negué con la cabeza tragándome el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta.

-Edward, lamento haberme comportado así, lamento haber hecho crecer en ti… la esperanza, de verdad, lo siento- dejo sus manos caer –Pero no podemos, Renesmee es la primera en mi corazón-

-¿Ren? ¿Esto es por ella?-

Asentí.

-Siempre en las separaciones de padres, los niños son los que mas sufren, ¿Qué pasaría si no funcionara?, me conozco, soy lo suficientemente rencorosa como para no poder hablar contigo nunca mas si tuviéramos una discusión, eso seria terrible para nuestra hija… Siempre pensé que una familia completa era lo mejor para los niños, pero prefiero que estemos solos si así podemos hablar tranquilamente-

Sus ojos brillaron a causa de las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse.

-No hagas esto- miró a un punto en la puerta, se mordió el labio y volvió a mirarme –Por favor, me hiciste una mejor persona, lo hice por ustedes, por ser un padre responsable, por ser una buena pareja… pareja -bufó- Ni siquiera he querido tener pareja hace años. Bella, te juro que jamás te seria infiel, ustedes son todo para mi – una lágrima se escapó de sus lagrimales, se la quité, sorbí mi nariz.

-Hagamos como que nunca pasó- se rió amargamente.

-¡No puedo hacer eso, maldita sea!- golpeó la puerta en ambos lados de mi cabeza –Ya te conocí-

Renesmee gimoteó.

-Edward, no eleves la voz- suspiró exasperado.

-Esto no terminara aquí, seremos felices ¿oíste? Una familia-

-Edward, no… no quiero – Intenté parecer seria pero mi voz se quebró.

_¿De verdad no quieres? _

Edward me besó, tomo mi cara en sus manos y comenzó un ritmo frenético, lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas en el proceso, ese beso tenía, para mí, el gusto de que sería el último.

Cuando nos separamos, me miró.

-Renesmee sería la mas contenta-

-No si no funciona-

-¿Por qué le tienes que ver la quinta pata al gato? –Dijo fastidiado, suspiró para tranquilizarce-Solo recuerda esto, dije que te conquistaría y lo hice, ahora digo que seremos una familia- y sin más se marchó.

Me acerqué a Renesmee, dormía, ajena a todo, quisiera haber sabido su opinión en todo esto, quizás estaba siendo demasiado tonta, quizás Renesmee entendería cuando fuera mayor.

_¿Y en que cambiaría eso? Ya lo perdiste._

Es cierto, de seguro es mas fácil para él buscarse otra persona y dejarme a mi sola con mis ocho mil gatos.

_¿No había dicho que no se rendiría?_

Es cierto, otra vez. Oye oye oye, decídete, hace unos segundos dijiste que no tenía oportunidad.

_Soy tu subconsciente si tu no te acuerdas de algo, yo tampoco._

De todos modos se aburriría de mi, se supone que me quiere como un capricho ¿No?

Suspiré aguantándome las ganas de llorar para no despertar a Renesmee, salí de allí, no podría aguantarme mucho tiempo más. Entre casi corriendo a mi habitación y lloré, lloré, lloré, hasta que sentí unos golpes en mi puerta. Fui a abrir preparada para cerrarla si era algún chico, pero no lo hice, era Alice.

-Te vi entrar corriendo, lo siento si demoré, esta cosa no me deja caminar rápido- cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Me tiré a sus brazos esperando sentirme mejor, ni me puse a pensar en que podría haberla derribado por su equilibrio modificado gracias a su escayola, aunque nada de eso pasó, ella no se cayó y yo no me sentí mejor, en parte sí, ya no estaba sola, pero no era precisamente esos brazos los que yo deseaba en estos momentos.

_Fue tu culpa, Bella, afronta las consecuencias._

Déjame ¿no vez que estoy sensible?

No sé cómo le hizo Alice para llevarme a la cama, pero lo hizo. Nos sentamos y dejó que me desahogara mientras me acariciaba el pelo o la espalda junto con unas palabras tranquilizadoras.

Claro que ella no sabía que había hecho sufrir a su hermano y que posiblemente estaba peor que yo en estos momentos, y eso era lo que me destrozaba.

Pasó un tiempo en el que no dejaba de sollozar, pero luego de un rato (no sé cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente) comencé a respirar mejor.

-Bella ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hizo Edward?- Pobre Alice, no sabía que aquí la mala de la película era yo, no él.

-Él… él- fue lo único coherente que salió del producto de labios y lengua que tenía, pero creo que para Alice fue suficiente, porque se levantó rápidamente.

-Ese estúpido, no sabe con quién se metió, tengo una escayola y puedo levantarla al nivel de su estómago y por consiguiente más abajo- para el término de su discurso iba por la mitad del camino hacia la puerta.

-No Alice, él no… soy yo-

-¿A qué te refieres?- se acercó otra vez lentamente, sentándose en su lugar anterior. –Bella explícame, por favor-

-No puedo hacerlo-eso era lo que funcionaba, frases cortas y precisas, más largas provocarían más sollozos. –Tengo miedo- confesé mirándola, me hizo una mueca con tristeza –No puedo evitar pensar en que algo podría no funcionar entre nosotros, eso me destruiría, además estamos bien ahora, no quiero cambiar eso y Renesme… yo… simplemente no puedo-

Y ahí vamos de nuevo, sabía que no tenía que hablar demasiado.

Me acosté en su regazo, la suerte de que su escayola empezara debajo de su rodilla. Me acaricio el cabello en una forma de consolarme y luego de los minutos funcionó, creo que ya no me quedaban lágrimas.

-¿Temes que luego se peleen, que terminen y terminen con rencor?-

Asentí, exacto. En estos momentos era bueno tener a la Alice psíquica… bueno, a veces.

-Luego Renesmee quedaría implicada- Volví a asentir –Eres muy anticuada Bella- Me confundí ¿Qué? Me giré aún en su regazo para mirarla hacia arriba. Había parado de llorar por la confusión. –Estamos en el siglo XXI, no es necesario que sean novios, puedes… no sé, intentarlo un tiempo… -

-Eso no quitaría que peleáramos por alguna cosa- dije, notablemente más calmada.

-Quizás no, pero no tendrían el derecho de enojarse, no sé si me comprendes- Negué –Sería exactamente igual de cómo están ahora pero con más Muac Muac- me reí… solo un poco –Supongamos… una escena de celos… con Seth-

-¿Es necesario poner nombres?- me levanté de su regazo para mirarla mas directamente.

-Si… así me lo imagino- sonreí –Si fueran novios… obviamente se enojarían mucho más, imagínatelo- Y lo hice, tenía razón, pensaría que lo engaño, y bla bla. –En cambio si solo lo intentan, no puede ser tan fuerte la discusión, técnicamente no tiene muchos derechos sobre ti. ¿Me explico?-

Asentí, ahora veía su punto.

-Y Renesmee, bueno… apenas recuerda mi nombre cuándo no vienes seguido asique… no tienes la escusa-

Suspiré. ¿Qué haré ahora?

-Solo ve, díselo, y me refiero a todo, tus preocupaciones, las condiciones… todo lo que tienes en esa cabeza- me toco el lado del cráneo con su dedo índice.

Asentí.

-¿Y qué esperas?- me levanté y la abracé.

-Gracias Alice-

-Para eso estoy- me sonrió orgullosa y de repente abrió sus ojos dejándolos como dos huevos.

Ese es mi punto para arrancar.

-¿Y si le dices en la noche?- comencé a caminar a la puerta –A sí te pongo un vestido sexy, como el que te puse para tu cita con Jacob que a Edward tanto le gustó, creo que tengo uno… -

-No Alice, lo siento, prefiero hacerlo ahora- Salí antes de que pudiera responderme y caminé decidida a aquella puerta blanca casi al final del pasillo, pero el valor se esparció por el aire a mi alrededor, estaba en frente de la puerta y no podía abrirla.

Respiré varias veces y cerré mi mano en torno a la perilla, la abrí lentamente, y luego todo se esfumó, solo lo veía a él, ¿He dicho cuán lindo se ve cuándo duerme? ¿No? Bueno, hermoso, glorioso, un ángel.

Me acerqué lentamente después de cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta procurando no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera despertarlo. Me arrodillé en el lado derecho de su cama, donde tenía su hermoso rostro. Suspiré al ver las manchas de sus propias lágrimas, me sentí más terrible, como si fuera posible. Pasé mis dedos por esas marcas, encontrándome con algunas frescas, toqué su cabello, tratando de alisarlo. Recorrí, con las yemas de mis dedos, la línea que separaba su rostro de su cabello.

-Edward- susurré armándome de valor. Carraspeé para que la voz saliera un poco mas potente -Edward- repetí. Aún no sabía que decirle.

"Edward, me arrepentí" bufé, si… que romántico sería eso.

Se removió producto de mi llamado y tapó su cabeza con la almohada, me aguanté la risa.

-¿Edward?- dije un poco más animada por su acto infantil.

Se enderezó de un salto, llevando a la almohada directamente al pie de la cama.

-¿Bella?- por un momento sus ojos brillaron, solo por un momento. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le pasó algo a Renesmee?-

Negué.

-Yo… quería hablar contigo…-

-Si quieres dejármela un día, sabes que…- Negué casi inmediatamente, esto sería un poco mas difícil de lo que me imaginaba.

-¿Entonces…?- se recargó en su codo izquierdo para mirarme.

-Yo… quería… proponerte algo… sobre nosotros- sentía mi cara hirviendo.

-Te escucho- respondió simplemente, no quise mirarlo, así que por consiguiente miraba mis manos en mi regazo, o el suelo, o cualquier cosa que estuviera por ahí. Suspiré

-Estaba pensando… que si tu… yo… bueno… ambos- Creo que nunca había estado más roja que ahora –nosotros… nos queremos, podríamos intentarlo… para probar- Edward no decía nada y eso me empezó a poner nerviosa –Y si no funcionara… no quiero que hayan resentimientos por parte de ambos- perfecto, solo un poco más lento –Esto será un secreto también, no quiero que todos se enteren, sobre todo Seth, que te daría una charla de 2 horas para que uses condón y no quiero escuchar eso-¿Qué estoy hablando? –Claro… solo si tu quieres, creo que pensándomelo mejor… quizás no debería… yo…-

¿Por qué no dice nada? Habla maldita sea.

No hizo algo como hablar pero también se ocupan los labios. Me besó frenéticamente sonriendo entre, tomó mi cintura y la alzó para dejarme sobre él. Luego de los labios pasaron las lenguas y el beso se convirtió en desesperación, y con ello una parte de él comenzó a despertar. Nos giró y el quedó sobre mi, con cuidado comencé a parar el ritmo de su beso hasta que pude separarnos.

-Intentar, recuérdalo- Sonrió mostrando su dentadura blanca.

-Acepto, acepto, acepto- repitió y me volvió a besar, esta vez, más calmado.

-No le digas a nadie- dije cuando me liberé. Me besó otra vez.

-Ya sé, Ya sé ¿No le puedo decir a tu amiguito?-

Negué rápidamente. Me besó otra vez gruñendo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Te importa lo que piense?-

-No es eso…- dije frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Entonces…?-

-No te lo diré, es algo entre él y yo- me entrecerró los ojos. -¿No confías en mí?-

-Claro que sí, es en él en quién no confío, quiere algo contigo Bella, lo sé-

Me reí.

-Imposible- me besó otra vez.

-Claro que no, eres hermosa, inteligente, buena cocinera, cabe agregar- se acostó a mi lado en la cama.

-Algún día te diré porque es imposible-Supìró y me besó.

-¿Podrías parar de besarme?- Negó.

-Me encantan tus labios, son suaves, cálidos y saben a droga para mí. Además tengo algo de derecho ahora y lo aprovecharé- me besó suspirando en el acto.

Me recosté en su pecho y él me apretó contra su costado. Me besó la sima de mi cabeza.

-Te quiero ¿lo sabes, verdad?- Asentí.

-Y yo a ti- volvió a besarme la cabeza.

-¿Ahora es mi cabeza?- rió

-Huele a fresas- pasó su nariz por mis cabellos antes de dejar otro pequeño beso en ellos.

Su respiración se volvió lenta.

-¿Tienes sueño?- pregunté levantándome para observarlo

-Un poco, pero no te vayas… quédate ¿puedes?-

¿Quién es capaz de decirle que no a la cara de niño de Edward? Asentí recostándome otra vez.

-¿Bella?- dijo con la voz en un hilo.

-¿Si?-

-Gracias- y se sumergió en sus sueños.

Sus brazos se aflojaron alrededor de mi y luego de unos minutos, tocaron la puerta.

-Bella, Renesmee despertó- dijo Alice asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Asentí y salí cuidadosamente de la cama y salí a paso apresurado a la habitación de mi hija.

Ahí estaba, parada afirmada de la baranda de su cuna, esperando por mi.

-Hola mi amor, ¿me esperas un segundo?- le dije.

-Mama- lo tomaré como un sí.

Fui al baño de la habitación que ahora era totalmente rosa y me ví al espejo, tenía los labios hinchados, lágrimas marcadas en mis mejillas y unas ojeras debajo de mis ojos, era un desastre. Moje mi cara borrando cualquier marca que pudiera delatarme de algún modo, pero no pude hacer nada con esas manchas oscuras.

Fui a ver a mi hija, que seguía exactamente igual a como la había dejado, baje la barandilla y la tomé en mis brazos para llevarla al mudador.

-¿Tienes alguna sorpresa no grata para mi aquí?- le dije tocando su pañal, se rió, no pude evitar acercarme y besar su cara, lo que hizo que se riera aún más y que diera un par de chillidos contentos. Le cambié el pañal húmedo y le lave la cara antes de bajar.

Calenté su comida y comencé a dársela, fue ahí cuando recordé que no había comido, más bien mi estómago lo recordó, pero pude darle la comida a Ness sin robarle una cucharada.

Cuando íbamos por el postre, Esme se sentó en la mesa a tomar té, ¿Qué era eso que tenían las mujeres para tomar té cuando habían grados de calor afuera? Nunca lo comprendí.

-No bajaste a almorzar- me reprochó.

-Lo siento Esme, debí quedarme dormida- mentí concentrándome más de lo debido en el frasco del flan.

-Eso me dijo Alice- Gracias a Dios que coincidimos en excusas -¿Quieres comer ahora? –

-Si, pero no te preocupes Esme, termino aquí y yo me sirvo- le dije mientras le daba otra cucharada a Renesmee.

-Oh no cariño, tu eres la invitada- se levantó rápidamente hacia la cocina.

-Pero Esme se te enfriará… - le dije apuntando la taza, ahora vacía -… el té-

-Mi amor, con tres hijos ¿no creerás que no aprendí a comer en 2 segundos?- me dijo desde la cocina. Me reí –Sobre todo con Emmett-

Bajé a Renesmee de su silla y le di su botella con agua, se fue caminando hasta la escalera donde se aferró a la baranda.

-¡Edua!- gritó hacia arriba, solía hacer eso en casa.

-Ness, Edward duerme- le dije y a cambio recibí un gesto de silencio.

-Déjala que lo despierte, de todos modos, él tampoco bajó a comer- me sonrojé levemente –Entonces… ¿Estabas con él?- me dijo poniendo un plato en frente de mí.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dije mientras miraba como tomaba el tenedor y pinchaba un pedazo de pollo.

-Le dijiste a la niña que estaba durmiendo ¿Por qué más será?-

Tranquila Bella, respira.

_Por favor Bella, por una vez intenta mentir._

-No, claro que no estaba con él, Renesmee lo llamó cuando despertó, lo fui a buscar y estaba dormido- le dije mirándola, y para sorpresa mía eso no lo hizo menos convincente.

-Oh ya veo- asintió -¿Lo sigue llamando Edward?- me reí del puro alivio por el cambio de conversación.

-Si, Edward lo ha intentado todo-

-Cuando esté lista, lo hará-

-El problema es que él no quiere esperar a que esté lista- Nos reímos.

-¿A caso escuché a una princesa llamando al rey?- su voz hizo que me paralizara, lo contrario pasó con mi corazón que latía como un colibrí.

-Edua, edua , edua- decía mi niña corriendo hacia él.

-Hola princesa- la tomó en sus brazos dándole múltiples besos.

-Edward deja a Ness y ven a sentarte, te serviré en un minuto-

-Gracias mamá-

Él, obediente, bajó a Renesmee y se sentó en frente de mí.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunté tratando de sonar casual mientras tomaba mas arroz.

-Increíble- me sonrió, pero no cualquier sonrisa, esa de… chico pícaro.

-Que bien- dije tratando de controlar el sonrojo.

-Te fuiste- susurró acusatoriamente.

-Renesmee había despertado- me excusé, suspiró.

En ese momento entró Esme con el plato de Edward. Cuando terminé de comer, me excusé, llevé mi plato a la cocina y salí a la piscina donde se escuchaban risas de Emmett y Seth, estos tenían energía de sobra.

-Hey Seth- le llamé la atención a mi amigo.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-

-Sólo quería preguntarte que pensabas hacer hoy-

-Bueno Bellita- ay va otra vez, Emmett y Seth se confabulaban en mi contra –Pensaba quedarme contigo ¿Qué te parece?- respondió sabiendo a que me refería.

-Perfecto- respondí sonriéndole.

Emmett y Seth salieron de la piscina para juntarse en un extremo, contar hasta tres y tirarse en una voltereta al agua al mismo tiempo.

Unos brazos me apretaron contra un pecho duro y formado, sabía con exactitud de quién se trataba.

-Sobre mi cadáver- me dijo al oído.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté sin saber a que se refería.

-No permitiré que este se vaya a tu casa, si se va, también yo- me solté de sus brazos para girarme, me molestó la forma en que trató a mi amigo.

-"este" como le dices, tiene nombre y es Seth- le dije totalmente seria –Y se puede quedar en Mi casa cuando quiera- dije marcando el "mi" en la oración.

-Agh, por favor Bella- me tomó los codos con sus manos –No quiero que estés sola con él, compréndeme por favor- me suplicó.

-He estado sola con él desde bebé ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora cambiaría algo?-

Endureció la mandíbula visiblemente. Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz claramente disgustado, yo no permitiría que me hiciera una escena de celos.

Suspiró y de un momento a otro, me abrazó contra él.

-Por favor, no podría soportarlo- me rogó con su boca en mi cabeza –Te doy lo que tu quieras, pero quédate aquí, no te vayas con él-

-Edward no pasará nada- le dije rodeándolo con mis brazos porque aunque me molestaba, los celos lo hacían ver tierno. -¿Confías en mi?-

-No me preguntes eso, no tiene nada que ver. Mi imaginación es la que está mal, y no puedes evitar eso, por mucho que confíe en ti, a menos que te quedes aquí-

-No hay espacio para Seth aquí y además sería… inapropiado-

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, a Esme le encanta él, le encantaría que se quedara-

-¿No puedes llamarlo por su nombre?-

-Me pica la lengua- me reí.

-Exagerado- le dije golpeando suavemente su pecho.

-¿Qué dices?- me preguntó usando todo su poder en mis ojos.

-Solo si Esme acepta- sonrió radiante, como un niño que consigue lo que quiere luego de una pataleta.

-Descuida, lo hará- se acercó rápidamente y me besó. La adrenalina de que nos descubrieran corrió por mis venas y aferré mis manos a su cuello.

Nos separamos jadeando, para nuestra suerte, los chicos hacían competencia de quien duraba más bajo el agua y nadie vio nuestra muestra de cariño.

-Familia llegué- se escuchó de la sala.

Mi corazón se paró. Si Carlisle estaba aquí, el momento de la verdad estaba cerca.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Edward al ver mi cara de pánico, asentí.

Tomó mi mano y me dirigió a la sala, donde estaba Carlisle con su maletín y su traje blanco de doctor cuidadosamente doblado en su brazo derecho, saludando a su esposa. Ambos voltearon hacia nosotros y como si fuera instantáneo, ambos bajaron la mirada a nuestras manos, me solté rápidamente de Edward y me acaricié el otro brazo.

-Hola papá- saludó Edward.

-Hola hijo- se pegaron unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo tienes Carlisle? ¿Trabajas los sábados?- bromeé.

-Soy doctor de tu hija- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla como saludo, mientras me reía. Paré abruptamente, ahora era mi hija, mañana sería su nieta.

_Tranquila Bella, no te puede dar un ataque de pánico ahora._

-Ito, ito ito- dijo la aludida acercándose a Carlisle.

Nada cambiaría demasiado, Renesmee llamaba a Esme y Carlisle, abuelita y abuelito, respectivamente, o eso intentaba.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de crecer? – la tomó en sus brazos después de que Esme recibiera sus cosas. –Hagamos un trato, tú dejas de crecer y yo te compro un auto cuando cumplas los 17-

Nos reímos.

-¿Y yo? Paré de crecer a los 13 años y no veo que me hayas comprado un auto- dijo Alice bajando de las escaleras siendo ayudada por Jasper.

-¿Y ese porshe apareció cuándo eras novia de Harry Potter?- le respondió su padre mientras le entregaba Renesmee a Edward.

-No es justo, ese era por Navidad- le hizo un puchero. –Y no, Harry me regaló una Nimbus 2013-

Reí junto con la mayoría por las ocurrencias de Alice.

-Espera- dijo Jasper -¿2013? Lo sabía, lo sigues viendo, ¿Y aún así aceptaste casarte conmigo? Dime Alice, ¿también te pidió matrimonio?-

-Claro que no mi amor, te amo solo a ti- y se besaron.

Siempre admiré la relación de esos dos. Se complementaban perfectamente, Jasper era capaz de tranquilizar a Alice con solo una mirada, y Alice podía animar a Jasper con solo un movimiento, eran perfectos y ese hijo en camino solo lo hacía más perfecto.

-Papi- dijo Emmett.

-Emmett Cullen- lo reprendió Esme –Mira el piso ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te seques antes de entrar? Mira a Seth.- Dijo apuntando al susodicho que entraba con una polera y si traje de baño.

-Seth, cuanto gusto me da verte- le dijo Carlisle con un apretón de manos. Edward se puso a mi lado apenas divisó a la "amenaza" y tomó mi mano derecha con su izquierda, mientras en su brazo derecho estaba cómodamente sentada Renesmee, quien se afirmaba en su hombro.

-Igualmente Carlisle.-

Emmett volvió unos minutos después, completamente seco.

-Hola papi- repitió.

-Hola hijo- dijo Carlisle evitando contacto físico, pero eso no evito que Emmett lo abrazara levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

Alice aplaudió fuertemente, a falta de no poder saltar.

-Hoy habrá cena, yo y Bella tenemos importantes noticias- dijo contenta.

Todos voltearon a verme y yo como de costumbre me sonrojé. Edward me acaricio la mano con su pulgar, y yo escondí nuestras manos en mi espalda.

-Bueno… ¿Qué debo cocinar?- preguntó Esme rompiendo el silencio del momento, y vaya que se lo agradecí.

-Pe, pe, pe- dijo Ness, reclamando a Seth, podía ver la cara de furia de Edward incluso de perfil.

-Hola pequeña- Seth se acercó y tomó a mi hija. Edward comenzó a respirar fuerte.

Tironee su brazo y me lo llevé a la primera puerta que encontré.

-Cálmate- le dije suavemente.

-Agh, lo aborrezco – me soltó la mano de un tirón y estampo su puño con la pared, me quedé de piedra. Me miré la mano.

-No tienes que desquitarte con los demás, además, Seth es como cualquier persona, acaso no a reclamado a Jasper alguna vez… ¿No es lo mismo verdad?- le dije un poco dolida por su actitud conmigo.

Miró el suelo.

-Lo siento Bella, no quise…- se acercó pero yo retrocedí. –No por favor, lo lamento, yo… estaba enfadado, no quería…- me tomó la mano que había soltado y la beso –Prometo comportarme, es que… me siento… amenazado, si el moviera un dedo, te podría tener a ti y a Nessie, y a mi me ah costado-

-Jamás podría alejarte de tu hija, porque es tuya y además estoy segura que te prefiere por sobre él-

-¿Y tu?- me preguntó al instante. No supe que responderle, pero no tuve que pensar porque un llanto se escuchó.

-¡Edua!- lloraba nuestra hija.

-Te lo dije- me sonrió y salió volando de la habitación, yo salí cuando pensé que nadie me estaría prestando atención. Renesmee estaba recostada en su hombro.

20:00 hrs.

Estaba aterrada, tenía que bajar ahora a comer, a la maldita cena en la que tendré que decir toda la verdad, solo había dos personas que no sabían una de ellas me importaba mas que la otra. Y no era Emmett. Carlisle sabía que el padre de Renesmee era un desgraciado y no sabía que haría al saber que era su propio hijo.

-Bella, hay que bajar- dijo Edward entrando en mi habitación. -¿Estas preocupada?-

-¿Qué pasa si todo se derrumba? ¿Si Carlisle se enfadara contigo?- se acercó y se sentó a mi lado en la cama tomándome las manos.

-Estaría en su derecho, sería un logro si saliera ileso hoy-

-No juegues Edward-

-Bella, la verdad me importa en lo más mínimo, ahora yo estoy viviendo mi vida y soy mayor de edad por Dios… no podría interferir mucho que digamos- suspiré.

-Pero si te pelearas con tu padre hoy, sería todo mi culpa, y tu familia se destruiría-

-No hables así, ya verás que estás haciendo escándalo por nada, ¿Quieres que yo lo diga?-

Negué

-Yo tengo que salir de mi mar de mentiras- rió

-Si es lo que quieres-

-Vamos- dije mientras tomaba una profunda respiración, bajamos las escaleras más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado. Renesmee estaba durmiendo en estos momentos, y lo agradecía un poco, si se formara un escándalo se pondría nerviosa y solo lo empeoraría.

Cuando bajaron todos, comimos en silencio con unos cuantos brindis que no tome mucha atención por la cantidad de nervios que tenía.

Alice me hizo señas de que yo empezara, probablemente sería lo mejor, así todos terminarían en armonía con la noticia de Alice.

-Bueno… familia- me paré tragando en seco –Quiero decirles una noticia que probablemente los tomará por sorpresa o quizás no tanto. En realidad solo quiero decirles esto a Carlisle y a Emmett que son los únicos que no saben de esto- les dije mirándolos –Y no quiero que se sientan dolidos por no haberles dicho antes… no estaba lista para decirlo antes y no creo estar muy preparada ahora pero… tengo que hacerlo-

-Solo dilo Bella, te apoyaremos en todo- dijo Carlisle. Eso me tranquilizo un poco.

-Renesmee… es… tu nieta biológica, ella es… hija de Edward- dije agachando la mirada, suspiré. Nada pasó, nadie se movió, nadie hizo un movimiento.

-Wohow- respiré, aquí viene Emmett –Nunca me lo imaginé de ti Bella, con razón están tan acaramelados- Rosalie le pegó un codazo y yo me sonrojé.

-Yo… no se…- dijo Carlisle.

Me senté y Edward se paró, me sorprendí.

-Solo quería decir que… bueno agradezco de sobre manera que Renesmee sea mi hija, gracias a ella pude arreglar todo en mi, y no creo que sus opiniones cambien en algo lo que siento. Papá, estás en tu derecho de decirme lo que quieras –

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Firmando su sentencia de muerte?

-Bueno Edward- Carlisle se paró y se acercó. Oh rayos. –Me alegro que te hayas tomado esto como una persona adulta. Felicitaciones- le ofreció un apretón de manos. –Pero si sales arrancando, date por muerto- le susurró, abrí mis ojos.

-No lo haré, pierde cuidado- Carlisle sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Ahora yo, ahora yo- gritó Alice poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Jasper. –Jasper y yo tenemos una muy buena noticia para todos, menos para Carlisle- rodó los ojos, es obvio que al ser doctor, vio el historial de Alice. –Aun así, lo diré como si no supieras-

-Dilo ya- dijo Edward desesperado.

-Papá, mamá… serán abuelos otra vez, Jasper y yo estamos embarazados- sonreí, Edward se tensó.

-Wohoow, hoy fui tio y seré tio, esto está de lujo. Oh espera… ¿Y nosotros Rose?-

-¡Emmett!- lo reprendió su novia –No creo que quieras cambiar pañales-

-¿Y ser como Edward? Creo que esperaré un poco más-

-No es tan malo- dijo Edward relajándose otra vez.

-¿Qué nadie me va a felicitar? Bella no cuenta- me reí. Todos se levantaron a saludarla y yo también, pero felicité a Jasper, Alice ya había recibido las mías en el hospital.

22:00 hrs

-No fue tan malo- dijo Edward.

Me tenía acorralada a un lado del pasillo.

-No, tienes razón, me siento como sin un peso encima-

-Pero si tú ni pesas- rodeé los ojos.

-Ve a dormir Edward-

-No quiero, es injusto. De haber sabido que mamá le daría la habitación de en frente a Seth le hubiera dado la mía-

-Ya relájate- le dije sonriendo.

-No puedo, te abraza, te besa la frente, la cabeza, las manos… no es justo, yo debería hacer eso, no él-

-Todo a su tiempo-

-Parece como si fuera él el novio no yo-

-Tú no eres mi novio-

-Aún- me sonrió torcido

-Ya basta, ve a acostarte- rodó los ojos y se acercó para besarme. Estuvimos un tiempo besándonos.

-Buenas noches mi Reina-

-Buenas noches Rey-

-Ahora que la princesa duerme…-

-Edward- le reproché.

-Si ya se- me besó otra vez –Duerme bien, te quiero-

-Y yo a ti- le respondí.

Entré a mi habitación antes de que volviéramos a despedirnos. Me puse el pijama y me acosté totalmente satisfecha.

03:40 am

El monitor de bebé emitía los llantos de Renesmee, me levanté rápidamente, caminé mareada por el rápido movimiento. Cuando llegué, la vi llorando con sollozos y chillidos. La tomé asustada.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- presioné su cabeza en mi hombro mientras la balanceaba, espero que no este enferma.

-Mama, mama- dijo.

-Aquí estoy mi amor- le di un beso en su oreja

-Papa mama Papa- dijo llorando.

¿Podría ser…?

-¿Papa?- repetí sin creérmelo, se refería a Edward

-Papa mama papa-

Me senté en la mecedora acariciando su cabello, para mi mala suerte no se calmó y solo repetía esa palabra una y otra vez. Asique me levanté y la llevé a mi cuarto, la dejé en la cama y pinché (N/A: llamar y colgar) a Edward. A los pocos minutos llego. Nessie lo vio y al instante alzó sus brazos.

-Papa papa- dijo llorando otra vez.

Edward lejos de asustarse como yo, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Lo hiciste- dijo tomándola en sus brazos. Le acarició el cabello y le besó la cabeza. –Lo hiciste-

Renesmee se calmó luego del tiempo y se volvió la niña feliz que siempre fue solo que ahora hubo un pequeño cambio en su vocabulario, lo que había terminado por volver loco a Edward y no podía evitar llenarla de besos cada vez que lo llamaba papá.

-Mamá, eche- me pidió mi bebé.

Le di la leche que tenía preparada y ella se acostó mirando la tele, en medio de nosotros.

Edward comenzó a cabecear y yo le dije que se acostara debajo, yo también lo hice y Renesmee pronto dejó la leche a un lado y me reclamó. La acurruqué en mi pecho y se durmió al instante. Edward se acercó más a mi y yo me recosté en su pecho.

-Felicidades papá- le dije.

-Me encanta todo esto-

-¿Qué es todo?-

-Todo, que estemos intentándolo, que nuestra hija al fin se haya dignado a decirme como se debe, y sobre todo que pueda estar aquí asegurándome que no estas con tu amiguito-

-Lo eche antes de llamarte- bromeé, se tensó y sentí el ruido de sus dientes chocar. -¿Te lo creíste?- pregunté, no respondió.

-Edward- dije. Saqué una mano del cuerpo de Ness y acaricié su pecho, si no me respondía por las buenas, lo haría por las malas. A los pocos segundos paró mi mano y levantó mi barbilla besándome desesperado.

-No hagas nunca más eso-

-¿Qué cosa?- dije inocente

-No bromees con eso ni tampoco me toques- dijo, podía ver el deseo en sus ojos, sonreí internamente por lo que causaba en él.

-Está bien- me alejé intentando no tocarlo pero me lo impidió.

-Sabes a qué me refería- dijo acercándome otra vez lo poco que había logrado alejarme.

Pasó su brazo por mis hombros y acarició los risos de Renesmee.

-Ojala esto nunca termine… y espero que no esté soñando-

-Pienso igual- le dije.

-Oye, no me respondiste- me tensé, quería evitar esa pregunta. – ¿A quién prefieres?-

-No puedo responderte eso, los quiero de formas diferentes, Seth estuvo siempre a mi lado, y jamás me dejó y tu… bueno eres algo así como el intento- me reí, no éramos una pareja.

-No me vas a responder- afirmó con un toque cortante. –Será mejor que me vaya-

-No- reclamé apretándome más a su lado –No quiero decirlo, me da vergüenza-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque si lo menciono, se caería la barrera que tengo-

-No quieres darlo todo por miedo a que me vaya y deje todo-

No respondí, no quería hacerlo sentir mal, pero ese era el punto de la cuestión.

-Te haré un promesa, no quería hacer esto hasta mañana, pero me obligas a hacerlo, quiero escuchar tu respuesta-

Se paró y salió de la habitación, volvió a los pocos minutos, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y sacó una pequeña caja.

-Será como un compromiso de mi parte-sacó un anillo, sencillo pero hermoso –Sabía que no m permitirías nada ostentoso-

Puso el anillo en mi anular.

-No volveré a irme, al menos no sin ti- sonreí con emoción –Y a Renesmee- sacó un pequeño brazalete con una "P" y se lo ajustó a su muñeca regordeta – …le traje esto, porque tampoco sería capaz de irme sin ella.- me sonrió y yo también sonreí, no sabía que hacer, palmee mi lado de la cama y él volvió a acostarse. –Te di mi palabra… y si todavía no estas segura, no hay otra forma de convencerte que el tiempo. Pero por favor, quiero oirte-

-¿Es tan importante?- dije.

-Si, por favor-

-A ti- mascullé

-¿Perdón?- oh, maldito.

-Que te prefiero ¿Bien?- dije un poco mas alto.

-Gracias- suspiró y me apretó a su lado.

-Buenas noches- me dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza.

-Buenas noches- dije adormilada.

* * *

><p><strong>LEER POR FAVOR! IMPORTANTE!<strong>

Espero que les haya gustado… es Viernes Santo asique no tuve colegio hoy, pude darme el tiempo de escribir esto.

Ahora lo **I****mportante**, hace unos capítulos atrás me sugirieron hacer un lemon, este fic es clasificación T porque no pensaba hacer uno, pero si ustedes quieren, podría hacer el esfuerzo, necesito su opinión, necesito saber si les parece o no, si recibo un no y muchos si, quizás suba un capitulo solo con el lemon y el que lo quiere leer lo lee, no se si me explico. Bueno eso, contesten porque o si no, no sé cómo seguir el capitulo, eso… :)

Las quiero Lectoras y lamento el retraso

**Elyy de los Weasley Twins**


	18. Irme o Quedarme

Bella Pov ¿Que hora es? No puedo abrir los ojos, me escocen. Entonces ¿Por que desperté? Nessie...  
>Pero no lloraba, no es Nessie.<br>- ¿Que pasa Alice? - ¿No es Jasper? - ¿Trajiste la cámara? - ¿Alice?.  
>¿Donde estaba y por que estaban Alice y Jasper? - Si - - Excelente - sentí el flash sobre mis ojos. - ¿No se ven tiernos? -<br>- Alice, mejor vamonos, sabes como es tu hermano cuando se le despierta -  
>- Uy si, vamos - ¿Edward? ¿Edward estaba aqui? Lo peor de todo, esque aunque quiero, no puedo abrir los ojos. Solo Renesmee puede hacerme saltar de la cama.<br>_O_o_  
>Senti un hormigueo en la mejilla y con rapidez lleve mi mano hacia ella, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a su destino e impactó contra una superficie.<br>- Ouch - Abrí los ojos de golpe.  
>- ¿Edward?... Oh por Dios - levanté la sábana pero para mi suerte estabamos con ropa.<br>Edward se reía, mientras se frotaba la mejilla. Entonces comprendí, no era un insecto lo que causó el hormigueo eran los labios de Edward, y no era una superficie con lo que chocó mi palma, era su mejilla.  
>- No hicimos nada anoche, Bella - me sonrió, quitándose la mano de el lado derecho de su cara, que ahora estaba un poco enrojecido.<br>-Lo siento, Edward - Le acaricié su piel, que ahora estaba rosada. - No pasa nada, no estubo tan mal - sacó mi mano de su cara poniendola entre las suyas. - Me han dado peores -  
>Puse los ojos en blanco. - Apuesto a que si - miré hacia nuestras manos y vi el reflejo del anillo en mi dedo. Me senté rapidamente sacando, en el proceso, mi mano de entre las suyas. Miré el anillo detenidamente recordando, poco a poco, los sucesos de ayer.<br>Sentí un calor subir por mis mejillas.  
>- ¿Que piensas? - me dijo tomando un mechon de pelo que dificultaba su vición de mi cara de tomate.<br>- ¿Por que te sonrojaste? - me preguntó con una media sonrisa.  
>Yo solo le enseñe mi mano izquierda. - Todo eso era cierto, no pienso dejarlas - Le sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se convirtió en preocupación. Salté de la cama y casi corriendo recorrí el poco tramo de mi habitación a la de Nessie. Cuando entré me relajé considerablemente, ahí estaba, dormida con su chupete por sobre la cabeza y su manta rosa en su cintura, me acerqué y la acomodé en sus hombros. - La traje aquí en la noche. Se despertó -<br>- Yo... No la sentí - me di la vuelta atónita. Edward cerró la puerta detrás de él. Era bastante raro que no sintiera a Renesmee, usualmente ella no alcanzaba a llorar y yo ya estaba ahí. Edward debe tener un sedante o algo parecido.  
>- No hizo mucho escandalo, solo un par de gimoteos -<br>- ¿Se quedó dormida contigo? -  
>Me asintió orgulloso y yo le sonreí. Miré a Renesmee, especificamete su muñeca, donde estaba el brasalete que horas antes Edward le había puesto, cuidadosamente se la quité.<br>- No queremos que se la trague o que la pierda ¿Verdad? - pregunté al aire y la puse en un joyero que estaba ensima de la cómoda blanca, donde ya estaban múltiples aros que a Alice le encantaba comprarle a Renesmee.  
>Me volví a Edward otra vez y el abrió sus brazos, me acerqué y le abrazé, ambos seguíamos en pijama. Puse mi oído en su pecho, la habitación estaba silenciosa excepto por los constantes latidos de su corazon que ahora resonaban en mis oídos, parecía como si mi corazon y el suyo latieran al mismo ritmo formando un eco con mi pecho. - Podría estar así todo el día - dijo entre suspiros. La verdad entendía a la perfección lo que quería decir. Noté que la habitación comenzó a aclararse y me gire pero Edward no me soltó, de manera que me estaba abrazando por detrás ahora.<br>El sol se asomaba por cada ventana, cada segundo que transcurría alumbraba una parte nueva de la habitación, hasta que aquellos rayos llegaron a la cuna de mi niña (tal vez ya debería pensar en ella como "nuestra"), lo que la hizo removerse y soltar un par de gemidos. Sonreí y recosté mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward, lo miré y me encontré con que él tambien sonreía, me miró y besó mi frente, volví a mi posición anterior. Los gemidos de Renesmee se hicieron mas seguidos y comenzó a removerse, estiró sus brazos frotandose los ojos y el llanto al fin se escuchó. Saqué los brazos de Edward de mi alrededor, pero en vez de ir yo, puse mi mano en su espalda y lo empujé suavemente, no tuve que hacer nada mas, al parecer estaba bastante dispuesto a hacerlo.  
>- ¿que pasa, cariño? - dijo mirandola, ella abrio sus ojos y le estiró las manos. Edward se inclinó y la sacó de la cuna. Renesmee apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Edward y cerró los ojos otra vez. La meció un rato hasta que abrió los ojos definitivamente.<br>Se separó de su hombro y lo miró.  
>- papa - dijo suavemente. - ¿Si, bebé? - - mama - dijo recostandose otra vez. No se veía demaciado preocupada por mi paradero. - Mamá, tu hija pregunta por ti - me dijo Edward. Renesmee me miró al fin y se puso a dar saltos en el brazo de Edward. Reímos. La puerta se abrió.<br>- Renesmee, te escuché llorar, no se donde estan tus papas, los busqué por toda la casa, ninguno de los dos está, yo creo que se fugaron o algo, la verdad me lo veía venir, yo sabía que mi hermano era mala influenci...a - Alice se quedó de piedra cuando no vió a Renesmee y luego se volteó a nosotros. Típico de Alice, entrar sin mirar al frente.  
>- No te preocupes Alice, lo tenemos controlado - dijo Edward.<br>- Si... Ya veo, yo... Mejor me voy ¿si? - y salió como bala.  
>- Mama - me llamó Nessie estirando las manos. Me acerqué y la rodee con mis brazos, Edward nos rodeo la ambas.<br>- Mis chicas -  
>- Me suena posesivo -<br>- ¿Te queda alguna duda? -  
>- No... Ahora -Me separé y le pase a su hija - bañala y cambiala - Se quedó estatico.<br>- Yo... ¿De que hablas?.. No puedo... ¿Como...? - me reí.  
>- Yo te ayudaré esta vez - la relajación fue palpable.<br>Luego de bañar a Renesmee, Edward quedó totalmente empapado, sin mencionar que le costaba bastante labarle el cabello y sostenerla. Secarla y vestirla fue rápido (le enseñe algunas reglas de convinacion y si yo le tuve que enseñar podrán entender que estaba bastante mal).  
>- Bella, no puedo cepillarle el cabello - me miró con angustia. Lo miré confundida ¿Que tan dificil podía ser? De hecho es lo mas fácil de todo lo que hizo - Tengo una mala experiencia cepillandole el cabello a Alice cuando era pequeña... Las mujeres son delicadas, no soportaría hacerla sufrir - explicó mirando a nuestra hija que tenía un juguete en sus manos y lo miraba atentamente en su regazo.<br>- No es tan dificil, Renesmee no es muy delicada con su pelo, ademas, se desenrreda fácil. Intentalo - Lo animé. Tomó el cepillo y suabemente lo pasó por su cabellera ( que era lo mas sencillo ) mientras mas se acercaba a las puntas mas se le dificultaba el paso, intentó hacerlo suave pero aun asi se le escapó un gimoteo a Nessie.  
>- Mira, con tu otra mano, le tomas el cabello desde arriba y lo sostienes con fuerza, así no le tirarás - Comprendió rápido y en 5 segundos ya estaban listos los risos de Ness. Edward la pusó en el suelo y comenzó a gatear hasta su centro de entretención.<br>- ¿Que hora es? - pregunté.  
>- Temprano... ¿Quien va primero a ducharse? - me encogí de hombros - A menos que quieras que vayamos juntos, no me importaría - me dijo al oidó mientras me abrazaba desde atrás.<br>- Ve tu, necesitas urgentemente una ducha y de las frías - se rió. Puso su frente en mi hombro y besó mi mejilla.  
>- Ya vuelvo - Cuando Edward se fue intenté hacer hablar un poco mas a Ness, pero solo conseguía que imitara los sonidos de los animales (no es que estuviera mal pero sería bueno que comenzara a llamarlos por su nombre) - Le-ón, Le-ón - - pepo - ¿Debía aceptar que le dijera así o esperar algo mejor? Lo dejaré por el momento.<br>- Eso es Ness, eres lo máximo, dame cinco - chocó mi palma.  
>- Shanono - dijo en el proceso.<br>¿Que? - ¿Máximo? - ¿Eso intentaba decir?.  
>- Shanono - Al parecer si, niños y su lenguaje infantil.<br>- ¿Shanono? - dijo Edward desde la puerta. Lo miré, su pelo mojado creaba multiples mechones en su cabeza. Se había puesto unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros con sus tipicos 2 botones desabrochados. - Si, creo que intenta decir "máximo" - sonrió. - Tu turno - le entregué el leòn que tenía en la mano. Edward Pov

- Ness ¿Quien soy yo? - le pregunté como por enésima vez en los escasos 15 minutos que llevaba con ella. - Papa - jamás me cansaría de oírlo. - ¿Quieres leche? - le pregunté al recordar que no había comido. Me levantó las manos al instante diciendo un suave "shi".  
>La llevé abajo y la puse en el suelo mientras le preparaba la leche, Esme llegó cuando se la estaba calentando. - Hola hijo - me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.<br>- Hola mamá - respondí.  
>- ¿Como dormiste? - preguntó poniendo agua en el hervidor.<br>- De marabilla - respondí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
>- Claro, me imagino que la cama de Bella es mucho mas cómoda que la tuya ¿no? - me alzó una ceja, mi sonrisa cayó.<br>- Yo... Pues... Tu, ¿Como...? El... Yo no... - me miró a travez de sus pestañas - Bueno si, pero no pasó nada de lo que imaginas -  
>- Oh, yo no imagino nada cariño - me dijo tranquila.<br>- ¿Como supiste? - pregunté intrigado. - Esa sonrisa no se pone sola - - Tengo muchos motivos para estar feliz - - Cuéntame algunos -  
>- Solo puedo decirte uno - le dije un poco triste, jamás le oculté algo a Esme y si lo hacía lo terminaba descubriendo de todas formas... Alice es igual a mamá. -Renesmee ya me dice papá - - Ya era hora, felicidades amor - me abrazó - Esa niña se merece lo mejor del mundo y estoy segura que tu y Bella pueden dárselo -<br>- Estoy seguro de eso - le correspondí.  
>Se sintió un pequeño lloriqueo desde el salón asique decise el abrazo con mi madre y tomé la mamadera. Renesmee estaba parada en medio del salón, lloriqueando con una mano en su ojo.<br>- Mi niña, venga con papá - se sentó en el suelo y me mostró las palmas en un claro gesto para que la tomara. Me acerqué y la puse en mis brazos antes de dirigirme al sillón, y darle la mamadera. Prendí el televisor y Renesmee se acurrucó en mi pecho mientras veía la televisión y se tomaba su leche. Soltó el chupete.  
>- popoyo - dijo apuntando el plasma. Comencé a buscar pocoyo en el televisor hasta que di con él y Renesmee se puso a saltar. Pasar algunas semanas con Renesmee ocasionaron que ahora conociera mucho mas a mi hija de lo que creía que podría conocerla, habían muy pocas cosas que aún no aprendía pero que poco a poco iba añadiendolas a mi lista de "ya aprendidas", a veces me impresionaba lo rápido que lograba comprenderla, ahora ella era la niña de papá y yo era el padre. La consentiría en todo, hasta en el mas pequeño detalle. - Que bueno que la alimentaste, estabamos tardando demaciado en darle de comer - Bella se sentó a mi lado. El olor a shampoo invadió el sillón.<br>- Si, me impresioné cuando lo noté - le dije volteandome a verla. -Te ves hermosa - me acerqué.  
>- Edward... Basta, hay alguien en cocina - reclamó con sus mejillas sonrojadas por mi cumplido.<br>- Es Esme - puse mis labios a milimetros de los suyos.  
>- Con mayor razón - dijo lento y bajo, su aliento acarició mis labios. Y no pudiendo contenerme la besé. Traté hacer nuestra muestra de cariño lo mas corta posible, le besé la mejilla. Mis ojos se dirigieron al umbral de entrada al salón y vi a Seth hecho piedra. Ja, para que vea.<br>- ¿Por que sonries? - me preguntó Bella para luego seguir mi mirada y quedarse helada. Ambos me daban mala espina... De seguro arruiné su relación, no es que me arrepienta, pero me herbía la sangre pensar en ellos dos, juntos. - Ven Nessie - se acercó Seth y tomó a MI hija de mis brazos - Dejemos a los tortolos, mejor que no veas cosas que no son correspondientes a tu edad - Antes de salir se giró y me guiñò un ojo. Okeeeey... ¿Y ahora? ¿Me dejaba el camino libre? ¿Así sin mas? ¿Que le sucedía a este tipo?  
>Quizás nunca tubieron algo... Nooo imposible, estoy seguro que si.<br>Me giré a ver a mi Bella otra vez pero su mirada enfadada me desencajó.  
>¿Y ahora que hise? - Eres imposible - se paró rápidamente y entró a la sala donde estaba el piano de cola de mi madre. Mi movimiento por inercia fue pararme, correr a la puerta e intentar abrirla. - ¿Bella? - dije a un volumen alto pero moderado para que Esme no oyera - ¿Bella? ¿Que pasó? Te juro que no entiendo -<br>- No jures en vano - escuché en un susurro.  
>- Pero... Cariño, abreme por favor, hablaremos de esto - - Si quisiera hablar contigo no habría puesto seguro - Fruncí el ceño. - No entiendo que hice... ¿Fue el beso? Te juro que no vuelvo a besarte... Bueno no... Em... Abreme por favor - - No te hagas, sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste - Odiaba que me hablara asi, odiaba haber hecho lo que sea que hice, me odiaba. - De verdad que no sé... Bella, no quieres hacer un escandalo ¿o si? Alguien bajará y me verá aquí -<br>- Pues vete -  
>- No me iré, a mi no me importa que me vean, puedo hasta gritar -<br>- No lo harías -  
>- ¿Te quieres arriesgar? - hubo un silencio.<br>- No... - dijo en un tono tan bajo que apenas pude oírla con la puerta entre nosotros.  
>- Entonces ábreme por favor, cariño... -<br>Lentamente se abrió la puerta, suspiré, en realidad no iba a gritar y si no abría hubier perdido.  
>Cerré la puerta detrás de mi, la vi a un lado del piano, me daba la espalda. Corrí hacia ella y la abrasé.<br>- No se que hice pero lo siento. No te enfades... - - Suéltame - dijo debilmente, la abrase mas fuerte.  
>- ¿Por que estas molesta? - pregunté.<br>Me empujó y me miró.  
>- Odio que siempre tengas que probar que eres el mejor, odio que siempre pienses en ti, odio que no respetes mi desicion, odio que hagas como que no sabes nada, y sobre todo te odio porque no se por que te quiero - su mirada era de pura rabia y lágrimas de aquel sentimiento comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Sus palabras me hirieron, si, pero mi mente solo se preocupaba de el por qué de su enojo.<br>- Lo siento Bella, pero sigo sin entender que hice -  
>- Me besaste solo porque viste a Seth ahí, solo para demostrarselo, no te importó el que yo halla querido o no desircelo... - la paré.<br>- Entonces... ¿Crees que te besé para demostrarselo a Seth? - en serio picaba la lengua.  
>- ¿Me lo negarás? -<br>- Si, lo haré porque no es cierto... ¿Quieres saber por que te besé? - di un paso hacia ella, el cual retrocedió pero lastimosamente para ella detrás estaba el piano. Me acerqué más.  
>- ¿Quieres o no? - asintió lentamente.<br>- Te besé porque... - acomodé un mechón de su pelo - porque eres hermosa, tanto que me ciega tu luz - puso los ojos en blanco - porque cada vez que hablamos es una tortura no poder besar o si quiera tocar tus labios, porque me encantan, su sabor, su textura, la sensación que me provocan, pero oyeme bien - tomé su cara enrojecida con mis manos - no lo hise por ese amigo tuyo, es cierto que me gustaría decirle en la cara que estoy contigo pero no lo haré porque tu me lo pediste... Honestamente, ya lo habría gritado si no fuera por eso - Besé su mejilla - ¿Me crees?-  
>Asintió mirando al suelo.<br>- ¿Puedo besarte? Nadie entra aqui - Me besó y yo me acerqué mas a ella. Me empujó y para mi suerte, volvía ver su hermosa sonrisa.  
>- Perdón por pensar mal de ti, es que odio que seas celoso y controlador - - Tendrás que acostumbrarte... Porque eres solo mia - Rodeó los ojos.<br>- ¡El desayuno esta listo! - el típico grito sádico de Esme, cualquiera pensaría que su voz es suave y aterciopelada, y es así la mayoría del tiempo, con excepcion de estas ocaciones. - Mejor vamos - le dije y salimos de la habitación, claro que Seth estaba ahí, en el sillon con Nessie y nos miraban fijamente, hasta que mi niña me reclamó. - No digas nada - le dije a Seth mientras sacaba a Ness de sus piernas. - Soy una tumba - Ojala, bueno no... Dejé a Renesmee junto a su castillo de legos y cerré todas las puertas que vi, para cuando llegué a la mesa, Alice ya estaba en su puesto apurando a los otros para que se sentaran y pudiera desayunar. Me senté junto a ella y a mi otro lado se sentó Rose, cada uno tenía su pareja respectiva al frente, excepto Esme que tenía a Seth en frente, Carlisle estaba en el extremo. - Hija, por favor, es de mala educación apurar a los invitados -  
>- Papá decídete, puedo comer antes o apurarlos, una de las dos. -<br>Papá negó con la cabeza dramatizando. Todos comenzamos a comer, menos yo y Bella. Por mi parte no me lograba concentrar en la comida con ella ahí y por su parte porque no podía comer conmigo viendola, haciamos un pésimo equipo. - Edward, se come el hotcake no Bella - y ahí estaba Emmett haciendo su aparición. Me sonrojé, una muestra de vulnerabilidad de mi parte y para que hablar de Bella, que parecía el jarabe de frambuesa que estaba comiendo. Vi, de reojo a Carlisle vigilarme a mi y a Bella, carraspeó, el ambiente se puso tenso. - Entonces... ¿Edward? - lo miré - ¿Como te va con Nessie?.  
>- Estupendo - sonreí, deberían pagarme por hacerle publicidad a colgate. - Papa - mi hija tan oportuna. No había dicho "pa" y yo ya había salido.<br>-¿Que pasa princesa? - creo que solo se había sentido sola, la tomé y me senté con ella en mis piernas, todos me miraban esperando una explicación.  
>- Anoche lo aprendió - la mayoría asintió y siguió comiendo pero papá me miraba raro, como esperando algo, no era una mirada linda. Simplemente intenté ignorarlo y le dí un pedazo de mi hotcake a Ness, que lejos de usar los dientes lo mobía por toda su boca pero nunca botandolo. Comenzó a palmear la mesa y a saltar en mi pierna izquierda, la mantube firme. - Entonces... Edward ¿Que pasa con el trabajo? - estuve posponiendolo demaciado.<br>- Bien... Tendré que regresar uno de estos dias - - Comprenderás que no puedes manejar una empresa sin estar en ella toda la vida - Un silencio se se extendió por la mesa.  
>- Carlisle - dijo mi madre. - Con permiso - me levanté de la mesa y rápidamente salí de allí. Me dirigí al patio con Ness.<br>¿Por que tenía que haber dicho eso? ¿Por que ahora? ¿Le gustaba ver mi cara de descepción o que? ¿Por que no podía apoyarme como lo haría un padre? Es cierto que me he portado mal, he cometido errores, pero también necesito apoyo.  
>De todos modos, tenía razón, yo tendría que volver a Forks.<br>Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, quería disfrutarlo mientras durara.  
>Miré a Renesmee jugando entre el pasto.<br>No podía dejarla.  
>Tenía dos opciones.<br>Irme o quedarme. 


	19. Soportando

Bella POV Miré mi plato fijamente ¿Como un padre puede ser de esa forma con su hijo? Me daba mucha tristeza por Edward y mucha rabia por Carlisle. Tensé mi mandibula y una lágrima (de tristeza y a la vez de rabia) cayó a mi plato.  
>- Si me disculpan - me levanté y fui en busca de Edward. Estaba sentado en la banca del patio mirando fijamente a nuestra hija. Cuando fijó su vista en mí sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Me acerqué a él y lo abrazé, me rodeo con sus brazos poniendo su frente en mi hombro, su cuerpo daba pequeñas sacudidas con sus respiraciones.<br>- Edward... - tragé en seco - Si tienes que irte... Yo lo entenderé - Podría llorar pero no lo haría, al menos no ahora, no podía dejar que viera el dolor que me causaba su partida.  
>Negó en mi hombro.<br>- Tienes que hacerlo, yo lo entiendo - Se separó de mi.  
>- ¿Quieres que me vaya? - me preguntó con la mayor expresión de dolor en sus ojos. - No se trata de eso, pero tienes otras responsabilidades -<br>- Mi mayor responsabilidad está aquí - dijo mirando a Renesmee que estaba acariciando el pasto.  
>Nessie lo miró sonriendo pero su sonrisa cayó cuando lo miró a los ojos. Puso sus pequeñas manos en el piso y con un gran esfuerzo se puso de pie. Caminó cuidadosamente hasta Edward y le mostró sus palmas sucias. Edward la paró en sus piernas y ella le rodeo el cuello.<br>-no tiste - era sorprendente como poco a poco iba mejorando sus palabras. Edward la abrazó fuerte. Renesmee se separó y le quitó las lágrimas de Edward.  
>- No ta' - dijo mientras levantaba las manos al nivel de los hombros. Edward le besó la frente.<br>-Te adoro princesa -  
>- Shanono - Edward sonrió.<br>Ness se bajó de las piernas de Edward y caminó hasta la casa entrando por el enorme ventanal.  
>-Ahora entiendes de que te hablaba. Papá me odia - sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sin alegría.<br>-A pesar de todo... No creo que te odie - Le dije sinceramente.  
>-Eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien, Bella. - me acaricio la mejilla mientras me miraba con devoción.<br>-En cierto modo tiene razón. Tienes que ver tú empresa - su mano cayó y de inmediato sentí un cosquilleo en la zona donde antes se encontraba su mano.  
>-Pero... ¿Cuál es su manía de arruinarme la felicidad? - me preguntó con incredulidad.<br>Atraje su cabeza a mi hombro y él continuó llorando.  
>Estuvimos así por un rato. -Deberías ir a Forks unos meses -<br>-Puedes venir conmigo - se separó de mi hombro para mirarme esperanzado y a la vez resignado.  
>-Quizas luego... Ahora tengo mi trabajo aquí, no puedo irme - -Bella... No quiero irme solo, no me siento capaz - miró su regazo.<br>-Podrás, yo confio en ti -  
>Suspiró.<br>-¿No te irás con Seth, verdad? - Me reí y él sonrió.  
>-Respóndeme - dijo poniendo su rostro serio.<br>-Claro que no, estoy contigo -  
>Curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa y me acercó a él.<br>Me besó lentamente saboreando cada movimiento. -Las voy a extrañar tanto -  
>-Y nosotras a ti - -Llamaré todos los días -<br>-Edward, todavía no compras el billete de avión y ya te estas despidiendo ¿Cuándo piensas irte? -  
>-Aún no sé sí realmente podré irme - se veía confundido y lo comprendía por completo, era una decisión drástica y bastante rápida.<br>-Prometo ver lo de mi trabajo aquí - le dije para animarlo un poco.  
>- Apresúrate... ¿Irás a verme? -<br>-Lo pensaré -  
>Me sonrió.<br>_3 días después_

-Te voy a extrañar ¿No me olvidarás? -  
>Estábamos en el aeropuerto, sólo los tres. Edward y su familia se habían despedido el domingo. Habían pasado tres días desde nuestra conversación en el patio de la casa Cullen y esos días Edward había dormido con nosotras en mi casa. (sólo dormir).<br>Ahora él se estaba despidiendo de Nessie.  
>-Papa -<br>-Bueno, lo tomaré como un no. Llamaré todos los días -  
>Me devolvió a Renesmee.<br>Admito que me había acostumbrado a despertar con Edward a mi lado y lo extrañaría bastante.  
>- Te extrañaré - -Y nosotras a ti -<br>Me besó y se encaminó al avión, detrás de él iba su "sirviente" por decirlo así, que llevaba sus maletas. En la puerta se despidió con la mano, se veía perfecto con su esmoquin negro. Era sorprendente que tuviera un avión privado, ya sabía que era millonario o multimillinario o algo así, pero nunca me lo imaginé con uno de esos, es tonto porque todos los ricos tienen uno pero era más asombroso verlo.  
>-¿Papa? - dijo Renesmee cuando cerraron la puerta, estiró la mano hacia el avión y comenzó a lloriquear. Ahí comprendió lo que en realidad estaba pasando.<br>-Tranquila... - la mecí suavemente - Yo también lo voy a extrañar- admití.  
>_10 días después_<p>

-Lo siento, Edward. Tengo pacientes que no quieren otro psicólogo, tendré que quedarme hasta terminar su terapia -  
>Me acomodé en el respaldo del sillón mientras sostenía el aparato telefónico en mi oído y miraba a Renesmee jugar.<br>-¿Y eso cuándo es? - preguntó como un lloriqueo.  
>-Quizás a fin de año - cerré mis ojos y alejé el teléfono esperando su reacción.<br>-¿Que? - gritó - Estas bromeando, Bella. Estamos a principio de Agosto - -Edward, son 4 meses, no es mucho - traté de razonar.  
>-Es demasiado, no podré aguantar - paranoico.<br>-Exageras - me reí.  
>-¿Me extrañas? - preguntó con un poco de inseguridad.<br>-Claro que sí - dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.  
>-No tanto como yo al parecer - no tenía idea.<br>-Ness también te extraña - cambie de tema.  
>-¿Está ahí? -<br>-Claro - le di el teléfono a mi hija diciéndole suavemente de quién se trataba.  
>-¿papa? ¿Co tas? - y luego de eso fueron sólo incoherencias. - ados - escuché luego de media hora.<br>Renesmee me dió el teléfono.  
>-¿Cuándo vendrán? - me preguntó apenas dije "¿Hola?"<br>-No lo sé -  
>-Puedo mandar mi avión a Phoenix - Era justo lo que no quería que hiciera.<br>-No Edward, no sé cuando iremos -  
>En verdad sí lo sabía. Hoy era viernes. Edward llevaba 10 días en Forks y diablos que lo extrañaba además, tenía que ir a ver a mis padres. Claro que Edward no tenía idea que vivía en la misma ciudad que su casi suegro, no me imagino como reaccionaría. ¿Por qué no le dije? Simple, me insistiría en el avión, en el pasaje, etc.<br>No quería irme en un avión privado, iba a ver a Charlie... Es justo que page mi pasaje. -Intenta que sea pronto por favor - me suplicó.  
>-¿Estas teniendo dificultades? - pregunté algo asustada pero no dejé que se notar en mi voz.<br>-Curiosamente no - me dijo suspicaz.  
>-¿Entonces? -<br>-¿No puedo sólo querer verte? -  
>-No sé... -<br>-Dime la verdad ¿Renesmee ha crecido? - preguntó temeroso.  
>-No sé Edward, la veo todos los días -<br>-Suerte la tuya -  
>De verdad odiaba no poder decirselo. -No te vuelvas melancólico, pronto nos verás. -<br>-Eso espero -  
>-Edward necesito descansar. Buenas noches. Hablamos mañana.- estuve a muy poco de decirle "nos vemos mañana"<br>-Buenas noches - dijo desanimado. - Te quiero -  
>-Y yo a ti - respondí antes de colgar.<br>Duché a Renesmee tranquilamente y cuando ya estaba completamente seca y con su pijama se quedó dormida al instante. Lo cual fue una suerte porque tenía que ordenar la ropa que llevariamos y necesitaba paz.  
>Me demoré unas 2 horas en arreglarlo todo y al fin poder dormir.<br>A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, teníamos pasajes a las 10 de la mañana, un avión nos llevaría a Seattle y luego tomaríamos un taxi hasta Forks. Eran exactamente las 6 cuando yo estaba lista. Cambié a Renesmee cuidadosamente ya que seguía dormida y la envolví en una manta antes de ponerla en su silla para el auto. Cargué todo en el maletero y salí rumbo al aeropuerto. Llegué puntual a las ocho (ya saben tenía que estar dos horas antes).  
>Tomé a Renesmee y las maletas con dificultad y me dirigí a recepción. Un guardia afortunadamente se compadeció de mi y me ayudó con la carga hasta que puso mi equipaje en la cinta.<br>Hice todos los trámites correspondientes y subí al avión. Ness se despertó con hambre, por suerte faltaba por despegar asique la cargué conmigo y le di un biberón ya preparado. Lo tomó en silencio y luego le pasé algunos juguetes que había puesto en el bolso de mano, la senté en su asiento y abroché todos los seguros, una vez que me aseguré que estaban bien puestos pude relajarme. -Estimados pasajeros, el avión despegará en unos minutos, se solicita que tomen asiento y abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad. -  
>Luego de eso la auxiliar de vuelo hizo un breve tutorial para abrocharlo y otras cosas de emergencias que ya me sabía prácticamente de memoria por las visitas a Charlie.<br>El vuelo fue tranquilo, Renesmee se portó de maravilla y no hizo ninguna rabieta, claro que se quedó dormida a medio camino y cuando tuve que sacarla me lo complicó un poco. La tapé lo más que pude antes de salir del avión por suerte sabía el clima de está ciudad y venía preparada, pasé por nuestras cosas y otra vez un guardia me ayudó a llevarlas afuera donde conseguiría un taxi.  
>El aire frío golpeó mi rostro cuando salí del aeropuerto.<br>No fue difícil hallar un taxi, me subí rápidamente y le di la dirección de la empresa de Edward mientras el guardia subía todo el equipaje al maletero.  
>-Gracias - le dije antes de que cerrara la puerta del taxi. Asintió.<br>Renesmee se quedó otra vez dormida asique el viaje fue otra vez tranquilo.  
>El taxi se estacionó en frente de un edificio gigante de unos 25 a 30 pisos lleno de vidrios negros que lo hacían ver muy elegante.<br>-Llegamos, edificio Vulturi - dijo el taxista.  
>Bajé y el conductor me siguió y bajó todas mis cosas.<br>-Muchas gracias - dije mientras le pagaba.  
>Colgué los bolsos en mis hombros y entré con cierto temor. La diferencia de temperatura fue relajante, dentro estaba agradable.<br>-Hola, busco a Edward Cullen -  
>-El señor Cullen está ocupado - dijo sin mirarme.<br>-¿Podría decirle que lo busco? -  
>-Tiene que subir al último piso -<br>-Gracias - dije fríamente, podría haberlo dicho antes.  
>26 pisos. Wow.<br>Cuando el ascensor paró y abrió sus puertas, no ví nada más que un enorme escritorio con una chica de mi edad detrás.  
>-Hola, busco a Edward Cullen -<br>-El señor Cullen no recibe gente en su despacho - me miró y luego al pequeño bulto en mis brazos.  
>-¿Podría decirle que estoy aquí? -<br>-Ya le dije... El señor Cu -  
>-¿Bella? - esa voz sólo pertenecía a una persona. - ¿Estas aquí? ¿Como? ¿Por que no me lo dijiste? -<br>Su esmoquin negro le cabía como anillo al dedo. Era un david de miguel ángel con esmoquin.  
>-Quería darte una sorpresa -<br>-Estoy muy sorprendido - se acercó a grandes pasos. - Déjame, te ayudo -  
>Sacó la carga de mis hombros y la puso en los suyos. -Gracias - susurré. Me miró y de un momento a otro una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos.<br>-No sabes cuanto te extrañé - me besó la frente.  
>-Y nosotras - respondí.<br>-¿Quieres un café?- preguntó aún con esa sonrisa en su cara. - Hace mucho frío afuera -  
>-Claro -<br>-Tathiana, Dos cafés - dijo mirando a la chica.  
>-Me llamo Tanya - dijo, pero Edward se volvio hacia mi otra vez y me guió a su oficina.<br>Me quedé de piedra cuando abrió la puerta. Sin duda podría ser el cuatruple de mi habitación y la de Renesmee juntas. Las paredes estaban pintadas de negro con múltiples cuadros que adornaban la habitación, el piso estába cubierto de una alfombra ploma y como sí no fuera suficiente alfombra, había otra negra a la izquierda, en medio de dos sillones de cuero negro y debajo de una mesita de centro. La pared de el fondo era un ventanal y en frente de él estaba el escritorio, un gigante escritorio con un sillón bastante cómodo detrás y dos en frente.  
>-¿Te gusta? - preguntó atento a mi respuesta.<br>-¿Que harías sí no me gustara? - comenzó a carcajearse y dejó los bolsos en el sillón para después volver a cerrar la puerta.  
>- Dependeria de lo que no te gustara. En lo personal, me encanta el ventanal y no lo cambiaría -<br>Me hizo señas para que me sentara a su lado y yo lo hice más que gustosa.  
>-El ventanal no me gusta - mentí.<br>-Es broma - abrió los ojos como platos.  
>-Claro que sí tonto - le golpee el brazo mientras acomodaba a Renesmee en mi regazo. - En realidad me encanta -<br>Le quité el gorro a Nessie y toqué sus mejillas rosadas para ver su temperatura, al ver que estaba muy caliente le quité también la manta.  
>-Sí creció - dijo con una mueca.<br>-No seas dramático - me miró triste. Tomé su mentón con la mano que me quedaba libre y lo obligue a mirarme. - Tranquilo, ya estamos aquí -  
>-Y casi muero esperando - me reí y lo besé. -¿Cuanto te quedarás? - preguntó sobre mis labios. Comenzó besar mi mejilla.<br>-¿Contigo? - pregunté.  
>-¿A que te refieres? ¿Acaso tienes a otro hombre que visitar? -<br>-En realidad sí - se puso tenso.  
>-¿Seth está aquí o tienes otro pretendiente? - no pude aguantar más y me reí como loca. -Tengo que ir a ver a mi padre ¿Alguna vez te dije que viven en la misma ciudad? - parecía que se había tensado más aún.<br>-Creo que olvidaste ese minúsculo detalle -  
>-Bueno, ya lo sabes. Asique a no ser que me quieras acompañar, sólo tenemos hoy -<br>-Dime que estas bromeando ¿Un día? ¿Como quieres que no te acompañe? -  
>-Sí fuera tú, no estaría tan segura, mi padre te odia, te golpeará un par de veces y luego comenzarán a conocerse y tendrán una normal relación casi suegro casi yerno -  
>-Esas relaciónes son malas de todas formas -<br>-La tuya será peor - -Uf... Bueno, mirándolo por el lado positivo algún día tendré que hacerlo. -  
>Unos tímidos golpes se escucharon.<br>-Adelante - dijo.  
>Tanya entró con una bandeja con dos tasas de humeante café y un plato con galletas. La puso cuidadosamente en la mesita y se retiró.<br>-¿No le das las gracias? - pregunté.  
>Puse a Renesmee en el sillón y tomé una taza.<br>-Es su trabajo -  
>-Son simples modales, no querrás que tú hija sea mal educada -<br>-Claro que no - se echó una galleta a la boca.  
>-Entonces mejora, empieza por aprender su nombre -<br>-Yo sí sé como se llama, pero no la llamo así porque estaría suspirando todo el día y eso es molesto-  
>Me reí.<br>Renesmee se removio y soltó unos gemidos.  
>-Al fin - suspiró.<br>Comenzó a lloriquear.  
>-Yo voy - se paró y rodeo la mesa hasta estar con Ness.<br>Ella lo miró unos instantes y sonrio.  
>-Papa - estiro los brazos hacia la cara sonriente de Edward. Él la tomó y la abrazó fuerte.<br>-Te extrañe mucho -  
>-Shanono -<br>-¿Soy lo máximo? -  
>-Shanono -<br>Edward se sentó y paró a Ness, ella giró y comenzó a caminar explorando la habitación. Se recargo en el ventanal y comenzó a saltar haciendo exclamaciones de "oh" cada vez que veía algo nuevo.  
>Cuando se aburrio comenzó a caminar buscando cosas nuevas, tomó cosas del escritorio y las tiró al suelo, estuve a punto de levantarme pero Edward se sentó conmigo y me detuvo poniendo su brazo en mi hombro.<br>-Déjala - besó mi mejilla y luego buscó mis labios. Su mano tomó lugar en mi cintura.  
>-Oa - Dijo Ness. Nos separamos agitados.<br>Tanya estaba en la puerta con a boca abierta. Miró a mi hija y luego a Edward.  
>-¿Que te he dicho de entrar sin tocar? - preguntó intentando calmarse.<br>Acaricie su brazo y él suspiró.  
>-Estoy bien - me sonrio - ¿Que quieres? -<br>-Su hermana está en la línea 2 -  
>-Bien, llévate el café, pero deja las galletas -<br>Se acercó al escritorio y Renesmee le hizo señas.  
>-Papa - Edward la tomó.<br>-¿Quieres hablar con Tía Alice? -  
>Tanya seguía en la puerta con la boca abierta. Cuando reaccionó tomó las tazas y se marchó. -Edward ¿Sabes algo de Bella? Tiene el teléfono apagado y su casa está cerrada. -<br>Olvidé prender mi celular luego del vuelo.  
>-Está bien -<br>-¿Como lo sabes? Oh, no lo hizo -  
>-Hola Alice - dije acercándome.<br>-Isabella Swan ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? - me regaño.  
>-Lo siento, olvidé encender mi celular -<br>-¿Por qué no me dijiste? -  
>-No lo sé -<br>-¿Sólo no lo sabes? Eso no arregla nada... -  
>-Ness ¿Quieres apretar un botón por mi? -<br>-Edward Cullen no te atrevas -  
>-Ese - señaló. -No Nessie no lo hag -<br>-Oh - dijo Ness cuando se dejó de escuchar la voz de Alice.  
>-Eres lo máximo - le dijo Edward.<br>-Shanono - -Me encanta cuando dice eso - me dijo sonriendo. - Entonces... ¿Que haremos hoy? -  
>-¿Que se te ocurre? -<br>-Quisiera llevar a Ness al parque -  
>-Tengo un lugar mejor - dijo sonriendome.<br>-¿No tienes que trabajar? -  
>-Al diablo el trabajo -<br>-Tablo - repitió Nessie.  
>Lo miré mal.<br>-¿Ops? -  
>-Más vale que mejores tú vocabulario- <p>


	20. Este es mi hogar

**ODI =) **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Aún no terminaba de creérmelo, ¿Edward Cullen estaba dejando de lado el trabajo por nosotras? Eso sólo se vive una vez... No cabía en mi de felicidad, Edward de verdad estaba cambiando y eso me daba muchas esperanzas.

-Tyana, despeja mi agenda para hoy y mañana, prográmalo todo para mis días libres- le dijo a su secretaria mientras se movía incesantemente con Renesmee entre sus brazos tirándole el cabello, por suerte tenía su chupete porque si no ya se lo hubiera echado a la boca.

-Pero Señor, los principales distribuidores de Dakota del Norte y Sur, y además los de California venían mañana. Usted sabe lo difícil que es obtener un poco de su tiempo- Le dijo con un tono serio.

Bueno yo también me molestaría si me nombraran de distinta forma cada vez, ¿Cómo es que se las ingeniaba para encontrar un nombre parecido todos los días?

-No importa sólo reprográmalo. A ellos no les conviene dejar a Vulturi's Vineyards- entonces se volvió hacia mi -¿Vamos?-

-Tenemos que abrigarla otra vez- dije.

Nos sentamos en recepción y comenzamos a ponerle todas las cosas que le habíamos quitado cuando llegó. Cuando terminamos parecía un gran _pompom_ de nieve. Edward la tomó en sus brazos y yo la cubrí con una manta. Pero antes de salir nos dimos cuenta que había mucho movimiento fuera.

-Oh Dios- dijo.

Me alarmé.

-¿Que pasa?-

-Son periodistas. Seguramente hay un nuevo rumor de algo- su gesto mostró preocupación

Se volvió hacia mi con gesto preocupado.

-Bella, no creas nada de lo que digan. No he hecho nada malo. Sólo por prevenir - Moví la cabeza en forma afirmativa.  
>-¿Quieres llevarla? Seguramente habrán cámaras.-<p>

Recibí a mi hija y Edward puso la manta encima. Ahora que estaba despierta era difícil mantenerla quieta.  
>Edward tomó una gran respiración y abrió la puerta. La mantuvo abierta para mí. Sentía que las personas que caminaban por la calle de en frente se nos quedaron viendo igual que otros cincuenta pares de ojos. Sentí que el calor se apoderaba de mi cara. Sostuve mejor a Renesmee y me mantuve detrás de Edward, intentando que no miraran mucho a la niña. Me sobresalté al sentir una mano en mi hombro, me giré rápidamente y vi a un hombre corpulento, alto y totalmente de negro que me guiaba a un auto del mismo color.<br>Miré a Edward alarmada pero él me sonrió dándome ánimos. Me relajé al instante al darme cuenta que era su plan. El hombre abrió la puerta trasera con vidrios polarizados y se quedó fuera justo a un lado. Podía ver a Edward hablando totalmente relajado. ¡Oh-Por-Dios! Tiene el bolso rosa de Ness en su hombro. Me reí sola. Renesmee levantó su cabeza haciendo que se callera su manta, y sacó su chupón con su mano derecha.

-Papa - dijo y volvió a meterse el chupete a la boca.

-Papá ya viene -

Justo en ese momento Edward miró a la ventana, seguramente no podía distinguir nada pero aún así me miraba fijamente. Sonrió, dijo una frase más dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta y levantó la mano en señal de despedida. Subió por el otro lado del auto y el hombre se subió al lado del conductor.

-Sólo llévanos a casa Félix - y con eso el auto comenzó a moverse. Renesmee levanto sus brazos hacia él sin querer soltar su dulce preferido.

-¿Me extrañaste allá en Phoenix? - Le besó la mejilla sonrojada. Ella se limitó a acomodarse en sus brazos recargado la cabeza en su hombro y la frente en su cuello.

-¿Que te preguntaron? -

-Sobre las heladas pronosticadas. Como sí no viviéramos en Forks y no estuviéramos acostumbrados ya - dijo en tono burlón.

-¿Te diste cuenta del bolso, verdad? - me burlé.  
>-Yo no pero ellos sí. Su vida depende del detalle - rodó los ojos -Ven aquí- Puso a Renesmee en su lado izquierdo y tiró de mi mano. Me acomodé en su hombro mientras él rodeaba los míos.<br>Besó mi cabeza.  
>-¿Por qué vamos a tú casa? ¿No dijiste que te gustaría mostrarnos algo? -<p>

-Mi casa es lo que quiero mostrarles -  
>-¿Donde vives? - pregunté.<br>-Un poco lejos de aquí-  
>-Pero Edward tengo que ir a ver a mi padre - me levanté mirándolo.<br>-Tranquila nos sobrará el tiempo, ya verás -  
>Me acomodé de nuevo contra él. No tenía caso discutir.<p>

* * *

><p>Unas pequeñas manos taparon mis ojos. Me había quedado dormida.<br>Abrí los ojos topándome con un par idéntico a los míos. Mi hija sonrió y el chupón cayó de su boca revelando un par de dientes blancos.  
>-Petó - le dijo a Edward.<br>-Al fin despertó- respondió. -Eres muy dormilona, llegamos hace unos minutos-  
>Me senté y miré por la ventana.<br>Miré a Edward sin poder decir palabra.

-Adelante - Bajé del auto. El lugar era enorme, la enorme casa de Edward estaba justo frente a mí, alrededor había flores y piletas, un camino llevaba a la enorme reja de seguridad que estaba detrás. Habia mucho verde exceptuando las grandes piletas que, al verlas y oírlas me daban unas ganas tremendas de ir al baño.  
>Todo era muy grande y se podría decir que era la única casa a kilómetros, sí señores, estábamos en los suburbios más suborbiados de todos.<br>_¿Acaso existe esa palabra?_  
>No tengo idea. Pero eso era esta casa.<p>

-¿Te gusta? - preguntó.  
>-Sí... ¿Es tuyo todo esto? -<br>Su cara me dejó en clave que la pregunta fue bastante tonta.  
>-Técnicamente sí - levanté una ceja - ¿Recuerdas a mi tío Aro? - afirmé - Ésta era su casa, ya te había dicho que me lo dejó todo. Nada de esto lo gané yo, es el fruto de su esfuerzo, no el mío -<br>Pude notar que su expresión cambiaba drásticamente. Me acerqué a él.  
>-Hey, él quiso que fuera tuyo. También es tú esfuerzo. -<br>Si mis palabras no lo hicieron sonreír el chillido de Renesmee lo hizo. La dejó en el piso y la niña corrió a la pileta más cercana con su mano en la boca. Intentó tocar el agua pero el límite era prácticamente de su tamaño.

-Mano mamá- dijo levantando una de sus manos.  
>Me acerqué y la tomé en mis brazos.<p>

-No queremos que te mojes - le dije.

-¿Entramos? - sugirió.  
>-Claro - Me abrió la gran puerta de entrada<p>

A pesar de ser muy lujosa tenía un encanto hogareño. A un lado de la puerta había una mesa corta y angosta pero lo bastante alta para quedar un poco mas arriba de mi mano, tenía un frutero artificial y un gran espejo en la pared. A la izquierda había una puerta y un poco mas allá una enorme escalera que se perdía de la vista un poco después del descanso.

_¿Cuántas habitaciones tendrá esta cosa?_

Por el lado derecho de la escalera se notaba un gran ventanal, que dejaba ver mucho verde - como todo en Forks -, ciertamente su patio trasero era mas un bosque.

En la pared de la derecha había un mueble de madera que parecía muy antiguo tal como las cosas que contenía. Un teléfono antiguo se dejaba ver junto a una maquina de escribir y otras colecciones que llenaban el mueble con bastante elegancia

_Nota mental: Alejar a Renesmee de ese mueble._

Cada centímetro de pared estaba cubierto por cuadros de arte que ciertamente 1 de cada 5 lograba encontrarle forma.

Edward tomó a Renesmee de mis brazos.

-Te daré un tour- tomó mi mano y me llevó a la puerta del lado izquierdo del gran mueble.

Al fondo de la habitación había una gran chimenea de color blanco con los típicos adornos encima. Todo estaba muy bien iluminado por la pared a mi derecha que era prácticamente de cristal y dejaba ver la pileta principal, unas cortinas plomas del mismo color de la alfombra le daban elegancia al lugar, un sillón grande le daba la espalda y a sus lados, dos individuales. En medio de los sillones una mesita totalmente de cristal sostenía papeles colocados informalmente. En la pared de la izquierda se sostenía un enorme plasma, bajo él un pequeño mueble de madera oscura tenía la gran colección de DVD's y el reproductor.

-Lamento el desorden- dijo Edward. _¿De que mierda habla? hasta los papeles en la mesa le daban aspecto elegante al lugar. _-Las asistentas jamás tienen que mover algo mío, excepto cuando tienen que limpiar mi habitación, nadie toca mi trabajo-

**Seguía siendo un gruñón.**

Renesmee se removió en sus brazos y él la dejó en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo sus manos llenas de enzimas salivales estaban en el sillón.

-Ness- reproché.

-Déjala- pero cuando volteamos los papeles eran su víctima. La expresión de Edward cambió al instante, no era como si le fuera a gritar pero pude ver que se debatía en que medidas tomar. -Creo que puede haber una excepción-

Me miró resignado.

Fui en busca de mi hija pero antes de sacarla de ahí tomé uno de esos papeles y lo abaniqué en dirección a Edward.

-Estas jugando con fuego- se acercó a mi lentamente y me tomó de la cintura.

-¿Sólo una excepción?- pregunté mofándome de su debilidad con nosotras.

-Bueno, tal vez dos- sonrió de lado.

-¿Tal vez?- me sonrió y se acercó para besarme.

Justo cuando iba a separar a Edward un fuerte ruido nos sobresaltó.

-Oh-Oh- dijo Ness.

Estaba en el mueble de los DVD's que ahora estaba casi vacio con la mitad al rededor de nuestra hija.

-Papa- le enseñó las palmas.

Se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos. Renesmee apuntó el mueble.

-Malo _muebe_-

-¿Está malo el mueble?-

-Shi- era una mentirosa de primera.

Comencé a ordenar el desastre.

-Tranquila Bella, alguien lo limpiará-

-No quiero darles mas trabajo del que ya tienen- apilé todas las cajas y las guardé.

Cuando me levanté, me ofreció su mano. La tomé y me dio un pico en los labios.

-Te quiero-

-Lo sé- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Continuamos?- asentí.

Pasamos de largo por la primera habitación y llegamos al comedor. La mesa de madera sin duda era hermosa, tenía terminaciones con muchos detalles y las 10 sillas a su alrededor tenían acolchado de color blanco. Igual que en las otras habitaciones había iluminación natural por la pared de cristal de la izquierda.

-¿Le gustaban las ventanas a tu tio Aro?- pregunté.

-Le gustaba aprovechar el sol cuando se hacía presente, además le encantaba la iluminación natural. No verás una habitación sin ventana en esta casa- me sonrió.

Me gustaban las ventanas y quizás era una de las razones de por que me estaba enamorando de esta casa-mansión.

-La cocina la dejaremos para otra ocasión porque se acerca la hora de comer y la verdad Carmen odia que la interrumpamos cuando hace sus _ungüentos_-Me carcajeé.

-¿Te alojarás aquí, verdad?- podía jurar que el brillo de sus ojos temblaba.

-No lo sé... depende si Charlie irá a cazar mañana-

-¿Debería esperar que vaya o que no vaya?-

-Que vaya-

-Entonces espero que se divierta mucho cazando- me sonrió. Edward estaba de muy buen humor, lo que era algo bueno. -En el hipotético caso que te quedaras aquí te mostraré tu habitación... a no ser que quieras dormir conmigo-

Movió sus cejas.

-Tonto- dije golpeando su hombro.

-Creo que ese es un no- jaló de mi brazo suavemente hasta la escalera.

Subimos al segundo piso y caminó hacia la derecha.

-Ese es un baño pero no es para ti- señaló una puerta.

Paró en la segunda puerta y la abrió.

-Esta es tuya-

La puerta estaba a la izquierda de la habitación asique entramos para verla. Una enorme cama de dos plazas con cobertor morado y negro estaba en medio. Justo en frente un plasma no tan grande como el del salón pero lo bastante grande como para quedarme de piedra. La pared de cristal en este caso estaba en el cabecero de la cama. Dos veladores con sus respectivas lámparas estaban a ambos lados de esta. La pared del fondo tenía un pequeño sillón que se veía bastante cómodo a mi parecer.

Me volteé para ver la pared que estaba a mi espalda y me di cuenta que tenía dos puertas mas.

-La puerta del rincón es tu armario y esta - tomó el pomo de la puerta mas cercana y la abrió -... es tu baño-

Una bañera con envases de jabón, shampoo y bálsamo, supongo estaban a su alrededor. La cómoda del baño tenía múltiples toallas, todas ellas de un perfecto blanco.

-Te muestro la de Renesmee-

-Edward podemos dormir las dos aquí- alzó una ceja - en un caso totalmente hipotético -

-Aun así te la enseñaré-

Tiró de mi fuera de la habitación y abrió una de enfrente.

Una cuna rosa pálido estaba colocada desordenadamente en una esquina. Un enorme tren de cuadrados huecos de distintos colores casi atravesaba la habitación por completo. El cristal dejaba ver el bosque que era el patio trasero de Edward. Desde la cuna hasta donde terminaba el tren tenía el piso acolchado multicolor. Lo demás era piso flotante. La pared enfrente de el cristal tenía un ropero.

-El ropero tiene juguetes... el mudador está en el armario- señaló una puerta -Y está el baño-

Se acercó a abrir el bañó.

Sin duda había mucho rosa dentro, Renesmee se volvió loca al verlo y quiso bajarse de inmediato. La bañera tenía patos de hule y otros juguetes.

-Edward ¿Como...?- la pregunta murió en mi boca.

-La semana que vine... después de saber de esta personita- acarició el estómago de Ness haciéndola reir -Mandé a buscar algunas cosas. Carmen es experta en estas cosas, es la única que sabe esto -

Renesmee logró bajar y corrió al armario abriéndolo.

-La verdad es un alivio que todo haya resultado porque sino esto estaría aquí por nada- rió sin alegría -Debo admitir que cuando las extrañaba demasiado venía para acá y me imaginaba la reacción de Ness al verla-

Lo abrasé.

-Ya sabes que le encanta-

La miramos, intentaba sacar algo muy pesado del armario.

-Mama- lloriqueo.

-Tu puedes hija- la animé.

Comenzó a sollozar.

-No- dijo.

Edward fue en su ayuda y sacó un mini horno del armario.

-Carmen dijo que le enseñaría algunas de sus recetas cuando se hiciera mayor-

-He oído mas de Carmen de lo que me gustaría oír sobre una chica, especialmente viniendo de ti- bromeé.

Su carcajada llenó el cuarto y se acercó de nuevo a mi, tomándome de la cintura.

-Siéndote sincero no creo que alcance a estar cuando Renesmee pueda usar su memoria- susurró, lo miré con reproche

-Escuché eso- una mujer rechoncha con un canasto bajo el brazo paso por fuera. Me quedó mirando fijamente -¿Es ella? -

-¿Quién más?- respondió Edward.

Me sobresalté por el grito de jubilo que recibieron mis oídos un segundo después. La mujer dejó la canasta en el suelo y se acercó a abrasarme, para lo que tuve que encogerme un poco.

-Eres Isabel ¿no?-

-Se llama Isabella- aclaró Edward -Carmen tiene algo de influencia latina - me explicó.

-Mama- Ness se hizo presente.

Un segundo grito se escuchó. Carmen tapó su boca con sus manos mirando a la niña, quién había centrado su atención en la mujer.

-Papa- dijo con desconfianza.

Edward la tomó en sus brazos.

-Carmen esta es mi hija, Renesmee Carlie, Swan por ahora- dijo con real orgullo.-Tu nueva nieta-

Era claro que Carmen era la influencia materna de Edward en Forks.

-¡Mírala! Es igualita a ti, excepto los ojos, tiene los ojos de su madre. Es hermosa - se llevó la mano a la boca y juro que vi una lágrima en su mejilla.

-Carmen no llores- se burló Edward.

-Es que jamás pensé alcanzar a verte así. Lo que me recuerda - Golpeó a Edward en la cabeza con un ruido sordo -No digas esas frases, sabes que tengo tiempo de sobra aquí-

Renesmee soltó un lloriqueo al escuchar el reclamo de Edward.

-No nena, no llores, tu papá se lo merecía-

-No pasa nada Renesmee, ya me acostumbré a sus regaños.- dijo sobándose la cabeza -Hija, ella es tu abuelita Carmen-

-mita men- dijo mientras juntaba sus palmas.

-Exacto, ella te va a regalonear mucho y cuando estes con ella quedarás gorda como Emmett-

-¡Las galletas!- dijo Carmen de pronto y al siguiente segundo ya no estaba allí.

Ness volvió a jugar con su pequeño horno.

-¿Estás mas tranquila con respecto a Carmen?- me acercó a él otra vez.

-Sólo un poco-

-Diablos, te extrañe más de lo que te imaginas- juntó nuestra frentes. -Son la mejor sorpresa de todas-

-Nosotras también te extrañamos-

Suspiró apretándome más entre sus brazos.

Juntó nuestros labios saboreando cada segundo, creo que nunca me había dado un beso con tanto cariño. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y descansaron en mi espalda baja. El cariño pasó a la lujuria y sus manos me presionaron más fuerte contra cierta parte de su cuerpo que comenzaba a cobrar vida.

Pasé mis brazos por su cuello acercándolo más a mi después de todo, también lo había extrañado con locura. Edward se enderezó haciendo que mis pies se levantaran del suelo y me sostuvo mejor con sus brazos. Movió su pelvis contra mi estómago y gimió en mi boca.

-Dios- me dejó en el suelo -Lo siento, tanto tiempo sin... -

-No pasa nada- nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas.

-¡Edward! ¡Trae tu culo huesudo para acá en este instante! ¡La comida esta lista!-

Me reí.

-¿Te quiere golpear o qué?- pregunté.

-Si no bajamos ahora, seguramente lo hará-

-Princesa- Ness volteo -Vamos-

-No- dijo negando.

-Tranquila, volveremos luego- Se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

Tomó mi mano.

-Lista para probar el _menjunje _de Carmen-

-¡Escuché eso!-

-Es como _Ojoloco-Moody_ ¿No crees?- dijo Edward

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la demora, de verdad. <strong>

**Mi computador murió definitivamente Q.E.P.D, lo venderán como repuestos:/**

**Lamento si les dio la lata leer la descripción de la casa de Aro, intenté hacerla corta porque hasta a mi a veces me aburren :P**

**Ungüentos y Menjunjes son como mezclas de cosas, es lo que utiliza Edward para referirse a la comida de Carmen.**

**¿Qué tal Carmen? asjdnsakjnds me divertí creándola =)**

**Ojoloco-Moody: personaje de Harry potter que tiene un ojo giratorio (ve todo, escucha todo y da miedo XDDD)**

**Espero que haya sido de su gusto, está algo cortito lo siento :c**

**Hola, Mendigo reviews **

**Se despide:**

**Elyy Cullen de los Weasley's twins.**


	21. Miedo a morir

EPOV

Apretuje a Bella entre mis brazos. No podía creer que ambas estuvieran otra vez junto a mi.

- Edward tienes que dejarme respirar -

- No quiero que te esfumes -

Levantó la cabeza de mi pecho y me miró con ternura, lo que hizo que me sonrojara un poco a causa de mis palabras.

-No lo haré, me queda mas o menos 26 horas aún-

Fruncí el ceño.

- No es suficiente -

- Tengo que ir a ver a mi padre, así que no te acostumbres -

Suspiré con tristeza y ella se levantó un poco para besar mi mejilla y volver a su posicion en mi pecho.

- Lo siento pero mi padre no ha visto a su nieta -

- Y su padre tampoco -

- Sabes que es diferente, además no puedes comparar casi 9 meses con 1 semana -

- 1 semana y 5 dias con 3 horas y 45 minutos -

Bien los minutos no los conté.

- Exageras -

Algo en mi interior decía...

Rindete Cullen, nunca ganarás.

-Está bien sólo... hasta que despierte - dije casi suplicando mientras miraba a mi hija recostada en medio de la cama entre nosotros.

Luego de comer la extraña mezcla de Carmen en la cocina (aunque sorprendentemente delicioso) vinimos a reposar la enorme ración de comida. Por supuesto Renesmee se quedó dormida en el camino.

-¿Vendrás con nosotras? - preguntó como quién no quiere la cosa.

- No lo sé, ¿Tú quieres que vaya? -

- No lo sé ¿Tienes ganas de ir? - lastimosamente se levantó de mi pecho para sentarse y mirarme.

- No lo sé -

Nos miramos riéndonos.

-Orgulloso -

- Yo lo diria de otra forma -

-¿Como? -

La atraje a mi hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a unos centimetros.

- Soy tu Mr. Darcy*- me sonrió.

-Oh, y dígame Mr. Darcy ¿hace ese truco con todas sus Elizabeth's*? -

-Sólo con una pero no se llama así, tiene un nombre mucho más lindo, Isabella -

Acorté nuestra distancia y junté nuestros labios con la satisfacción de poder hacerlo.

- ¿Quieres que llevemos a nuestra hija a su habitación?- frunció el ceño mirando mis labios.

Me acerqué rozando sus labios con los míos.

- Para que pueda estrenar su cuna adecuadamente - pasé una de mis manos por su cintura hasta su espalda baja, lo que era una gran elongacion teniendo en cuenta el bulto ausente entre nosotros.

- Ya tendrá tiempo en la noche -

- ¿Se quedarán conmigo? - pregunté tanteando el terreno.

- Sólo si vas con nosotras -

- Entonces...¿Sí quieres que vaya? -

Se levantó deshaciendo mi abrazo improvisado.

- Superalo Darcy -

Llegué a su lado en unos segundos.

-¿Por que quieres que vaya? - rodó los ojos.

-Si no quieres esta bien - intentó salir. INTENTÓ salir... jaajaja ¿entienden?

Interpuse mi brazo en su camino y la sostuve por la cintura.

-¿Puedo pensarlo? -

- No

Llevé mi nariz a su cuello y la sostuve contra mi cuerpo.

- Mm...¿Quién es Darcy ahora, eh? -

- Te quedan 5 segundos Elizabeth -

-Sí iré - dije rapidamente

- Bien, porque prefiero que se descargue contigo que conmigo -

Me tensé.

- Eres una estafadora- salí de su cuello y junté nuestras frentes- Te aprovechas de que estoy necesitado -

- Nadie dijo que tendriamos sexo, Cullen -

Gemí.

- Por favor, mi cuerpo está acostumbrado a -

-No quiero saber -

- ¿Al menos podemos subir de tono un poquito? -

- ¿Es en lo único que piensas? -

- No, también pienso en Ren -

- Supongo que debería darte la enhorabuena -

- Naturalmente -

* * *

><p>Conducía por calles de Forks que jamás habia visto en mi vida, era de comprender ya que la casa de mi casi suegro estaba al otro lado de la ciudad.<p>

- Entonces... ¿Tú padre sabe que yo soy el padre de Ren? - pregunté nervioso, al menos si no sabia podía hacerme el niño bueno hasta que se relajara un poco.

- Claro que sí - Mierda. - A mi padre no puedo ocultarle nada -

- Y me odia ¿no? - Bueno no podía hacer nada al respecto, no es como si tuviera una metralleta en su hogar.

- No lo sé, Charlie es dificil de leer... además se la pasa en el trabajo -

- uh, ¿Y a que se dedica? - pregunté.

- Es sheriff -

Bien... este es el momento en que me arrepiento de no haberle hecho caso a mi abogado para hacer mi testamento con tiempo.

Juro por todo lo que es santo que mi pie picaba para frenar y dar marcha atrás.

Algún día tenia que hacerlo, pero, mierda, podria haberme dicho que era policia.

- Podrías haberlo mencionado -

- No lo preguntaste - se encogió de hombros. Un maldito encogimiento de hombros, ¿Es que me vida no le importaba?

- Tú quieres matarme -

- Vamos Edward, no va a dispararte - gracias a Dios - al menos no en frente de Ness - diablos.

Esperen... eso es, sólo tenía que mantener a mi hija conmigo.

- Claro que mi madre se la lleva y no la verás en todo el día - esta vez era demasiado, no tenía escapatoria. Golpee el volante lanzando una maldición.

- Hey - puso su mano en el volante ensima de la mia - Si te hace sentir mejor, no me separaré de tu lado -

Frené en el semáforo y la miré.

- Gracias - besé su mano.

Sentí una bocina atrás y me percaté que el semáforo ya habia cambiado. Me puse en marcha nuevamente notando como la gente miraba mi auto como algo sobrenatural. Ni que fuera la gran cosa, era sólo un BMW X6 negro, no era la gran cosa.

- Es allí - apuntó una casa de dos pisos de color blanco.

Mierda, nunca me había importado conocer al padre de alguien, pero esto era importante, ellas eran importantes.

Bien cerebro escucha, estas dos chicas son nuestro futuro asi que por favor, por favor no digas algo estúpido.

- Bella... - dije sin despegar la mirada de aquella puerta que parecia se burlaba de mí. Estúpida puerta.

- ¿Sí? - me dió un suave apretón en la mano y me volteé a verla.

- No me dejarás porque él lo diga ¿o si? - miré nuestras manos mientras dibujaba circulos en su palma.

Levantó mi barbilla y acarició mi mejilla mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual le devolví un poco más tranquilo.

- Claro que no, ya soy bastante mayor para tomar mis decisiones y Charlie lo sabe -

- Te tomaré la palabra - me besó en los labios y yo le correspondí lentamente. - Te quiero -

Me sonrió.

Renesmee gimoteo en el asiento trasero.

- Terminemos con esto - me bajé del auto abriendo la maleta y bajé el bolso rosa de mi hija para colgarlo en mi hombro mientras Bella sacaba a Ness del auto.

- ¿Papa? - me dijo estirando sus brazos hacia mi.

- Ya voy amor, solo espera un segundo.- cerré la maleta y activé la alarma del auto.

Tomé a Ness en mis brazos y ella se acomodó en mi hombro. Un grito desde dentro nos hiso voltear la cabeza, se hiso mas fuerte cuando se abrió la puerta.

Una mujer salió corriendo directamente a los brazos de Bella.

- ¡Ay! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? - se separó - ¡Bah! Que importa. - y volvió a estrecharla. - Que bueno que estas aquí. ¿Y mi nieta? -

Bien Edward, este es tu momento, sonríe confiadamente.

Cuando la mujer se fijó en mi rostro su sonrisa decayó.

- Em... Buenas tardes, soy Edward Cullen - le tendí una de mis manos.

- Yo sé quien eres - me contestó fríamente. Tragué grueso y retiré mi mano lentamente.

- Mamá - dijo Bella con reproche.

- ¿Que quieres que haga? Después de lo que te hiso ¿Cómo quieres que actúe? -

- Señora con todo respeto, hay un bebé presente y me gustaría que bajara un poco el tono de voz, en segundo lugar sé que no tengo la mejor fama y en serio lamento que mi hija vea eso, pero trabajo para eso, por ellas. -

Bien cerebro, si sigues así todo saldrá bien.

- Bien, estás a salvo, por ahora - respiré tranquilo. - pareces un buen chico, además no tenias como saberlo. Reneé Swan... siento haber sido descortez -

- ¡No lo hiciste Isabella! - se escuchó desde dentro.

- Y esa es mi retirada, suerte chico, me llevaré a esta bebé si no te importa - mi pulso se aceleró, ni siquiera sentí cuando me quitaron a mi hija.

Un hombre con mostacho salió al trote con un arma en la mano, diablos que arma.

Bella se interpuso en su camino.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! Tranquilo, suelta el arma -

- ¡¿Como te atreves a traerlo aqui?! - me miraba con odio. - Ven para acá, pedazo de imbécil, siempre quise romperte la cara, le robaste la inocencia a mi hija, ¡A mi única hija! -

Bien hecho Edward... ¿No podías elegir a alguien con muchos hijos?

Esperen, ¿Bella era virgen? ¿Le había quitado la virginidad? Diablos.

- ¡Papá! - y todo sucedio muy rápido, Bella levantó la mano y la estampó en la mejilla de su padre - ¡No puedes hablar de mi vida personal en la calle como si fuera cualquier cosa! ¡ahora dame esa arma! -

Charlie le dió el arma con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras su mejilla se volvía cada vez más roja. Mis sentidos se fueron agudizando de nuevo y pude escuchar el llanto de mi hija en el fondo.

Apareció en la puerta y corrió hacia mí con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

- Papa - dijo entre sollozos mientras yo me agachaba para recibirla. Cuando llegó la sostuve en mis brazos sobando su espalda.

- Él es parte de la familia ahora - escuché que decía Bella, pero en realidad no le estaba prestando atención.

Renesmee continuaba sollozando mientras rodeaba mi cuello con fuerza.

- Mi amor, no pasa nada - la tomé en un brazo mientras que con la otra buscaba pañuelos en el bolso rosa. - Ren - llamé. Me miró mientras se rascaba uno de sus ojos.

Quité su mano suavemente y limpié su rostro junto con su nariz. Apuntó el auto.

- Papa casa - besé su mejilla - casa papa -

- No podemos irnos aún, tienes que ver a tus abuelos - negó.

- feo - besé su frente.

- no es feo, sólo esta enojado -

- mojado - sonreí.

- exacto -

Volteé a ver a Bella para ver de que iba la conversación. Charlie miraba a Renesmee con tristeza mientras Bella le hablaba, entonces mi suegro (si es que le podía decir así) me miró, entrecerró sus ojos y le dijo algo a Bella.

- Edward - me llamó Bella. La miré - acercate -

Reneé estuvo a mi lado en dos segundos intentando sacar a Renesmee de mis brazos, pero estaba asustada, asustada por mí.

- No, no, no papa no - decía apunto de ponerse a llorar otra vez.

- Esta bien Reneé, puedo yo - me acerqué a Bella y Renesmee se levantó para mirarla.

- mano mama - Isabella le dio su mano y Renesmee volvió a esconderse en mi cuello.

- Bueno chico, prometo comportarme - dijo a regañadientes mirando el piso - supongo que mi nieta te quiere demasiado y le hago daño al tratar de matarte -

Diablos, que específico.

- ¿Y? - insistió Bella.

- Prometo no intentarlo otra vez - dijo rodando los ojos - si te portas bien - añadió en un susurro que pude escuchar fácilmente. - Y quiero dejar algunas cosas claras, no soy tu tio, no quiero muestras afectivas en frente de mí con mi hija y mucho menos en alguna habitación -

- Está bien, y quiero pedirle disculpas por los malos momentos que les hice pasar directa o indirectamente pero puedo asegurarle que no soy el mismo de antes. -

- Eso no sirve conmigo - y sin más se dio media vuelta y entró en la casa.

- Creo que fue bien - me dijo Bella mirándome.

- Temí no haber hecho el testamento a tiempo -

- De eso nada Cullen, te queda mucho con nosotras - sonreí.

Me agaché mientras ella se levantaba en puntitas. La besé disfrutando del momento.

- ¡Entren! - escuché que gritaba Charlie.

* * *

><p>Luego de algunos comentarios que soltaba Charlie de ves en cuando como: "¿Pensabas impresionarnos con ese auto?" O "¿Que te crees trayendo el bolso de tu hija? ¿El padre del año?" Todo marchaba un poco mejor.<p>

Claro que cuando decía esas cosas en una conversación donde no encajaba, había un pequeño silencio, en el cual yo lo ignoraba ya que sabía que seguía enfurruñado por no haber logrado pegarme un tiro, además que Reneé escondió todas sus armas para que no lo llevaran detenido por asesinato.

Luego de soportar unas horas de eso, Bella mencionó las tan esperadas palabras.

- Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos, se esta haciendo tarde y Renesmee ya está cansada. -

Mi hija estaba recostada en mi pecho con ambas piernas a cada lado de una de las mías y se rascaba un ojo. No había querido separarse de mí en toda la tarde y no dejaba que Charlie se me acercara demasiado ¿Mencioné que amaba a mi niña? La amo.

- Antes te quedabas con nosotros - le dijo a Bella para luego mirarme por una pequeña rendija que quedaba entre sus párpados.

- Si, bueno... Edward quiere pasar el mayor tiempo con Renesmee antes de que tengamos que volver - suspiré y Bella le dio un apretón a mi mano por debajo de la mesa.

- Esta bien hija - dijo Reneé, nuestra relación mejoraba desde que mencionó que había escondido las armas.

Y Charlie gruñó como por terceaba vez.

- Antes quiero hablar contigo muchacho - asentí. Edward hazte macho. Me levanté y le entregué a Renesmee a Bella, al estar un poco adormilada, mi hija lo permitió.

- Contaremos las armas, si falta alguna iremos a buscarte -

- apresurate - susurré antes de salir detrás de Charlie.

Me hiso entrar a un cuarto, en lo primero que se fijaron mis ojos fue en un tiro al blanco con mi cara en él y dardos en un ojo y en mi nariz.

- Bien, definitivamente nunca vamos a tener una relación normal suegro/yerno, yo siempre te voy a odiar aunque me hayas dado a mi nieta - se volteo a mi - Veo que mi nieta está a gusto contigo por lo que deduzco la has tratado bien, no está en mis manos alejarte de ella, eres su padre, yo no entro allí, en referente a ese tema no te heriré porque veo que ella te quiere mucho. - sonreí un poco. - Pero... - no podía durar mucho - Bella es otra cosa, quiero que te alejes de ella - abrí mis ojos. Un dolor agudo me atrevesó.

- Yo... lo siento señor pero no puedo hacer eso - dije.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó con la voz neutra.

- Porque... ellas son muy importantes para mí -

- ¿Que sientes por ella? -

- Yo... la quiero mucho -

- Sólo la quieres en la cama - dijo con reproche.

- En realidad, ella y yo no... - me miró levantando una ceja.

- Bueno, supongo que me simpatizas un poco más - me evaluó un largo rato - esta bien, no te alejes de ella - suspiré - pero esto es un ultimátum, así que piénsalo bien, puedes retirarte ahora si tus intenciones son malas o puedes seguir con el miedo a equivocarte y que yo al fin pueda ocupar para lo que he estado practicando. - señaló los dardos.

No necesité mucho tiempo.

- Me quedo con ambas -

- Allá tú - se encogio de hombros claramente encabronado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Charlie! - Reneé entró escandalizada y se fue calmando gradualmente.

- ¿Que pasa? -

- Nada, es sólo que... faltaba una y yo... oh, ¡Que importa! - sonrió con alivio - Cariño, Bella te espera -

- Gracias Reneé -

Fui a acomodar a Renesmee en su silla y luego cerré la puerta del auto para volver a la entrada de la casa a despedirme.

- Vuelve pronto Bella - le dijo su madre abrazádola.

- Lo intentaré -

- Adios Reneé, gracias por todo - le dí mi mano y un beso en la mejilla.

- No es nada, vuelve cuando quieras - me ofreció y para sorpresa de todos, Charlie no gruñó.

- Adiós papá, si me entero que le disparaste a Edward me enfadaré contigo -

- ¿Sólo eso? ¿Es lo mayor que puedes hacer? - le pregunté incrédulo. Todos rieron, incluyendo a Charlie

- Adiós Señor, fue un placer ser su blanco - me sonrió...

...

Esperen ¿Qué?

- Dime Charlie - me tendió su mano

- ¿de acuerdo? - dije más como pregunta. Y sacudimos las manos.

Bella tomó mi mano y me guió al auto.

Nos subimos y cuando puse el auto en marcha solté un suspiro.

- Wow - dije

- Le agradaste -

- Sip, el último minuto - Bella rió.

- En fin, Estás vivo... y quizás, sólo quizás - puso su mano en mi pecho y mi respiración se aceleró - pueda compensartelo -

- Hablas de... - dije con mi vista en la calle, estaba atónito e intentaba no chocar.

- Sólo si tu quie -

-Sí- Bella rió por mi impaciencia

- Está bien -

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, lamento en serio la demora : **

**Una de las tantas figuras paternas que tengo me regaló un tablet para navidad y ahora puedo escribir directamente en fanfiction :))**

**Bueno haré un lemmon de esto pero en otro cap, si lo quieren leer lo leen ;) **

**Quizás lo escriba ahora o quizás mañana. XD **

**Como siempre, mendigo reviews para vivir **

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Adiós, por ahora.**

**TheLifeIsNotEasy ( cambie mI nombre para que no me reconozcan xd )**


	22. Yo también (lemmon)

EPOV

- Edward baja la velocidad - suspiré y disminuí la presión en el acelerador. - Sé que estas ansioso pero tienes que tranquilizarte -

¿ansioso? Eso era poco. Mierda, tenía una pequeña erección desde que se insinuó, pequeña pero yo la notaba ¿ansioso? ¿Por que debería estar ansioso?

- De todos modos, vamos a llegar y a acostar a Ness, asi que relajate... -

Ese no era el problema, sentía que se podía arrepentir en cualquier momento.

- No me voy a arrepentir - ¿qué comes que adivinas? - No eres el único que lo desea -

Y otra vez su mano en mi pecho, mi respiración se hizo entrecortada. Su mano bajaba hasta mi estómago.

Jadeé y ella soltó una risa.

- Pensé que bromeabas con lo de estar necesitado - bufé.

No podía pronunciar palabra, sólo quería llegar a casa. Me puse ansioso cuando nos ibamos acercando.

Abrí el portón con un botón que había en el auto y lo estacioné en frente de la casa, dejé las llaves puestas para Henry.

Saqué a Renesmee en su silla mientras Bella sacaba lo del maletero.

- Es todo tuyo Henry, déjalo al lado del Mercedes -

- Claro señor - me acerqué a Bella y ella me miraba como esperando algo de mí. Puse los ojos en blanco y me volteé.

- Henry - llamé y me miró al instante - Gracias - me sonrió.

- De nada, señor -

- Que tengas una buena noche - me despedí y entré detrás de Bella.

- ¿Siempre te guarda los autos? - asentí mientras subiamos las escaleras. - ¿Y te espera hasta que llegas? -

- Claro -

- ¿Y nunca le has dado las gracias? -

- Es su trabajo, Bella. Además el duerme mientras no estoy y cuando se abre el portón tiene una especie de alarma.-

- De todos modos - frunció el ceño. - ¿No tiene familia? -

- Claro que sí - su frente se arrugő aún más.

Acostamos a Ness y la guié a mi habitación. Cuando entró la recargué en la pared.

- No te preocupes por él, no hace prácticamente nada, sólo me guarda los autos y los lava día por medio, y eso es todo. Para serte sincero no le pago mal para lo poco que hace, y además de eso tiene todos los beneficios que tienen los otros trabajadores. Admite que le doy más de lo que tendrá en cualquier otro trabajo - medio sonrió.

- Está bien - se acercó mas a mí jugueteando con el botón de mi camisa. - ¿Y ahora que haremos? -

- Lo que tu quieras -

Por favor que quiera lo que quiero que quiera.

- ¿A sí? - le di un pequeño beso.

- Lo que quieras -

- Bien, pero esto no sirve - comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa y luego la dejó caer. - Mucho mejor -

Comenzó a explorar mi pecho y mis brazos con una mirada lujuriosa.

- Lo siento, ya no aguanto más - la pegué a la pared y la besé con rudeza, mientras ella seguía recorriendo mi pecho con sus manos.

Le quité la chaqueta de un tirón y comencé a quitarle la polera y ella me ayudó levantando los brazos. Cuando solo estuvo con sujetador la acerqué a mí y todo mi cuerpo quedó pegado al de ella, le recorrí la espalda con mis manos mientras besaba su cuello.

Ella se acercó más a mi cuerpo y gemimos por el contacto.

Eso pareció impacientarla, comenzó a desabrochar mi cinturón y la frené.

- Hey - la tomé de los hombros - tranquila, tenemos toda la noche -

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su pelo desordenado y sus labios hinchados.

- Te ves tan caliente - y una nueva ronda de besos comenzó.

Me moví hasta acostarla en mi cama, recorrí su cintura hasta uno de sus pechos y le di un apretón, y ella gimió en respuesta.

- ¿Estas segura? - me separé para mirarla.

Por favor di que sí.

- Edward... deja de interrumpir - me besó amarrando sus piernas en mi cintura. Comencé a moverlas junto con ella y gemí por el delicioso movimiento.

- ¿Puedo quitarte el pantalón ahora? - me preguntó aunque ya tenía sus manos trabajando en ello. Yo desabroché el botón del suyo. Ella hizo lo mismo y bajo el cierre con lo que gemí.

- ¿Le gusta Mr. Darcy? - puso su mano en mi erección y podría jurar que me venía en ese momento.

No es que fuera precoz ni mucho menos pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin esto y de alguna manera Bella me exitaba mucho más que las demás.

Bella movía su mano entorno a mi erección. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y guíe sus movimientos mientras sentia que mi miembro se ponía cada vez más duro.

- Ya... fue... suficiente - dije con la voz entrecortada mientras detenía nuestras manos.

- ¿Por qué? A ti te gusta - le bajé los pantalones y terminé de sacar los míos.

- Porque ya quiero estar dentro de ti - me puse ensima de ella con mi erección en una de sus piernas.

Recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos, la suavidad de su piel me impresionaba cada vez que tocaba una parte nueva de su anatomía. Mis manos fueron reemplazadas por mis labios, de sus piernas subí a su estómago cuando me di cuenta que tenía sujetador, Isabella ya se lo había desabrochado.

- Vaya, que dispuesta - quité el sujetador ansioso y me quedé admirando su cuerpo hasta que noté el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Eres preciosa - besé, chupé y succioné cada uno de sus rosados pezones mientras ella se arqueaba, gemía y jadeaba.

- Edward, te necesito - y me provocó moviendo su pierna contra mi erección.

Toqué su intimidad y gemí al notar su ropa interior empapada. Mantuve mi mano ahí frotándola contra ella.

- Creo que ya estas lista, cariño - me acerqué a sus labios y ella me besó con ansiedad.

- Por favor Edward - dijo entre jadeos.

Bajé la última prenda de su ropa y luego hice lo mismo con la mía, saqué un condón del velador y lo abrí.

- Yo quiero hacerlo - me lo quitó de las manos.

Tomó la punta entre el índice y el pulgar para quitar el aire y luego lo posicionó en mi miembro, lo hizo rodar con sus manos hasta que llegó al final.

Yo observaba como manipulaba mi miembro entre sus manos, era lo más caliente que había visto hacer a Bella.

La levanté a mi altura y la besé con desesperación. Ella me empujó hasta quedar sentado y se sentó a en mi regazo poniendo sus piernas a cada lado sin penetrarce.

- ¿lista? -

Se levantó un poco en respuesta y fue bajando sobre mi erección. Gemimos al contacto directo y luego se sentó completamente.

Gemí en respuesta a su caliente sexo rodeando mi miembro.

- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté al ver que no se movía.

- Si, solo... eres muy grande - sonreí y acerqué su cuello a mi boca, lo chupé y lo lamí a mi gusto.

Se comenzó a mover lentamente y luego rápido, me movía contra ella sintiendo nuestros cuerpos chocar. Veía sus pechos rebotar a causa del vaivén de su cuerpo y podía jurar que me venía de sólo mirarlos, así que para no caer en la vergüenza de venirme enseguida, la tomé de la nuca y la acerqué, la besé mientras nuestro ritmo se volvía frenético al igual que nuestros besos.

Se separó arqueando su espalda y gimiendo hacía atrás, lo que me hizo gemir a mi, esta mujer me iba a matar.

- Edward... me... corro -

Tomé sus caderas y las guíe aún más rápido, causando gemidos mas fuertes.

- Vente para mí - y sentí como sus paredes encerraban a mi sexo, gemí con cada estocada y sentí mi orgasmo.

Bella recargó su frente en mi hombro mientras ambos intentabamos recuperar la respiración.

- Te quiero - besé su mejilla.

La acosté y salí de su interior, boté el condón y regresé a la cama, nos tapé con la sábana y ella se acurrucó en mi pecho.

- Yo también te quiero - sonreí y mi pulso se aceleró. Besé sus cabellos y dibuje circulos en su espalda hasta que se quedó dormida.

Sólo entonces permití que se me llevara al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi primer Lemmon! <strong>

¿les gustó? :))))

Respondan please :)


	23. Lo siento

**EDWARD POV**

Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, bostecé. Quise moverme cuando noté un cuerpo a mi lado. No era cualquier cuerpo, era el cuerpo de Bella.

Su brazo atravesaba mi estómago y su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro. La sábana le cubría hasta los hombros pero, aún así, yo sabía que estaba totalmente desnuda.

Diablos esta mujer era perfecta para mi, no tenía que rogar por rondas.

Besé su frente.

Era la mujer que siempre había soñado, y no solo era por el sexo.

_Desperté sintiendo suaves besos en mi rostro._

_- Hey - dije abriendo los ojos._

_- Hey - repitió acariciando mi pecho._

_- ¿Que hora es? - pregunté._

_- Las tres - dijo besando mi pecho._

_La tomé de la cintura y la senté a horcajadas sobre mi._

_- Alguien quiere segunda ronda - dije mientras me besaba el cuello._

_- No soy la única - dijo moviéndose contra mi erección._

A esa le siguieron dos más, sólo el recuerdo le sumaba puntos a mi erección matutina.

Me puse de lado para quedar frente a frente. Acaricié su mejilla y ella se apretó mas a mí.

Su muslo quedó en mi entrepierna y casi me hace gemir el contacto.

Se removió un poco.

- Hey, tramposa - dije.

Soltó una risilla.

- ¿Que no fue suficiente? - dijo.

- Una erección matutina es completamente normal -

- Ajá - me empujó y se acomodó encima de mí. - Podemos solucionarlo -

Diablos, esta chica tiene garras.

La atraje a mis labios.

Recorría mi pecho mientras nos besábamos y yo tomé uno de sus pechos con mi mano, gruñó en mi boca y me mordió el labio.

Tomé su cadera y la presioné contra mi pelvis. Ella se movió en respuesta.

Se alejó de mis labios y puso su frente en mi cuello mientras causaba mas fricción.

- Diablos - gemí.

Levanté su cabeza e introduje mi lengua en su boca.

- Necesito penetrarte -

- ¿Quién te lo impide? - gemí por su respuesta.

Tomé el preservativo y me lo puse.

Cambié de lugares y me introduje en ella rápidamente. Entré y salí de ella igual de rápido mientras ella gemía.

- Te sientes tan caliente - le dije al oído.

Su coño me apretaba deliciosamente.

- Y tu tan grande -

La besé.

- Edward - gimió - Duro -

Y le dí lo que pidió. Se la metí tan fuerte y duro como no lo había hecho en toda la noche. Yo también lo deseaba.

Gemíamos a la par.

- No aguanto - dijo.

- Hazlo, córrete - dije.

Se retorció y cuando se relajó sentí que me apretaba aún más.

- Dios - gemí.

Y mi orgasmo llegó.

Me mantuve encima de ella y todavía en su interior.

- No sé como aguantaré tanto tiempo sin verte - confesé.

- Ya te di algo para recordar - dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Acerqué mis labios a los de ella. Nuestras lenguas bailaban y sentí como me endurecía en su interior.

- Nunca tendrás suficiente - dijo entre besos.

- Nunca tendré suficiente de ti - corregí.

Y entonces nuestra hija hizo acto de presencia en el monitor.

Reí.

- Iré yo - dije.

Quité el preservativo y me puse la ropa interior.

Entré al cuarto de mi hija.

Sentada detrás de los barrotes de su nueva cuna, Renesmee lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Mi amor - me estiró los brazos lloriqueando.

- papa - dijo.

- No pasa nada, es tu nueva casa - limpié sus lágrimas mientras caminaba a mi habitación.

- Nuestra hija esta asustada - anuncié.

- Dame, dame - dijo Bella.

Se había puesto mi camisa y se veía terriblemente linda y sexy.

- Hola cariño - dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de Renesmee.

- _Éche_ - dijo.

- Leche ¿eh? -

- Dámela mientras te cambias - dije.

- ¿No tienes que cambiarte también? -

- No, Sue me conoce desnudo - me entrecerró los ojos.

La acerqué a mi y la besé.

- Tranquila - le dije al oído - Tu me prendes más rápido -

Me empujó riendo.

La besé una última vez antes de salir. Pasé a buscar el bolso de Renesmee y bajamos las escaleras.

- Hola Sue - saludé entrando a la cocina.

- ¿Que haces tu aquí? - me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Besé su mejilla.

- Es mi casa, Sue - me senté en un banco y puse a Ness en la isla de la cocina.

- Pero no me gusta que entres aquí - reí mientras veía como se enfadaba.

- Mi hija quiere leche - dije.

Desde que contraté a Sue no había podido entrar a la cocina, era ''su territorio'' según ella.

- _Éche - _afirmó Ren.

- Dame el bolso - dijo _Ojo-loco _mientras lo quitaba de mis manos.

Sacó todo lo que había dentro, separando las cosas que tenía que lavar.

Honestamente, no podría vivir sin Sue. Mierda, ni siquiera sabía como prender la cocina.

Tomó la mamadera de Renesmee y la limpió.

- ¿Le dan con saborizante? - me sonrojé, no lo sabia.

- Solo un poco de frutilla, Sue. Gracias - dijo Bella entrando en escena.

Se veía caliente con el pelo mojado.

_Desde ahora todo de ella te parecerá caliente_.

Es posible que sea cierto.

Estiré mis labios y cerré los ojos esperando que Bella se diera cuenta.

Sentí sus labios y sonreí.

- Mm - dije entre besos.

- Ustedes - dijo Sue, rompimos el beso y la miramos - Basta de eso, tuvieron toda la noche -

Miré a Bella y como me imaginaba estaba sonrojada, besé una de sus mejillas.

- _Papa _- me llamó.

Estiró sus labios lo más que pudo. Nos reímos por su imitación.

La besé y ella apretó mis mejillas.

- _mo papa _- besé su mejilla.

- Yo también - suspiré.

Cada vez quedaba menos para su partida y yo no quería dejarlas.

- Aquí está su leche señorita - Dijo Sue mientras se la daba a mi hija.

- _Gacha - _Sue besó su mejilla y se fue llevándose la ropa sucia de Renesmee.

- Deberías ir a vestirte holgazán - dijo Bella mientras cargaba a nuestra hija hasta el salón. Sintonizó un canal y Renesmee abrió los ojos.

- _Popoyo - _dijo y siguió bebiéndose el contenido de su botella.

Hice una mueca al pensar que estaba hablando más de lo que recordaba.

Bella me empujó fuera del salón y me dio una nalgada.

**Bella POV**

Edward parecía lapa con nosotras. No quería separarse ni para ir al baño, y no, no estoy bromeando.

- Edward, tienes que hacer - le dije por quinta vez.

- Todavía no es urgente - dijo.

- Si no vas ahora, nos iremos - amenacé.

- Tu pasaje es para tres horas más - justificó.

- Me voy en el tuyo - dije como si nada.

- Dijiste que no querías irte en ese, además no te obedecerían -

- ¿A no? - reí - no recuerdas el _''Ella es Isabella, quiero que le hagan caso en todo'' - _

Me miró con los ojos como huevo frito, como si estuviera diciendo ''Mierda''.

- Está bien, volveré - y corrió al baño más cercano.

Estábamos en el salón enseñándole a Renesmee a jugar con sus nuevos juguetes. Ahora intentaba encajar bloques, no hace falta decir que el salón estaba hecho un desastre.

Unos brazos pasaron por mis hombros.

- ¿Por qué no renuncias? - lo miré boquiabierta.

- Estas loco -

- No, lo digo en serio -.

- No pienso hacerlo -.

- ¿Por qué no? -

- Porque me gusta ser independiente - se arrodilló en frente de mi.

- Pero no necesitas el dinero -

- No me importa Edward, me gusta mi trabajo, me gusta tener mi dinero -

- Mi dinero también es tuyo -

- Pero quiero ganarlo yo -

Me estaba enfadando. Odiaba ser una mantenida.

- No tiene sentido - me levanté enfadada.

- No voy a seguir discutiendo esto - dije caminando a la escalera.

Me tomó del brazo y me abrazó.

- Está bien, lo siento. -

Lo siento, Edward, pero aun sigo cabreada.

Me deshice de su abrazo.

- Bien - dije y subí el primer escalón. El cual Edward hizo que bajara un segundo después.

Me giró y me tomó las manos.

- No te enfades, es sólo que... no creo poder soportar hasta fin de año - Miré el suelo. Había algo que quería decirle hace mucho.

Subió mi barbilla y pude ver el miedo en sus ojos. Me mordí el labio.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó. Respiré hondo.

- Pues, yo... quería hablarte de esto hace mucho - respiré - No quiero venir -

Miré el suelo.

- Bueno... podríamos comprar una casa en alguna parte, si prefieres - negué. - Bella, ¿Qué pasa? -

- Yo... no quiero, no quiero que vivamos juntos - levanté la mirada. Me soltó las manos lentamente y retrocedió un paso.

- Pero... ¿Qué...? pensé que estábamos bien, que tú... bueno, que me querías-

- Te quiero pero, me siento abrumada, no quiero cambios por ahora -

- ¿Qué significa eso? Que ''necesitas tiempo'' - dijo haciendo comillas en el aire - Dime la verdad, Bella. Yo he sido honesto contigo en todo, he intentado de la mejor manera que esto funcione. Dime si no quieres nada conmigo, dime la verdad -.

¿la verdad? No podía decirle la verdad.

- Si te quiero - tomé sus mejillas - Sólo quiero que lo sepas -

- ¿Cómo nos deja eso? - preguntó.

Suspiré.

- Creo que... las cosas sucedieron muy rápido, necesitas conocerme más -

- ¿Hablas de mi? - mordí mi labio - ¿Eres tu, verdad? -

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, sentía su dolor y a mi tambien me dolia, pero aún así, asentí.

Agaché la cabeza

- Está bien, nos conoceremos mejor si es lo que quieres - frotó mis hombros.

Lágrimas caían de mis mejillas.

Me las limpió con sus pulgares y me sonrió.

- Ya no llores, está bien -

No, no está.

Tenía que arreglar esto pronto.

- Sí, papá. Lo prometo ¿Si?. - dije por el móvil mientras guardaba la ropa recién lavada de Renesmee.

- Está bien. Confío en ti. Ten un buen viaje.

Papá no se cansó hasta que le prometí que iría a verlo para las navidades.

- Gracias papá. Nos vemos en navidad. Despídeme de mamá.

- Lo haré. Adios.

- Adios - Colgué.

Cuando acabé de poner todo, salí con el bolso rosa y lo puse en la puerta. Fuí a mi ''cuarto'' (era mio aunque no haya dormido ahí) y saqué la maleta que había ordenado en la mañana.

Bajé las escaleras.

Edward seguía jugando con Renesmee.

- Estoy lista.

- Falta aún - afirmó.

- Si buscas que perdamos el avión, no funcionará.

Dejó a Renesmee en el suelo y se acercó a mi.

- ¿Por qué no te duele tanto como a mi?.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

Claro que dolía pero, no iba a decirle. Estaba esa maldita voz que me decía que no demostrará nada.

- Así que sólo me quieres por el sexo, lo sabía - hizo un falso puchero.

- He... tenido mejores.

Eso era completamente falso, mi único hombre había sido Edward.

- Hey, hablando de eso - me acercó tomándome se la cintura. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que fui tu primera vez.

Charlie.

Sentí mis mejillas calientes.

- No lo creía importante - dije intentando que no se notara mi sonrojo.

- Mhm - dijo acariciando mi mejilla mientras sonreía. - Siempre fuiste mía.

Acarició mi cuello con su nariz.

- Y seguirás siendo mía - me atrajo a su ''amigo''.

Lo alejé.

- Tengo un avión que tomar.

G ruñó.

- Iré por las maletas.

Me acerqué a Nessie y le arreglé sus moñitos, su pelo quedaba hecho un desastre cuando jugaba con Edward.

Padres.

Le puse su chaleco rosa y esperé a Edward que ya se estaba demorando.

- Está todo en el auto.

Su comunicador comenzó a sonar. Lo tomó frunciendo el ceño.

- Es Tanya. - murmuró sacando su celular para marcarle a la zorra. - ¿Qué pasa Tanya?

Dió media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Ignoré la punzada de celos que sentí.

Volvió a los minutos con el ceño fruncido. Oh, oh.

- Lo siento. No podré ir a despedirlas - repito, zorra. - Tanya llamó, necesito esta junta.

- Está bien - dije tragándome todo.

Tomé a Renesmee y fuí al auto.

- Le diré a Félix que las lleve - dijo detrás de mi.

- Está bien - me giré para verlo.

Estiró sus brazos a Renesmee y se la dí.

Besó sus mejillas.

- No crezcas - pidió - Te extrañaré.

- _Mo, papa -_

- Yo también. Regálame un máximo.

Renesmee reconoció la palabra y la repitió a su manera.

- _Shanono -_ Edward medio sonrió.

Besó su frente y me la dió.

Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me besó lentamente.

- Las llamaré.

Asentí y entré en el auto.

Félix nos acompañó en todo el trayecto. Al parecer algunos paparazzis ya sabían que no era una simple visitante.

Eran pocos, pero si se enteraban que el soltero de Forks tenía una relación, sería mucho peor. Por suerte Renesmee estaba dormida y fue mucho mas simple taparla. Félix con su gran tamaño nos abrió camino con facilidad, aún cuando llevaba nuestros bolsos.

- Gracias, Felix - dije antes de entrar al salón de espera.

Estuve todo el camino pensando en cómo iba a arreglar mi problema, y pensando si Alice se apiadaría de mí.

- Uf - dije entrando a mi casa.

Cerré la puerta y tiré los bolsos al piso. Renesmee había despertado en el avión pero se volvió a dormir en el taxi.

Inmediatamente Toby se subió en sus dos patas llegándome casi a la cintura.

Se bajó, comenzó a saltar y luego empujó mi muslo con sus patas delanteras, el perro tenía fuerza.

- Hola Toby - dije acomodando a Ness en mis brazos - Tranquilo, Ness duerme -

Se sentó moviendo la cola y respirando con la lengua afuera.

Toby era muy protector con Renesmee desde que, al botarla de un empujón la hizo llorar. Desde esa vez que tiene un ojo puesto en ella.

Subí a Renesmee y me puse a desempacar. Le di comida a Toby y limpié el desastre que tenía.

Cuando acabé tomé mi celular y le marqué a Alice.

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Ash, Alice ahora no, por favor.

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Deja de hacerte la interesante y contesta el puto teléfono.

- ¿Si? - rodee los ojos.

- Alice, basta. Soy Bella necesi-

- Equivocado -

Tut, Tut, Tut.

Volví a marcar.

-¿Si? -

- Escucha Alice, lo siento, prometo que nunca más te ocultaré algo. Tengo una emergencia. - silencio - si, mierda, es alerta roja - Alice insistía en usar esa ''clabe'' para las emergencias.

- Voy para allá -

**Edward POV**

Grave, Grave, Grave error.

Esto demuestra lo mal que me hace estar con Bella. Me distrae demasiado.

En fin, recapitulemos.

_Tomé mi comunicador. ¿Qué diablos quería Tanya ahora?_

_- Es Tanya _

_Saqué mi celular y marqué. _

_- ¿Qué pasa Tanya? - Giré hacia el vestíbulo._

_¿Por qué no contesta? Miré la pantalla._

_Llamada SVV_

_- ¿Hola? - dije verificando._

_- S-Sr. Cullen, Dakota... - suspiró - Los distribuidores de Dakota del norte y sur están aquí -_

_- Creo haberte dicho que cancelaras - dije_

_- Si, verá... Es muy difícil conseguir una cita con ellos Sr. Cullen, esta reunión esta planeada hace meses y usted lo sabe -_

_Odiaba que tuviera razón._

_Era bastante difícil que todos los distribuidores estuvieran desocupados algún día en particular._

_- Desobedeciste -_

_- Lo siento Sr. Cullen, pero me pareció lo mas adecuado-_

_Bufé._

_- Bien, no tengo otra opción -_

_Llegué a la empresa de mal humor, ERA DOMINGO POR TODOS LOS CIELOS. _

_Y que Bella y Ren se hayan ido lo empeoraba._

_Salí del ascensor y me dirigí al mesón de Tanya._

_- Están en la sala de reuniones - dijo sin mirarme y sonrojándose._

_- Bien - dije frunciendo el ceño. - Si vuelves a hacer algo como eso, no pienses en volver -_

_Se sonrojó aun mas._

_¿Por qué estaba avergonzada? Sin duda no era por su imprudencia. Pero había visto esa expresión antes. ¿En quién?_

_LO TENGO_

_En Irina, mi antigua secretaria, se sonrojaba siempre, cada vez que la llamaba._

_Por Dios, díganme que no lo hice._

_- Es Tanya - _

_Saqué mi celular y marqué._

_- ¿Que pasa Tanya? -_

_Aaaaghh, soy un estúpido, la llamé por su nombre._

Grave error, nada volvería a ser como antes.

- Estás despedida - dije sin vacilar.

Me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- asegúrate de sacar todas tus cosas para el miércoles -

Giré la perilla de la sala de juntas y me preparé para lo que era bueno, ser un arrogante de mi propia empresa.

_**- Cuéntame John, creo que tenemos algo jugoso cerca de las viñas -**_

_**- Así es Ronda, y no son las uvas - risas - el soltero que se creía nunca sentaría cabeza fue sorprendido con una chica la mañana de ayer -**_

_**- ¿Qué? ¿Nueva secretaria? -**_

_**- Esa es la uva del vino, según mis contactos, su nombre es Isabella Swan, pero ella no viene sola. Dos por uno, esta chica tiene una hija, a la cual no hemos podido captar con nuestras cámaras -**_

_**Se muestran videos de Isabella saliendo de la empresa y entrando al aeropuerto.**_

_**- ¿Algúna teoría de cómo se conocieron? - preguntó Ronda.**_

_**- Bueno, Edward viajó a su ciudad natal hace unos meses. Todo esto podría estar conectado de alguna forma -**_

_**- La verdad, no parece del tipo alta, rubia y atrevida, que es el que hemos estado viendo con mas frecuencia con Cullen -**_

_**- Es una de las grades interrogantes ¿Será que es mas serio de lo que aparenta? -**_

_**- Bueno, según parece, esa misma mañana él mismo respondió a esa pregunta. Vamos a ver-**_

_*****Imágenes*****_

_**-¡Edward! ¿Qué pasará con las viñas este invierno? -**_

_**Edward ríe acomodando el bolso rosa en su hombro.**_

_**- Necesitan buscar nuevas historias, chicos. Las viñas estarán bien este invierno, como el pasado y el siguiente. No se preocupen, vino no hará falta -**_

_**Hubo pequeñas risas. Todos se sentían intimidados con el dueño de la marca principal de vino en Forks y alrededores. **_

_**- Edward ¿Quién es la chica? - preguntó otro periodista.**_

_**Edward se volteó para ver su medio de transporte.**_

_**- Ellas son mi vida - sonrió.**_

_*****Estudio*****_

_**- Una declaración más que obvia - dijo Ronda.**_

_**- Ciertamente, el niño es una nena de no más de 2 años -**_

_**- Definitivamente hay que mantener los ojos puestos en ellos -**_

_**- Así es, Isabella volvió a su país natal esta tarde. Se esperan muchas cosas de ella. -**_

_**- Claro que sí, ese humor de Edward no es muy común - risas.**_

_**- Puede que Isabella le de algo positivo a su vida -**_

_**- Así es, ella es el jugo de esta cosecha -**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lamento la demora, empecé año escolar y eso u.u el último al menos.<strong>_

_**Queria proponerles algo :P quiza si tenemos un grupo de facebook ustedes podrian putearme hasta que escriba. XD**_

_**MENDIGO REVIEWS**_

_**Sinceras Disculpas**_

_**Yo xd**_


	24. Dudas

**Bella POV**

- Aquí tienes, Tobby - puse su plato en el suelo y regresé al sillón con mi hija.

- ¿_Alice? -_ preguntó cuando tomé asiento junto a ella.

- Ya viene, amor - dije acariciando su cabello y besando su cabeza.

- ¿_papa? - _

Suspiré.

- Está en su casa -

Desde que habiamos llegado había preguntado al menos cinco veces por Edward, y cada vez que lo hacia era como si me enterrara una estaca.

- _¿pon ita Esme? - _

- No cariño. Vive con el abuelito Charlie, ¿Recuerdas dónde vive el abuelito? -

- _muuuuu dos - _

Solté una risita y ella se enfadó. Orgullosa igual que el padre.

- Muy lejos, sí - bajó la mirada.

- _Aquí -_

- ¿Quieres que esté aquí? -

- _Shi - _bajó del sillón y caminó hasta la mesita por mi teléfono - _Poma -_

Sonreí con nostalgia. Renesmee lo extrañaba y yo también. Pero no estaba lista a renunciar a mi independencia por él.

Justo en ese momento sonó la puerta.

Nessie chilló contenta.

Le abrí a Alice y Renesmee corrió hacia ella.

- Hermosa - dijo Alice cargándola. - Esta bien, te perdono por cortarme la llamada - Le dijo mientras le hacia cosquillas, causando la risa de mi hija.

La dejó en el suelo y nos sentamos en el sillón mientras Renesmee iba a quitarle la comida a Tobby. Gracias a Dios el perro la quería.

Alice miraba el televisor, moviendo su pie con gesto de indiferencia.

- Por favor, Alice. Perdonaste a Renesmee -

- No te vi correr hacia mi - Me miró seriamente de reojo y luego me sonrió. - Bueno, te perdono. Pero no quiero que olvides que fuí YO quién te aconsejó el día que comenzaste con mi hermano.-

- Claro que no - Nos abrazamos y luego ella chilló.

- Bueno, cuéntame ¿Cómo estuvo mi hermano? - movió sus cejas.

- ¡No te hablaré de eso! - dije riéndome.

- ¡Que aburrida, Bella! Siempre te cuento de Jasper - dijo arrugando la frente.

- En contra de mi voluntad -

- Bueno, bueno, entonces cuéntame como te fue -

Le conté todo de lo que me acordaba. La zorra de su secretaria, mis padres, los paparazzi, Sue, etc.

- Pero eso suena realmente bien ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? -

Baje la mirada.

- Alice, esto es secreto máximo. Promete que no lo dirás - enroscamos nuestros meñiques y suspiré. - La verdad es que... no me siento muy segura de Edward -

Abrió los ojos.

- Pero... si tu... -

- Si confiaba en que podía cambiar, pero no confio en que se mantenga así -

- Bella, si el se entera... -

- Lo destruiría, lo sé -

- No es sólo eso. Eras la única que confiaba en él. Gracias a ti regresó el viejo Edward -

- Lo sé pero... cuando fuí a verlo y... su secretaria -

- Espera... ¿te sientes insegura? -

- Algo - mucho en realidad. - la zorra tenía cuerpo de... de... -

- Lo sé - rodó los ojos - conozco sus antiguas secretarias -

- Y está claro que le coquetea - dije afligida.

La verdad no sabía que me afectaba tanto.

- Entonces, ¿todo se reduce a la secretaria? -

Renesmee rió cuando Tobby le lamió las manos.

- No, es sólo que... ¿Quién me asegura que algún día no accederá? -

Alice tomó mis manos.

- Las inseguridades son normales en cualquier relación. Tienes razón en estar insegura... pero realmente creo que no deberías dejar que eso se interponga entre ustedes, entre su familia - dijo mirando a Ness.

- Pero Alice, si me voy con él y luego sucede algo... ¿Que haré? -

Sonrió tranquila.

- No serías la primera que pasa por algo así - le dió unos golpecitos a mis manos - Si te llagara a fallar, sería un completo idiota. Y podrías venir conmigo, con Esme, con tus padres. Jamás estarás sola, Bella. Y nos aseguraremos de quitarle hasta el último peso -.

Reí.

- Claro que seguiría adelante... pero con un corazón roto -

- Todos nos arriesgamos a eso en una relación - hice una mueca - Sé que te has sacrificado mucho, Bella. Por sacar adelante a tu hija prácticamente sola. Y sé que lo que te parece más fácil en estos momentos, es seguir como estaban. Pero no lo será. Es mucho mejor pasar todo esto con una pareja, alguien que te sostenga, que te de su apoyo. Y estoy segura que Edward podría con eso y mucho más.-

«Él es un buen padre - asentí - Y será una gran pareja también. Todo será mucho más fácil si lo viven juntos, y Renesmee sería muy feliz. Pero no quiero que eligas esto por ella, porque ella puede seguir viéndolo. Quiero que pienses en ti, en lo que tú quieres. ¿Te hace feliz?»

¿Me hace feliz?

Edward me hacia reir mucho, pero... ¿Me hacía feliz?

- No lo sé. Cuando estamos juntos... no hablamos mucho. Básicamente nos centramos en Renesmee casi siempre -

- ¡Bingo! - levanté una ceja - tal parece que necesitan conocerse un poco más. -

¿Conocernos? No, no, esa era una mentira para safarme.

_¿Que tanta mentira era?_

Nada, no había nada falso en esa mentira.

Mi teléfono vibró.

**(1) Mensaje nuevo**

Lo abrí.

**Acabo de salir de la junta. Lamento no haber ido al aeropuerto, eres mucho mas bonita que**

**los distribuidores, créeme. Te quiero mucho, nena. Háblame cuando puedas.**

**Ya te extraño, Edward.**

**P.D: Llamé a Tanya por su nombre y tuve que despedirla ¿Ves lo importante que es? **

**mi próxima secretaria será de la edad de Sue, son mucho más sexys.**

Me reí a lo largo de todo el mensaje. No me sentía bien por Tanya.

_MENTIROSA_

Esta bien, se sentía jodidamente genial. Con que no podía pasar a verlo ¿he?

- Yo te veo muy feliz - dijo Alice, recordándome su presencia.

Le mostré el mensaje a Alice y reímos juntas.

- No sé que tanto le temes, se nota a leguas que te ama -

- ¿Tu crees? - dije mirándo mi teléfono.

- Por favor, Bella. Abre los ojos ¿Quieres? Ni siquiera mencionó a Renesmee. -

Mi teléfono volvió a vibrar.

**(1) Mensaje Nuevo**

- Ese no cuenta - dijo Alice acercándose para leer el mensaje junto a mí.

**Dale muchos besos de mi parte a Renesmee.**

**Debe estar muriéndose sin mí.**

Rodé los ojos.

- Yo quiero, yo quiero, di que sí ¿puedes, puedes, puedes? - levanté una ceja asintiendo.

¿Desde cuando tenía dos bebés en la casa?

Renesmee chilló riéndose cuando Alice la atrapó entre sus brazos y le repartió besos por toda la cara.

Sin darme cuenta estaba haciendo girar el anillo de mi dedo anular, el mismo que me había dado Edward el día que comenzamos a intentarlo, y la noche en que Renesmee al fin lo había llamado Papá.

Suspiré.

Sus palabras de esa noche resonaban en mi cabeza, tan claro como si me las estuviera diciendo otra vez.

_"No volveré a irme, al menos no sin ti"_

La verdad es que Edward no había hecho absolutamente nada para que yo desconfiara de él, todo lo contrario. No era su culpa ser tan perfecto. Ni un imán para las zorras, si preguntan mi opinión. Pero tampoco quería vivir con él llena de inseguridades, no sería sano.

- Lo siento amor, pero papá te los envió -

- _¿papa? - _Dijo recorriendo con la mirada la estancia.

- Sí, pero él no está aquí ahora -

El semblante de mi hija decayó, pero siguió buscándolo.

¿Y que creen?

Ah, no saben. Bueno, les diré.

LA JODIDA ESTACA.

- ¿Sabes qué? Lo llamaremos ahora mismo para saber porqué no está aquí - Alice volvió a su puesto en el sillón sentando a Ness en sus piernas.

Marcó el número de su hermano y lo puso en altavoz en la mesa de centro.

- Alice ¿Que diablos quieres? Bella ya debe estar allá - dijo frustrado. La forma en que dijo mi nombre me dolió. Estaba enojado, todas las palabras le deben salir así pero dolía.

- Que malhumorado Edward -

Renesmee estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en mantener el silencio y tenía la impresión que no soportaría mucho más.

- Lo siento pero esque mi JODIDA SECRETARIA NO QUIERE IRSE. Y está aquí, en mi oficina, hace más de media hora intentando conven... convercerme, ya sabes. No le digas a Bella -

Alice se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano simulando lo increíblemente estúpido que había sido su hermano. Muy estúpido

Bien Bella, respira hondo. Apreté mis manos transformándolos en puños. En su oficina... ambos.

- Esque no entiendo porque quieres despedirme - se escuchó - Yo puedo ser mucho mejor que... -

- Tanya... - dijo Edward - Alice ¿te llamo luego? -

Caminé a la cocina a paso lento.

- _¿mama? - _me llamó.

- Tranquila bebé, sólo voy por agua. Quédate a conversar con papá -

- ¿Bella? -

_Y... el obvio's de este año es para... ¡Edward Cullen! Felicidades._

Alice murmuró un "lo siento" y me marché.

"No le digas a Bella" ¿Cuántas veces lo había dicho?

Y ¿Qué era eso que no podía saber? Que su secretaria-zorradelaoficina estaba tratando "convenserlo" de alguna forma o era esa "forma" lo que tenía que ocultar.

De todas formas tenía ganas de romper algo.

Muchas de ustedes quizás piensen que estoy siendo exagerada pero veamos, tu _casi _novio está siendo "convencido" por unos medios que no conocemos por una arpía, y para empeorarlo, no puedes estar ahí porque vives en otro estado.

Dicho así no parece exagerado ¿verdad?

De todos modos, tampoco pensaba hacerle una escenita de celos. Eso le terminaría de subir el ego al cielo, y ese no es mi plan. Para nada.

**Alice POV**

- Eres un... tu sabes - dije recordando a los menores presentes.

- ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? -

- Podrías haber esperado a que te lo dijera señor sólo-interesa-mi-vida - bufó.

- Tanya vete - dijo frustrado.

- Pero yo... -

- ¡Ahora! - Renesmee se llevó sus manos a la boca riéndose.

- Parece que papá está muy enfadado -

- _¿papa? - _preguntó.

- ¿Qué pasa, mi vida? - dijo suspirando.

- _Aquí no tú -_ Edward se rió.

- No mi amor, pero prometo que te veré pronto ¿si? -

- _Hora_ - exigió.

- Ahora no puedo, pero pronto. ¿Me harías un favor, bebita? -

- _Shi -_

- Busca a mamá y dale un gran abrazo por mí -

Renesmee me miró.

- ¿Ves? Él fue quién te envío los besos -

- _Ados papa - _dijo moviéndo su mano.

- Adios bebé, dale un beso a papi - Renesmee se bajó de mis piernas y caminó al teléfono para darle un beso. - Gracias, recuerda el abrazo para mami -

- _shi - _dijo antes de caminar sobre sus puntas de pies hacia la cocina.

- Adiós hermana -

- Adiós estúpido - dije aprovechando que no estaba Ness.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Sentada desde mi puesto en la cocina, ví a mi hija correr hacia mí. La tomé en mis brazos y ella se colgó de mi cuello.

- Hey ¿y eso? - dije sonriendo.

- _papa -_

- ¿Papá lo envía? -

- _shi -_ dijo.

- oh bien - dije sonriendo a medias.

* * *

><p>Renesmee estaba durmiendo y yo aún no podía conseguirlo.<p>

Alice me había confesado que, un par de veces, Edward le había dicho cosas que no tenía que escuchar.

"Pero no eran malas, lo juro. Sólo lo hacia para no preocuparte" dijo

Le creía pero ahora sí que estaba preocupada. Porque quizás había cosas que Edward no le decía a Alice.

Ok, Bella. Te estas volviendo paranoica.

Mi teléfono vibró otra vez, siendo que hace mucho que no lo hacía.

**Por favor, hermosa. Déjame hablar.**

Debería dejarlo. Pero mañana.

Sonreí.

Me acomodé en la cama y cerré los ojos. Al fin me sentía con ganas de dormir.

Toc, toc.

Estas bromeando. ¡Agh! Espero que no sea la vecina a devolverme a Tobby diciendome que se había pasado a su jardín y había destrozado las preciosas flores que Juan Alberto había plantado con sus propias manos.

Con esa cháchara llegué a la puerta.

- Lo siento - sus brazos me envolvieron en unos segundos.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunté deshaciendo su abrazo.

Cerré la puerta dejándolo entrar.

- No querías responder el teléfono... y yo- dijo nervioso.

- Te iba a dejar hablar mañana, no deberias haber venido - bajó la mirada.

Me mordí el labio para no perdonarlo tan rápido.

- Bella, quiero explicarte. Yo nunca... - Dijo dando un pasó hacia mí.

Retrocedí.

- Tú nunca qué, Edward. ¿Nunca me ocultaste cosas? - dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

- Si lo hice, pero te prometo que no eran importantes -

- Entonces ¿por qué no podía saberlas? -

- Porque... no quiero que pienses todo el tiempo en que estoy lejos y cualquier persona me puede seducir. No quiero que te preocupes por nada -

Es tarde.

Ahora me sentía mucho más culpable por no confiar en él. Porque él estaba haciendo lo posible para que no pensara lo que justamente estaba pensando.

- Bella, en serio, perdóname. Nunca volverá a pasar. Serás la primera en saberlo todo -

Lo miré a los ojos. El chico casi temblaba de miedo.

Mis ojos se humedecieron.

- No... no me dejes -

Sin poder resistirlo más. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor.

Yo debería estar disculpándome, no él.

Besó mi cabeza repetidas veces.

- Lamento no confiar en ti - dije.

Apretó su agarre a mi alrededor.

- Ya no importa - alzó mi cara y besó mi frente.

- Ven - dije tomando su mano y guiándolo al sillón.

Nos sentamos y pusimos los pies en la mesa de centro. Me acomodé en su pecho y el tomó mi mano.

- ¿Hasta cuando estarás aquí? - pregunté mientras juntabamos palma con palma.

- Hasta que me lo permitan - besó mi cabeza y entrecruzó nuestros dedos. Frunció el ceño. - Bella, no quiero ser paranoico pero... ¿Y tu anillo? -

Sonreí.

- Me lo quito para dormir, bobo. - sonreí.

- Entonces... supongo que está bien. Siempre y cuando duermas sola - Besó mi sien.

- No lo sé... ¿Seth cuenta? - dije poniendo mi mejor cara de confundida.

Me entrecerró los ojos.

- Ja-ja-ja no es gracioso, Bella - Besé su mejilla.

- Que aburrido eres -

- ¿Tú puedes bromear de Seth y yo no puedo mencionar a Sue? - Reí.

- Es diferente, vives con ella - alcé mis cejas.

- Si quieres las mismas condiciones entonces hablemos de Tanya -

Le entrecerré mis ojos. Sonrió

- Ah, no es muy gracioso ahora, ¿verdad? -

- Es un golpe bajo, Cullen -

- Al menos yo no tengo ropa de Tanya en mi casa - Dijo levantando sus manos.,

- Que yo sepa - dije cruzándome de brazos.

- Vamos Bella, sabes que no. Puedes hablarlo con Sue, yo jamás llevo a chicas a casa -

Formé una "o" con mi boca.

- Y no significa que la lleve a otra parte - Hice una mueca - Puedes preguntarle cuantas veces he salido este último tiempo -

- Dime una cosa - dije sentándome para ponerme de frente a él. Sonrió.

- Lo que quieras -

- ¿Te acostaste con ella? -

- ¿Con Sue? Bueno, no es mi tipo pero... - sonreí a medias - Claro que no. Dije su nombre y tuve que despedirla, imagínate si hago algo como eso -

Sonreí un poco más tranquila.

- Pero... ¿Lo deseabas? -

- Admito que era atractiva pero jamás estuve con alguien de la empresa, no es mi estilo - hice una mueca. Estaba siendo sincero, eso es bueno ¿verdad?

Suspiré.

- Y si la hubieras encontrado en la calle - lo miré a los ojos.

- ¿Antes de conocerte? No lo habría dudado. - Tomó mi barbillas - ¿Ahora? ni lo habría imaginado -

Lo empujé juguetonamente.

- Mientes - dije pero no pude evitar sonreír.

- Hey - dijo acercándose de nuevo - La noche que estuvimos juntos, fue la mejor de mi vida - dijo sonrojándose un poco, lo que me hizo pensar que era cierto. Edward de verdad me quería.

- ¿Me quieres por sobre todas las que estuviste? - dije haciendo un puchero.

- A ninguna la quise, ni siquiera un poco. A ti te quiero mucho - dijo sonriendo.

Sonreí satisfecha.

- Bien, porque no pienso compartirte - me senté en sus piernas y me acerqué para besarlo. Sonrió entre.

- ¿Puedo exigir lo mismo entonces? - dijo acariciando mis caderas.

Asentí.

- Bien - me besó lentamente y ambos suspiramos.

Un llanto se escuchó desde arriba.

- Quizás te pueda compartir solo con una - dije quitándome de su regazo para que pudiera pararse.

- Que bueno, porque no sabría a quien elegir - me dijo un rápido beso, antes de subir por las escaleras.

Podrían ser todos mis días así, podría vivir con Edward y tenerlo todos los días. ¿Me aburriría? no lo creo. ¿Lo dejaría de querer? no. ¿Qué me detiene? sólo el conocerlo mejor.

- Mira quién está despierta - Edward bajó con Renesmee en brazos, vestida con un mameluco rosa. Se rascaba un ojo con un puchero en su boca.

- ¿Qué tiene la bebita? - pregunté y ella me alzó los brazos.

La senté en mis piernas y ella se acomodó en mi hombro.

- Aún tiene sueño - dijo Edward. Asentí.

Pasó su brazo por mis hombros y yo me recargué en su pecho.

Renesmee rascaba su ojo de vez en cuando, hasta que se acomodó definitivamente y se quedó dormida. Sentí el suspiro de Edward por su pecho.

- Espero que conocernos no nos lleve mucho tiempo - dijo. Sonreí.

- Yo también - admití. Besó el tope de mi cabeza.

Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto.

* * *

><p>Sentí algo pegajoso en mi cara y abrí mis ojos sobresaltada.<p>

Tobby me lengüeteo la oreja y solté una risilla. Eran las 3:00 AM según el reloj de la sala.

- Tobby, Renesmee duerme - Se bajó del sillón y apoyó su cabeza en mi pierna. Sonreí acariciándole la cabeza.

Me volteé para ver a Edward dormir pacíficamente, quité su brazo lo más tranquilamente que pude para no despertarlo. Subí las escaleras y acosté a Renesmee arropándola en la cuna. Le di un beso en la cabeza y bajé.

- ¿Bella? - Dijo Edward, que estaba siendo víctima de los ataques cariñosos que le daban a la lengua de mi cachorro.

Reí.

- Aquí estoy. El que te besa es Tobby - Edward abrió sus ojos y sonrió.

- Hola grandulón - comenzó a jugar con él, consiguiendo algunos rasguños en sus manos.

- Ok, Tobby. A la cama - ordené.

Fue lentamente a su colchón y se sentó mirándome.

- Vamos, ya acosté a Renesmee -

Edward y yo nos lavamos la cara y las manos gracias a Tobby y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto. Pero a alguien se le había ocurrido la misma idea.

- No puedes dormir con nosotros - dije autoritaria.

- Pero Bella, míralo. - Se puso detrás he hizo un patético puchero.

Oh, este si que es fuerte.

- Bien, pero sólo hoy - dije rindiéndome.

Edward se quitó la ropa hasta quedar con bóxer mientras yo me ponía el pijama. Nos acostamos acurrucándonos hasta quedar cómodos. Tobby se acostó a los pies de la cama.

- Me gustaría que fuera así todos los días - dijo Edward. - Te quiero -

- Yo también - dije acurrucándome mejor en su pecho.

Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por el sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. <strong>

**Las quiero muchooote y no solo lo digo porque mendigo reviews. **

**Me queda poquito para terminar el colegio y la verdad es que me da un miedo terrible :S pero bueno =) **

**Déjenme algún review diciéndome que les pareció y que creen que pasará :o **

**Adiosín**


	25. Inseguridades

**Decisiones**** Difíciles**

**Edward POV**

Estaba despierto hace un rato, eran las 6 am y Bella seguía profundamente dormida. Su despertador no había sonado así que sospechaba que no tenía que levantarse aún y no quería despertarla.

Parecía que no nos habíamos movido durante la noche, ella seguía en mi pecho y yo seguía rodeándola con mi brazo.

La verdad, esto se sentía demasiado bien, demasiado correcto y si por mi fuera, me mudaría con ellas ahora mismo, incluso si eso significa que tenía que levantarme y deshacer esta posición.

Pero esto no se trataba de mí, si no de ella.

Bella tenía dudas, no sé por qué y no sé en qué momento pasó, pero las tenía.

Y, en realidad, no me molesta. Sé que terminaremos juntos, no me rendiré tan fácil. Pero, odio que esta situación nos retrase. No quiero estar ni un día más alejado de ellas.

Suspiré.

Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance y al final las demás personas fueron las que arruinaron las cosas.

Acaricié el pelo de Bella y ella se removió. Levantó la mirada y me sonrió.

- Buenos días - dije.

- Buenos días - respondió - ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó acomodándose de nuevo.

- Las seis -

- Bien -

- ¿No tienes que trabajar hoy? - pregunté comenzando a acariciarle el cabello otra vez.

- No, sólo en la tarde un par de horas - respondió bostezando.

- Genial - respondí un poco más feliz.

Nos quedamos callados un par de minutos sólo disfrutando el momento.

El silencio casi era palpable, sólo se escuchaban los ruidos del exterior, pero dentro de la casa no volaba ni una mosca. Hasta que mi celular nos trajo de vuelta al mundo.

- Diablos, debe ser Ángela - me paré rápidamente y busqué mi celular en mis pantalones.

Cuando lo encontré, contesté sin ver el identificador.

- Edward Cullen - dije.

- Si, señor Cullen. Le habla la secretaria de Ángela, en seguida lo comunico - suspiré y me senté en la orilla de la cama. Tobby entró corriendo y dejé que llenara mi mano de saliva. Luego se subió a la cama a saludar a Bella.

Ángela era la vicepresidenta de la compañía, y la verdad era la mejor, era respetuosa y jamás mostró un poco de interés en mi (que era un gran alivio, claro)

- Si, Edward, necesito tu firma - dijo directo al grano.

- Si, hola Ángela, yo estoy muy bien - bromeé.

- Lo lamento, Edward. Tu sabes como de insistente es la gente con la que trabajamos. Ni hablar de las personas que están muy furiosas contigo por dejarme a cargo -

- Si, puedo tener una idea. Escucha Ángela, no les hagas caso, tu puedes con esto, por algo confié en ti. Sé que puedes hacerlo y no dejes que te intimiden - dije con un poco de miedo. Si no quería seguir a cargo tendría que regresar.

- No, tranquilo Edward ¿Tu crees que un par de viejos entrometidos me van a hacer renunciar? Espera sentado colega -

Reí aliviado.

- Bien, porque yo tampoco quiero volver muy pronto, te necesito en estos momentos -

- Lo sé, tranquilo. Oye o te consigues un computador e impresora, o un fax, pero necesito la firma lo más rápido que puedas ¿si? - Se escuchaba un teclado en el fondo.

- Si, claro. Cuando me consiga cualquiera de los dos, te llamo - dije levantándome.

- Bien, adiós - y colgué.

- ¿Tienes fax? - le pregunté a Bella que estaba sentada en la cama mirándome.

- No - respondió.

- Tendré que ir al hospital, Carlisle debe tener uno ahí - dije pensando en mis opciones.

- Si, seguro. Iré a ver a Renesmee, tu puedes ducharte - se levantó de la cama (seguida por Tobby) y yo me fui al baño.

Cuando estuve listo, bajé las escaleras siguiendo las risas de mi hija. Bella estaba en el sillón vigilando a Renesmee que jugaba en la alfombra.

- Bien, quédate con ella mientras me arreglo - se levantó y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba arriba.

¿Soy yo o está algo distante?

- _papa_ - me llamó Renesmee aplaudiendo.

Bien, luego solucionaré el problema.

- Hola princesa - la tomé en mis brazos y le di un gran beso en la mejilla. Chilló para que la soltara y la deje de nuevo en la alfombra.

Renesmee estaba lista para salir, estaba vestida y peinada. Y se veía jodidamente linda riendo y jugando.

Más rápido de lo que imaginé, Bella bajó las escaleras con el bolso rosado.

- Vamos - dijo y salió de la casa.

- _mamo - _repitió Nessie.

- Creo que mami está enfadada - le dije a Renesmee mientras la tomaba y salía cerrando la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

¿Enfadada? ¿Yo?

Por supuesto que sí. Pero espero no estar demostrándolo.

Hoy en la mañana se levantó como si nada diciendo "debe ser Ángela" ¿Quien mierda era Ángela? ¿Y por qué yo no sabía de ella?

Y luego de eso, nada. No me explicó quien era, ni por qué la "necesitaba en estos momentos". Sólo dijo "¿tienes fax?"

Me merecía una explicación ¿no? Se levantó de la cama volando, como si yo no estuviera recargada en él. Era como si se hubiera olvidado de mi.

Espere a que saliera y cerrara la puerta para tomar a Renesmee y ponerla en su silla.

- Vamos a ver al abuelito Carlisle - Nessie me miró con los ojos abiertos sonriendo.

- ito - repitió.

Abroché los broches de la silla y me senté en el lado del conductor. Edward se subió y abrochó su cinturón.

Arranqué el auto hacia el hospital.

- Bella ¿por qué estás enojada? - me preguntó.

- No estoy enojada ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí.

- Pues... no sé, sólo te he sentido distante -

- ¿Es por qué entré a ducharme? Lo siento, Edward, pero lo hago todos los días - dije deteniéndome en el semáforo.

- Bella, sabes que no es por eso. Dime por qué te enfadaste para que podamos solucionarlo - sentía la súplica en su voz.

- No sé que decirte - dije mientras arrancaba de nuevo.

El resto del camino estuvimos en silencio. Cuando llegamos, Edward se encargó de sacar a Renesmee y luego entramos al hospital.

Subimos los pisos hasta el despacho de Carlisle.

- Hola, buscamos al Dr. Cullen - le dijo Edward a las secretaria que lo miraba embobada. Tenía una niña en los brazos y a mi a un lado, pero eso no evitó que lo recorriera con la mirada.

- ¿Tiene cita? - preguntó carraspeando.

- No, soy su hijo - aclaró.

- Esta bien, le comunicaré que está aquí. Pero está con un paciente en estos momentos, si gusta sentarse -

Tomé a Renesmee de los brazos de Edward y me senté. No permitiría que fuera víctima de las mujeres que coqueteaban con su padre cada vez que podían.

Edward se sentó junto a mi.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - me preguntó enfadado.

- ¿Qué fue qué? - pregunté dejando a Renesmee en el piso.

- Me quitaste a Ren - acusó.

- Yo no te quité nada, sólo te deje libre - dije mirándolo a la cara.

- ¿Libre? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Libre para qué? - me miraba a los ojos como buscando algo. Suspiré.

Miré a Renesmee que se afirmaba en los asientos.

- Para coquetear - balbuceé.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó, por el tono asombrado de su voz supuse que si me había escuchado.

- Pídale la siguiente hora a mi secretaria y espero que siga todo al pie de la letra - dijo Carlisle saliendo de la consulta.

- Claro, gracias Doctor - respondió la chica con un bebé en brazos.

- De nada. Adios, Cristopher - le dijo al bebé.

La mamá rió y se dirigió a la secretaria.

- _ito - _dijo Renesmee acercándose lo más rápido que podía y Carlisle la cargaba.

- Hola hermosa ¿viniste a visitarme? - dijo mientras Renesmee sacaba un pequeño peluche en el bolsillo de su bata.

- Hola Carlisle - lo saludé.

- Hola Bella ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene algo Renesmee? - me preguntó preocupado y viendo como se metía el juguete en la boca.

- No - dije.

Edward se levantó llamando la atención de su padre.

- Hola papá - dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

- Edward ¿Que puedo hacer por ti? - dijo seriamente y sorprendido.

- ¿Tienes un fax? -preguntó.

- Sí. Olivia - llamó a la chica detrás del mesón. Sí, la pretendiente - Lleva a mi hijo a la sala de impresiones -

- Claro - respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Vamos? -

Pero Edward no se movió y se giró para verme.

- ¿Vienes? - me preguntó.

- No, me quedaré con Carlisle - dije apuntándolo.

Podía sentir como nos analizaba a ambos.

Edward suspiró y se acercó a darme un beso en la frente antes de salir detrás de _putivia_

- Esperemos adentro, mi cita de las ocho aún no llega - dijo mirando la sala de espera.

Entramos en el despacho que ya conocía y Renesmee también, me senté en frente mientras mi hija investigaba los juguetes.

- ¿Cuándo llegó Edward? - me preguntó mirándome.

- Anoche - respondí corriendo la mirada hacia mi hija.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? - me preguntó lentamente como tanteando el terreno. Lo miré y suspiré torciendo la boca.

Medito: Es el padre de mi _casi _novio, él debería conocerlo, pero tiene esa loca idea de hacerle la vida imposible. Probablemente se ponga en su contra sin pensarlo y me haría sentir peor.

Y seamos honestos, cuando uno quiere contar un problema espera escuchar lo que quiere escuchar.

Y quizás no lo escucharía precisamente de mi _casi suegro _y abuelo de mi hija.

Además ¿como explicarle que estoy celosa de alguien con el que supuestamente no tengo ninguna relación?

- Puedes decírmelo -

- _oh - _dijo Renesmee cuando "accidentalmente" dio vuelta la cesta de los juguetes. La miré y le hice un gesto para que lo guardara y se puso a ello con el ceño levemente fruncido, lo que me hizo recordar a Edward cuando se concentraba.

- No te preocupes por eso - no podía contar las veces que lo había escuchado decirlo - Pero, es en serio Bella, puedes contármelo -

Suspiré.

- Sólo cosas que no deberían importarme - dije restándole importancia.

- Tiene algo que ver con... no lo sé, ¿otras chicas? - dijo recostándose y cruzando los brazos como un psicólogo que puede leer todos tus pensamientos.

Le fruncí el ceño con una pregunta escondida: ¿Cómo...?

- Te vi fulminar con la mirada a Olivia -

Oh Claro, _putivia_.

- Son cosas mías. Edward no hace nada malo pero... no puedo evitarlo. Y ni siquiera estamos saliendo - dije rodando los ojos.

Sonrió a medias.

- Lo sé - niega con la cabeza como si no pudiera creérselo.

- ¿Lo sabes? - me sonrió y sus ojos parecían brillar más.

- Bella, no es como si la familia no supiera que tienen un tipo de relación, Edward no sabe controlarse - me sonrojé - Pero por increíble que parezca, yo era más o menos como Edward en mi juventud y cuando conocí a Esme... - habla y por un momento sus ojos se posan en Renesmee - Tuvimos muchas peleas de este tipo. No importa lo que hiciera, ella no confiaba en mí, aunque en realidad no tenía porque preocuparse. Desde que la conocí sólo había tenido ojos para ella -

Él está sonriendo mirando su escritorio con un brillo en los ojos, sólo recordando.

Y me hace pensar que quizás, algún día, pueda sonreír de esta estúpida situación igual que él. Que pueda que terminemos de la misma forma que ellos y me abruma el rumbo de mis pensamientos. ¡Vamos, Bella! Estás yendo demasiado lejos.

- Pero eso es sólo cuestión de tiempo - dice poniendo sus antebrazos en el escritorio y tomando una de mis manos - Verás que no tienes nada de que preocuparte -

Asiento con una sonrisa.

Increíble que mi _casi suegro _y abuelo de mi hija me haya hecho sentir mejor.

- ¿Por qué ese tono de sorpresa? - dije con curiosidad.

Soltó mi mano y se recargó de nuevo en la silla.

- La verdad es que... me sorprende que tengamos cosas en común - frunzo el ceño. Es su hijo ¿que esperaba? - Cuando Edward era pequeño, siempre quise que fuera como yo, ya sabes, padre e hijo - me miró con un poco de tristeza oculta en una sonrisa - Emmett era el chico con energía, en cambio Edward era más tranquilo, como yo cuando niño. En fin, él nunca mostró alguna pequeña actitud igual a la mía. Pensaba que no nos parecíamos en nada pero ahora veo que tenemos más cosas en común de lo que creía - Sonríe aunque con un poco de añoranza en los ojos.

Quizás a eso se reduce todo, a un padre insatisfecho.

- Claro que tienen cosas en común, son padre e hijo - dije sonriéndole.

- Si, pero siempre soñé con entregarle mi departamento de pediatría cuando envejeciera. - hizo una mueca - Pero como siempre, sus gustos fueron diferentes a los míos y ahora es un hombre de negocios -

- Pero... estás orgulloso de él, ¿verdad? - dije cuidadosamente.

- Claro - dijo sonriendo de verdad - ¿Qué padre no quiere ver a su hijo triunfando? -

Sonreí relajándome.

Carlisle era duro con Edward por su sueño frustrado, pero no puedo creer que pensara que no tenían nada en común. La mayoría del tiempo encontraba gestos en Edward que me hacían pensar en Carlisle.

- _ito - _dijo Renesmee acercándose con un juguete. Carlisle la sentó en su regazo y ella lo miró. - _no nana - _dijo apuntando la parte superior de su brazo.

Sonreí, a mi hija no le gustaban las vacunas.

- Hoy no, hermosa - le dio un beso y ella aplaudió.

La puerta se abrió lentamente.

-_ papa - _dijo Renesmee inmediatamente alzándole los brazos y abriendo y cerrando las manos.

- Hey ¿me extrañaste? - la tomó en sus brazos al instante - No finjas, te escuché aplaudiendo -

Sonreí. Verlos juntos era mi debilidad.

Me miró como esperando algo de mi, y Carlisle me levantó las cejas esperando mi próximo movimiento. Ambos par de ojos grisáceos idénticos en mi dirección.

- ¿nos vamos? - dije y me levanté.

Nos despedimos de Carlisle, quien me dio un abrazo y me dijo "paciencia" en voz baja, reí y quedamos de vernos en la cena. De todos modos Edward tenía que ver a Esme.

Mientras caminabamos por el pasillo, Edward y _putivia _se despidieron, me quedé solamente para marcar territorio, y mi hija no se quiso separar de su padre en todo el camino. ¡Esa es mi hija!

- Adios Edward, espero verte pronto por aquí - le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y poniendo su mano en el antebrazo de MI chico.

Para mi deleite, Edward se tensó y Renesmee quiso alcanzar la mano de _putivia _con el pie.

- _papa, mama - _dijo Renesmee, haciendo que Edward se acercara a mi y me la entregara.

La chica retrocedió. Sip, no es la sobrina, ni la ahijada, es su hija y yo soy la madre.

- La próxima vez que Renesmee tenga control - dice Edward.

¡Ja! Ni lo sueñes.

Comenzamos a avanzar y le hice un gesto con mi mano. Adios _putivia._

Renesmee volvió a Edward casi al instante. Mi hija es débil.

Llegamos al estacionamiento en completo silencio, me puse el cinturón y puse al auto en marcha. Manejé en un silencio incómodo interrumpido por los sonidos que hacía Renesmee. Edward miraba por la ventana.

El camino fue largo pero al fin habíamos llegado. Saqué a Nessie y la dejé en el suelo, caminó hasta la entrada y se puso a golpear la puerta. Cerré todas las puertas del auto y puse el seguro.

Apenas abrí la puerta, Tobby se volvió loco.

Cuando estabamos todos adentro y Renesmee con sus juguetes, fuí a la cocina porque moría de hambre.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? - pregunté sin voltear, sabía que venía detrás.

- Em... claro -

- ¿Te gustan los hotcakes? - dije mientras sacaba la harina, huevos y los demás ingredientes.

- Si - dijo y por lo que escuché, seguía en el umbral de la puerta.

Mientras me concentraba en mezclar todos los ingredientes, sentí un beso en la cabeza y sus manos rodeándome. Me asusté, así que naturalmente me tensé, pero me relajé casi al instante y solté un suspiro. Diablos, no era su culpa.

- Sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por nada - dijo con la frente recargada en mi cabeza.

Puse el bol en la encimera y me di la vuelta. Edward retrocedió, sonreí y me acerqué a abrazarlo.

- Lo siento - dije enterrando mi cara en su pecho. Me besó la cabeza de nuevo - No puedo evitarlo y ni siquiera somos algo -

Se tensó. Me alejé para mirarlo.

- ¿Sucede algo? - dije extrañada.

- No - Me atrajo a su cuerpo de nuevo, pero seguía tenso.

- ¿Algo te preocupa? - dije extrañada y abrazándolo más fuerte.

- Es... se siente tan real - dijo en medio de un suspiro.

Sonreí. Si, todo se sentía tan real, tan cotidiano, tan fácil.

- Si, lo sé - cerré los ojos.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia oficial? - dijo aún tenso.

Me alejé un poco para verlo a los ojos.

- ¿Estas seguro? - pregunté insegura.

- Claro que estoy seguro, no creo que ser o no novios nos haga pelear más o menos. No creo que sea diferente a lo que tenemos - dijo recorriendo la mirada por la cocina.

Asentí mirando el suelo. Bueno, no cambiaba mucho las cosas, de todas formas le hacia la escena de celos.

Suspiré.

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó.

Lo miré, se veía impaciente, nervioso, preocupado y muchas cosas. Pensé en todos los momentos que habíamos pasado. Diablos ¡Hasta habíamos tenido sexo! ¿Quién diría que era tan vulnerable?

Pero lo quería, a eso se reducía todo.

- Sí - Se relajó en mis brazos al instante y sonrió.

- Bien - Me atrajo de nuevo y me besó.

Lo empujé por el pecho.

- Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que seguir con el desayuno - dije volteándome pero tomó mis manos y los pasó por su espalda, haciendo que lo abrazara.

- No - dijo con un brillo juguetón.

- Edward en serio, muero de hambre - me sonrió - De comida - hizo una mueca juguetona.

- Bien - me dio un pequeño beso antes de soltarme y golpearme el trasero.

- ¿Sabes lo que me dijo tu padre? - dije batiendo los ingredientes que había dejado en el bol.

- ¿Qué? - se escuchaba más feliz.

- Que no sabías fingir una relación, y que casi toda la familia ya sabía que había algo entre nosotros - soltó una pequeña risa. Me volteé y agite la cuchara con la que estaba batiendo hacia él. - Sé que lo hiciste a propósito por lo de Seth, pero no era el plan -

- Lo sé, lo siento - pero no se veía arrepentido.

Era caso perdido así que me giré para continuar con el desayuno.

- Mira quién llegó - dijo y sentí los balbuceos de Renesmee.

Me giré y vi como Tobby la adelantaba corriendo, provocándole una risa nerviosa. Tobby me movió la cola y salió por el umbral, unos segundos después escuché como golpeaba la puerta del patio trasero.

- ¿Puedes ir a abrirle? - le dije a Edward mientras comenzaba a cocinar los hotcakes. Me hizo un saludo militar y salió de la cocina. Renesmee tironeo de mi pantalón para llamar mi atención.

- ¿Qué pasa, hija? - me mostró las palmas.

- Mi amor, estoy cocinando - le dije, aunque sabría que no entendería.

Y comenzó a lloriquear (algo absolutamente fingido), un fruto digno de la disposición de su padre a cumplir la mínima cosa que se le ocurriera.

- ¿Escucho a mi pequeña llorar? - _Hablando del Rey de Roma._

_- ¡papa! - _gritó lloriqueando, sin lágrimas por supuesto.

Suspiré. Si no paraba esto ahora, cuando fuera mayor, no habría mucho que hacer.

No había cumplido ni dos años y ya tenía a su padre comiendo de la palma de su mano.

- _¡mama! - _gritó.

Terminé de poner los hotcakes en un plato, y puse todo lo necesario en la isla, mientras Renesmee lloraba a ratos.

Apenas me senté, Renesmee dirigió todo su cuerpo hacia mi y Edward, por supuesto, me la acerco. La tomé sentándola en mi regazo.

- Tendremos que hablar sobre esto -

* * *

><p><strong>Conflictos paternales, desigualdad de opiniones xd<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Please un Review?**


End file.
